


The Long Road Back Home

by KaceBox, S4NV3RS, Swxtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 125,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/pseuds/S4NV3RS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxtreme/pseuds/Swxtreme
Summary: Lots have changed and certain things don't, but after two years, can Alex and Maggie find their way back to each other after a chance meeting? That's what soulmates do, right?





	1. I Was Happier With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my two partners in crime for making this story possible and taking a chance with me. I hope you guys (yes, you readers) find this story enjoyable and want to come back for more because we sure did have a great time writing this down.

Things have changed in the National City in the past two years. The worldkillers has been dealt with it and Alex Danvers has finally healed from her broken heart, or at least she believe so. It took her a year to finally move on from Maggie and after all that time she still felt intense emotions for her ex fiance, but who wouldn't after everything they went through. Alex still has thoughts about the way their relationship was before Alex’s one decision, a decision that they should've talk at length about before it broke them apart. There's still hasn't been a single day that  Alex doesn't regret it, but the past is the past. She can't change it now and the only thing she can do is try to move on as best as she can.

After Maggie, other than the one-night stand with Sara Lance, there hasn't been anyone else until Alice. Alex met her at her favorite little coffee shop while she was out for a run one morning. Both were regular customers and after a few conversations while waiting for their coffee, they eventually exchanged phone numbers and went on a few dates. Eventually they have come to a realization that they are better off being friends and honestly Alice has been a great friend.

To be fair, Alex has never had a friend in her adult life  who is somehow not involved in this alien business which at times can be tiresome. By being friends with Alice, a biology professor at National City University which is the reason why they became quite close in the first place because they are really bonded with all the sciency stuff as Kara pointed out. Somewhere along the line of their over a year friendship, Alice found out who Alex really works for. She knew that Alex worked with the DEO, a secret government agency as a bioengineer but doesn't really know that Alex is also in fact DEO second in command or also the fact Kara and Supergirl are one in the same.

At first Alex didn't know how Alice will react and much to her surprise Alice didn't really care. It only made Alice treasure her friendship more because Alex was able to trust her . Being with Alice gave Alex a sense of normalcy in her over complicated life at times. Alice was one of the reasons why Alex decided to apply for an adoption. To really go out there and do something for herself. After a hard battle, Alex was finally given the chance to give a 2 year old girl a loving home and after a few months she was able to legally adopted Evelyn Skylar Danvers.

The first month wasn't easy and with J'onn’s permission, Alex took a month off work so she could settle with Evelyn and get the hang of being a single mother. She did have some help though her mom Eliza and her sister stepped in and where amazing with Evelyn.  She also had a lot of help from Alice. Alice herself comes from a large family and has several nieces and nephews. Her experience helped Alex deal with being a single mom and she's really thankful over that.

It was a beautiful morning when Alex and Evelyn decided to have breakfast at one of their favorite restaurants with Alice, who was more than happy to come along since it's her day off. As Alex is still trying to finish her breakfast which Evelyn may or may not put half of her breakfast on Alex's plate instead. Evelyn asks to go to the restroom.

"Hey short stuff. Come on I'll take you, so your mom can finish up here." Alice offers as Alex gives her best friend a grateful smile before she watches the two of them walk off hand in hand.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Alice asks as they are in the restroom.

"Yes, I can do it myself. I'm gonna be a big girl soon." She gives a bright smile. Alice watches as she goes into the stall. Suddenly her phone rings. She notices it's work.

"Hey Evelyn, I have to take a call but I'll be right outside the door just come out when you're done".

"Ok." Alice hears as she steps out of the bathroom area.

After a few minutes Evelyn finishes up and heads over to the sink to wash her hands. She is having a little trouble actually reaching the knobs to turn the water on. After several failed jumping attempts, she sighs in frustration.

"Hey sweetie, can I help?" Evelyn turns around and has a shy smile on her face.

"It's ok sweetie, I promise I won't hurt you." The woman says. She still has gotten a response from Evelyn. The woman tilts her head to the side. "You're not supposed to talk to strangers are you?" She watches as the young brunette shakes her head yes. "Ok, and that is very good. My name is Maggie I'm a police officer." Maggie says and pulls out her badge and hands it over to Evelyn so she can inspect it. "Do you know how the police help people?, and we are friends to kids just like you."

After a few seconds. She gets a smile. "I'm Evelyn. Yes, so it's ok if you help me. I have to wash my hands to get all the yucky germs off them." Maggie lifts her up and turns the water on. She waits for her to be done and places her back on the ground. "Thank you." Evelyn says.

"You are very welcome sweetie."

"Police officers are my friends right?" Asks Evelyn.

"Yes."

"So you and I are friends now right."

Bending down to eye level, Maggie said "Yes, we are friends and if you ever see me around again you should say hi." Evelyn grabs her hand and they start to head to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You have to meet my mom, She says I can't be friends with anyone she doesn't know." Maggie just gives her a smile and follows her out. After a few step out of the restroom, they bump into Alice.

"Hey munchkin what are you doing?"Alice asks.

"This is my new friend Maggie, she has to go meet mom now."

"I'm sorry about this." Alice gives Maggie an apologetic look. "Evelyn sweetie, I'm sure this nice woman would like to get back to her day." Evelyn pouts a little, something she has more than likely picked up from her aunt Kara.

"No, I don't mind really." Maggie says and Evelyn instantly brightens up.

"Ok, she's this way." The trio start walking towards the table. Alex is too busy checking emails on her phone to see the three coming.

"Mommy!" Alex looks up and her breath hitches as she meets a set of brown eyes that she has not seen in over two years. "This is my new friend, she helped me in the bathroom, her name is..." Evelyn is suddenly cut off by her mom.

"M-Maggie..." Alex barely can get out of her throat. The two are just staring at each other. The moment is suddenly interrupted.

"There you are Maggie, we have to get going soon." The woman says as she gives a quick kiss on her cheek before realizing the tiny child still holding Maggie's hand. "Oh my, aren’t you just the cutest thing. Is she yours?" She asks looking between Alice and Alex.

Alice is the one that answers still eyeing the uncomfortableness coming off of Alex. "Yes, she is."

The woman smiles in return and looks over at her still silent girlfriend. "Maggie, are you ok?” That seems to break Maggie out of her trance.

"Yea..." Maggie's clearing her throat before continuing. "Yes, uhm Sydney this is um Alex...Alex Danvers".

"You two know each other?" Sydney asks as she gives Alex a smile.

"Yes. She's was umm..." Maggie doesn't  know what the best way is to describe her past relationship with Alex without brewing up some old feelings or perhaps hurting their partners feeling.

"We used to work together." Alex says, suddenly feeling brave.

"Aren't you Sydney Harper? That famous divorce lawyer?" Alice asks trying to break the tension she could feel brewing between Alex and Maggie.

"Yes. It seems my  reputation precede me."

"Oh, I have friends who have used your service before."

"Oh, yeah? Where do you work?"

"National City University. I'm a professor there."

"I see. Yes, I do have clients there. I hope you're not using my service anytime soon?"

"God, no." Alice says with a laugh.

As Alice and Sydney talk, the tension between Alex and Maggie could be cut with a knife before Maggie slowly starts to find  her voice.

"It's good to see you're okay. I heard stories..."

"It's part of the job. You know how it is."

"Yes, but I'm really glad to see you're okay. H-How's everyone."

"Nothing that won't heal... So how's work?"

"Usual. Just some boring alien smuggling and so on."

"I figured you got the passport that I sent? How was the trip?"

"Yes, thanks for that. It's good, just work trip. They want me to supervise a new Science Division and they send me because of my work experience."

"They made a right call." Alex says before Evelyn tugs at her hand.

"Mommy, can we go home?" Evelyn says as she starts yawning.

"Looks like someone is tired. Come on, munchkin, let's go pay the bill first, okay? Mommy will wait at the car." Alice says.

"Okay..." Evelyn says as she starts rubbing her eyes before she went to Maggie and gives her a hug which took Maggie by surprise. "See you later?"

"Y-Yea. See you later, little sparrow."

 

* * *

 

The chance meeting with Alex and her family took Maggie by surprise. Of course she was half expecting Alex to move on, find someone who wants to start a family and giving her the one thing she can't. But it doesn't make it hurt any less when she starts remembering back at the lifetime of firsts they were supposed to have together.

A few days later, as if to top off the bizarre week she has been having, she found her crime scene being surrounded by none other than the DEO team. Of course every once in a while she had to deal with them but she almost never have to deal with a certain DEO agent and yet that was the first thing she sees . A figure that she will recognized just about anywhere.

"Agent Danvers." Maggie says trying to be professional.

"Detective Sawyer. I'm afraid this is DEO jurisdiction now."

"You can't be serious?" Maggie says as Supergirl lands next to Alex, oblivious to what's happening.

"I sweep the area. No sign of him. I guess he made a run for it when he found out I was coming." Supergirl says before she finally realized who Alex is talking to. "Oh, hey Maggie. I didn't realize you're on this case too."

"Well apparently not anymore." Maggie says sounded almost piss off.

Alex can tell that Maggie is not happy with the news and she still hates to see Maggie so upset but she keeps up with her professional demeanour, the only way she knows for sure can get her through this.

"Oh..." Kara says much to her amusement seeing Alex and Maggie having a standoff over whose crime scene it is over anything else.

"Sawyer, what do you know about Bliss." Alex asks trying to find a middle ground with Maggie.

"The drug Bliss as it's called on the street is a mixture of cocaine that is laced with Ambrosia, which is an Alien drug the effects of them combined makes you feel pure ecstasy like you could literally do anything." The tiny detective goes over to the body on the ground and examines it. "But if you overdo it the cocaine mixed with the alien contents will cause your organs to expand. Almost like there exploding and you suffocate. Judging by this guy here, with the blood coming out of his ears, nose and mouth it's definitely what happened to him."

She gets back up and stands in front of the agent. "But I'm sure you already know this and probably more, Danvers. Look I'm not trying to have this be any more difficult than what it has to be. It's your job to catch the Aliens, but it's my job to protect the people. We have had 4 deaths this week alone from it and it's only Thursday. We need to have an open line of communication here. If you want another detective I can have..." She is cut off.

"Sawyer." Alex sighing because she knows Maggie is right. "That won't be necessary. I know we can keep this strictly professional and you're the best. The DEO can't just work with anyone. Me and my guys will finish up here. Get everything you have on Bliss and meet me in my lab in two hours." Maggie just nods and takes off back to her cruiser.

"Alex, are you..."Alex sees the look of concern her sister is giving her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is a reason you avoided working any case she was involved in."

"Supergirl, I'm fine, it's been over two years it was bound to happen at some point and with her help we can hopefully get to the source of Bliss and we both can get back to our lives without each other." Kara gives her sister a sympathetic look.

Kara knows how hard this is for Alex. After they ran into each other the other day, it reopened a lot of old wounds that Alex thought she put behind her. She had to take a day off from work so she could spend the day comforting her and she still remember clearly what a wreck Alex was after she broke off her engagement with Maggie and the last thing she wants is for Alex to go back to that dark place. To see someone as strong as Alex, someone she feels like is stronger than she will ever be, so broken up... It just hard.

 

* * *

 

Telling her Captain she's off doing off the grid to  work with a government agency again really pisses him off. He was never a fan of this in the first place, being kept in the dark although he trusts Maggie implicitly. But she has to get through this if she's going to get to the bottom of this case.

Much to Maggie surprise, she can still walk freely around the DEO without any supervision. She thought by now her access has been restricted but apparently it's not or perhaps Alex already brief them that she's coming.

It might have been two years but barely anything has change around the DEO and Maggie can still remember the layout of the building pretty easily and as if second nature, the first thing she looks for is Alex’s lab and sure enough she was there hovering over a microscope with Winn next to her. Alex is so consumed with whatever is  under the microscope that she didn't even realize Maggie was standing next to her until Winn nudges her.

"What is it, Winn?" Alex asks before she realizes there's someone next to her. "Maggie. I hope you have everything on Bliss?"

"Yes." Maggie says as she shows them a USB stick. "I can't exactly get the hard copy out of the precinct so I scan everything and put it in this USB stick."

"Winn, go see what NCPD has on Bliss that might help find out  the Alien responsible for this and then go see if we can give NCPD something about the operation." Alex orders Winn as he takes the USB stick from Maggie before leaving them alone in the lab.

Before either one of them than start an awkward conversation, the silence is cut off by Alex's phone ringing.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Alex says before she starts walking out of the lab so she could take the call. "Hey, sweetheart."

Maggie could hear that as she watches Alex leave her alone in the DEO lab. She feels her heart tighten thinking who Alex might be calling sweetheart. It can't be Kara and she thinks it’s almost definitely the woman Alex is with when they bumped into each other. Maggie couldn't remember if she was properly introduced to her or maybe they did and it has slipped her mind and before she can continue down that rabbit hole, Alex is back with a smile that still somehow makes Maggie heart skip a beat and starts explaining about how Evelyn is pretty sick and is being dropped off in a few minutes. .

Their conversation is soon put to a stop when Agent Vazquez, who gives an unapologetic smile, comes in the lab with Evelyn and Alice in tow. Alex instantly went to Evelyn and picks her up and smothers her in kisses before going to the room next to the lab with Alice so she could have a private conversation with her and leaves Maggie with Agent Vazquez.

"It's nice to see you here again, Detective." Vazquez says as Maggie eyes trail to where Alex and Alice are. Realizing where the tiny detective mind goes, Vazquez clears her throat which seems to get Maggie attention.

"Alice has been amazing with Evelyn and has been a real great help to Agent Danvers with taking care of Evelyn." Vazquez says before she's being abruptly interrupted by another agent knocking and getting her attention. "Excuse me, duty call. But it's really great seeing you here."

As Vazquez takes her leave, Maggie could see through the clear glass that Alex and Alice are hugging before Alice pulls away and starts making her way to the DEO exit. Somehow, seeing how close Alex and Alice are, yes, she is happy to see Alex is happy and she is happy with Sydney but that doesn't mean it hurts  any less. It actually takes Maggie by surprise to discover her mixed emotions at the moment.

Maggie's thoughts are soon interrupts by Evelyn’s coughing fit  as she and Alex are making their way to where she's standing.

"You okay there?" Alex asks as she stops and kneels in front of Evelyn so she could check on her daughter. Evelyn only gives her a nod before she starts smiling seeing Maggie.

"Hey, there little sparrow." Maggie says with a smile. "Are you sick?"

"Yes, she is. She was supposed to stay at home with Alice but she got an emergency call from work so now Evelyn is stuck with me." Alex answers on behalf of Evelyn as she picks her up. "Kara should be here soon to take care of her because I can't get away from work right now."

"Can I stay here?" Evelyn asks.

"No, honey. Aunt Kara will come and pick you up. I promise I'll let her fly home if you promise to stay with her."

"I don't want to. I want to be here with you." Evelyn says as she buries her face in Alex neck.

"I promise I'll get home as soon as I can."

"You know, we can just continue this tomorrow." Maggie says thinking this case is what stopping Alex from going home with her sick daughter.

"It's not that I don't want to. I can't. J'onn is out in Metropolis for some work and it means I'm in charge." Alex answers before Agent Vazquez once again interrupts them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Agent Danvers we have a situation." Vazquez says as Alex sighs.

"Maggie, I hate to ask you this but can you watch over Evelyn for a few minutes?"

"Sure. It's not a problem."

"Evelyn, can you promise me you'll be nice? I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Alex asks and Evelyn nods before she then leaves Maggie and Evelyn in the lounge room.

"So... How old are you?" Maggie asks as she takes a seat next to Evelyn.

Maggie could almost see herself on Evelyn with her big brown eyes, long dark brown hair, but she thought she's just be imagining it.

"Almost two and a half."

"You're quite smart for someone of your age." Maggie says with a smile as Evelyn eagerly shakes her head in agreement which gets Maggie to let out a laugh.

About an hour has past before Alex finally manages to get back to Evelyn and unfortunately the situation she had to handle called for Supergirl’s help.  Alex texted Maggie to let her know that Kara won't be picking Evelyn up anytime soon and it might take her about an hour to get the situation under control. She gave Maggie an offer to let Winn watches over Evelyn but much to Alex surprise Maggie offered her help instead and promised to watch over Evelyn until either she or Kara can come.

Alex rushes back to the lounge room before she instantly stops at the door when she watches the picture in front of her. Maggie is playing with Evelyn and they both are laughing and look so happy together and Alex could feel herself getting teary eyed because this is the future she imagined. Alex understands that Maggie has moved on and frankly she deserves someone who cherishes her, something she feels she failed to do during their last few months together.

Watching this, she can hardly believe that Maggie is not good with kids because when Evelyn is sick, she almost never want anyone else but Alex. When Alex had to leave her with Alice before going to work this morning, Evelyn was clinging to her and crying once Alice picks her up and Evelyn loves Alice. She didn't even want to stay with Kara who she always taught was a really awesome aunt because Kara usually shows her Supergirl trick. But leaving her with Maggie earlier, it was so easy, but Alex didn't want to think much of it, but now?

_"The lifetime of first that we are going to do together, so you hold on, hold on okay? Hold on till I get to you, you promise? Promise me!"_

_"I promise."_

Alex still remembers it like it was yesterday. Her kidnapping ordeal was rough but those words, those kept her going. It still does to this day even though she's no longer together with Maggie. Perhaps she's just clinging to the hope? A hope that she herself had destroy. She has no one to blame but herself but she has to move on. She has Evelyn now to continue to put first.  Maggie is here now. Maybe in the future they can go back to normal, to whatever normal was for them now and Maggie might never be hers again, but seeing this, this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Make sure to drop a comment or two for any feedbacks (but please be nice). You guys can find us on Twitter too at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	2. Catch and Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama awaits. You've been warned.

Much to the surprise of Maggie, she had a really great day today. Working together with Alex again was at first awkward and a little uneasy. After everything the two had been through together she didn’t expect to enjoy it as much as she did, it reminded her how well they always worked together. In a lot of ways Alex is still to the closest person to her regardless of the time apart. She had opened up herself and shared things with Alex that she never felt comfortable to explore with anyone else.

Maggie never doubts for a second that Alex is going to be a great mother and she can see how amazing Alex is with Evelyn. She really is happy for Alex, she looks so happy with Evelyn. They might not have spent a lot of time together, but she could see how happy Evelyn makes Alex.. With so many swirling thoughts running through Maggie’s brain she started to go back to the day her heart broke. The day she realized that she wasn’t enough for Alex. For her Alex was enough.

She really should stop herself from going down that path. When she really thought about it she knew better than to think that Alex didn't think that she wasn't enough. Alex came out for her, she showed her the side of her that she never shown anyone else and all Alex shown her was her genuine and vulnerable side. They left on good terms albeit with broken hearts but who wouldn’t?

"Hey, beautiful a penny for your thoughts?" Sydney says as she wraps her arms around Maggie and kisses her neck. Maggie has no idea how long she has been staring at the city lights from Sydney's apartment balcony.

"Hmm. Nothing."

"There must be something. I thought we agreed not to bring work home."

"I know. I'm sorry." Maggie says turning  around so she can properly kiss Sydney. “it’s nothing that can’t wait.

"Hmm. You have to make it up to me somehow."

"Oh really?"

"Yes but first thing first, dinner is ready."

"I thought you pick up a takeout?" Maggie asks

"No, no takeout tonight. It's a special day, or did you forget?" Sydney raises an eyebrow

"Special day? Wait... It's not the day we first met?" I try to wrap my brain around the dates in my head.

"Of course it is, Maggie” Sydney says sighing “Remember how we ran into each other?" Sydney asks I let out a laugh as I remembered what happened.

"In my defence, I was chasing after a bad guy." I pull her closer to me.

"Oh really? You do know that I'm a lawyer, right?"

"Hmm... No. You never mentioned it." I say before I pull her in for  a kiss. "You did come out of nowhere."

"So it was my fault? I had coffee all over me!"

"Which I did  pay for dry clean." turning my head to the side

"Yeah, after I threatening to sue you."

"Right..." laughing a little

"But I did get a date out of you though. So it turns out alright." Sydney smiles at me

"Hmm... You sure you weren't scheming me instead?" I ask

"I'm offended that you think that."

"Of course you do... I can't believe it has been five years since we first met."

"What I can't believe is that it took us four and a half years to date."

"Well we did go our separate ways. I got transferred to NCPD and you had that big job in Metropolis." I say pulling her back into the apartment

"That's true. I'm so glad that it didn't take us too long to find each other again once I got transferred here."

"It's kinda hard to miss you when you're all over the paper after that high profile divorce."

"Well it sure didn't stop you from spilling coffee on my clothes again..."

"If I remembered correctly, you were the one that bump into me. I was standing completely still in line when you turn around too quickly."

"We can keep arguing about this all night but I'm thankful that after everything, it did lead me to you”

"Me too." I say with a smile that seems a bit forceful. I honestly wished it was under a different circumstance instead. There are still some things that I haven’t shared with Sydnes. She only knows that I just got out from a long relationship that ended amicably because we wanted different things, which wasn't exactly a lie but Sydney didn't know the fact how close I was to becoming someone’s wife.

Dinner was great we talked about random stuff and mostly Sydney talking about decorating the living room, again. I think she has an obsession with it or something. The food was wonderfully as usual Sydney is a great cook. We only eat takeout when Sydney has to pull overtime at work or when we didn't find a time to go to the grocery store.

The next morning, I get my usual morning wake up call from Sydney. Sydney is  always somehow awake before her or my alarm goes off.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sydney says as Maggie slowly waking up from her sleep.

"Good morning." I say as Sydney slowly trails her kisses from my  neck to my lips.

"Are you ever going to get tired of waking me up like this?" I ask with a smile

"I won't. it’s the best part of my day"

"You seem so sure."

"Because I love you and I will never get tired of waking you up like this." Ican see how much she means it in her eyes.

It's been our morning routine since we officially moved in together a month ago. Sydney will make their breakfast. I make the coffee before they sit down to eat. We usually talk about what's on our agenda for the day and plan if we are going to grab a lunch together and if we should go out for dinner.

"I don't think I can do lunch today. I have to meet a client instead."

"It's fine. I think I might be busy with a case too." I know that I will, Bliss has taken out two more people in the last twenty four hours.

"Hopefully you can get it done before our vacation next week? I can't wait to get out of National City for a few days, just you and me. We are going to have so much fun."

"Of course we will. I'm looking forward for it too." I say as my attention is broken by my ringing cell phone. I look at the scree  "Danvers."

"Sawyer. We have a lead. I’m texting you the location meet me there in a hour"

 

* * *

 

"Danver's this is a shady spot you have us in...especially without any backup." I watch her as she gives me a smile.

"Well Sawyer, that is something that I learned from you.... Can't go in all guns a blazing at first." She walks up and stands in front of me. I watch as she reaches out almost hesitantly, lifting her hand to push some of my hair behind me ear. Am I breathing, I don't even know. She grabs my ear lightly before I feel her place something on it. She pulls back slightly. "Earpiece she says to me." All I can do is nod my head and stare at her.

Clearing her throat, "Now in case something happens we can stay in constant communication." I get back into business mode, I don't have time to over analyze things right now. "You're wearing a vest Sawyer?"

"Never leave home without it." I say. "You sure there's only two guys in there?" I point over to the warehouse that's about a block away from us.

"Yes, we don't believe this is the head guy in charge but this is definitely where most of the Bliss is being exported from."

Pulling out my Glock, "Well let's go shut it down, Danvers."

It's still very early in the morning the sun hasn't even fully risen yet. Alex takes the lead and signals that the coast is clear. As we creep inside the building it almost feels like old times.

"Maggie, there's a camera at your six. We will need to stay as low to the ground as possible." I hear my earpiece buzz with the information.

"Danvers hold up," I pull out my ray gun.

Alex gives me a look "you guys aren't the only one with the toys, Agent." We keep moving and eventually make our way to the open room. Alex points to her right then left. I can see two men, working at a lab that would almost put the DEO's to shame.

We look at each other and it's like I already know what she's thinking here and I give her a nod. We storm in together.

I shoot two rounds in the air "NCPD, put your hands up." This definitely gets the men attention but they make no moves to surrender.

"She said put your hands up." Alex says. Still nothing from the two. Suddenly there is a loud bang from behind us. We both turn and I am surprised to see a Deevak Alien. He's about a foot taller than Alex. He has two sharp horns coming from the top of his head, eyes are straight black and his face is read with scars all over them. He is one ugly dude.

"Ok, two humans one alien." I hear Alex whispers. In an instant he's behind us and grabs us both and tosses us to each side of the room.

"Oh, I am so going to kick your ass." Alex gets up and fires a couple of shots off and it doesn't seem to really faze him. He just seems more angry. He lunges towards Alex. Alex is quick she attacks him with a big right overhand punch. The alien stepped out of range, but before it could bring his hands up to defend, Alex drove her shoulder into his chest, slamming him into the wall, where she started landing solid punches into his gut.

I watch in horror as he suddenly grabs Alex around the shoulders slightly lifting her up off the ground. I run over and crack the butt of my gun on his head. Alex falls with sigh.

"Today was not the best day to not bring my alien gun." She says out loud.  

He turns his attention to me and I fire two shots at him and he flinches but doesn't stop his forward progress.

I react quickly and pull out my baton. I land two shots with it into his sternum. I give him a kick in the chest and he stumbles a little. "What’s it going to take to get this thing down." I say.

Alex is suddenly on his back and he is trying everything to get her off of him. He charged back knocking her into the wall. Alex is still holding on applying pressure to his neck. I land one fast hard straight punch to his unprotected jaw and his head whipped back, his body arched backward, all of his momentum snapping back on him like a broken rubber band. Unfortunately Alex also crashes into the wall again. Then they both land with a thud on the hard pavement floor.

"Alex...Alex." I say emotionally as I pull the alien's body off of her.

"I'm... I’m here." She definitely looks like she's seeing a couple of stars.

"Gosh Danvers, will you ever stop scaring people like that?"

"Sorry." She says weakly trying to catch her breath. Suddenly there is a crash and Supergirl comes flying in through the roof and DEO agents also pile in. "Took you long enough." Alex says.

"OH RAO Alex! Are you alright?" Supergirl starts walking towards her sister.

"Yea, I'm good just need a minute." She takes a few shallow breaths.

Suddenly the alien gets up. He grabs me and throws me into the wall shoulder first knocking the wind out of me. I hear the scuffle sounds like Supergirl is getting the better of him. I move to get up but realize I'm on top of another person. I already know who and my brain instantly freezes.

I slowly open my eyes. Her dark brown pools always had a way of pulling me into them. I can feel her intake of breath and her eyes are just shining into mine. It's like suddenly we are in a different place, a different time. I take a deep breath myself. Alex is beautiful and right now, she is looking at me completely unguarded and I can feel so much warmth coming from them. I feel my body move on its own volition and I slowly brush a stray hair behind her ear. My hand doesn't move and I feel myself start to caress her cheek. In return she gives me a shy smile.

"Umm....guys." Supergirl says quietly and that instantly breaks us out of our trance. I am off of Alex like her body is on fire. I can see a look of hurt flash on her face, before it turns strictly into Agent Mode.

"Is the hostility secure?" She says getting up and going towards her sister.

Kara gives me a look and I know what she's thinking. "Yes" and nods her head towards where the agents are keeping him.

"What about the two that were in here." Alex says.

"We caught them trying to get out the back they are on their way to the DEO awaiting interrogation."

Alex looks over to me, "Ready to do this?"

"Yea let's go."

 

* * *

 

It had been eight days since my joint missing with Alex. After five long hours of interrogation the two guys we had caught still had given us nothing. After a few days of the silent treatment from them. We finally accepted that they would not tell us anything. With no forward progress in the case and the DEO seemingly busy with every other Alien who breaks the law. I decided to go on my planned vacation with Sydney.

We had  just got back from our 3 day trip. Even have been home for a couple of hours  when Sydney decided she wants us stop by the ice-cream shop considering it has been a hot day at National City. I’m telling one of my stupid jokes  going inside the ice-cream shop when I feel a ball of energy come tumbling my way.

"Maggie!" Evelyn says. I kneel down so I can give the girl a hug.

"Evelyn! What did I tell you about running off in public?" Alice says as she gives me a smile. "Alex will kill me if I lost her."

"That it's dangerous? I'm sorry."the young girl says

"It's okay but next time maybe don't do it regardless of if  you see someone you know? You don't want to worry your mom now are you?" I say as Evelyn shakes her head no.

"Hey, babe. I'm going to queue up while you catch up? You want the usual?" Sydney asks as I  give her an appreciative nod.

"Can you watch her for a minute while I grab us the ice-creams?" Alice asks. "Mind if I queue with you?"

"No, not at all." Sydney says.

"What are you getting? I'm getting the strawberry one." Evelyn asks.

"I'm getting a vegan one."

"Yuck." Evelyn says as she makes a gross face which makes me laugh.

"Like mother, like daughter. Have you even tried one?"

"No because mommy said it's gross." Evelyn says. I look up to see Kara has arrived.

"Oof. You're getting stronger since the last time I saw you." Kara says as Evelyn ran to her to give her a hug. "And it's nice to see you, Maggie." I give her a smile.

"I've been eaten vegetables! Mommy said it will make me as strong as you."

"Hmm. I didn't even like them." Kara gives her niece a smile.

"Mommy lied? But she said..." the girl pouts

"Don't listen to your aunt. If she can, she will be eating pot stickers all day long." I interrupt Evelyn.

"But... It's heavenly good." Kara says as she pout.

"I swear I don't know which one is the kid here. You or Evelyn. I don't know how Alex deals with it."

"Umm... Because she's amazing?" Kara says as Sydney and Alice come to meet up with them.

"You're ready to go home?" Sydney asks.

"Yeah. See you later, little sparrow." I  say as I wrap Evelyn in a hug.

"Bye, Detective Dimples." Evelyn says as she waves. I was slightly taken aback by that nickname but it doesn't stop me from smiling.

"Why did you call her that?" Alice asks as she watches Maggie and Sydney holding hands walking to their car. Dare she say that she's actually jealous of the girl;s new found best friend? With so little time, they seem to have  grown so close already. She can clearly remember how hard it was to gain Evelyn trust her.

"Because she has dimples!"

"I know that." Alice says as Kara tries not to laugh.

"Do you know that Maggie's dimples are the only thing that can stop your mom from being angry?" Kara chimes in.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever your mom got mad at me I ran to Maggie."

"So she's not mad at you anymore?"

"Well... Most of the time I have both of them getting mad at me. They made quite a scary team."

"Maggie's not scary! She's cool! I like her." Evelyn says as she happily eats her ice-cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. How was it? Yeah, yeah, we know. You guys hate us. Anyway since this chapter seem to be from Maggie's perspective, we are getting Alex's POV for the next chapter! Yay! Be sure to leave us comments and you can find us on Twitter too at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	3. I Wish It's You Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you look at that? We haven't screw up for three consecutive weeks to update this chapter. Well we always planned on making it a Sunday update but since we get this chapter done earlier and we get so excited to write the next chapter, well here you go. But don't get use to it, we might screw up somewhere in the future. Anyway I've been hit with some sort of writer block this week so thank you to my co-writer, Tay for picking up my mess. Haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yes there will be more angst but this time from Alex point of view. Yay!

Alex has been living in this two bedroom apartment about a week before she officially adopted Evelyn. She had been looking for a new place ever since she decided that adopting was what she really wanted to do. Alice had once again came through by telling her about this apartment. It turned out to be a good choice as it was quite close to the DEO. 

She had the main bedroom with a private bath. While Evelyn had gotten the extra room. Alex had quickly turned the room into a child’s dream. Evelyn has always been great at sleeping in her room.  It took a couple of weeks at first, she was so scared to be left alone in the dark. But after that Evelyn has been sleeping in her room with no problems that was until last night.  Despite her best attempt, Evelyn refused to go back to sleep and only after Alex offered to sleep in her bed with her did she finally get the child to sleep again. 

The next morning Alex's alarm start going off and although she didn't have enough sleep last night, she still needs to get an early start on the day. The Bliss case has been taking a lot of her time and despite how much she actually enjoyed working with Maggie again, she regretted that it came with less time to be with Evelyn. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I say as I try to wake Evelyn up. I watch as one eye slowly opens and then closes. 

"Hmm... Five more minutes." Evelyn says as I chuckle. I swear this kid will be giving me a headache in a few more years. 

"Are you sure?" I ask as I trace my finger to her right side where she is most ticklish and I feel her tense. "I don't know if I can keep my friend, the tickle monster, happy if you don't want to wake up." 

"I'm up!" Evelyn says sitting up as she starts to laugh even though I haven't tickled her yet. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes!" she greets me with that big smile of hers. 

"Alright, let's go brush our teeth then we can go grab a breakfast?" 

"Can we make a blueberry pancakes?" she asks and gives me a puppy dog eyes. I wonder where she got that from. 

"Sure, but only if you help me." I can never really resist when Kara gives me the puppy dog eyes. Well maybe once or twice I managed to say no but how can I say no to Evelyn? 

Evelyn has been with me for several months now but my cooking skills haven't improved that much but I try my best to make her the blueberry pancakes. I mean I can't exactly screw that one up? We head off into the kitchen where Evelyn is mixing the flour mixture when Kara suddenly announces her arrival in usual way, with the gush of wind. 

"I've brought breakfast!" Kara says excitedly before she realizes what's going on. 

"Wait? You're making breakfast?" She raises a sceptical eyebrow and looks at me. 

"Yes, that's exactly what we're doing. Don't look so shocked" I tell her. 

"But... You don't know how to cook!" she walks up to the both of us. 

I roll my eyes "Just because I almost set the kitchen on fire, one time..." That is almost definitely a lie. 

"More than once." Kara corrected me and she wasn't wrong either but frankly I was saved by Evelyn. 

"I'm helping mommy make blueberry pancakes!" Evelyn says excitingly. 

With Kara's help, we somehow managed to make the blueberry pancakes without burning down the kitchen. They turn out quite nice. I must admit I did more watching than actually cooking while Kara took more of the lead there. We enjoy a quick breakfast and before I realize it, it's time for Kara to head to work and I get going to drop Evelyn off at the daycare. I am undoubtedly up for another busy day at DEO working on Bliss. I know that Maggie will be there at some time today. I'm sure she has a lot of things to catch up at the precinct from her mini vacation. 

The hours where flying by it was already 12pm. Myself along with Agent Jacobs have been trying to get information out of Bill here. We caught him two days ago selling Bliss and he had enough product on him to make a fortune. He definitely got his product from the direct supplier.

"I don't know why we are even still doing this?" Bill spits out "I already told you...all of you are wasting all of your damn time...I won't say a word." he says red faced 

"It is still in your best interest to cooperate with us Bill. Otherwise we could make things very rough for you around here." Jacobs says. 

"Do you honestly think that there is anything that you can do to me…" he laughs "that would make me talk...I told you I don't know shit anyway." 

Jacob's walks over and stands in front of him. "We know that you are lying. We matched your prints to viles of Bliss going back months. If you don't start talking you will go down for all of this. And honestly Bill, buddy...we know you're just not that smart to pull off all this on your own." 

"Screw you." He looks in between the both of us. "Both of you are just a couple of good for nothing bitches. I don't answer to either one of you." He has that stupid smug look on his face, the same one he's had since we picked him up. I move swiftly, I'm not even sure he saw me move. I grab the back of his neck in my hand and smash his face into the hard metal table. 

"What the fuck. Are you crazy?" I feel him squirm underneath my grip as blood comes oozing out of his nose. 

"Now, I'm not going to be as nice as Agent Jacobs here." I pull back letting go of his neck but I in turn kick the chair out from under him and his head hits the floor hard. I grab the chair and place it on his neck applying tight pressure. I can see as his face turning red and tears forming in his eyes. "I think it would be in your best interest to tell me what you know, before I get really pissed off." I apply more pressure to the chair. I can hear the door open but I don't take my eyes off the low life in front of me. 

"Agent Danvers." I momentarily freeze deciding just how I want to play this.  I turn my head slightly and the detective gives me a look. We are on the same page. 

"Detective Sawyer, I need a moment here with our friend Bill. I know that he is just about to tell me what I need to know." I say angrily.

"Help me..." He sends her pleading eyes. 

"Agent Danvers, let him go." Maggie comes up next to me and grabs the chair, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that I have on him. 

"Detective Sawyer, I am in charge here and I know what I am doing. So back off." I give her a hard glare which she gives me one of her own. 

"Danvers, if you don't get off of him right now, you will have a lot more problems than just dealing with Bliss." 

"Fine." I say in a huff. Standing up. I watch as Maggie helps the guy who is still struggling to catch his breath, back into his seat.

"I am so sorry about the Agent. I do not work for them. I am with NCPD." She pulls out her badge and shows it to him. She turns her attention to Jacobs . "Don't just stand there get me a towel and some water for this guy." 

Jacobs is out and back into the room in less than a minute. Maggie is helping the guy clean up his bloody face. "I take it you don't like it here too much huh?" 

"With crazy asses like her running around, who would?" 

After doing some inspection. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but your nose is broken." Maggie tells the man. 

"I'm going to sue this whole department. You are going to lose your job." He screams at me. I laugh.

I walk back up in front of him "Yea, good luck with that." I say. I can hear Maggie giving me a warning but I ignore her. I take two fingers and place them on his nose and we all hear a brief crack. 

"OW... OW... What the hell did you do that for?" He is in a lot of pain. 

"Fixed your nose there Bill…" I smile and take a step back. 

"Hey, don't pay her any mind. I can get you some real help, but you have to give me something." Maggie says he looks like he is considering what she is saying. "Or..." She interrupts his thoughts. "I can just leave you here with Agent Danvers and pretend I was never here. Choice is yours." She takes a step back from him as well. 

I take a step closer to him. "FINE!" He basically yells at us, "but I don't know much I can only give you where I pick up my shipment from. 

Over the next few hours he begins to tell Maggie and myself everything he knows about Bliss. We walk out of the room finally feeling like we are making progress. 

"Nice work in there Sawyer." I turn to the smaller woman. 

"Nobody plays bad cop better than you do Danvers." She gives me a smile. 

"You could have at least waited a few more minutes before you came in. It would have been way more scary if he would have blacked out a little." She just shakes her head at me. 

* * *

It might have been a pretty early start for me today but I can't believe how fast the time flying by, when you're busy. It's already almost 2 o'clock when Maggie asked me out for lunch which took me by surprise. 

"How about lunch? I'm sure you can eat?" Maggie asks as she parked the car near a restaurant. 

"Y-Yea. Sure. We can do lunch." 

Maggie was quick to order for the both of us, it clear that she still remembers what I like as I shift uncomfortably. We might have been working together, but this, this is another level altogether. It felt so...normal and yet it's far from normal. 

"Let's not talk about work while we are in here. I think my brain will appreciate that." Maggie says as she flashes me with her smile. Am I still breathing and did I think too much about that smile? It just a smile, right?

"Well... Weather is good." I blurted out. Gosh, am I one of those people now? 

"Yes, it is." Maggie laughs. "What's the story with Evelyn?" 

"Oh, Evelyn? Her parents died when she was a year old. There was no other family around so she was stuck in the system for a while before someone adopted her but it didn't work out. That's when someone recommended her to me. She warned me it might be a challenge but I never back down from a challenge. But yeah, it wasn't easy at first. I almost gave up a few times, thought maybe this whole parenthood thing wasn't for me. Evelyn wasn't easy to deal with at first but Alice has been a real great help." 

"Alex..." She looks up at me with those eyes. "I meant what I said before. That you will be a great mother and you are. I can see how happy you are, how happy Evelyn makes you." Maggie says and I wonder if she knows that I'll be happier if she's doing this with me too. 

We continue our conversation which is surprisingly a light hearted one, never digging deeper into our personal life or anything that will cause any discomfort. We are just about to leave and head back to the DEO after a somewhat of an enjoyable lunch. I spot Alice coming into the restaurant. Maggie completely misses that and bumps into her. They both are furiously apologizing as I laugh when they finally realized what's going on. 

"Hey, Alice. What are you doing here?" I ask. 

"Once again, I'm so sorry, Maggie." Alice says apologetically. 

"No, no. It's alright." Maggie says before her phone starts to ring. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Maggie says as she walks out of the restaurant so she can take the call.

"Hey, Alex. I'm meeting a friend." Sshe looks at Maggie's exiting form "Sooo. You and Maggie?" 

"What about it?" I ask nonchalantly even though I know exactly what she's trying to say. 

"Is this work or?"

"A little bit of both." 

She lets out a frustrated sigh "Alex... You know that she's with Sydney. She's not yours anymore. She has moved on. It's not fair for her or for her girlfriend. You were the one who broke it off."

I feel a rush of anger over take my emotions "I know that." I all but yell. I calm myself down. "I'm reminded me of that every single day." 

"I'm just trying to protect you here. I don't want to see you get hurt or get your heart broken again. I can still see that you're still in love with her and wish things were different. But it's not. You have to accept that. This is not just about work for you." 

"It is about work. Trust me." 

"I do trust you. But you're only lying to yourself, Alex. I hope you realized that. Because if I'm being honest, one of the reasons why we didn't work out was because I could sense that you never got over her."

"Alice..." This is becoming a deeper conversation than I would like to have at the moment. 

"No, no. I'm fine with that. She's the one that got away. I understand that. You don't have to apologize because frankly I'm happy with our friendship. I just hope that you will figure out what you really want. Say what needs to be said before you get hurt or either of you get hurt." Alice says before she excuses herself and goes to meet up with her friend. 

She's right, I know that she is. But I don't know what I should be doing. I love this, whatever it is. I always enjoy working with Maggie and yes I was crushing hard on her but in a way I really do enjoy her as my partner, professional as much as I enjoy her as my partner in a personal way. I don’t want to lose that and there is no way I want to come in between Maggie and her happiness with Sydney.

* * *

My mom, arrived last night for a visit and also to spend the weekend with Evelyn. She has really taken a liking to Evelyn ever since I brought her to Midvale a week after I adopted her. My mom has been really helpful. The first few months if she wasn't there to help me, I'm not sure I would have been able to make it. By her being here, it gives me a chance to go to our regular game night without Evelyn accompanying me. It always nice having her along but the game night can be quite dull with a kid presence. 

I got a text from Alice warning me that she invited Maggie and Sydney for our game night and they both accepted it. I’m not sure when her and Sydney became friends, but I know what she is doing. It seems like she was trying to make a point to me that whatever it is that's going on between Maggie and me is over and that it's beyond personal for me. I might have argued otherwise but no matter what I have missed Maggie being in my life. 

When I get to Kara's the usual suspects are already there. I grab me a beer and grab the chips and head over to where Kara is sitting. 

"So how are you feeling about Maggie and Sydney coming?" She asks "Just so you know, I totally told Alice I didn't think it was her place to get involved in this." 

"I’m fine." She gives me a look. "Ok...it will be fine... I know we will all have a lot of fun. I hope this is the beginning process of us being friends again."

I can see that Kara is about to say something when there is a knock at the door. Winn opens it and I can't help but feeling jealous at the sight of Maggie and Sydney arriving together, hand in hand, clearly in love. I could also feel the gaze Alice is giving me. 

"Hey...guys come on in." I say as I walk over to the pair. "Grab a beer and have a seat." 

"Thanks for the invite guys. I was really surprised when Sydney says that she accepted for the both of us." I can feel Maggie giving me an uneasy look as she's speaks. 

"Yea. This one here." Sydney says as she points to Maggie "Just wanted to hang out in the house for another boring night." 

"I just didn't want to impose on anyone." Maggie says looking directly at me. 

"Oh, Maggie, don't be silly. You aren't imposing on anyone. The more the merrier right?” I shoot Alice a glare. I feel like this is just gonna start trouble. 

We all take a seat and Kara picks the first game that we are going to play. I am not surprised when she picks Charades. It's Kara and I. Sydney and Maggie, Lena and James and Winn with Alice. We are all having a really good time and James and Lena are beating everyone. Who knew they had so much in common. Kara and I are losing not surprisingly though because we have such different tastes in books and movies. And to be quite fair I am a little distracted by Maggie. She may have caught me staring at her a couple of times. We are taking a break between rounds when I'm getting a refill on drinks and she offers to help me. We head off into the kitchen. 

"Thanks for the help Sawyer," I say.

"Not a problem Danvers." She puts the drinks on the counter and faces me. "I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry if this is weird or awkward for you. I wish I could have stopped Sydney before she accepted." I can see by the look on her face that she is sorry. It's not her fault though.

"Maggie." I reach out and lightly stroke her arm. "Please don't apologize. It's nice to have you guys here." I give her a smile. 

She returns the smile. "I'm glad we could do this too. I've really missed you..." She stops suddenly. "I mean this, all of you. Game nights are really fun." We are just standing there for what must feel like forever because we are interrupted by Winn. 

"Come on guys..." He says entering the kitchen at this point he can barely walk straight. "I'm awfully thirsty." He grabs two drinks off the counter and turns around almost falling down. 

I can't help but laugh and follow behind him. "Ok who is responsible for getting this one home?" 

"Well James he is your best friend." Kara says laughing. 

"No problem...I will make sure our dude gets home safely." James says. 

We all decide it's time for the next game. So we randomly select our partners. This time I got paired up with Maggie. It's a bit of a twist Pictionary game where each guesses the pair answers correctly, the other team must take a drink. James paired up with Winn, Kara with Lena and Alice with Sydney. The other team except Alice and Sydney weren't doing so brilliantly and this is our last chance to win this game if I can somehow guess what Maggie is drawing.

"Wait, is it hold your horses?" I answer which Maggie excitedly nods her head. 

"Yes! Take that!" Maggie says excitedly as she gives me a high five. 

"That's why you guys are my favourite couple." Winn says clearly very drunk.

"What?" Sydney asks.

"You know. They used to date..." Winn stops himself when Kara gives him a kick and suddenly I can feel a tense silence.

I just take a drink of my beer. I can clearly see by the look on Maggie's face that she hasn't told Sydney everything about us. 

"Maggie...what does he mean?" Sydney asks. 

I step in to try and help. "Maggie and I used to date a long time ago. No big deal. We are just colleagues now." 

"When exactly did you two date?" She turns her attention back to Maggie. 

Maggie takes a deep breath. "It's her... She's the one." She turns her head and looks at me. 

It's quiet for a few moments before Sydney speaks again. "So...so somehow you forgot to mention or you didn't think it was very important to share that we are just casually hanging out with the love of your life..." She turns her head and looks at me. I can feel the anger coming from her. "A woman that broke your heart and left you a complete mess for months." 

Wow it feels like I am punched in the gut and I can barely breathe. I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Maggie." I whisper and she looks up at me. I can still read her and know that she is still feeling that pain. I go to say something else, but then I feel Kara grab my arm. She tilts her head over at Sydney. 

Sydney snorts. "Yea...don't mind me the actual girlfriend who was clearly the only one out of the loop." Sydney says.

"Sydney it's not like that...Just let me explain." Maggie says. 

"Yea...how about you do that." She puts her glass down and goes over to the coats grabs hers and walks out of the door.

Maggie gives us a sad smile and follows her out. 

* * *

I'm too drunk to drive home and Alice offered to drive me home and I'm thankful that she stayed silent the whole ride because I'm sure she could see it written all over me how much a struggle it was to keep all of my emotions in check at the moment. From my jealousy from looking at Maggie and Sydney to everything that happened in between. It is a complete mess. When I got home, my mom is already sleeping on the sofa and just as I was about to go to my bedroom, Evelyn comes out of her room. 

"Hey, why are you still awake?" I ask as I kneel down and wrap her in a hug. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"Another nightmare?" I ask and Evelyn nods. Tonight I could use a little more comfort as well. 

I agreed to let Evelyn sleep with me and honestly I'm thankful because all these feelings I'm having is not going to give me any good night sleep. I wash my face and brush my teeth as Evelyn waits for me in the bed before I lay next to her and she instantly wraps me in a hug. 

"Do you want me to read you a story?" I ask as I kiss her head. 

"No. But can I ask you a question?" 

"What is it?" 

"Do you love Maggie?" 

"What?" I'm honestly taken aback by the question. Where would she get this from?

"All of my friends have two parents. But I only have one." I now know where she is going with this and I do feel as somewhat of a failure by not giving her a home with two loving parents.

"But you have cool aunts." I say 

"I know but I want Maggie to be my other mom. I like her a lot." 

I am not completely surprised by the question now.  She asked the same thing about me and Alice but we were prepared for that question. But this? This I wasn't prepared for because honestly I never stop wishing for a future with Maggie. 

"I like her too." I say as I kiss her head with tears threaten to fall. "Can I ask you a question? Why did Maggie call you little Sparrow?" 

"She told me that's what her aunt used to call her." 

Maggie almost instantly giving her an old nickname to Evelyn is giving me a lot of feels. Does it mean anything or I'm reading too much about it? I don't know how I can keep whatever it is that's going on between me and Maggie as strictly professional when all I wanted to do is to say how sorry I am and I want her back. But it's not fair for her, I was the one who ended things, I was the one who broke her heart. I don't deserves her forgiveness and yet that's what I yearn. After seeing all the pain on her face this evening there is no way we can ever get back what we used to be. I just hope it does not cause too much trouble between her and Sydney.

"I want you to be happy, mommy." Evelyn says and it immediately snaps me to the reality.

"I am happy."

"No, you're not." It's the last thing she says to me before she falls asleep and I am left with my own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Hit us with comments or you can be mad at us on Twitter where you can find us @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox. But honestly, don't be mad at us. We promise we will give Sanvers their happy ending it just...it's a long road back home, you know?


	4. I Wanna Fall In Love With You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... You remember when I said it's a long road back home for Sanvers here? You guys are almost definitely going to hate us for this chapter. Get your tissue box, you're going to need it. In the meantime me and my two co-writers who are once again collab for this chapter are going to dig a hole so we can live there.

It's been two days since game night and I'm still dealing with everything that has come from that night. Sydney would barely speak to me when we got back home. I apologized of course but that wasn't enough. She feels like I lied to her, which I didn't, she knew that I was previously engaged and that, that was the main reason why I didn't want to rush into anything new. I can't wait for our lunch date today so we can really hash all of this out.

When I think back on it I never mentioned my ex fiancée by name. It was always too painful to think about Alex and it would have been so much worse to speak her name out loud. When Sydney and I first got together we just did a lot of catching up. She was a good friend before and was again. Especially helping me deal with my broken heart. I spent nights drinking away my tears and pain over my failed relationship and how much I missed it. So I know Sydney knows exactly how much Alex means...well meant to me. Sighing I look up from my desk as my captain comes in.

"Sawyer didn't you hear me?"

"No, sir... What's up?"

"I need you to get over to 5th and main, there appears to be two aliens fighting each other and it causing some ruckus amongst the town."

"Ughhh... Can't Stevenson take this? ...I am swamped with Bliss." Pointing to my files on my desk.

"If I wanted Stevenson on this case I would have went and asked him...now go. I need the best out there."

I watch as he walks out. I get up grab my badge and gun and head out to my cruiser. I hit the lights and sirens and arrive in less than five minutes. I see two aliens one green and one blue from what I can gather they both appear to look like Olvikan. I get out. I pull out my baton and taser.

"NCPD, put up your hands." I yell. I walk closer to the two and they are still going at it.

"I said knock it off..." All of a sudden they both turn and face me.

"Well shit." I say as I duck the first punch and use my baton to crack the back of his head with it. As the other one approaches me, I feel a breeze of cold air all of a sudden land next to me.

"I saw that you could use some help down here." Supergirl says to me.

"Always a pleasure when you can save my ass."

Supergirl squares off with her attacker. I can see a look of pure hatred on his face as he lunges at her and she quickly moves out of the way. "I'm sorry about game night." She says to me as she dodges a punch.

I move dipped and weaved right as I was about to get punched.  I block the next set of punches. Before I swing my baton into his midsection and he doubles over. "Not your fault."

Bending her alien in half at the moment, "Still, I feel bad, if Alex had a girlfriend there I could only imagine the damage that would have also caused."

"Alex girlfriend was there and I didn't see Alice mind one bit." I have the Alien on the ground getting ready to detain him.

Laughing "Oh...you" punch "Think Alex and Alice are a thing..." She tosses her alien aside before hitting him with her freeze breath. "Alex is very much single" She says.

"WHAT?" I basically yell and am momentarily frozen. I feel a punch connect to my face. I am knocked down.  

"Maggie!" I hear Supergirl say. I shake myself out of it and Supergirl moves swiftly and uses her freeze breath to incapacitate the other alien.

I'm still down on one knee as Kara approaches me, holding out one hand. "You didn't know?" She asks giving me a strange look.

"I'm not sure what I didn't know, but I assumed Alex and Alice were a couple and have been for years."

Kara laughs again. "Alex isn't over her ex... She couldn't possibly be with anyone else." I can see the serious look on her face. She looks back over at our two frozen friends. "I'm gonna get these two to the DEO."

I nod and watch her grab both of them before taking off into the sky. I'm still somewhat in shock. I don't know why that news had any affect on me. Well that's not entirely true. I'm trying to decide how honest I want to be with myself here.

Alex is single. I keep hearing those words play over and over in my head. I feel every emotion hit me full force...Fuck. Sighing and standing up. I run my fingers through my hair. My brain is telling me this means nothing...absolutely nothing. I have Sydney, and before Alex came back into my life things were going well between the two of us. It's good, comfortable, safe. It's safe. I make my way back to my cruiser and head back to the precinct. This changes nothing.

 

* * *

 

The day slowly drags along and it's around 10am when a very exciting looking Alex Danvers comes bouncing into my office.

"Danvers... What are you doing here?" I gulp. She looks amazing. She is almost in complete DEO gear minus the vest and weapons. I could always tell when she was having a very good day at the office. "Something Bliss related I take it?"

"Sawyer, I believe we have finally tracked down where the Bliss main supplier is coming from...Winn was able to track one of the alien components and found what we believe to be the source in downtown."

I grab my jacket off the chair. "It's about time Winn started earning his paycheck in that place."

"Oh hush." She gives me a slight shove with her elbow. "You ready to catch these guys?"

"I was born ready Danvers." We walk out of the precinct.

"Let's take your cruiser. I have one team en route and Supergirl waiting on my word once we arrive."

"Not taking any chances this time are you Danvers?"

"No... I want Bliss off of the street and these guys in jail."

We are riding along after a few minutes and I can tell that Alex wants to say something. She is fidgeting with her fingers.

"What's on your mind Danvers?"

"Well..." I wait patiently as she steadies her thoughts. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened the other night... I didn’t know that Winn would just blow our cover like that."

"It's not your fault...so you don't have to apologize." I take a chance and glance over at her and see her mind is working quickly. "I should have told Sydney that you were my ex right when we started working together again."

I pull over as we have arrived to our location. I'm about to exit when I'm stopped.

"Maggie..." Oh shit... I instantly tense I can't turn around I can hear it in her voice. This is soft, sensitive Alex who is in my car right now. Not badass agent Danvers. "Maggie, please look at me."

I sigh and slowly turn to face her. "Alex...please."

She shakes her head and grabs one of my hands effectively cutting me off. All I feel is electricity shooting through my fingertips, where her hand is on mine. "I get it Maggie. I know how happy you are with Sydney and I don't want me or our past causing you anymore problems..." She looks down at our hands. "I have hurt you enough for one lifetime Maggie and after this case. If NCPD and DEO need to work together I can have my second in command handle the communication between us."

I hear what she's saying but at the same time I don't. I know that I need to say something. I never could handle sad Alex Danvers and the emotions coming off of her right now are just that. I look down at our still joined hands.

"Alex...that's...that's not what I want to happen." She has a confused look on her face "I...Want..."

"Agent Danvers." We both jump and she pulls her hand back as we hear the communication coming in loudly through her ear piece.

She mouths a sorry to me and speaks into the small microphone. "Danvers."

"Ma'am we are in position and are awaiting your orders."

"Copy that, Supergirl what's your 20?"

We get out of the car our minds focused on the mission ahead. "Directly above the building, looks like there are about 10 humans and 6 aliens inside only two entrances that I can see." Supergirl says. "Give me the word and I will make my entrance."

"Copy, Davis, take your team and head east around the building. Jacobs you guys come down from the ceiling. Supergirl will make a door for you. Detective Sawyer and I will take the front, two minutes to get into position."

We are all locked and loaded. We sneak towards the building weapons drawn. "Supergirl, you're on."

That's the last thing that is said before all hell breaks loose. This was like any other mission, Alex and her team seemingly having everything under control until they don't.

Supergirl comes crashing through the building, quickly being surrounded by three angry looking Aliens.

Minutes later, DEO guys also come swarming in through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Everybody freeze." Alex shouts while pointing her weapon at the people, who to my surprise don't run.

I suddenly feel a blow to the back of my head and am on the ground in an instant. I see Alex fighting off her attacker.

I stand up, the quick blow has my head a little woozy and I stumble a little. I am open for another attack and I feel a kick into my stomach, and I double over in pain. I get enough of my bearings to block the uppercut coming my way.

"Alex!" Supergirl screams, she is surrounded by the Aliens who happen to be growing green. My eyes go wide when the realization of kryptonite hits me.

"Supergirl...get...out of here...Get backup...We will be ok, but not if you don't get help." Alex shouts as she now finds herself between two attacker's neither of which appears to be human.

We both see Supergirl take off, not nearly as quick as she normally would. How the hell did these guys get kryptonite.

I watch as Alex is suddenly pulled off her feet violently and is thrown across the floor. She skids and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. She stopped by the other end of the floor, about five feet from me. I run over towards her as quickly as I can and get a groan that escapes from her lips as the pain from the attack starts setting in.

I jump up off the ground and throw myself into a spin that would have made an expert gymnast jealous. I land behind one of our attackers. I take both of their arms back and smash his face into the wall full force. Air whooshed from his lungs as I start to smash his head into the building repeatedly.

I am suddenly grabbed by my neck from behind.

"Well if it's not NYPD's finest one Maggie Sawyer." I am still being held now by my arms but I am face to face with someone I have never seen before. A well dressed guy in a fancy suit, looking all types of out of place. Alex is up to her feet and ready to attack before he speaks again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Danvers." He pulls out a needle and goes behind me now facing Alex. He presses it into my neck just enough to draw a little blood. I can already feel my heart rate begin to quicken. Alex stops instantly eyes huge and I can see the panic on her face before it changes to complete rage.

"Who are you?" Alex says as she steps over the Alien who appears to be still unconscious from the head shots I gave him into the wall. She lifts her weapon and points it right to his head.

"Don't be foolish Agent Danvers, you really think you will be able to shoot me before I inject her with a lethal dose, I'm not gonna play dumb. I know you both know what's in this needle...put your weapon down. Look around you, look at all the rest of your agents."

I glaze my eyes around the room and all of the DEO agents look badly hurt if not fatally. Alex still has her eyes trained on me.

"If you hurt her. I will hunt you down for the rest of your life and make you pay." Alex spits out.

This guy laughs... actually laughs at us. "Agent I have always been two steps ahead of you and NCPD. I knew you guys were coming. Why else do you think I had kryptonite sent here."

Alex is getting angrier and angrier by the second and her hand is a little unsteady on her weapon and I know it's from all of the heighten emotions in the moment. Suddenly there is a blast and agents are pouring in, it causes just enough of a distraction that I throw an elbow into this guys midsection. Just as I think I'm free he grabs me by my hair and pulls me back.

"You don't think it would be that easy did you?" He whispers as he lifts the needle. I am suddenly pushed to the ground. It's then that everything slows down. I now know Alex shoved me out of the way, but she put herself in danger. I watch as he shoves the needle into her leg.

"Oh...oh how fun was this." He says as Alex falls hard to the ground. "And here all I wanted was to kill a local cop, now I bagged me a DEO Agent instead."

It feels like minutes have passed but in reality it's only been a few seconds. "This has been fun ladies, but I have got to run." He takes off I'm not even sure how as my eyes never leave Alex.

I am overtop of her in a second trying to keep her body from convulsing.

"Alex...Alex, come on you can fight this." She locks eyes with mine as she takes one final breath before she stops breathing. "NO!" I start chest compressions I can already see the blood coming from her ears and mouth, I'm about to give her mouth to mouth.

"Maggie, out of the way." J’onn flies past me picking up Alex before flying out of the building.

I'm stuck...I stare at the ground where Alex body just was. There is her blood on the concrete floor.

"Detective."

"Detective." She can't die. I don't hear anything else.

"Detective!" Agent Vasquez shakes me out of my stupor. I look up at her. "We have a transport team waiting outside to get you back to base. I need to secure the scene here." Sll I can do is nod and make my way outside. I stop and pick up my firearm as well as Alex's alien gun that must have gotten lost in the battle.

The ride back to the DEO, was the longest ride of my life. I know what Bliss does to a person and a lethal amount. Well there really is no coming back from that. I can already feel the tears in my eyes.

I jump out and run to the med bay. The first thing I see is Supergirl a complete mess trying to be consoled by Winn. I stop...I can't...she can't be gone. Kara spots me.

"Maggie." She sounds so weak. Looks it as well. "She's still breathing."

I release my breath...I walk towards the two of them. We all turn and look at everyone in the room trying to save the Agent.

"She's flatlining." We hear someone say from the inside.

"Come on Alex." Kara says.

"Shock to 200...CLEAR." A doctor screams.

"Noooooo" Kara falls to her knees, looks at me and Winn. "Her heart just stopped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeking from the hole we dug* Is that pitchforks? *Dig deeper.* You'll never catch us! Haha. Anyway on serious note, we're not leaving you guys with this cliff-hanger for a week. So that means another update on Sunday! Feel free to comment and find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox for a group hug.


	5. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update from our hole. We are getting quite comfortable here. Thanks for asking... Anyway you guys are absolutely being spoilt. Or maybe not considering how angst this update has been. Well whether you're ready or not, this will be another angst chapter but I promise no more cliffhanger... At least for this chapter.

My whole world stopped turning as I watched the doctors work on Alex. It should have been me in there, not Alex. Out of the corner of my blurry eyes, I could see Kara already full blown crying with Winn helplessly trying to comfort his friend and I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder and when I turn around, J'onn is standing next to me. No words need to be spoken because I'm pretty sure he already read my mind. 

After several long and intense minutes, I think more like hours. We can breathe a little easier. She is stable but in critical condition and we are allowed to go in and see her. I didn't dare to get anywhere close to Alex because being back in the med bay, seeing Alex laying there with wires all over her, it brings back bad memories of when we just saved Alex from drowning. 

"Someone should pick up Evelyn from day care." J'onn manages to say. 

"I'll go." Kara volunteers. "I should probably let Alice know what happened too. She is Evelyn's guardian in case something ever happened." Kara wipes her eyes. 

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation between J'onn and Kara, as my focus was solely on Alex. I take a seat next to her, holding her hand with tears streaming down my face. Kara is already off taking care of Evelyn and letting Alice knows what's going on. I watch as J'onn steps out of the room probably realizing that I need a moment alone with Alex right now. I sit there in silence as my mind is replaying the worst day of my life over and over again.     

In our line of work I know exactly what I signed up for and this is not the first and unfortunately probably won't be the last time this type of thing happens. I keep telling myself that she's not my girlfriend or my fiancée anymore. But what exactly is she? A friend? Isn't that just a lie that I keep telling myself? I've never stopped loving her and I don't think I ever will. Yes, she broke my heart and yet she was the only one that I ever really gave it too in the first place. 

"You're a badass, Danvers." Whispering as I get up. "Don't you dare die on me." I say with a chuckle. I can't help the tears that are falling off of my face.

"I love you... I love you so much Alex Danvers. I never stopped." I say as I slowly kiss her forehead before I get up wanting some fresh air. When I turn around I am surprised to see Kara and Evelyn waiting at the door. I almost blush knowing that Kara might have heard and seen what I did, but Kara doesn't say anything and just gives me a smile. When I look down at Evelyn, I can see that she is completely shocked to see Alex in such a state. 

I look at Kara. "Do you think it's a good idea that she's in here?" I ask. 

I watch as the younger Danvers shakes her head. "She wouldn't stay with Winn or J'onn. Demanding to see her mom." 

I just nod in understanding I can only imagine what she must be feeling right now. I should probably wrap her in a hug and tell her that everything is going to be alright. That her mom will wake up but right now, I'm not in a right state to do so. Kara seems to notice her niece is frozen next to her but I don't think she knows how to react either. I've seen Kara fight aliens three times bigger and meaner than her, but I've never seen her look more afraid and weak and it's all because of Alex. 

We are somehow saved by the arriving Alice who keeps her calm demeanour as she's being escorted by Agent Vazquez. The agent has been eerily silent and gives me a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. I'm sure everyone at the DEO is as affected as we are at what happened to Alex. 

Alice instantly squats down to the eye level with Evelyn and wraps her in a hug, whispering words of comfort as Evelyn starts to sob. I take this opportunity to excuse myself because I really need some fresh air and some alone time to think. 

I leave the DEO building and grab a coffee before take a walk at the nearest park. As I sit in one of the park bench, I take a long deep breath. I check my phone and sure enough I have a bunch of missed calls from Sydney. When I look at the time, I realized that I completely blew off Sydney for our planned lunch today. I probably should have called her, she might be worried but I decided to text her instead to say how sorry I am and that we'll talk when I got home later. 

After an hour, I spent mostly thinking about what I could have done differently and Alex wouldn't be hurt. I make my way back to the DEO when the precinct calls me. As much as I want to take the rest of the day off, there's no point I'm pissing off my captain. When I get there, my captain was asking for an update on the Bliss. My mind wasn't really in it but I somehow managed to give him an update that he is pleased with. 

But he's smart, he knows that something happened and knows that my hands are tied as to exact details so he gives me the rest of the day off and then the week off when I tell him that my federal agent partner got hurt on the case. He knows immediately who I'm referring too.

When I got out of my Captain's office, I see Sydney waiting by my desk with a mad look on her face. I know exactly what's going to happen and before she could say anything I drag her out of the precinct. 

"What the hell happened? I was so worried. You didn't pick up your phone and you text me two hours later and said you're sorry?" Sydney was so mad at me. 

"Something happened, okay. I can't exactly tell you what. But I really need to get going." Trying to move past her. 

"This is bullshit. What is going on? Is this about Alex?" 

"I-I can't do this right now. We'll talk later." I say before I leave a furious Sydney at the sidewalk and walk back to my cruiser so I could get back to the DEO. 

I feel bad leaving Sydney like that without any explanation but I really can't do this right now. I'm so overwhelmed that I'm not sure what will come out of my mouth. When I was giving my captain the update, Kara sent me a text saying Alex has taken a toll for the worse. That they have also flown Eliza and who is as distraught as any mother would be. But that her and Winn are trying to work on something that can counteract what Bliss is doing to her organs. 

I know that getting into an argument with Sydney while I'm worried sick about Alex is going to make matters worse. That lunch date I blew off was the one we planned to talk at length about our argument after the game night. 

When I get to the DEO, I wasted no time heading straight to the med bad. When I get in there, Evelyn is crying and Alice is hopelessly trying to comfort her but to no avail. From what Kara told me, Evelyn was there when Alex coded again. Watching as the doctors intubate her mother. Alex isn't even breathing on her own. Shit! So I know why Evelyn is such a mess and won't calm down and is refusing to go home with Alice.

I decided to approach Evelyn and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes and it breaks my heart. I kneel down and wrap her in a hug. 

"Remember what I told you about why I called you little sparrow?" I ask and Evelyn nods. 

"What if mommy won't wake up?" 

"Your mom is the strongest person I've ever known. She will fight because she knows that we are waiting for her. But for now we have to give her more time to recover and you need to go home. No point of you getting sick now. We don't want your mom to worry about you right?" I can see that she is hesitant, she looks over at Alex and back to me and gives me a weak nod. 

Somehow I managed to convince Evelyn to go home but what I wasn't expected was for her to say that she wants to go home with me instead of with Alice or Kara. 

"I want to go home with Maggie." I’m still pretty shocked. It's not like we have spent a ton of time together. 

"What? Come on, Evelyn. Your mom asked me to watch over you if anything happen to her." Alice pleads but Evelyn won't budge. The toddler shakes her head and runs over to my side. Alice then lets out a sigh and I can see how frustrated she is at this moment with Evelyn. 

I bend down. "Hey, why won't you listen to Alice?" 

"If I can't stay here than I want to be with you...please." She pouts and tears form in her big brown eyes. 

Sighing "OK", I look over at Alice, who now looks a little pissed. "Don't worry I will take care of her." 

"I just don't get it why would she want to stay with you and why you even are agreeing to something like this? I thought you didn't want kids." Alice spits out. 

"What?" I say in disbelief. Did Alex tell Alice why we broke up? I mean of course she must have told her they have been in each other's lives years at this point. Alice must have read the look on my face. 

"Yes, I know exactly why the two of you ended things, Alex told me and frankly I just don't understand. You told her you don't want kids and yet here you are taking care of Alex kid after you two broke up over having kids." 

I look down at Evelyn again. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go and find Aunt Kara and tell her you need a snack." She looks in between the both of us, nods and walks out of the med bay. I turn my attention to the woman in front of me. 

"How can I say no when she asked me?" I look at her incredulously. "She is just a kid. She can see what state her mother is in. I'm just trying to comfort her. Whatever it is that is going to get her comfortable, we go with that." 

"Evelyn is just as much as my kid as she is Alex. You absolutely have no right." Alice yells. All I can do is just stand there, I'm not sure where all of this is coming from. 

"You know what, Maggie? Once you remember why you don't want kids in the first place, you know where to find me." Alice says before she starts walking away. 

"Alice..." Kara comes into the med bay, I know by the look on her face she has heard everything. She looks at me guiltily before decides to follow Alice. 

I go find Evelyn and it's about half hour before Kara comes back with an apologetic look on her face. I honestly don't blame her for what Alice said and I'm not mad at her for going after Alice instead of staying with me. I needed some time to think about what Alice said. She wasn't wrong, it's not my place and I don't have a right to get in between Evelyn and Alice. Yes, I know that Alice is not Alex partner, but she is still Evelyn guardian and someone who has been there from the very first day Alex took Evelyn home. 

"I'm sorry about Alice." Kara says as she takes a seat next to me. Evelyn has pretty much fallen asleep next to Alex bed and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. 

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault and I sort of understand why Alice was so mad at me." 

"Alice has been there for Alex every step of the way when Alex first wanted to adopt Evelyn. It wasn't easy but Alice was there through everything. Other than Alex, Alice was the only one Evelyn ever trusted. I might be the cool aunt, but I could never compete with what Evelyn has with Alice." 

"Until I came..." 

"I am honestly quite surprised how well Evelyn has taken a liking to you but I really shouldn't be surprised now should I? I mean how could anyone not like you?" She tries to give me a soft smile.

"I appreciate that, Kara. But I'm no one special." I say and fail to hide my smile. 

"No, no. I'm being serious. Please don't take everything Alice said personally. She was just mad. And I think she might be jealous of what you're having with Evelyn." 

"She has nothing to be jealous of." 

"Are you sure? Alex is falling head over heels for you again in case you didn't see it but she is trying hard to respect your relationship with Sydney. Alex never stopped loving you and she never stopped blaming herself for what happened. I know that it's not my place but I just want Alex to be happy again. Having you back, no matter how awkward it was, I've seen my sister genuinely happy again. You're the only one who could ever make my sister happy. Not Evelyn, not me. But you."

Nodding "So what's going to happen now? I heard bits and pieces of what you and your mom said, but are we seriously about to do this, will she be able to recover?"

"Eliza thinks this is the only way." 

"When do you plan to do it?" I ask. 

"As soon as you take Evelyn, I don't want her to see this." Kara says.

"Ok, I'll grab her now..." Looking at her "You will call me as soon as you see any progress?"

"Yes." 

As I carry the sleeping child out of the room. I take one last look at Alex just in time to see Kara hitting her with her freeze breath.

 

* * *

 

Kara offered to stay by Alex side, like anyone could change her mind about it and let me know where Alex kept her spare key to her new apartment. I wasn't sure if I should go back to Alex's apartment even though it might be where Evelyn is more comfortable with. I'm just not sure if I can do it and thankfully Kara already packed Evelyn a bag with her stuff before taking her from the day care so taking her back to the apartment I share with Sydney won't be a problem. That is if Sydney is still talking to me after what happened earlier.

I might have the key but I don't think it's my right to use it right now so I knocked instead. It wasn't long before Sydney opened the door and whatever it was that she's expecting, it wasn't me and Evelyn. ** _  
_**

"You got the nerve to come back into my house with the love of your life's child?!" Sydney yells. 

"Come on, Sydney. Can we please not do this? Alex got hurt and Evelyn wanted to stay with me for the night." I say as I look at Evelyn who was surprised with how Sydney reacted. 

"She's not my responsibility or yours, Maggie. She was you're fiancée but she's not anymore. Don't you understand that?" I know how angry Sydney is especially since we never got the time to really talk about everything. 

"She is just a kid, Sydney!" I start yelling. I grip Evelyn's hand. I can tell that the yelling is making her uncomfortable so I lower my voice and try to calm myself. "Please Syd, let's talk about this later, we shouldn't do this in front of her." 

"She's Alex kid! Not yours or mine!" 

"Fine! I'm just going to spend the night at Alex's apartment then." I didn't know how Sydney was going to react but I didn't expect this. 

"Sure, go sleep at your ex-fiancée apartment instead. It's not like we are dating or anything." Sydney says before she slams the front door in my face. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Come on, let's get back to your home, alright?" I say as Evelyn gives me a nod and holding tight to the teddy bear she has been holding the entire ride here. 

"Is that your favourite teddy bear?" I ask as I drive to Alex's apartment. 

"Yes. Aunt Alice gave it to me. She said nothing will happen to me if I have him with me." Evelyn explains and I can feel my heart breaking. Alice really loves Evelyn and here I am taking her away. 

Soon enough we get to Alex's apartment and I didn't find any problem finding the spare keys. It was exactly where Kara said it will be. When I opened the door, the apartment is dark so I switch on the lights and sure enough it's a new apartment and yet it somehow still feels very familiar. Evelyn didn't waste any time going to one of the room which I presumed is hers and after I make sure the door is locked, I go after her. To my surprise it's not Evelyn room, at least I don't think it is because the room feels like Alex's. Evelyn is lying in bed with her face behind a pillow and I can see she is sobbing. 

"Hey, Evelyn..." I say not quite sure how to comfort her as I sit on the bed. What I didn't expect is for Evelyn to get up and wraps me in a hug and start crying even harder. 

"I want my mommy." She says in between sobs and it breaks my heart. There's no point in hiding my own tears anymore. I just let it flow and cry with Evelyn because there's nothing I can say that will comfort her or me. We stay like that for what feels like hours before I ask Evelyn a question that has been bothering me. 

"Why did you pick me instead of Alice? Do you hate her?" I ask and Evelyn shakes her head no. "Did she do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" Evelyn shakes her head again. 

"You make my mommy happy." Evelyn says and I start to cry again. "I want you to make me happy too." This time I hug her.

I don't know when we both fell asleep. I wake up in Alex's bed with a tiny body curled next to me. I can vaguely smell Alex everywhere but when I look around she's not there and I remember what happened. Evelyn is sleeping next to me with a picture of Alex is still in her hold. I get out of the bed and go to the bathroom before checking my phone. Kara text me about an hour ago to let me know she will come pick Evelyn up in a few hours. 

I go to the kitchen and brew myself a cup of coffee before I go through Alex's fridge for anything that I can cook for breakfast and it's not really surprising to see how little it is in there. So I text Kara to bring breakfast which she then replied back by asking me to pack some of Alex clothes, because she will wake up eventually. I was hesitant at first and not quite sure why Alex will be needing a change of clothes but I did it anyway. Evelyn is still sound asleep in bed and I really didn't want to wake her up. 

As I go through Alex drawers, trying to find some clothes for her, my eyes catch a glimpse of two metal bands. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but when I take out the pile of clothes on top of it, sure enough it's our engagement rings. My eyes start getting blurry and I put back the pile of clothes before closing the drawer. I don't understand why she still has the rings. Maybe what Kara said was true but why didn't Alex ever tell me about it? Is it because of Sydney? Or is it because of Evelyn? Or is Alex as confused as Evelyn is by having me back in her life? 

From what I can see, Alex seems to enjoy her life after we broke up. She has a good friend in Alice who supports her and loves her. And yet by me coming back in her life, I set everything on fire. Alex is in the med bay fighting for her life and who knows if she will survive this time around and it's all because she was trying to save me. I screwed up everything that's going on between Evelyn and Alice. All I'm doing is make things worse for everyone. I have a girlfriend for crying out loud! And yet I screwed that one up too. 

 

* * *

 

After Kara comes to Alex's apartment, I wake Evelyn up and get her ready before we sit down for breakfast. I then tell Kara that I need to do something and I will catch up with them at the DEO. 

She tells me that Alex is basically frozen completely but that Eliza will be injecting her soon with what she believes will counteract Bliss long enough for Alex organs to recover. I head back to the apartment to try and fix things up with Sydney. I know she has the day off and I don't like leaving things like that. 

"Please, listen to me." I say before Sydney can slam the door in my face. "I've never been good at talking about my past especially when it hurts." I say and Sydney motions for me to get in the apartment. ** _  
_**

"Alex is not who you think she is." Sydney says as she closes the apartment door. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I don't know what lie she has been telling you but she's bad news. I called my friends at the FBI and no one knows her. She is not who she say she is." 

I can already feel my anger rising. "Back off, Sydney." I take a deep breath. I take a hold of her hands. "Listen, I don't want to fight with you anymore... Just please, drop this. I'm trying my best here. I know that I screwed up. Alex was hurt and it stirred up a lot of feelings that I thought I buried. But I shouldn't have let that happen. She was my ex but you're my girlfriend." 

"How can I trust you after everything? You're not even listening to me when I say Alex is not who you think she is. This is not about me being jealous Maggie this is me trying to tell you that she's bad news." 

I drop her hands and start to pace. "Please just drop it. I'm not here to talk about Alex. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I messed things up." 

"Why is it so hard for you to be honest with me? I know that you know more about Alex than you let on." 

"What you need to know right now is that she's lying in a bed fighting for her life right now. Nothing else matters." 

"You're so quick to protect Alex and refusing to hear what I'm saying even though I'm your girlfriend. Yet you are here wanting to apologize." 

"What exactly do you want me to do, Sydney?" 

"I want us to go back to before we met Alex and I want you to stop acting like Evelyn's mother." 

"Have you been listening at all? Alex is fighting for her life right now and Evelyn needs me and I'm not going to abandon her!" 

"She's not your daughter, Maggie!" 

"I owe it to Alex to watch over Evelyn. She saved my life. It should have been me in there, not her. " 

"She has her own family to look after her. It's either me or them, Maggie. There's no in between." 

Sydney looks serious when she said it and I know exactly what I'm going to pick in a heartbeat. 

"I choose them." 

"You're going to regret that, Maggie Sawyer." 

I spent the next half an hour packing up my stuff and check in a motel before I head to the DEO. There is some change in Alex. They are starting to in a sense defrost her. The drug that Eliza made is something like chemo that will wipe the drugs from Alex's body. They raise her temperature slowly, not wanting to put her body through too much shock. 

Hours past her vitals are stable but she is still in critical condition. We won't know if she has suffered long term organ damage from Bliss until she wakes up and we can do more tests. 

I keep waiting for her to wake up. It's so quiet in her room as I sit bedside. With this amount of silence, my thoughts drift to what happened earlier. Did I really choose Alex and Evelyn over my girlfriend, Sydney? Am I making an emotional decision instead of a rational one? 

I was so deep in my thoughts before I hear a gurgling noise. I look up and it's Alex and she's trying to pull the trachea tube from her throat. "WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" I scream. 

"Alex...ALEX." I watch as wild untrained eyes finally focus on me. She is still pulling on her tube. I know that she's choking. 

"Alex, I need you to listen to me ok. Stop you're going to hurt yourself. I know it hurts." One second later Eliza, and Kara come running in. 

"Alex you have to calm down so we can get it out." 

I can see how frightened she is. "Look at me sweetie...ok I got you." I take her hands in mine. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok, but I need you to calm down." She gives me a small nod of the head. 

Eliza starts to pull out the tube and Alex is coughing. 

"Good, that's good Alex keep coughing. We need to get the air into your lungs." After a few minutes she seems to settle down but still appears to be in some shock. Before anyone can do anything she has passed out again. 

"Wait is she ok?" I ask looking up at the eldest Danvers. 

"All of her numbers are pretty stable, here let's put this oxygen on her. She just passed out again this is all too much for her body right now, but she is breathing on her own which is a very good sign." Eliza says to both Kara and myself. 

I breathe a sigh of relief and fall back into my chair. I never let go of her hand. I must be utterly exhausted because I'm not sure when I fall asleep, but I do remember being brought back into consciousness by a hand holding mine. It brings me back to the reality. When I open my eyes its Alex hand and she gives me a smile, a bit tired but it's a smile that she has ever only shown to me. Everything in me wants to lean in and kiss her but I managed to fight the urge and give her a smile instead. 

"Welcome back, Danvers. You scared the hell out of us." 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Sawyer." Alex says hoarsely and I wonder if she knows how much she said is the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft... If you think we are going to kill Alex... We are not that cruel! Soooo. All is forgiven right? Don't forget to let us know what you guys think by leaving comments and if you need to reach out you can find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox. We will be providing hugs if you need it.


	6. A Flicker Of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the Sanvers/Flyler reunion here a change of pace from the past chapters. No thank you necessary.

I have been in and out of consciousness for the past two days. Every time I open my eyes, I always see Maggie by my bedside with smile on her face. I have no idea if she ever leaves my bed but I'm so grateful that she's the first one I see. Today I am finally feeling much better. I think all of the drug is finally out of my system and I tried to sneak out of my bed but my mom saw me and she was having none of that.

"Alexandra, honey. You are in no shape to be moving at all." Eliza says.

"Mom I'm feeling ok."

"Well looking at your vitals you are in no condition to argue with me." I roll my eye. "Don't roll your eyes at me. How about I give you the list of your injuries and you tell me what you should be doing right now." I nod and I watch as she takes a deep breath and I can see the concern all over her face.

"One collapsed lung, ruptured auditory nerve that has caused some fluid to leak into your brain, so you will have migraines until that is cleared up." She stops suddenly and poking me.

"OW!" I yelp.

"Yea you have a broken rib, from your organs expanding that's how you got the punctured lung and the excess fluid is being treated with these antibiotics." She says pointing up to the IV. Now what would you tell someone in your condition?"

Pouting, "Stay in bed, take the medication as prescribed. No physical exertion of any kind."

She brushes some of the hair out of my face and leans over. "Alexandra, I love you. Please stop scaring me." I nod and she gives me a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room.

I am on some really good drugs because I'm in rarely in any pain. I know I need to take it easy a collapsed lung could cause me several problems if not treated correctly. I'm gonna stop being my stubborn self and stay in bed in this gloomy med bay. I close my eyes and try to get more rest.

 

* * *

 

When I woke up this morning, Maggie as always was the first one I see with Evelyn on her lap and they are reading a book. Watching them like this makes my heart flutter. Evelyn looks so happy with Maggie and Maggie is as beautiful as always. I'm definitely falling in love all over again with my ex. There's no denying it anymore but I won't get in between her happiness with Sydney. I already hurt her enough. I don't need to break her heart a second time.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize Kara is next to my bed until she clears her throat.

"Where are Maggie and Evelyn? I swear they are always here." She says looking around.

"Evelyn said she wanted something from the snack machine. They should be back any minute."

"Now that I finally get some alone time with you while you're awake... There's something I want to tell you." Kara says before she takes a breath. "What the hell were you thinking Alex?"

I was a bit taken aback from what Kara said and almost didn't understand why she was so mad, until I realize what it is.

I shrug my shoulders. "I wasn't really thinking. All I could think about was protecting Maggie... Remember when she got hurt by Cyborg Superman? She said she could've died and I told her I wouldn't let that happen. At that moment that was all I could think about."

Sighing, "Don't EVER do that again!" I can hear Kara's voice waver a bit and I understand it must have been scary for her when she could hear my heart stop beating.

"No promises." I whisper.

"Alex..."

"I can't just stand there do nothing. I have to protect the people I care about. I'm not about to make you a promise I can't keep."

"But you have Evelyn now." She sits on the bed and takes my hand.

"If anything happens to me I know that she has Alice and you to watch over her, and everyone else. Evelyn has a family."

"I know that I can't change your mind. Just...please...please be careful next time." I nod before Kara continues. "Speaking of Alice..."

"Where is she anyway? Was that important conference this week?"

"I'm not sure... But I think you should know that Alice got mad because Evelyn wanted to stay with Maggie instead of her."

"What? And she agreed?"

"Of course she did." Looking at me incredulously.

"Why?"

"I think it's best if you ask her yourself."

We stay silence for a few seconds before there's a knock and I can see Alice walking to me with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you're up and about, Alex."

"I thought you're in New York for that important conference?"

"I didn't go. How could I when you're here fighting for your life?"

"But..." She interrupts me and places a comforting hand on my arm.

"No buts, Alex. You and Evelyn are more important to me than my career. There's always another opportunity but there will never be another you and Evelyn. I don't regret anything."

"Umm... I should probably head back to CatCo. I have a deadline to meet. See you guys later." Kara gives me a kiss on the forehead before she excuses herself.

"I-I heard about what happened..."

"It's nothing that you should worry about, Alex. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Alice. I named you Evelyn's guardian and I didn't expect her to choose someone else to be with, least of all, Maggie... She has always trusted you."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. She's just a kid. Maggie was right, she was traumatized if she thinks being with Maggie will make her comfortable, then it's the right choice. It just... It's not that I don't trust Maggie to watch over her. It just that...dare I say that I'm jealous?"

"Alice..."

"We might not be together, Alex. It's something that I'm totally fine with it. But we sort of decided to raise Evelyn together. The thought that there's someone else waiting to take over my place... It hurts." I can see the look in her eyes and see how much this is bothering her.

"Alice, you don't have anything to worry about. Evelyn loves you. Don't ever doubt that. It just... I think Evelyn is in a phase. Remember when she tried to set us up after we told her that we weren't dating?"

Giving me a chuckle, "How could I forget? She actually went on to call me mom for a week just to make her point. That kid is way too smart for her own good." We both laugh at that.

"She actually asked me about Maggie... I honestly didn't know what to tell her because I don't even know what I feel myself."

"Yea, sure you don't Alex." She has a look on her face that is unreadable to me.

"What?"

"It's nothing just..."

Alice is cut short by an excited looking Evelyn who runs to me holding a piece of paper with Maggie trailing behind her with a smile.

"Look what I made, mommy!"

"Thought we get you a get well soon card." Maggie explains as Evelyn hands me the handmade card.

"This is lovely, thank you." I say as I give my daughter a kiss. It is pink, purple and yellow, Evelyn's favorite colors. With a big smiley face and I love you mommy over top of it. It definitely warms my heart.

"Aunt Alice! You're here!" Evelyn says as she finally notices Alice before she wraps her in a hug.

"Of course I'm here. Did you miss me?" Alice asks.

"Of course I did! Can we go get an ice-cream?" Evelyn says as she gives Alice her best puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to that?"

"Yay! Can I have a strawberry and a chocolate chips?"

"Eww but yea, you can have it all." Alice says as I watch a very excited Evelyn lead Alice out of the DEO, completely forgetting about anything else but her ice-cream.

Now I'm left alone with Maggie and what Kara said about Maggie taking care of Evelyn starts playing in my brain. She never mentioned that she's actually taking care of Evelyn and neither does Evelyn. When I saw the both of them together I just figured that they have been spending time together to pass the time while at the DEO waiting for me.

"Thank you." I say she gives me a weird look.

"What for?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

She's so adorable when she does that. "For taking care of Evelyn even when you didn't have to. Kara and Alice told me about it."

Flashing me a bright smile dimples popping "Don't worry about it, Danvers. It's the least I can do considering you saved my life."

"I didn't save your life so that you could...I did it because..." I wasn't exactly sure what I'm trying to say and Maggie notices and she grabs my hand before cutting me off.

"It's alright, Alex. You don't have to explain... I heard you're getting out of here in a couple of days."

"I'm getting a stir crazy staying here. My mom told me that I can leave the med bay and continue my recovery at home if I promise to listen to everything she says."

"She's going to drive you mad."

"Oh, I know. But I don't exactly have a choice and I'm not about to stay here a moment longer than I have to. It just...It's not good for morale. I can see the agents sneak a look here when they walk past."

"Because they care about you, Alex... Hey, if you need any help, you can call me, okay?"

"You don't have to..."

"I want to, Alex." All I can do is just give her a smile and nod my head.

 

* * *

 

I have never missed my apartment so much in my life. It's good to be back home and I somehow managed to convince my mother that I will be fine by myself with Evelyn. I don't know if Maggie promising to drop by and check on me was what actually sealed the deal or the fact Kara said she will be flying over my apartment every hour to check on me. Either way I'm just glad that I have a moment of alone time with my daughter. After everything I need this.

We are cuddling in bed, content to just stay like this. I'm just happy that I am  able to be with her again and I'm sure Evelyn is happy that I'm here right now. I couldn't have imagined what  it must have been like in her to see me in coma and coding right in front of her eyes. She's stronger than I could ever imagine and I'm sure I also have Maggie to thank for it.

"Mommy... Can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that sweetie?"

"Don't leave me?" She looks up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Oh, Evie. I will never leave you." I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"You almost died." She whispers.

"I am so, so sorry about that. I promise that I won't stop fighting to get home to you." I give her a kiss in the forehead. "Even if something did happen to me, you have Aunt Alice and Aunt Kara. They will take care of you."

"But who will take care of you?"

"I don't need someone to take care of me when I have you as my lucky charm."

Evelyn seems content with my answer and we stay silent for a few minutes. I thought she must have fallen asleep when she starts to speak.

"Maggie loves you."

"What?" I'm sure the look on my face is of pure confusion.

"I heard her... she said that." Evelyn murmurs before she drifts off asleep.

I'm not even sure I'm hearing this right. Why would Evelyn say that if it wasn't what she heard? Could Maggie really have said it? With this new information, there's no way I can fall asleep so I slowly get out of the bed and grab my phone before making a phone call to Winn.

"Hey, Winn. I have a favour to ask. Can you send me the security recordings from the med bay while I was in a coma?"

"What for?" I hear on the other end of the phone.

"Just do it, okay." That seems to convince Winn. I walk to where I put my laptop and start turning it on. Sure enough Winn already sent me the security recordings and I start going through it until I find the exact moment I'm looking for. I feel a new pain as I watch it, seeing what all of my loved ones had to witness.

_"You're a badass, Danvers." Maggie whispered as she gets up. "Don't you dare die on me." She says with a chuckle and I can see the tears that are falling off of her face.  
_

_"I love you... I love you so much Alex Danvers. I never stopped." Maggie says as she slowly kissed my forehead.  
_

I can feel my cheeks growing hot with the tears. Am I dreaming? What does this means? No, no. It shouldn't mean anything. Maggie is with Sydney. She was just emotional... That's it, it doesn't mean anything else.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Maggie came in with breakfast from my favourite place. All of this somewhat feel very domestic. After what I found out last night, it's hard to keep my feelings in check. I didn't say much about what I really wanted to confront her about until Evelyn is having her morning nap and I find myself alone with her, catching up on our favourite TV Series.

"You're still off work?" I ask.

"Yeah. Captain Anderson gave me a couple extra days off when I told him that my federal agent partner got hurt during Bliss. I think he figured out it was you." Maggie explains and I nod in understanding.

When we were dating, I have became quite acquainted with Captain Anderson, NCPD Science Division captain. He's a good guy and I know that Maggie respects him. He has always been very understanding when the DEO need Maggie's help. He didn't ask much questions as long as we kept his best detective in one piece and trade in a few tips on some small Aliens operations. He is also the only person in NCPD who actually knows about my relationship with Maggie.

"You know you don't exactly have to spend time here. It's not like I don't appreciate it, I do. It’s just what would Sydney think?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Sydney and I broke up." She says so nonchalantly.

"I-I'm sorry..." This makes my heart swell and I feel a pang of regret at the pain Maggie must be in.

"It's not your fault and it wasn't about the game night... It was a part of it but don't worry about it."

"Maggie..."

"I'm fine. I really am." Maggie says and gives me a reassuring smile.

Hearing the news that Maggie and Sydney broke up gives me some sort of hope. But it shouldn't mean anything. I don't deserve her back. I don't deserve her forgiveness after what I did.

We sit in content silence as we watch the TV before I finally get bored. I ask for the update on the mysterious suit man and at first Maggie was hesitant to talk about it. There isn't much to know about him because all Maggie was focused on was my recovery. She said my health is her priority above catching him. During lunch, Kara came in bringing food and a case files on the mystery man the DEO gathered on him after I begged her to. We spend the rest of the day trying to figure him out until a bored Evelyn comes to me.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" Evelyn begs.

"What if I bring you instead?" Kara says knowing full well that I'm not supposed to leave the house just yet.

"No! I want to go with mommy and Maggie!" Evelyn insisted.

"Okay, we'll go." I conceded which gets me a happy look from Evelyn but identical ones of worry from Maggie and Kara.

"Are you sure, Alex?" Maggie asks and I nod. She doesn't try to argue with me but Kara did but eventually she relents.

The walk to the park is a struggle but after what Evelyn's been through this week, what's a little pain on my end? When we get to the park, Kara excuses herself after she gets a call from the DEO about trouble downtown. A very excited Evelyn is always a few paces ahead of me and Maggie who keep a watchful eye on me and Evelyn at the same time. Evelyn went a bit too far and ignored our call and forced Maggie to run and grab her. I start to feel dizzy and I don't know how she did it, but Maggie was almost instantly next to me, keeping me steady before leading me to one of the park bench to sit down.

"Maybe we should go home?" Maggie says.

"No..." I take a moment and try to take small breaths. Breathing is still somewhat difficult. Damn that collapsed lung. "I'll be fine. I can just wait here while Evelyn plays."

"Alex... I don't want you to push yourself. You're not fully recover yet and don't try to tell me otherwise. I know so."

This reminds me of when I got home from my kidnapping ordeal. Maggie refused to leave my side for days and she was so caring and loving the entire time. I can feel tears threatening to fall but I somehow can keep my emotions in check.

"I won't. I just want Evelyn to have a good time. It has been a hard few days for her. I'll be fine. I promise...if I feel unwell I'll let you know."

Eyeing me, "Sure, Danvers."

I watch as Maggie and Evelyn are having fun playing around the park and it makes my heart ache. Oh how much I want this to be real, this to be our life but I know that this is the closest thing I'm getting. Maggie doesn't want kids and that won't change just because Evelyn has captured her heart.

After Evelyn finally worn out from playing around the park, we head home and I start to feel a bit better. Maggie as promised stays for dinner and she even cooked us dinner. Afterwards Evelyn makes a strange request by asking us to do karaoke night. When I asked her where she got the idea, she told me they had a sing-along at the day care and she thought it will be a good idea to do it with us.

My apartment is not suit for a karaoke night and I certainly don't have the necessary equipment for karaoke but we made do somehow. As I predicted, Evelyn is of course picked all of her kid show songs and it certainly baffled Maggie who has never heard almost any of the songs.

"Mommy come on you have to sing with us." Evelyn says as she just finished up her rendition of Bamboleo, it's from her favorite movie at the moment Sing. I never want to see that movie again.

"Remember what we talked about sweetie? How it's hard for your mom to breathe right now sometimes." Maggie is so good with Evelyn. I can see Evelyn nod, but I know she's a little disappointed.

"Hey." I say smiling at her. "What if Maggie helps me? That way I can go slow and take deep breaths?" My little girl just nods enthusiastically. "Great, why don't you pick us a song?" She runs over to where my phone is sitting.

"It's ok, you can do all of the high notes." I say laughing.

"Gee, thanks Danvers."

I freeze momentarily when I hear the song starting to play. "This is what you picked sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy it's your favorite song! You listen to it all the time in the shower." She looks expectantly to the two of us. My face is a little red and I can see Maggie is feeling some emotions as well. Evelyn doesn't know that yes I listen to it often but by the end of the song I'm usually in tears.

"Let's do it Danvers." She gives me a smile.

I pick up the wooden spoon that is used as my microphone. I take a deep breath. This is one of the songs that played during our valentines dance. The words that night hit both of us.

 _"The closer I get to you"_ Maggie starts us off.

 _"The more you make me see"_ I say, a little above a whisper.

_"By giving me all you got"_

_"Your love has captured me"_ I say.  I look up at her and she has similar look on her face as she did that night.

 _"Over and over again, I tried to tell myself that we could never be more than friends and all the while inside I knew it was real, the way you make me feel"_ says Maggie.

I almost forget the words, the emotions that are running through me right now. I take a breath.

 _"Lying here next to you, time just seems to fly...needing you more and more... Let's give love a try (oh, oh, oh)"_ I say.

 _"Sweeter than sweeter love grows and heaven's there for those who fool the tricks of time with the hearts of love they find true love in a special way"_ Maggie say approaching me and takes my hand.

 _"The closer I get to you, the more you make me see, by giving me all you got… your love has captured me"_ I am running off of my emotions at the moment, I shut my brain off completely and I drop my hands pulling her close to me. We are gazing into each other's eyes.

 _"Over and over again, I try to tell myself that we could never be more than friends, and all the while inside I knew it was real. The way you make me feel"_ She says as she pushes some hair behind my ear. I can feel as her thumb caresses my face. My breath hitches.

 _"The closer I get to you, the more you make me see… by giving you all I got, your love has captured me"_ I say and just stare at the beautiful woman in front of me and the look she is giving me makes me think she feels it all too. We both join in for the final verse.

 _"The closer I get to you, the feeling comes over me (me too)Pulling closer,"_ I can feel as she pulls me closer into her, She is invading my senses. “ _sweet as the gravity to you”_ We are just staring at one another. I know this look in Maggie's eyes. This is the look she always used to give me when she wanted me to kiss her. I inch ever so closer, our lips about to touch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We definitely didn't leave this in a cliffhanger... Did they kiss?! Well you have to wait next week! Anyway what is this witchcraft? A fluff ending instead of angst one?! Well it's a good week for us with Sanvers/Flyler reunion and all that so we thought, why not? You guys deserve it. Anyway comments below for your feedback and you can find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	7. Never Hurt Like This Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week chapter was nice wasn't it even with a sweet cliffhanger. If you're hoping for something like last week update, I hate to break it to you, you're not getting it.

Alex POV

Before my brain can tell me no, I slowly lower my head and capture her lips. It's a very sweet kiss. I feel myself relax into it and holy shit she is kissing me back. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or if this is actually happening. Maggie's lips is on mine and we are actually kissing. Before things can get too out of hand a gust of wind comes flying in.

"Ok I'm here what..." Kara stops short as soon as she realizes what she walked in on. Instantly shutting her eyes. "I didn't see anything."

"Hey Kara." Maggie says pulling away. Her cheeks red and I'm sure mine are the same.

I look down and see that Evelyn is fast asleep on the couch, we must have been too boring for her. "I'm gonna put her into bed." I bend down but pain shoots into my side and I stop. Maggie notices. Maggie always notices.

"Don't, I've got her." I watch as she picks her up and starts walking down the hall.

"Alex..."

"Don't Kara..." I start cleaning up the mess we've seen to have made.

"You're just going to make this all so much worse on you. You know that you guys can't be together."

"Kara!" I warn her but she keeps going.

"You have Evelyn, that's already a deal breaker for Maggie... You can't put yourself through this. You never got over her and now you want to put yourself through all of that heartache again." She steps in front of me.

I slow my breathing down as I feel myself starting to get upset and I just can't afford to do that at the moment. Not without being in some serious pain later. "I just..."

"No, Alex. You have to focus on your health right now and Evelyn. She only has you and she can't deal with you being broken all over again because you lost Maggie."

I stare straight into her eyes. "I know that, Kara!" I yell a little instantly regretting it as I start to feel a headache coming on.

"You two ok out here?" A returning Maggie says. She still has a smile on her face.

"Yes thank you for putting her to bed Maggie." I say.

"Well, Maggie. I'm here for the night shift you can take off, I'm sure there are a lot of things you need catch up on." Kara says.

Maggie gives her dare I say an annoyed look but relents and grabs her jacket and makes her way to the door.

"Let me walk you out." I say.

I step outside the door with her, softly closing it behind me. "Look, Maggie. I just wanted to apologize." I look into her eyes. "For kissing you, I know I shouldn't have done that but I just got caught up in the music and the memories and lost myself there for a second... I know that the kiss doesn't mean anything." I stop when I notice a hurt expression flash on her face before she goes neutral again.

She nods her head. "Right...nothing." She starts to fidget. "I've got to go Danvers." She gives me one last look before she starts to walk away.

"Bye, Maggie." I re-enter my apartment. "Happy now?" I shoot Kara a look.

"Alex, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know...I know." We sit so we can start to watch a movie. I'm not paying any attention to it though. I keep thinking about the look on Maggie's face when she left. I know I messed up by kissing her I just hope it doesn't stop all the progress we have made at becoming friends.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

Two weeks have passed and Alex is finally almost back to her old self again.  She's still is not cleared for the field yet, but she is hoping she will be by the end of the week. I've heard she's been sparing with a few agents, she already kicked a few new agents' asses. I know how it drove Alex crazy to stay at home doing absolutely nothing and feel so weak. I've seen how she got frustrated when her body just gave up during her recovery. She hides it well but I always know and all I could do is help her and tell her that she's a badass which she is. When she's finally ready I told her that she has to spar with me. Then my fears will be quelled.  

We both have been ok after that kiss. It felt so right, so perfect. I know how much Alex means to me and I didn’t want it to mean nothing. I heard everything that Kara said to her that night and while she's just trying to protect her sister. She's so wrong here. I adore Evelyn and that is not a deal breaker for me. I wish Alex and I had talked about the kids thing more. About my fears and concerns. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

I was busy filing my paperwork that has been stacked up on my desk from all the time I've managed to spend away from the office when my phone starts to ring.

"Hey there, Kara..."

"Maggie! You have to come to Alex's apartment now!"

"What's going on?"

"Child protection services just came and they took Evelyn."

I instantly hang up and grab my jacket before making my way to Alex's apartment. When I get there, Kara was the one who opens up the door and Alex is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's in her room... She locked herself in there ever since they took Evelyn away."

"What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know. CPS came and we thought it was just their regular surprise visits. But they said they got a complaint and served Alex before taking Evelyn away. Evelyn was wailing and I think Alex was about ready to beat them up before I stepped in. She was furious at me for stopping her but it was the right thing to do. We can't make the situation worse. After they dragged Evelyn away Alex locked herself in her room and nothing I say can get her out of there."

"I'm surprised you didn't knock down the door."

"I would have if she was about to do anything stupid. I'm keeping my eyes on her...all she is doing is crying on her bed."

Before I can say anything more there's a knock on the door and when Kara opens it, Alice is standing outside with a woman in suit.

"Hey, Kara. Where's Alex? This is Amanda Wilson, she's a family lawyer."

"She's in her room, refusing to come out." Kara says as she makes way for Alice to go to Alex bedroom door and knocks.

"Alex, can you please open up the door?" Alice pleads.

"Go away." We can hear Alex yell. I look at Kara and she nods her head, reassuring me that I should knock.

"Can I try?" I tell Alice and she makes way. I knock and there's no sound greeting it. "Alex... It's me sweetie. I'm worried about you can I come in?" I say and a few seconds later the door slowly opens and reveals a distraught Alex.

"I just want Evelyn back." Alex says and I instantly wrap her in a hug and she lets out a cry. We stay like that for a few minutes, no one dares to break up our moment before I finally lead Alex to the living room so we can sit down and hear what Alice has to say.

"Alex, this is my family lawyer, Amanda Wilson. She's going to help us get Evelyn back." Alice says.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers. I've heard good things from Ms. Roswell here. I wish we met under better circumstances." Amanda says before she's being interrupted by Alice.

"Amanda, I keep telling you to call me Alice."

"Wait, your last name is Roswell? As in your family is THE Roswell's?" I ask in disbelief because if she is who I think she is, her family is very influential in National City.

"Ummm, yes?"

Alex sure knows how to make friends because the Roswell's are very well respected in National City. Their family is almost never in the news for anything scandalous and it's not because they are good at hiding it, but they are genuinely good people. It gets me thinking, how could I ever compete with her? Alice is from a very wealthy and respectable family and Alex seems to get along very well with her. Am I supposed to believe that they are nothing but just friends? Alice is Evelyn guardian for crying out loud and she genuinely loves that kid.

The lawyer clears her throat and gives both of us a look before continue.

"From what I can gather, it looks like someone who has a lot of pull in family law reported you. One Sydney Harper?"

I should be surprised but honestly I'm not. I knew that Sydney would make good on her threats. I can see that Alice is giving me a sideways looks. I look next to me to a completely shocked Alex and when I look at Kara she is furious.

"I'm going to go have a talk with her." Kara says and looks ready to fly out of here.

"No, Kara! Wait... Let me do this." I give Kara my best pleading look and she relents.

"Well whoever it is that going to talk her, it's our best chance to get Evelyn back. If Sydney retracts her statement, it will be easier for us to fight this case. I'm sure you have done a great job Miss Danvers, taking care of a kid as a single mother but the court can be very skeptical about it."

"But it wasn't the case when Alex first adopted Evelyn. Sure there were some complications but this never comes up. And I assured the court I'll be Evelyn guardian if anything ever happen to Alex and it still hasn't changed." Alice argues.

"I know you do, Ms. Alice. But a single parent is just…" She takes a deep breath. "I admire the work they do but honestly there's too much uncertainty that comes with it. Especially with your job as federal agent."

Alex remains silent throughout the conversation, holding tightly to my hand as we sort out the details and come up with a plan in case my conversation with Sydney turns sideways. But I don't plan on that's happening. I will do anything to return Evelyn back to Alex. Seeing Alex like this is breaking my heart.

"Can you please stay with me tonight?" Alex begs me as we watch Alice and Amanda leave the apartment.

"I-I can stay if you want?" Kara volunteers probably noticing my conflicting looks.

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want." I say and give Kara a reassuring nod. She also takes that as a signal for her to go home.

Alex and I stay in the living room in silence for a few minutes before Alex speaks up again.

I turn to her, putting two fingers under her chin to make her reach my eyes.

"Alex I am so...so sorry." I can feel my own throat getting tight.

"I can't lose Evelyn. Not after everything... I-I can't do this anymore." Alex says her voice breaking. I pull her into me softly rubbing circles into her back.

"Alex, I promise you. You will get Evelyn back." And I mean every word I said. I'll get Evelyn back, no matter what.

We stay like that for what seems like forever but there is no place I would rather be. Well that's not entirely true. I would love to be giving Sydney what she has coming to her but that can wait. I feel Alex breathing fully return to normal and it's only a few minutes later that I hear her soft snoring. I lean back fully on the couch and she follows sleepily snuggling into my chest. I pull the blanket over top of us. I pull her tight and I can feel her sigh. "I promise I will get Evelyn back." I kiss her on the forehead before I fall asleep myself.

 

* * *

 

I wake up the next morning in Alex's living room with Alex's head is still tucked into my neck. I remember how Alex wouldn't let me go through the night, seeking some sort of comfort in me. I slowly start to slide myself off of the couch. I slowly lay her down on the couch. I don't want to wake her up because she looks utterly exhausted. I text Kara to come over before I leave. I write Alex a note, kissing her on the forehead and make my way out of her apartment.

After cleaning up at the motel that I still live in, I go grab a coffee before making my way to Sydney's office. When I get there, the secretary seems to remember me and lets me in. I'm not sure how this will go but I'm ready to beg if I have to. Alex happiness is more important than my pride.

I knock on the glass door and Sydney looks up from her desk and motions for me to come in. I honestly believe she has been expecting me at her doorstep by the look of her face.

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

"I knew it...that you would make good on your threats. I should have known better."

She smiles. "Now, now. It's not my fault is it? I tried to warn you but did you listen? No."

"This is between you and me. It has nothing to do with Alex and Evelyn."

"That's where you're wrong, Maggie. It has everything to do with them." She stands up and walks in front of me. "They were the reasons why we broke up!"

"Why are you doing this, Sydney? You're better than this." I look directly into her eyes. I see no semblance of the person that I knew before this.

"I'm just trying to be a responsible National City citizen. I see a mother endangering her child’s future, so I did what I have to do."

"Alex is the most selfless person I've ever met! She will lay down her life for the people she cares about without worry about her own safety! Alex will never harm Evelyn!" I pretty much yell at her.

"If you're trying to beg me to retract my statement, it's not working, Maggie."

"What the hell do you want? You name it." I say.

"That's a big promise, Detective."

Rolling my eyes, "I don't care."

"Your beloved Alex will get her daughter back if and only if you move to Metropolis with me."

Did she really just say that to me? "What?!.... Are you out of your mind?"

She grabs my hands. "I want you back, Maggie. We had something great going on before those Danvers girls came into our lives. But we can't start fresh if they are running around trying to take our happiness away."

"You're crazy." I pull my hands away.

"That's my condition, Maggie. It as simple as that. If you don't agree, well I'll be seeing you in court." She walks back and sits behind her desk.

"You have no right!" I can feel the tears start to pool in my eyes.

"Maybe not. But I have friends in high places, Maggie. I'm not afraid to play dirty to get what I want. I won't be successful if I play it clean."

I can't believe it's coming to this. But I promised Alex and I'm not about to break that promise.

"...Fine." I turn and make my way out of the building.

 

* * *

 

Sydney made true to her words and the next morning Alex officially got Evelyn back and it also meant I should hand in my transfer request. To say my Captain was surprised is an understatement. But it needed to be done and today was the last day I had with Alex and Evelyn and neither of them know it.

I've been spending the rest of day off today with Alex and Evelyn. At first Alex was surprised to see how eager I was to spend the rest of the day with her but I told her that I made a promise to Evelyn a week ago and I'm not about to break it. Before I head back home and call it a night, Evelyn has asked me to tuck her in and I was more than happy to oblige. After I read her a bedtime story, I start to tell her what's been on my mind.

"Evelyn... Can you make me a promise?"

"Yes!" She looks at me with those big brown eyes.

"Promise me you will make your mom happy?"

"Umm...yes?" I can tell she has more to say.

"Will you give her a hug every night from me? And tell her how much you love her?"

"Of course I can!"

"Good girl."

"Maggie... Why you look so sad?" She takes a hold of my hand.

"I-I will be leaving town tomorrow. I don't know if we will ever meet again."

"But...I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, little Sparrow." I say as I kiss her in a forehead and in turns she hugs me.

After Evelyn finally falls asleep, I have one last drink with Alex, just taking it all in.

"You sure your ok there, Sawyer?" I can see the concern all over her face.

I swallow roughly. "Yea..." I look over at the clock. I have to leave now before I'm not physically able too. "It's getting late, I should get going." I stand up and grab my leather jacket.

"Ok..." Alex walks over in front me and before I make it to the door. "No matter what I'm here for you Maggie...you can always talk to me." I hear her whisper to me. I pull her even tighter. I try to take in every moment and cement it into my brain. I pull away, walking towards the door. I open it and take one last look at Alex.

"See you around, Danvers." Is all I am able to say as I shut the door. I let the tears flow. I feel like I'm losing apart of myself...well actually I am.

 

* * *

 

It's the morning of the day I'm leaving for Metropolis with Sydney. I've got a few hours before I have to leave so I send Alice a quick text message asking her to meet up with me at a cafe. I wait about 15 minutes before Alice walks in. As soon as she sees me she makes her way towards my table and takes a seat opposite of me.

"You said this is urgent? What is it about? Is Sydney causing trouble again?"

"No, no. She's not. I'm taking care of it."

"You're sure? I can call in a few favours. No one messes with Evelyn without messing with me."

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about. She's not going to be a problem."

"So what is this about?" Alice asks and I take a deep breath.

"I can see that you care about Alex and Evelyn."

"Of course I do."

"Do...do you love her?" It's like I suddenly can't breathe. I haven't felt this wrecked since Alex and I first broke up.

"Who?"

"Do you love Alex?" I say and it wasn't easy to get it out of my mouth. Alex isn't mine anymore and yet the thought of someone else being in love with her, it hurts. Alice looks at me with an indescribable expression before she gives her answer.

"Yes, I do..." I can feel my heart ache. "Well I did anyway. I know that she never got over you and she's amazing. How could I not fall for her? But I know that she's still in love with you and you're in love with her. I'm not getting between that."

"I-I'm not..." How did she know this.

"You can lie to yourself and you can lie to Alex about what you're really feeling but you're not going to fool me. They way you two look at each other... Have you seen you guys in the mirror?" She lets a laugh trickle out.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said before... About you not wanting kids. You were just trying to help Evelyn out and I should have been thankful for that, not losing my head off at you. It just... I'm not used to having Evelyn so close to someone else."

"You shouldn't worry about it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Just...just take care of them for me, will you?" I say before I get up. "Please, make Alex happy. She deserves a real full happy life." I walk out of the cafe leaving a shocked Alice.

 

* * *

 

Alex is just dropping off Evelyn at day care and was looking for her car keys in her jacket pocket when she feels a piece of paper. When she takes a looks at it, she notices instantly that it's Maggie's handwriting.

_Alex,  
_

_I'm sorry that I made matters worse when I walk backed into your life. I'm sorry for what Sydney did but I'm taking care of it. You don't have to worry. She's not taking Evelyn away from you again. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have a full happy life. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Alex. I wish that I could have given it to you. But you have Evelyn now and she makes you happy and that's good enough for me. Take care of yourself, Danvers. I won't be around to save you next time.  
_

_With love,_

_Maggie._

Alex could feel her cheeks getting hot and immediately jumps into her car and drives to Maggie's precinct. When she got there, she burst into the precinct that made every Detective in there reaching out for their gun until recognition sets it. When Captain Anderson sees who it was, he approaches Alex.

"Fancy seeing you here, Agent Danvers. If you're looking for Detective Sawyer, she's not here. She has been transferred to Metropolis."

"What?" The pure shock on her face is indescribable.

"It wasn't my choice. She was one of my best so there's no way I would have approved it but she begged me for it. If anything she looks distraught." He says walking away.

Alex pulls out her phone trying again to reach Maggie she already tried several times. Hearing the same message.

"The number you've dialed is not in service." She immediately starts to panic. Feeling dread start to consume her body. She makes another call.

"Winn...I need your help." She says exiting the precinct.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust us when I said we cried too while we were editing it. This might be the cruelest thing we ever did and we're sorry for it... Fun fact the first part (Alex pov) was supposed to be in the last update but we didn't have the heart to ruin the perfect weekend. Anyway get following us on Twitter @s4nv3r5 (yes, it was my idea and I'll take all the blame), @swxtreme (the one to be blame mostly for the first part, just to make it clear) & @RealKaceBox (who once again agreeing with everything so it makes him our partner in crime, so blame him too).


	8. In Another Life, I Would Make You Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, we are sorry. We are absolutely sorry for the last chapter. We admitted it's the cruelest chapter we've ever written especially since it came so soon after they kiss. But we promise, this chapter will be much better. Take it as our way of saying sorry.

Alex POV 

When the first few days started to pass, I didn't really believe that it was real. That she left and I may never see her again. When we broke up, I always knew... Always knew that we would somehow cross each other's paths again. 

Three weeks have past and the shock is starting to wear off, but all I feel is anger and sadness. I haven't gone all DEO Agent on her and track all her finances, because if this is what Maggie has chosen to do. Who am I to try and make her stay? 

"Alex." 

I look up and wipe a few tears from my eyes. "What's up, Winn?" 

"Are you ok?" He asks sitting down next to me. 

"Just peachy." 

"You know Alex, over the last few months I got the pleasure of witnessing that spark return to your eyes. Your smile light up your face again. I know you think that Maggie is the love of your life." 

"Winn, stop. If your here to tell me how I will find someone else, someone better than Maggie for me. Than you can save it. I get enough of that from everyone else." I stand up trying to regain my composure.

He stands up in front of me. "Alex, no! That's not what I was saying. And really fuck what everyone else thinks."

I blink, very surprised by his language. "It's easy for everyone else to say move on, there are plenty of fish in the sea. All of that crap, but that is simply because they have never experienced what you and Maggie have." 

I can feel more tears already in my eyes as I just stand there quietly. "You and Maggie. Soulmates isn't even a strong enough word to describe the two of you. It's just you sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself is not you. I need you to pick yourself up and go and find your girl." 

"It's not that easy Winn, she left." 

"Alex, you and I both know Maggie and there is no way she would have just given up on you. She loves you." 

This gets my attention. "How do you know that?" 

"Anyone with eyes could see that. Now really think about it. This isn't Maggie. She loves her job almost as much as she loves you. There has to be a reason for all of this." 

I know that he's right but at the same time she chose to leave. I don't blame her. I walked away from her the first time. 

"Alex." He shakes me. "You two may not have anymore chances, if this is your last one, give it all you've got and lay it all on the line. At least then you will know, but please don't take what you two share for granted. It only comes once in a lifetime." He hugs me and walks out of the locker room. I sit there just lost in my own thoughts, 

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

 I've been in Metropolis for five weeks now and it still doesn't feel like home. I try my best to give Sydney and I another try but my heart is just not in it. I'm in love with Alex, always have been and always will. I've fallen in love with her again no matter how much I keep denying it. But this is the right thing to do. I'm not going to let Evelyn get taken away from Alex. Alex is a great mother and Evelyn is such a great kid who deserves someone like Alex to take care of her. 

My personal life might be in shambles right now and my work life is not any better either. I didn't get much choice on deciding who my partner was and if I even wanted to work with anyone but here I am, stuck with a rookie detective. He's not that bad and is eager to learn and it could have been worse but I have no time to babysit a rookie. 

After he made a mess of a raid last night, we got stuck with desk duty until further notice and there's nothing I hate more than being tasked with paperwork. As I fill out all of the paperwork my desk phone starts to ring and I pick it up. 

"Hey Sawyer, there's someone here to see you." Officer Johnson, our desk guy tells me. 

"Your girlfriend is very clingy." My partner, Detective Nelson says. He must have heard what was being said. I was about to tell him off but I decide to give him a sideways look instead.

He gives me a grin, a look of youthfulness can be clearly seen from him before he points up at my guest. When I look up from my desk it's not Sydney that I see. 

"Alex!" I can see that Alex is walking toward me purposely and she looks so fucking pissed.

"Really? A letter? You thought I wouldn't find you? Metropolis might be big but you seem to forget that I know Clark." She basically yelling inside the precinct. I knew it that last night mess could have been worse if not for the timing of Superman. He didn't say anything when he saw me, just gave me a smile before he fly away. 

"You can't just leave a letter and leave! After everything I thought..." Alex looks hurt and it makes my heart ache. I can see tears in the back of her eyes. 

Standing up. "Alex... Can we please talk about this in somewhere private?" I say as I can feel the look from my partner. "Meet me at the park a few blocks from here in an hour?" 

She nods her head no. "You will probably just take off again." 

I grab her hand and look directly into her pooling brown eyes. "I promise Alex, I'm not gonna run... I'll be there." 

Alex reluctantly agrees and perhaps she knows that this is not the right place for us to be having this conversation. I went ahead to clear up a few things that needs my attention before I ask for my Captain permission to leave for an early lunch. When I get to the park, I could see Alex's sitting on a bench, fidgeting with her hands. 

"What did you do, Maggie?" Alex asks as I take a seat next to her. 

"What do you mean?" I know she can still read me like a book, so I know lying to her is useless. 

"Maggie..." I can see from the look on her face that she's figured this out already. 

"...You knew." I raise my eyebrows. 

"Why did you do it?" 

"I promised you that you that you would get Evelyn back." I turn and look directly in front of me. I can't see the emotions that will surely come across her face. 

"There's another way! Alice was ready to use her family's influence if necessary and she has a great lawyer. We could have fought!" 

"And then what?" Turning my body to face her again. "Risk Evelyn being in the system longer than she should? I'm not going to take that chance! And it was my fault to begin with! It's my mess to clean up..." Sighing I run my fingers through my hair roughly. "Sydney would have tied this up in family court for however long and Evelyn would have had to stay in foster care." 

"You can't just give up... I-I thought..." Alex takes a deep breath. "I thought that when you broke up with Sydney, there was a chance...a chance for us again... I know that I screwed up, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness." I wish I could say I was shocked but I know Alex and can see it every time she looks at me. She brushes strand of hair behind my ear and caresses my cheek. I instantly suck in a breath as my skin is on fire. 

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I never stopped loving you. I tried, I tried to respect your relationship but all I want to do when I see you is kiss you." 

"Alex..." She puts a finger on my lips, silencing me. 

"What are we Maggie? Friends? Not friends?" Alex looks at me, searching for an answer but I couldn't give her one so she continues.

"I don't deserve forgiveness for breaking your heart. I don't deserve a second chance and I don't deserve you." Alex takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I was foolish. I didn't realize all I ever wanted is you and only you. Now you're here, and I can see the future we could have had... But I have Evelyn now and I understand that you don't want kids and I'm not going to push you. But why?" 

"Why what?" I can feel my own eyes fill up with unshed tears.

"Why you acted like a mother to her? Why you took the responsibility of taking care of her when I was hurt?" 

I stay quiet even though all I ever wanted to say is that I did it because of her. Because I've loved her since she first kicked me out of my crime scene and Evelyn owns my heart just as much as she does. 

"You can't just act like that and expect me to... Expect me to not think that you don't want this as much as I do. I don't want you to do this because of pity." 

"It was never about pity, Alex." 

"Then what is it?" 

Alex is putting me on the spot and my brain just stops working. No words are coming out of my mouth even though in my heart I know the answer to the question. I must have been quiet for quite awhile as I can see how Alex expression slowly turns to hurt. She must have taken my silence to mean that I was actually doing it out of pity. I was about to say something, not quite sure what, but I was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing. 

"Alice, can you call me later?" Alex says before her face turns sour. I watch as her body tenses. "What?! I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"What's going on?" I ask but Alex just ignores me and start making a phone call. 

"Kara, can you come pick me up at Metropolis? No! I need you right now!" Alex hangs up her phone and I can see the look of worry from her as she covers her face with her hands. 

"Alex... What is going on?" 

"It's Evelyn... She has a high fever so Alice took her to a hospital and now she's being hospitalized. The doctor suspects it some sort of viral infection and they are doing some blood work." Alex explains before I wrap her in a hug. 

"She's going to be fine." I reassure Alex just as Kara arrives. 

"What happened?" Kara asks and she gives me a concerned look. 

"I have to go back to National City." Alex says as she pulls away from me. "Evelyn is in a hospital." She says as I can see tears on her cheek. Kara nods and soon enough both of them fly out of here. 

I'm left alone in the park as people pass me by and I feel like my heart is breaking into millions of pieces. I long to be with Alex right now, to reassure her that Evelyn is going to be fine. She has to be. That kid has captured my heart and if anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do. 

After composing myself, I went back to the precinct, burying myself with work before I get a text from Kara saying Evelyn is getting better but they will keep her around for a few more days as a precaution. When I read it, I take a breath of relief. I'm glad that she's going to be fine and I also came to the realization that I should stop lying to myself. 

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

After I flew back to National City with Kara, my mind fills with worry about Evelyn. When I get to the hospital, Alice is talking to the doctor. They were correct, she has a viral infection that is causing the high fever. They assured us Evelyn fever will go down in a day or two and in the meantime they like to keep a close eye on Evelyn in case there is any complication. I know she will be fine. I know as a doctor kids are a walking mess filled with all types of germs, but that does nothing to ease my worrying. 

When I walk into her room, she is sleeping and I could feel heat radiating from her. With her background when I first adopted her, they warned me her immune system was not very strong and she's most likely to get sick on a regular basis, more than other kids her age. She has never been this sick tho, I worked on a couple of things that would help build up her immune system. She only has had a couple of colds here and there. Nothing like this. Worry is written all over my face and I feel Alice put her hand on my shoulder. 

"She will be fine." She says to me. I know that she will and despite my mind worrying about her my heart still aching from what happened with Maggie. I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed. I take a deep breath.

I can't believe we have come to this. I don't know which one is worse. Maggie rejected me after I first kissed her or her silence when I confront her today. All these emotions are getting the better of me and I start to cry and I can feel Alice pull me in for a hug.

"Hey, Alex. What's wrong?" Alice says as she rubs my back. She doesn't know that I was in Metropolis to confront Maggie. I'm not even sure how she will react.

"I saw Maggie today..." I say in between sobs. "I just... I want her back. I love her, Alice." 

"I know, Alex. I know." 

"You warned me... I shouldn't have let myself get close to her again. I shouldn't have worked on that stupid case with her. I should have asked someone else." 

"Alex. Forget what I said. Forget everything people tell you. Listen to your heart. As long as you listen to your heart, you can't go wrong. I know that you're in love with her. I've seen it written all over your face." 

"But Maggie doesn't want this. She doesn't want kids..." 

"Oh, Alex..." Alice hugs me tighter as I cry on her shoulder. "You just have to have a little faith. And you have to let Maggie tell her side of the story. Don't presume. If anything, I realized how much Maggie loves Evelyn and how she is still in love with you. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have done what she did." 

"But she shouldn't have just...given up." 

"Who says she's given up? She did what she thought was best for you and Evelyn." 

"So what? That it...it's alright that I have Evelyn back but not her?" 

"Alex... Just give Maggie some time. To figure it out. She is probably just as confused as you are."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

After my shift ends, I drive back to the apartment Sydney and I have been sharing. It's a nice luxurious apartment, can't really expect any less from Sydney, her job really pays well. When I open the doors, I'm instantly greeted by a delicious smell of Sydney cooking. She's really is going all out with this fresh start. 

I stay mostly silent during dinner while Sydney excitedly talks about everything that has happened in her day. I just give her a smile and a nod, my head is not really in whatever it is that she's saying. I really need to be honest with myself and Sydney here. I can't keep living in whatever this is. 

"Sydney, can we talk?" I say interrupting something she saying about a co-worker of hers. 

"I thought we are talking?" 

"No, not about this..." I get up from the chair and start pacing around. "I-I can't do this anymore... I can't keep pretending that everything is alright. It's not fair for me or for you." 

"What are you talking about, Maggie?" She's also standing up. 

"I love her, Sydney. I'm still in love with Alex." I look directly into her eyes. 

"We have a deal, Maggie!" Sydney is now getting serious but I'm having none of this. 

"What is this relationship anyway, Sydney? We had fun in the beginning but things changed. I can't let go of Alex and you can't let go of me. If we are going to keep on with this, what exactly is this relationship? And this is not the Sydney I knew. Sydney, I have known you for years even before we started seeing each other. I have never seen this side of you." 

"Have you ever been in love with me?" She asks in a small voice. 

"...I did." I answer honestly. 

"But you're still in love with Alex at the same time...you can't love both of us at once." 

"I told you before we started this. She was... She's the one who got away, and now that she's back. I can't...can't let her get away again." 

"I-I thought you were the one, Maggie...and she's just gonna break your heart again." I can hear Sydney voice waver. "I would have waited for however long to have your heart. I'm ready to do just about anything. I know that I could never compete with the one who broke your heart but I thought... I thought I could give you what she didn't." I can see the tears on her cheek. 

I move towards her, standing directly in front of her "I-I'm sorry... I thought I could move on... I thought I would never see her again, But having her back in my life only reminds me of how much she means to me. When she got hurt... It stirred up all of the feelings that I thought I had buried. I was never not honest in our relationship. Yes, I didn't tell you the truth about who Alex was but I never did anything. I never acted on my feelings because it won't be fair for you. But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to myself and I can't keep pretending that I don't have feelings for her again." 

Sydney sighs in front of me, with tears falling down her face and she looks up at me and I tense up. I was expecting her to kiss me but she took my hand instead. I can see the look of hurt in her face. She looks so vulnerable. This is the same woman who always looks so confident and now she just looks...heartbroken. 

"When I was broken hearted, you were there for me and I appreciate that. I want you to know that you're not a rebound. I was genuinely in love with you. It's just that..." 

"You can't move on even if you tried … I'm sorry for being selfish. For taking Alex away from you." I can see the tears. "I hope Alex know how lucky she is." Sydney says before she kisses my cheek and leaves me to my thoughts. I watch as she takes her jacket and walks out of the apartment.

Sydney didn't come home until a few hours later as I was packing my bag. I can see her eyes are red and I can smell the alcohol. She didn't say anything as she walks past me and passes out in bed. I stop packing and pull a blanket on her before I resume packing. I sleep on the couch that night and leave before Sydney wakes up. I leave her a note on her bedside table with a glass of water and aspirin before leaving her apartment. 

 

* * *

  
  
Transferring back to National City is easier said than done. Metropolis PD are not happy about it and they are making it tough for me to transfer back despite Captain Anderson's help. I've been trying to get it done for the past few days and now we are at a stalemate. I decided to take a week off so I can fly back to National City and try to fix the one thing that I care about more than this job, Alex... 

Kara told me that Evelyn was discharged earlier today. I've been pacing back and forth in front of Alex's door before I finally find the courage to knock. I hear some noises from the other side of the door before a tense silence. Alex opens the door with a look of hurt on her face. She opens the door just enough to poke her head out.   
  
"Hey." I say.  
  
"...Hey." The look on Alex face reminds me of the day I knocked on Kara's door a couple of years ago. Back then I wasn't sure what I wanted, but now, I want her.  
  
"I..." Before I can say anything I was interrupted.  
  
"Mommy. Who is it?" Evelyn asks as she pokes her head out. "Maggie!" Evelyn says excitedly before she comes for me for a hug.  
  
"Hey there, Evelyn. I heard you were sick." I bend down so we are at eye level.

  
"I was. But I'm all better now." Evelyn says with a smile that is too contagious. "I want to show you a drawing!" Evelyn says as she takes my hand and leads me inside. I watch Alex who doesn't seem to be thrilled that I'm here but she lets Evelyn drag me inside.  
  
"Here. This is me, this is you and this is mommy." Evelyn says as she shows me her drawing that's hanging off the counter.

  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Mommy. Can we put this on the fridge?"   
  
"It's already full with your drawings. Where are you going to put it?" Alex says and Evelyn thinks about it for a few seconds.  
  
"We can put it all down and put this up there!"  
  
"Let me help you." I offer as I could see tears start to form in Alex eyes. As I put the drawing on the fridge, I can see that Alex couldn't hide it anymore and she is now crying freely.

  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" Evelyn asks as she sees that her mother is crying and runs directly to her.   


"No, no. I'm fine. I have something in my eyes." Alex says before she excuses herself and goes into her bedroom.  


* * *

 

Alex POV  
  
I don't know how long I've been crying in my bedroom, leaving Maggie to tend Evelyn. I can't keep up with the charade anymore and I can't keep acting that seeing them together doesn't make my heart ache. After I feel like I've been crying for a few hours, Maggie knocks on my door before poking her head in.   
  
"Evelyn is asleep... I-I will go now." She says hesitantly.

  
"No, Maggie. Wait." I say, sitting up in bed. "Why are you here?" I ask and Maggie starts to fidget.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure Evelyn was okay." Maggie says as she is still standing in the doorway.  
  
"You could have called..."  
  
"It wasn't the only reason why I'm here." Maggie says as she comes in and takes a seat next to me. "What you said... You were right, we are not friends." I can feel my heart breaking. "You're never my friend." She places her hands on top of mine. "You are so...so much more to me than that."

Maggie's answer takes me by surprise and I'm looking at her and there's no sign that she's lying to me. 

"When you said that the kiss doesn't mean anything... It hurt.  It meant something to me. I know that we got caught up in the music and memories but that kiss...It does mean something." She says to me. I can feel her starting to rub circles on the back of my hands. 

"It meant something to me too. But I thought... All those times ....all I wanted to do was kiss you. But you were with Sydney and then you just broke up with her... I thought it was too soon and I thought that... I broke your heart, Maggie. I can't just go around and kiss you because I want to." I break eye contact with her and stare at our hands. 

"I could have pulled away like I did when you first kissed me but I didn't. Because I wanted it as much as you did." Maggie lifts up my chin and I get so lost in her eyes. "What you said before... I didn't do this out of pity. I did it because I want to." 

"But you said...you said you don't want kids."

"I know that I said that. I didn't expect for you to capture my heart either and yet you did. Evelyn is... She's so wonderful and sweet. How could I not fall for her? I don't think I've changed my mind about not wanting kids but Evelyn might be an exception." 

"If it's because of me..." I don't want her to do this, for all of the wrong reasons.

"I'm not going to make you choose between her or me. If I want to be with you, if I want to give us another try, I have to accept the fact that Evelyn is going to be around. And I really want to give us another try..." 

I feel like I didn't hear her properly. "Maggie… I…" She moved so swiftly and her lips are so soft against mine. I instantly melt into her.

"Alex..." She whispers and pulls back just enough so that our noses are almost touching. "The past is the past, we can't change that now. What we can change is our future. And I want you and Evelyn in my future. I should have realized it sooner. I shouldn't have walk away. But I was at the point of no return. I made you a promise and I made a deal with Sydney. She wasn't… I almost don't recognize her. I thought that I could get through to her, that I could get back to you. But I guess at the same time I already accepted the fact that we might never see each other again." 

"When you left, I thought for a second that I did something to screw it up, to push you away. I've known where you were for a week but I kept sitting on the information, not knowing what I should do. It wasn't until Evelyn begged me to find you that I did." 

"She did?" 

"Yeah. She adores you, you know. I've never seen her so comfortable with someone she barely knows. You're a great..." I stop short not sure if I should say the word. 

"What?" Maggie tilted her head. 

"You're a great mom." I say nervously but Maggie just smiles. 

"Will you stay here, tonight?" I ask shyly and Maggie instantly gives me her biggest smile, showing her dimples that I love. 

"If that's what you want." Maggie says and I nod. 

We spend the rest of the night cuddling in bed without saying anything else before I fall asleep to a familiar warmth. I don't know how long I fall asleep and I'm not even sure if I'm not dreaming it, but I'm being awaken by Maggie kissing me. 

"Morning." I say with a smile. 

"Good morning." Maggie says as she kiss me on the lips.

"You're actually here." 

"Yes, you're not dreaming it." Maggie says as she continues to kiss me.

I let out a content sigh. "I hate to break this moment but what time is it?" 

"Almost 8." Maggie answers as I bury my face in Maggie neck with a sigh. "What's wrong?" 

"Evelyn will be up soon... Welcome to motherhood."

"Oh, I don't know. It sounds cool." 

"I miss this. I've missed you." I get a little emotional. 

"Hey... I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest with you, that kiss, that sweet cliffhanger was supposed to be in this chapter, not in chapter 6 so that's how the mess begin and I hope this make up for that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yes we can promise you that this is the start of their happy ending. But we're not promising that we will stop messing with you guys heart but until then enjoy the fluff.


	9. The Future I've Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for a bit shorter than usual chapter but we made it up by this chapter being completely different than we ever done before. Enjoy!

Maggie's  POV 

True to Alex's words, our peaceful slumber is soon enough interrupted by a tiny child that I've grown to love.

"Maggie you're still here!" Evelyn runs straight onto the bed and into me. For such a tiny child she sure does come with some force.

"Of course I am, sweetie." She looks very excited and starts jumping on the bed.

"Evelyn, didn't I tell you not to jump on the bed? You could get hurt!" Alex says firmly.

"I can't get hurt mommy, it's so much fun." She pops out those tiny dimples that I'm sure does get her out of trouble most of the time.

"Don't give me that look." Alex isn't having any of it.

"Hey Sparrow, come on let's go make your mom some breakfast." I grab her tiny hand and we go to the kitchen.

"Maggie you don't have to do that." Alex says trailing behind us. "I can make you breakfast."

"I'm sure some things have changed Danvers, but I don't think your cooking could have gotten that much better. Besides I know I don't have to do anything but I want to."

"Ok what can I do to help?"

"When was the last time that you had a hot relaxing bath to start off your day?" I can see a shy smile forming on the corners of her lips. Whenever Alex could she would try and take a nice bath. I can imagine that she hasn't been able to really do that as much since she's gotten Evelyn.

"I would really like that Maggie...Thank you." I give her a smile and watch as she returns into her bedroom.

"Alright, little miss." I lift her up and place her on the counter. "What should we make?"

I can see her thinking for a couple of seconds. "Can we have blueberry chocolate chip pancakes and eggs?"

"Umm eewww, you have definitely been spending too much time with your aunt Kara."

"Please….they taste awesome."

"This must be how people feel when I flash my own dimples at them." I say grinning at her.

"Alright you can have those, your mom and I will have her favorite."

"Those are so boring... Aunt Kara always lets me try her exciting food."

"Sounds like something Kara would do." I pull the ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets. "Ok so you will mix your chocolate and blueberries together."

"I know how to do it!" She eagerly grabs the spoon and the biggest bowl she can carry. She's adorable.

"I think we are missing something, don't you think?"

"What Maggie?" She asks expectantly.

I go over and hook up my iPod to the stereo. Evelyn just smiles and starts to bop up and down. The minutes start to fly by and before I realize it we have cooked up two batches delicious pancakes. We are just lost in the music now. Evelyn is up on my shoulders and she is so adorable singing with the spatula as I bounce around the kitchen.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Alex is coming out of her bedroom with a towel still wrapped around her head.

"Mommy, did you know that Maggie is the best dancer?"

"If my memory serves me correctly I do recall her being a great dancer." Alex walks up next to us and puts her arm around my waist.

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You aren't so bad yourself, Danvers." I watch as the woman blushes in front of me and we hear some giggling.

"What's so funny short stuff?" I say.

"You kissed mommy."

I look over at Alex and she just gives me a smile. I put Evelyn down on the counter and she is just smiling up at me. "I did. Is that ok with you?"

Nodding enthusiastically, "Yes, but can I get one too?"

I flash my dimples at her and bend over and give her a kiss on the cheek. I turn back around and can see the look on Alex face. I know that moment warmed her heart just as much as it did mine.

She clears her throat. "Alright you two, we need to eat so that I can get you over to daycare on time today, Evelyn."

Hopping down and moving to stand in front of her mom, "But...can I please stay with Maggie today?"

"Sweetie, I'm sure that Maggie is very busy today."

Turning back to look at me. "Please Maggie, can I stay with you today?"

"It's fine Alex. I'm actually free today." I say considering I'm technically on vacation until I can sort my job situation. I did plan on dropping by the precinct and talk to Captain Anderson but that can wait.

"Maggie you don't have to. I'm sure there are things that you need to get too." We did talk briefly about what's going on this morning with my job and I know that Alex is trying to help but right now, I think I can use a break from all of it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we will have a great day today, won't we Evelyn?"

"Yes… Please mommy?"

Sighing, "Ok, but Evelyn please be good today and try not to get into any trouble." Looking up at me, "You either." I laugh instantly.

"What trouble could the two of us possibly get into?" I ask with a head tilt.

"I don't even want to know." Alex says smiling.

 

* * *

 

"Ok, so what do you wanna see first?" I ask Evelyn as we walk into the National City Aquarium.

"Everything, I love it here..."

"Ok, what's your favorite fish?"

"I love the big sharks." I eye her.

"Really... You are not worried that Jaws is gonna eat you one day?"

"Don't be silly Maggie, sharks rarely eat people. Come on look over here." She pulls me over in front of what looks to me like a terrifying display of some angry sharks behind a glass case. "These guys are so cool. They are sand sharks."

"So do they come up on the beach and scare all the people?" I ask her.

Laughing. "No Maggie, they are quite peaceful and relatively harmless."

"They don't look so harmless to me...do you see the size of those teeth?"

"Their name comes from their habit of hanging out near the shoreline, trolling the ocean floor where the waves break close to the beach."

I watch her as she fills me in on everything about this shark. She is definitely Alex Danvers daughter. She talks more and before I know it we are off to explore the rest of the place. It is amazing to watch as her face lights up every time she gets excited. She is beyond adorable and so so smart. Alex really has done a wonderful job with her.

I imagine she got her thirst for knowledge from her mother. They may not be mother and daughter by blood but you can clearly see the bond between the two. I feel so...so lucky that I'm able to see this. The day is quickly passing by and we are at the park having some ice cream. My phone ringing calms down our fit of giggles.

"Hey, look it's your mom." I turn on the video chat so that we can see each other. "Hey, Danvers."

"Mommy!" An excited Evelyn says.

"How are my girls doing? Evelyn, are you behaving for Maggie?"

"Of course mommy, look we have my favorite ice cream." Evelyn shows her cup of rocky road.

"Hmmm and how many of those have you had missy?"

"Not that much..." Evelyn says quietly.

"That means you have probably had one too many."

"Don't worry Danvers. I promise we won't spoil our dinner." I tell the woman and give her a beaming smile.

"Ok, well, I just wanted to check up on you guys and I will be home around 7 so I will bring home dinner ok."

"Sounds great." I say as we hear someone call out to Agent Danvers in the background.

“I gotta go guys, love you."

"Love you mommy, bye."

"So your mom will be home in a few hours how about you say we head on over to the pet store and get a home for this little guy?" I point over to the plastic bag carrying the baby rainbow shark that we got from the aquarium.

"Yes... She has to have something really pretty in her tank. And maybe a castle."

I can't help but laugh at her. "Sure, let's see if we can find her a castle."

 

* * *

 

We've been home for a few hours now. The trip to the pet store was interesting to say the least. Who knew there were so many different things for one tiny little fish.

It took us a little bit of time to set up the tank. We had to make sure the temperature was right and that the water was not cloudy and the filter seemed to be something that probably Danvers should've had to put together.

But after it's all set up I have to say it looks amazing. We got some different color shells at the bottom with some gravel, a little castle for it to go in and out of that just happens to be pink and a couple a little fake trees in there. It looks nice.

"How do you think your mom is really going to feel about this?"

"Don't worry Maggie, she won't be mad. She always said when I was ready for a pet, I could get one and I feel ready. I'm almost three now." She says holding up three small fingers.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to help you take care of her."

"Yeah? You're not going to leave again?"

"I will have to leave for a little while but I promise I will be back and I will only be for short amount of time." She just nods and runs off into the living room.

"Come on, Maggie. We have to watch the little mermaid."

We are about halfway through the movie, that I can't recall ever seeing before.

"Hey, Maggie."

I look down at her and she looks a little pale. "Hey are you ok?"

She shakes her head no. "I don't feel so good." And before I can react, I watch her face turn in anguish and she is vomiting all over the floor.

"Oh my god!" I say barely above a whisper. I instantly leap up off of the couch. This is so gross. I snap out of my internal musings as she starts to cry.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Shhh." I quickly wrap her up in my arms and carry her into the bathroom. I hold her over the toilet as she throws up again. "It's ok, sweetie." After a few minutes she starts to calm down. "Ok sweetie, how about I run you a bath so that we can get you all cleaned up?" I watch as she nods. "Let's get your teeth brushed ok, where does your mom keep the thermometer?" She just shrugs her shoulders and starts to grab for her toothbrush. I run her some bath water.

Ok so I know Alex hasn't changed that much in the years apart so as I expect I find the thermometer underneath the bathroom sink with the other first aid items. "Hey sweetie, let me take your temperature ok?"

We wait a few minutes for the machine to be 98.6. I am relieved that it's nothing seriously wrong with her. I'm going to shoot Alex a text anyway just so she knows.

"Maggie, I'm so sorry." Evelyn says as she's getting in the bath.

"Oh don't worry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I ate too much and get sick mom always says that happens."

"Don't worry about that now, just relax and get yourself cleaned up. Are you alright if I go out and clean up the mess in the other room?"

"Yes."

I have never had to clean up puke before, not even my own. There will be a lot of things I have to get used to and do if I want my relationship with Alex to work out this time. I have no doubts about Alex and the type of parent that I already know she is. I have a lot of concerns about myself though and a lot of fears. I know Alex and I will have to have a talk soon.

I clean up the floor and shoot off that text. I'm sure it's nothing serious but I definitely have learned for the next time that two cups of ice cream, popcorn and soda probably aren't the best combinations.

"Sparrow, you ok in there?” I yell into the other room.

"Yes, here I'm coming Maggie." She runs out in her supergirl towel.

"Awesome, well let's get you in some pj's for the rest of the night." I watch as she runs over to her dresser.

"These one's are my favorite...but don't tell aunt Kara." I laugh as she holds up Wonder Woman pajamas.

"I won't, promise."

"Can you brush my hair and braid it for me?"

"Of course, now I've never done this before so I don't know how good it's gonna come out."

"I like the braid you had in your hair when we first met it was so pretty."

"You still remember that day?"

"Duh... It's when I got to meet you!"

I can't help the smile that comes to my face. I finish up her hair and we stand in front of the mirror. "All right, tell me what you really think?"

"It's perfect, Maggie. Thank you!" She instantly turns around and puts her arms around me and hugs my legs. I bend down and wrap my arms around her. It's one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I get off as quickly as I can after receiving Maggie's text. I know she told me everything was ok, but I still worry. I know Evelyn is fine, but I don't want it to be too much too soon for Maggie.

I know how much Evelyn can get carried away with food. She spends way too much time eating with her aunt Kara. And it almost always leads to upset stomachs and throwing up. I push my key into the lock and walk inside. I walk over and place the food I got on the counter. I got something that will soothe Evelyn's stomach and some of Maggie's favorites.

"Hello." I call out into the too quiet apartment. I hang up my jacket and make my way over to the sofa and my heart just explodes. Sleeping on the couch curled into one another are both my girls. Maggie on her side with Evelyn firmly tucked between her and the other end of the couch.

All those years ago when I met Maggie and started think about our lives together this is exactly what I imagined I would be coming home too. I feel the tears escape my eyes, I don't even try to stop them because they are happy tears.

I pull out my phone and take about 10 quick pictures of the two of them together before I make my way over to Maggie. I gently run my thumb across her cheek.

"Hey beautiful, wake up for me." Watching Maggie wake up is still one of my favorite things to do.

"Alex..." A very sleepy but adorable Maggie opens her eyes to greet me. "When did you get home?"

"Just now, babe." I say as I brush some of the hair out of her face. "Long day?"

"The best day." She gives me a smile and her dimples pop.

"Let me get her in her bed." I slowly lift up my little girl. I know how upset she gets when she's not feeling well. I lay her down on her bed and she wakes up a little.

"Mommy."

"Hey baby, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Maggie took care of me."

"I knew she would baby, now you get some rest. I'll see you when you wake up again." She nods and rolls over and starts to suck on her thumb. Something she only does when she's not feeling well.

I place a kiss on her cheek as I'm walking out I notice an aquarium on a nice little table in the corner of her room. Neither of the two were here when I left this morning.

I walk out into the living room and find a nervous looking Maggie.

"Sawyer." I raise an eyebrow up at her.

"Look, before you get started I just wanted to say I'm sorry it's my fault that she got sick..." I watch as she runs a frustrated hand through her hair. Before I can say anything she keeps going.

"I know she shouldn't have ate all that stuff but I just couldn't say no to her... When she asked me and about the fish..."

"Maggie." I try but still nothing.

"Gosh she said that she's always wanted one and that you said that she could eventually have one and she put those eyes on me... Have you seen those eyes I just..."

I crash my lips into hers and God it's so perfect. I take my time, trying to let her know that everything is ok. It's such a soft but meaningful kiss.

I pull back and place my forehead against hers. "Maggie, you did everything right."

"Yea?"

"Yeah." And I place another kiss on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... I can't believe we have it in us to write such a sappy chapter. Well you have to thanks swxtreme for this. She less evil than I am. Haha. Don't forget to drop a comment about what you guys think and you can also find us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	10. The Mess We're In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was nice wasn't it? Sweet, full of fluff and also so out of character for us. So let's change this chapter should we? We spoil you with the fluff and did warned you to enjoy it while it last because for this chapter we have to have Alex and Maggie talk about what broke them up before. It should be fun!

Alex POV 

Ever since I adopted Evelyn, I always tried to make sure I didn't have to stay late at work. I don't want her to spend her nights at Alice's or Kara's but these past few days I've been drowning with all the work at the lab. We are finally getting close to closing out Bliss and I can't wait to get my hands on the guy who tried to end my life. Right now I've never been more grateful to have Maggie back. She has been a real hero by picking up Evelyn at day care and tucks her in when I'm running late from work way past her bedtime. Tonight, I really hope I can get home just in time for her bedtime. She's been amazing but I don't want her to become overwhelmed. 

When I unlock the front door, it all seems so quiet and I figured they must already be in the bedroom so I slowly make my way to Evelyn's room and I can hear them both talking as I open the door. What I see is Maggie reading one of Evelyn's favorite books as my little girl watches on with such enthusiasm. 

"And then something went bump! How that bump made us jump! We looked! Then we saw him step in on the mat! We looked! And we saw him! The Cat in the Hat! And he said to us, "Why do you sit there like that?" Maggie reads aloud. 

"He's cute!" Evelyn says as she points at the Cat in the Hat. 

"Hey you two." I say, breaking their concentration on the book. Maggie turns her head around and gives me a smile as Evelyn snuggles in closer to Maggie. 

"Hi mommy! Maggie's reading me a bedtime story!" 

"I can see that. You have fun?" I ask and Evelyn nods her head happily. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back and tuck you in, alright?" Evelyn just nods her head again before asking Maggie's to continue reading. 

After I take a shower, I change into fresh comfortable clothes before making my way back to Evelyn's room. This time around I didn't hear a single voice coming from her room and when I poke my head in, I can see the reason why. These two are beyond adorable and it just makes my heart swell. Evelyn is now sound asleep next to Maggie, I quickly take out my phone and capture such a cute moment before I slowly wake Maggie up. 

I lightly brush some hair off of her face and caress her cheek. "Hey, Mags, sweetie, you fall asleep." 

She squints her eyes opening one at a time. "Hmm... I did?" she says sleepily before slowly pulling herself away from Evelyn and getting out of the bed. I give Evelyn a kiss on the forehead and put a blanket on her before taking Maggie's hand. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." I say as kissing her lightly on the lips. 

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

It has been a very lazy morning in the apartment considering Alex finally has a day off and I really don't want to think that this weekend will be my last week here before I have to head back to Metropolis. Alex is content cuddling with me before we are interrupted by my phone ringing. 

"If that's work, tell them you still have the rest of the week off and you're mine until then." Alex says placing a kiss on my forehead. I laugh before picking up the phone without really seeing the caller ID.

"Sawyer." 

"Am I speaking with Maggie Sawyer?" A man from the other side of the phone says. 

"Yes, this is she." I say trying my best to ignore Alex kisses. 

"Hi, I'm from Metropolis County General Hospital. Your name is listed as Sydney Harper emergency contact. I tried to contact her parents but no one picked up." 

"Yes, I know her. Is she alright?" I say instantly sitting up. 

"Yes, yes. She's alright. She was involved in a car accident. She suffered from a minor head injury and a mild concussion, nothing really serious." 

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm actually in the same town as her parents, I'll let them know." 

"Yes, thank you." He says before he hangs up the phone. 

I must have a look of distress when Alex looks at me worriedly. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yes,...well no. That's a hospital in Metropolis who called me. Sydney was involved in an accident. I...I should let her parents know." I say instantly getting up and getting ready. Alex is completely understanding and offering to accompany me. 

I left Alex and Evelyn at home, needing to do this by myself. Also I'm not sure if Sydney ever got around to telling her parents that we broke up. They were never a close family, of course her parents still cared but work always gets in the way. I've met them twice and they are great people and I know that I'll be welcomed if I ever married Sydney but of course they are not Eliza Danvers. 

I arrived in front of a big house in National City rich neighbourhood which Alice parents, the Roswell's live in. No wonder Alice and Sydney became close friends. Their family's might have known each other. I thought as I ring the bell and am soon greeted by one of the Harper's maid. 

"Hi. Is Mr. and Mrs. Harper here?" I ask giving the lady a polite smile.

"Ms. Sawyer. Unfortunately Mr. Harper is out overseas on business. But Mrs. Harper is here. Come on in." She says leading me inside the house to the living room where I soon see Sydney's mom having breakfast. 

"Maggie. What a pleasant surprise, it's so great to see you dear." She says as soon as she sees me. "Come on, join me for breakfast." 

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Harper. It won't be necessary. I already ate." I say as I take a seat next to her. 

"What did I tell you Maggie? Stop calling me Mrs. Harper. Just call me Laura." 

"I-I'm sorry. It slipped my mind." 

"Don't worry about it. So why are you here? And by yourself nonetheless. Are you here to ask for my permission to marry my lovely daughter?" Laura says and I almost choke. 

"I-I... No, no. That's not why I'm here." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. "We actually broke up. I guess Sydney didn't tell you." 

"Oh. I-I has no idea. Well you know how it is. She only calls once in a while, even when she was working here she only visited once a month. Work always gets in the way..." Laura says and I can see she looks...disappointed. "So if that wasn't the case. Why are you here?" 

"I got a call from Metropolis County General this morning. They informed me that Sydney was involved in an accident. They tried to call you but you didn't pick up." 

"Oh my God, is she alright?" 

"Yes, yes. Sydney is gonna be fine. She only suffered some minor head injuries and mild concussion nothing really serious." 

"That's good... I wish I could fly to Metropolis to check on her but I have important meetings to attend to." 

"What? You can't be serious? Your daughter was in an accident!" 

"And it's nothing serious. If I don't attend the meeting, we will loss millions of dollars." 

I shake my head in disbelief. I don't know which one is worse. My parents who disowned me or Sydney's parents who, yes, they accepted who she is, but they're never around for her even when she's in a hospital bed. I soon leave their house and drive back to Alex's apartment. When I opened the door I feel a ball of energy come tumbling my way and it's none other than Evelyn. 

"Morning, little Sparrow." I say as I kneel down so I can give her a hug and a kiss.

"Morning! You're not here when I'm awake!" She says adorably. 

"I'm sorry. I had some work to do. Have you eaten yet?" I ask. 

"Yes! Aunt Kara brought me Mac and Cheese." Evelyn says excitedly as we walk to the living room where Alex is.

"For breakfast?" I look over at Alex who just shrugs her shoulders.

"How was it?" Alex asks. 

"Not what I expected... I'm thinking about flying to Metropolis this evening." 

"Can I come to?" Alex asks and I can see the look of worry flash in her eyes. I don't have to ask, because I know that she's worried about me going back to Metropolis and seeing Sydney.

"What about Evelyn? Didn't she have that trip to National City zoo tomorrow?"

"Hey, Evie. What do you say about staying with Aunt Alice for a few days while Maggie and I go out of town for some work?" 

"Can you bring me home something cool?" Evelyn asks. 

"Of course I will." Alex says as she gives Evelyn a kiss. 

With Evelyn agreeing to stay with Alice while we are in Metropolis, Alex then calls Alice to let her know and she was more than happy to watch over her for a few days. Alex also makes sure to let J'onn know that she and I will be out of town for a few days. We take a 4 o'clock flight to Metropolis and it took us almost 5 hours to get back and by the time we got there it's already night and we head straight to a hotel and book ourselves a room before going to the hospital in the morning. 

After we eat breakfast at the hotel we went straight to the hospital. It wasn't hard for me to get the room number for Sydney considering I'm her emergency contact. I know that Alex wants to ask me why I'm still her emergency contact but she must have thought better of it for right now. Although if I'm being perfectly honest, Alex was my emergency contact even after we broke up until Sydney and I started getting kinda serious. At that time it didn't feel fair if Sydney didn't get a call if anything happened to me but Alex did. 

I lead Alex to Sydney's hospital room and when I knock, Sydney looks up very surprised. I don't think Sydney was expecting me or anyone to actually come visits her.

"Maggie! Why are you here?" Sydney asks before she realizes Alex is behind me. "A-Alex... I...ummm." Sydney starts to fidget and I can only imagine how uncomfortable this is for the both of them especially Sydney. 

"The hospital called... I did tell your mother but..." 

"Work. I figured as much." Sydney says and I can see a look of hurt. "But you didn't have to come."

"I just want to make sure you're okay." I say, as I look around I realize that Sydney hasn't touched a single piece of food on her tray and I know why because it's not her favourite. "You want me to go grab you breakfast?" 

"I... No, it's alright. I'm not that hungry." Sydney says and I know that she's lying. She's always hungry. 

"I know how picky you are about foods. And you really should eat, it will help you with the recovery." I say before I whisper to Alex to stay here while I run out to get food. It might not be a good idea but I'll be faster on my own and also I know that they really need to talk about what happened.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I can't believe that Maggie left me with Sydney and before I can argue, she was already on her way out. I don't know how long I've been standing here awkwardly until Sydney finds the courage to break the silence. 

"I-I want to say that I'm sorry... You have every right to be mad at me and I understand if you don't forgive me but I really want you to know that I don't think you're bad mom. It was...it was the only thing I could think about so I can blackmail Maggie to get back together with me." I keep quiet because I don't know what will come out of my mouth if I speak about what she did. I should have just let Kara throw her into outer space. 

"I can't believe that after everything Maggie flew back here just to make sure that I'm alright. After what I did, I thought she would hate me... But then again this is Maggie Sawyer we are talking about. She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my friend and my family. I know that I still have my parents but with how busy their work is, I might as well not. She was the only one I could ever be honest with and she got me to be honest with myself. I know that it still doesn't excuse what I did to you but losing her... I basically lost my family too. And I just went crazy.” 

Taking it all in "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk back into her life and take her away..." I say before Sydney lets out a laugh and cuts me short. 

"I don't think she was ever mine to begin with." Sydney says as I take a seat next to her, feeling comfortable enough to be near her. "When I first met her, she was drowning her sorrow in a bar. I don't think she even remember, that was how drunk she was, doing God only knows what. One night I take her back to her apartment, I didn't even leave her a note, I was just taking care of her because I know how it feels to be completely heartbroken. A few days later I met her at a coffee shop and I asked her out to catch up on old times. At first she was hesitant but I managed to convince her for a date. Maybe it wasn't really a date because we spent the entire day talking about you." 

"But you didn't know who I was." 

"All I know from her that day was that she just got out of a serious relationship because you two argued about something big. I think a part of her wishes she could have given you what you wanted but at the same time whatever it was that you two argued about, it scared her. I could tell that there was something holding her back. We were friends for a few months and I tried my best to help her move on but eventually I asked her out on a date and I told her that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. She warned me that she can't promise anything because she just got out of a serious relationship. Eventually after time it got pretty serious and I think I somehow helped heal her broken heart but I guess it wasn't for long..." Sydney explains and I remain in silence before she continues. 

"Maggie is the only one that ever cared about me wholeheartedly. Even after everything she's still here for me. My previous girlfriends never stayed for long because of my work but Maggie understood how important my work is and she never asked me to pick her over my job and in return I tried even though it was hard to understand how important and dangerous her work is. I should have seen it. I knew there was a part of her I just could not reach. She never gave herself freely to me. I shouldn't have hopelessly fallen in love with someone whose heart already belonged to someone else." 

"You weren't..." Sydney waves her hand, signalling me to stop. 

"I really am sorry Alex for what I did. I wish you and Maggie all the happiness in the world. Whatever it was that broke you two apart, I hope you both will figure it out. Maggie deserves to be happy and if I can't give it to her, I hope you can." Sydney says just as Maggie comes in with food. 

We spend the next half an hour talking and mostly Maggie making sure that Sydney will be alright. I assured her that Sydney will be alright after talking with the doctor in charge and taking a look at her chart. Her head injury is just a cut and the only thing that concerns the doctor is the mild concussion but with observation she should be fine in a few days. I left Maggie and Sydney alone as I call Alice to check on Evelyn before Maggie takes me for a walk in the park after leaving the hospital. 

We are walking hand in hand in the park with a cup of coffee each and I'm enjoying every second of it because I've missed this and sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming this and I wasn't in some sort of coma but this is very much real. Eventually Maggie stops and takes a seat on an empty park bench, I soon follow. 

"I hope everything is alright. I'm sorry for leaving you with Sydney." Maggie says. 

"No, no it's okay. At first I was mad but we had a chance to talk. Well mostly Sydney talked and I listened." 

"What did she talk about?" 

"Nothing you should be concerned about. But she did apologize for what she did." 

"I understand if you don't forgive her but trust me when I say that she's not always like that. She wasn't some psychopath, I swear. I don't know what got into her that turned her into one." 

I remember my own struggles when I was stupid enough to let Maggie Sawyer walk out of my life. I was not in a good place for such a long time. "You, it was you... I went crazy myself after our breakup. Maybe not crazy, more of I'm getting reckless with my job." 

"You mean you weren't before?" Maggie jokes and I laugh. "You know I'm really sorry for what she did and I hope you're not mad that I wanted to come here and make sure she's alright." 

"I know, Maggie. You don't have to keep apologizing for what happened. And no, I'm not mad. You're just concerned and after what she did to you, I understand. And also it so very you to be concerned about everyone else but yourself." I say and Maggie blushes. "And I love that about you." 

We stay in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, enjoying the scenery and sipping our coffee while treasuring every passing moments with each other when I can't stop the thought that has been in my mind ever since Maggie walk back into my life. 

"Maggie... Can we talk? About...about what broke us apart before?" I swallow. This is not easy for me to bring up but it has to be done. I need to know or this will always keep me up at night.

"About kids..." Maggie says and she starts to tense up. I can read her and I always can but this time, nothing in her expression gives me any clue about what she might say and it scares me. It makes matters worse when Maggie doesn't say anything else. 

"Is it because of our job?" I ask and I still get no response from Maggie. "I mean I understand that... I-I was babysitting Ruby when we tried to stop Sam...I mean Reign. We were out getting ice-creams, you know that ice-creams truck we used to get?" I say and I get a nod from her. 

"I told Ruby to try on a hat while I try on a pair of sunglasses when I see that someone was following us... H-he tried to kill me, me specifically. We dig deep to find who was after me and it wasn't a short list... There was Griggs, Hellgramite and Hannibal but they were in containment and Hannibal was deported. And then Winn mentioned Ricki..." I can see Maggie flinches at his name. I can't blame her, just thinking about it is enough to give me nightmares. 

"Was he?" Maggie voices breaks and my heart ache. I can only imagine what Maggie must have thought. 

"No, no. J'onn did the mind wiped, remember?"

"If it was him... I wish you'd tell me about it... No matter what. I'll be there for you. I-I... If he tries to kill you again... I don't know what I'll do." Maggie takes a deep breath to try and regain her composure before she continues. "I thought you were dead, Alex... When I saw you there in that tank. I thought we were too late. In that moment I was ready to go back and kill Rick for what he did. I didn't care if it's going to get me in prison, he had to pay for what he did. I just..." I grab Maggie's hand and squeeze it. Maggie never talks about her experience when I was kidnapped and I didn't want to ask either because it wasn't a pleasant one for any of us. 

"I'm here now. I know that you will come for me so I hold on." I say as I pulled Maggie for a kiss. 

"So who was it?" Maggie says after a minute of her seeking comfort in me, trying to assure her that I'm here. 

"At first I thought it was Ronald Collins. The first arrest I ever made. I went to the dive bar he was in but it wasn't him. I get back to my bike and well...someone planted a bomb in it." 

"What?! Is that why you don't have your bike anymore?" 

"Y-yeah. I mean it's a damn shame. It's one thing to try to blow me up but it's another to bomb my bike... I loved that bike." I say and Maggie starts to chuckle. I can feel that it's no longer tense around here. 

"Anyway we, well I told J'onn that we should set up an ambush because I'm sick and tired of this game. J'onn transformed to be me and starts to jog around the park while I set up across from the park on top of a rooftop. We waited for awhile but we didn't see him until I spot him in the opposite building with a sniper rifle. I thought he was going to shoot J'onn but he spotted me instead and fired at me before he started to run. I went after him of course even though J'onn told me to wait for him. But you know me. He ziplines across two buildings before cut down the line so I didn't think much and just leaped across... A few more inches, I would have fallen to my death... Well long story short we caught him and after that I sit down and talk with J'onn. About how my job and me wanting kids can't coexist... I mean what if I died that day?" 

"What change your mind?" 

"When I lost you, a part of myself was missing too. You made me comfortable to be myself and when I...I said that we can't be together anymore, I lost a part of myself. I was going on a downward spiral from losing you and I keep trying to justify myself for wanting kids and everyone kept telling me that I made a right choice even though deep inside I know that I didn't. My drinking became out of control. I wanted to come back home to someone, to make sure it wasn't unbearable anymore. And Alice told me that if that's what I think can find that part of myself again, then I should do it. Adopting Evelyn was one of the best decisions I ever made and I didn't regret a single thing even though I wish it was under a different circumstances instead. And mostly because I want this and I know that I can make it work. I'm never going to stop risking my life doing my job but I never not want kids." 

"Evelyn is just amazing." Maggie smiles. "Sometimes I find myself trying to catch up to her. She's so smart. You've done a great job, Danvers." I smile as Maggie takes a deep breath. "It-it wasn't about our job... I know that our job will never get in between our relationship because I know that we understand how important our jobs are. I-I just... You know my past. You know how my parents are... I didn't have good example of how to be a good parent. What if I screw that up? What if my kids hate me? What if I screw up that kid?" I can see Maggie looks genuinely worried about it. 

"You're not. You're a great mom. I've seen you with Evelyn and she adores you and the way you treat her... You're amazing Maggie Sawyer. You're not your parents. Despite what they did, you turned out amazing." I say and I pull her in for a kiss. I make sure to pour everything that I feel in that kiss to let her know that I mean every word. When we pull apart, both of us are breathless.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

Before we head back to National City and spend what little time left before I have to come back to Metropolis, I decide to drop by the precinct and see if I can change my Captains mind in one last effort. Alex insists on coming with me and I don't really have the heart to argue with her. Every Detective that knows who I am gives me a polite nod as I walk past them before an excited voice stops me in my tracks. 

"Hey, Detective Sawyer!" I know that voice all too damn well. He's the only one with the cheery tone of voice. 

"Nelson..." I say as I turn around so I can face him. I can feel that Alex is giving me a look but I just ignore it and instantly regret it when I see the look my partner gives me when he sees Alex next to me. 

"Well... You work fast." 

"What is it that you want, Nelson? I'm in a hurry here. I have to see the Captain." I say ignoring his tone of voice. 

"I"m about to ask if you're back. I guess you're not?" 

"No, not yet... Listen, I really have to see the Captain." 

"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you next week?" He asks and I just nod before heading back to the Captain office. 

I can see that he's in the office doing paperwork when I knock. He signals me to come in and I leave Alex by the door, needing to do this by myself and I don't think it will look good to bring my girlfriend even if she's a federal agent. If anything, he might get more pissed off, thinking Alex is about to usher me away for a secret government case. 

"Detective Sawyer. I thought you're back for work next week?" 

"A friend of mine was in an accident, I came to visit... About work..." 

"The answer is still a no, Detective. I'm not trying to be a jackass here even if it looks like it. You're here for over a month and you're one hell of a Detective. A step above the rest of them. And that rookie partner of yours, he has all the potential to be a good Detective with the right guidance and that's why I picked you to be his partner. It wasn't a punishment, Sawyer. I see a lot of potential in you and you can be one hell of a Captain one day. If I'm being honest I wasn't quite happy with your transfer here in the first place because I know someone was using their pull but when I saw you work, I thought I hit the jackpot so imagine my surprise when you asked to be transferred back to National City." 

"I appreciate that, Captain. I do. But things change and I have to go back to National City." 

"Unless you can find me at least a half decent cop to replace you, the answer is still a no, Detective. And this is not a playground that you can jump ship just because things change. If I listened to every cop transfer request, soon enough I won't have a precinct to run. Now if you're done, I expect you to be here bright and early next week. I have a cold case for you to look into." 

I feel dejected because I really don't want to come back here next week for who knows how long. I don't want to leave Alex and Evelyn after the week we've have. It's not only going to break Alex heart, it will break Evelyn's too. She has stuck by my side almost every day I came back and refused to stay away from me even for a minute. What I feel must have shown on my face when I see Alex, she looks worry. Before she can say anything, I stop her and lead her away from the precinct. I really don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe we can talk about it once we get back to National City and I have time to think about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the mess of the break up, now we have to pick up the writers mess and try to fix it. We hope it serves as a great explanation. But now we are putting Alex and Maggie in a mess too... I mean it just a long distance relationship... Everybody does it at one point, surely they can make it work? Anyway make sure to give us feedbacks. Comment below or you can find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	11. The Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I did not expect to get so much stick for how we write the whole Maggie job situation... There's a reason for what we did and trust me when I say that every decisions we made, we give a great thought about it before committing to it and we take every plot we make very seriously. We are not dragging it for much longer than necessary and we will resolve this situation in this chapter.

Maggie POV 

My "honeymoon" with Alex and Evelyn has now come to an end and there's nothing more that breaks my heart than Evelyn's sad eyes as I hugged her goodbye. I promised that I'll be back even if I don't know when it will be. Both Alex and I know that with both of our jobs, it's a lot harder to set time aside so we could meet up at least once a month as we start our long distance relationship. I didn't even get to talk much with Alex about the whole situation and I know that she's not happy with it but she respect the love I have for this job even if it's not my ideal location. I can still help so many. I know everything will work itself out. Neither of us really want to talk about it as we are more focused on enjoying every moment we had together. 

The first week into our new long distance relationship wasn't easy and we didn't expect it to be. I managed to video call Evelyn every night so I could tell her good nights before I spent the next few hours talking with Alex. We text throughout the day but nothing beats hearing the sound of her voice after a little long hard day. The second and third week go by smoothly as we fall into a rhythm. Well that was until I got injured during a case and my Captain called Alex to inform her about it. It wasn't serious. 

I wasn't even in the hospital for two hours before Alex walked into my room. I was in the middle of finishing up my statement for IAB. I guess there's a perk of having Supergirl as your sister. I can see the look of worry all over her face and she was patient enough to wait until the IAB left before she started getting upset at me for getting shot. I barely have time to react before she starts in on me. 

"What happened?! God, Maggie." She rushes over and sits on the foot of my bed grabbing my head. "When I got the call I could feel my heart stop beating." I squeeze her hand reassuringly. 

"Alex, take a deep breath. I'm fine. It just a graze, see." I lift my arm up, moving it perfectly. 

"This time! What about the next time?!" 

"Honey... I know that you're worried. This is my job, remember? You should know this better than anyone else." 

I watch as she deflates, some of the anger leaving her body. "Of course I do. But you're a hundred miles away! What if..." I stop Alex with a kiss even though it pains me to do so. Alex must have seen me flinch as she pulled away. 

"You're going to open up your stitches." 

"Good thing my girlfriend is a doctor then." I tease and Alex blush. 

"When are you getting out?" 

"I think I should be good to go. I just had to stay around because the IA wanted my statement and now that they got it, I'm good to go." I stand up grabbing my jacket. 

She stands in front of me, I know she is still worried. "Danvers, I have missed you so much. Let's get out of here." 

We take a cab back to my apartment before Alex makes a run to the nearest restaurant to get us dinner as I try to find a good movie to watch. I don't know how but I ended up watching Finding Dory as Alex came back with the food. 

"I think you've been spending too much time with Evelyn." She says smiling. 

"And that's bad, why?" I say and Alex chuckle. 

"I got you a vegan ice cream too." 

"Aww. Are we going to share?" I tease because I have no doubt Alex still hates it

"No!" Alex says as I laugh and pause the movie so I can follow Alex to the kitchen. 

"Is Evelyn staying with Alice?" I ask. 

"No. Alice is in New York for a conference." Alex answers as she's putting all of the food out on the counter. 

"So she's with Kara then?" 

"J'onn actually."

 

* * *

 

Evelyn POV 

I don't know why Uncle J'onn picked me up from daycare today. If mommy was busy, Aunt Alice or Aunt Kara will pick me up instead but never really Uncle J'onn. 

"Hi, Uncle J'onn. Where's mommy?" 

"She's uhh... She has to go to Metropolis. Maggie is not feeling well."

"But...I want to go!" I pout. 

"I'm sure your mom wants you to be there too... But she doesn't want you to get sick. What if I buy you ice cream instead?" 

I shake my head no. "I want to be with mommy and Maggie." 

"How about this, I will video call them tonight after we eat some dinner? What do you want?" 

I want to argue but I remember what mommy always said... Always be a good girl when she's not around. So I just nod and follow Uncle J'onn back to his apartment after I tell him I want Mac and Cheese for dinner. 

Mommy always buys those ready to eat Mac and Cheese if she doesn't have time to buy it at a restaurant but Uncle J'onn actually makes everything from scratch. I watch as he makes it and help out whenever I can. I always love to help in the kitchen even though mommy was never good at it but I have fun helping Aunt Kara and Maggie and now Uncle J'onn. After dinner, as promised, Uncle J'onn makes the video call to mommy. 

"Hey, sweetheart." Mommy says with a smile and next to her is Maggie. 

"Hi, mommy and Maggie!" I wave. "Are you feeling better, Maggie?"

"Yes. I am. I'm sorry that I have to steal your mom away for the day."

"I wish I can be there too." 

"I wish you're here too, Sparrow." 

"I miss you..." I say as I start to sob.

"I miss you too. I promise I'll be back before you know it." 

"You promise?" 

"Cross my heart..." 

"Listen, baby. It past your bedtime. Why don't you go to sleep? I promise I'll be picking you up from daycare tomorrow." Mommy says and I nod before I wave them goodbye. 

Uncle J'onn help me change to my pj's after I brush my teeth before he tell me a story that he said he used to tell his daughter. 

"Uncle J'onn... Can you help me?" I ask and Uncle J'onn stops his storytelling. 

"What is it?" 

"Can you have Maggie work here again? I miss her..." 

"I'm sure Maggie is trying really hard to get a transfer back to National City again. But it takes time sweetie." 

"Can't you do anything about it?" 

"If she's working with me, yeah sure but she's not." 

"Can't you make her work with you?" I plead and give him my best puppy dog eyes. 

Uncle J'onn sighs. "I'm not making any promises." He says before he kissed my forehead and wished me good night.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

I really miss Evelyn. I didn't realize it would be this hard to leave both of my girls. It's so weird to say to myself but at the same time, it feels so amazing. It wasn't easy not to cry when I heard Evelyn's voice crack as she told me that she missed me. I think Alex can see it too because I was wrapped in a hug as soon as she disconnect the video call. We stay like that for a few minutes before Alex starts to talk. 

"I've been thinking..." This either could be good or bad. "What if you work with the DEO? I mean I can make that happen..." 

"No Alex!" I pull back out of her grasp and look at her. 

"What do you mean no?" I can see the hurt flash on her face. 

"I don't want you to abuse your power at the DEO to offer me a job so we could be together." I have worked hard to get where I am and have never been given any handouts. I'm not gonna start now. 

"Don't you wanna come back?" She asks in a small voice. 

"Of course I want to be back with you." I lift my hand and caress her cheek. "But not like that. I don't want to be handed something I didn't earn. Until then we will do the long distance..."

"What about Evelyn? You've seen her. She misses you." 

I pull my hand back and I immediately can feel my anger rise. "DON'T!" I stand up. "Don't you use Evelyn on me, Alex. That's a low blow." I snap and I can see Alex flinch. 

"Then what about me?" There's a tear coming down her face and all my anger vanishes. 

"Alex..." I sigh kneeling in front of her. "There's nothing more that I want than being home with you and Evelyn. But I don't want you to pull some strings so I can work with the DEO. I don't want people to think that because of you I got that job." 

"It's not like you don't deserves it." 

"Alex, please... We'll find other way." 

She nods and pulls me in closer to her. "I'm just so scared Mags." I melt more into her at the nickname. I know this isn't easy on her. "What if today had been worse? What..." I can hear her choke back a sob. 

"Sweetie." I pull back enough so that we are looking into each other's eyes. 

"Maggie what if, I had lost you again?" The tears fall freely now. 

"Baby, you will never lose me again. This will all be over soon and I will come home to you every night." I wipe her tears away. "I will get to kiss you, everyday." 

I lean forward and Alex meets me halfway and as our lips meet in one of the most softest, most loving kisses I've had...well since the last time Alex kissed me like this. 

Placing both of my hands behind her head I pull her in, deepening the kiss. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, and I can feel her shiver. 

"Please Mags..." I hear her say and it's barely audible but it hits my ears perfectly. 

I pull back and I can hear her release a whimper and I can feel exactly what that does to me. I stare at her and I see so much love in her eyes. But I also can see the lust and the pure need that she has right now. We had been waiting, not necessarily on purpose but with Evelyn running around and Alex coming home exhausted from work most nights. We just were so happy being with each other. The eyes shining back at me tell me, that's about to change.

I kiss her desperately and Alex gives me it right back. I have missed this. Missed our fight for control. She wraps her body around me tightly. I swiftly stand up and pull her with me, placing my hands underneath her and lift her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist. The pain in my arm can't compare to the love that's about to burst out of my chest. I carry us into the bedroom and shut the door behind us.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

After dropping everything once I got a call from Metropolis PD about Maggie getting shot, I spent the day taking care of her and making sure she's fine. We did manage to reconnect and it is only making me miss her more. I couldn't leave Evelyn for too long especially while Alice is out of town and Kara is being busy well being Supergirl. 

I know that me leaving her out of the blue is irresponsible of me but at that moment all I was worried about was Maggie and I know that J'onn would take good care of her. Even if I wanted to stay for a few more days, I had to remember that I'm a mother now and also Maggie would have never forgiven herself if she's the reason why I abandon Evelyn. 

We keep in touch as often as I can but it's just not the same. This whole long distance thing sucks. I know that in a way, missing Maggie is starting to affect my work as I find myself wandering around the DEO or sighing. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when J'onn approaches me with a concerned look. 

"You alright, Alex?"

"Yea-yeah." I don't sound convincing at all. 

"I don't mean to intrude but... Your thoughts... Well it wasn't easy to ignore it." 

I swear I'm blushing but J'onn just takes hold of my hand and squeeze it reassuringly. 

"I wanted to offer Maggie a job at the DEO, with your permission of course, but she's just having none of it. I'm not doing this because she's my girlfriend..." 

"Are you sure about that Alex?" 

"Okay... Maybe I'm doing it because I want her to be back in National City but it's not like she doesn't deserves it. She's a great cop and she figured out who we were and hell she found out where Mon-El were first before we did even though we have all this resources. She might be better than most of the agents we have." 

"Have you tried to look this from Maggie perspective? All her life, she has been working hard to be where she is right now. People like her, they might not believe that sometimes there is an easy way. And they don't want all of their hard work being overlook because they know a certain someone who can pull some strings. Maybe after what happened with Sydney, she doesn't want it to happen again. Thing might be tough for her in Metropolis PD at first, people just don't take lightly to a new transfer especially when someone used a string they have. She might not want it to happen again especially considering you're the DEO second in command and most time than not, you're in charge. Me, you and other agents that used to work with her might not think that she definitely deserves her place with the DEO, but what about the new recruits?" 

"I just... I want her back here." 

"I know you do. Just hang in there."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

It has been two months and I'm still nowhere closer to transferring back to NCPD. Although I do start to enjoy my work here in Metropolis more. We are doing some really good things here. I miss Alex and Evelyn so much though. Maybe I should have swallowed my pride and take Alex's offer but I want to be there on my own merit and not because I'm dating her. I know that it's not what Alex was implying but nothing comes easy in life and I should know better.

I have worked hard to be where I am today, to be a well respected Detective and I'm not going to throw it all away because of love even though I love Alex with my whole life. Yes, I was in this mess because I made a deal with Sydney so Alex could have Evelyn back but I could have found another way and this is just another reason that nothing is easy in life and there's no shortcut.

 I'm not going to make it worse than it already is and we will make this thing work for as long as we have too. In the meantime I'm just going to enjoy working at Metropolis because in a way working here has been a great learning experience for me. 

Today, I spent my whole lunch break video calling Alex because she's sick. She never really gets sick but when she does everyone better watch out. She becomes almost unbearable to everyone...well except for me. I wish I was there with Alex instead. Evelyn isn't around because Kara took her to the daycare so she won't get whatever her mom has. 

"Get well soon. I love you." 

"I love you too." She says and she sounds so bad. 

I am texting Alex as I make my way to my cruiser when I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say before I realize its Sydney.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Sydney jokes. 

"At least I didn't get any coffee on you this time."

"Yeah, well my clothes very much appreciate it... I thought you were already back to National City? What are you doing here?" 

"Well... I'm finding it hard to get a transfer back to National City, not without just up and quitting and you know how I feel about that" 

"Right never one to take the easy way out. I'm sorry about that. You want me to help you with it?" 

"No, no. It's alright." 

"Maggie... It is my fault to begin with. I got you into this mess and this is the least I can do. After what I did to get you here, it might be the reason why it's harder for you to get back to NCPD."

Before I can form a response, I see J'onn walking towards us. I actually do a double take, I have no idea why he's here but he looks serious. 

"I-I appreciate that." I say softly

"Don't worry about it. I'll look into it. Now... If you excuse me I have a client to see." I nod and wave her goodbye before J'onn greets me. 

"Maggie, can I speak with you for a few minutes?" 

"Sure. There a cafe a few block from here." I say before I lead him to the said cafe. I'm not racked with worry as I know Alex is safe in her own bed. We pick a booth farther away from everyone else and J'onn orders himself a coffee before he takes an envelope from his jacket and puts it on the table. 

"What is this?" 

"Open it." He says and I carefully open it. Time seemed to have stopped as I look at the paper. 

"I would like to officially offer you a job with the DEO." 

"You don't have to..." 

"Why not? You will still have to pass the Agent test and once you do, which I imagine you will, you'll be the head of DEO investigation unit." 

I'm surprised but at the same time "If this is because of my situation with Alex..." 

J'onn waves his hand in front of me "Even though Alex sad thoughts somewhat...annoy me. You deserve this. And it will also help Alex. She has been spearheading that department along with the Science Division, and being my second in command, I'm afraid I'm going to burn her out."

"Agent Martinez transferred to Washington two months ago. I know that with the added responsibility even though she's more than capable, has lessened her time with Evelyn. I can't have my best agent being anything less than that. I can't think of anyone more suited to take over this unit than you Maggie."

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"What about, yes?"

****

* * *

 

Alex POV 

J'onn has been busy for the past few days and for the first time he kept me out of the loop. I know that he's trying to distract me from figuring out what he's up to by giving me some paperwork I have to sign on behalf of him. 

"Hey, Alex. Can you sign these for me? I need this new rig for my baby over there." Winn says as he gives me his iPad.

I make a face. "Your baby?" 

"Yeah." He says proudly. He is such a computer geek. "What's J'onn up to?" 

"I have no idea. He has been keeping me out of loop by giving me some work to do."

"Well that's a first. Maybe he's planning on surprising you. I know that you've been asking for new equipment in the lab." 

"You think so?" I get giddy just thinking about it. That would be so awesome.

"Agent Danvers." J'onn calls out to me as he approaches both Winn and I. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be relieved of your duty as head of our investigation unit." 

My face drops "What...am I not..." He cuts me off. 

"Relax Alex, you are doing great but you are Assistant Director and you can't run it permanently. You have bigger matters to attend to." 

I relax. "Did you find a replacement for Agent Martinez?" 

"Yes. And I want you to show her around." I grumbled at the thought of having to show the new agent around. 

J'onn just gives me a look. "Make sure you stop by Agent Collins office too. There are some documents she hasn't signed yet and it will need your signature too." Why do I have to sign anything?  J'onn just walks away before I can even ask. 

After I stopped by Agent Collins office, I make my way to the lounge, where the new agent waits for me. I skim through the documents as I mumbled to myself. I don't know why I have to do HR's job. 

I don't know if my eyes are playing tricks on me but apparently the new agent have to sign our fraternization policy. It looks like the new agent is in a relationship with one of the agents. That's just great, that's probably how J'onn was able to sneak someone in here without me knowing about it. I'm so not looking forward to this. 

I keep skimming through the documents without really looking where I'm headed as I know the DEO building layout inside and out and it's not like any agents I'm going to bump into won't get out of the way. I'm trying to find the new agents name but every document is blank and before I know it, I'm already at the lounge area. 

"Hi, I'm Agent Danvers, and you are? I hope you are ready to get to..." I stop as I finally look up to see the new agent. 

I can barely believe my eyes when I'm being greeted by a tiny stature of someone I've come to memorize and those dimples that always takes my breath away. 

"Sawyer... Agent Maggie Sawyer." Maggie says with a smile that shows off her dimples. 

"Maggie! What... How..." I stutter, not knowing what to say. 

"J'onn offered me a job and it seemed like a good opportunity.” 

"Your here...like for good?" 

"Yea baby, I'm not going anywhere." Her beaming smile is the last thing I see before it all goes black. 

Maggie moves swiftly to catch the woman before she hits the ground. "Holy shit, badass Agent Danvers, just fainted."

 

* * *

 

I wake up with a start. I feel strong arms around me. 

"Maggie... What...what happened?" I notice we are in the lounge area but on the floor.

"I guess my little surprise of me working here, was a little too much for you." 

"Oh my God, that's right." Standing up. "How long was I out for, why didn't you tell me? You're my new agent, is this really happening?" 

"Alex." She caresses my arm. I notice that I'm rambling a little. 

"Sorry." I say.

Giving me the biggest smile I haven't seen in awhile from her. "You were only out a couple of minutes. I am the new agent. I'm here for good, Alex." 

"You're home." I can only imagine the smile that's on my face right now. 

"I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you. We wanted Maggie to work with the DEO and if she is still with NCPD, would have Maggie take the job offer? We honestly believe she won't. So I'm sorry that we push Maggie into a corner with no way out. Sure Maggie could have just accepted Alex offered but isn't it so out of character for her? That's why we have her accepted J'onn offered instead and she knew that J'onn genuinely wants to offer her that job not just because she's dating Alex... And it will be a nice surprise. Also how cool is it to have Alex and Maggie work together at the DEO? Anyway be sure to give us feedback by commenting below or reach out to us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	12. A New Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a hectic and busy week for me and swxtreme thus a shorter chapter this time around. And also there's a fact for the first time since the earlier chapter that we didn't have the week after chapter already almost done. There was a fact I struggle writing this chapter too. I pretty much only finished writing about halfway of this chapter before dump the rest of it to swxtrem to write based on my suggestion. My bad... Anyway I hope you guys understand but I'm super sorry about it. I promise the next chapter will be back to our usual longer chapter because I already finish writing it.

Maggie POV

It's been a whirlwind first day at the DEO, which consisted of a tour of the DEO building which is way more massive than I ever could have guessed and of course signing more paperwork. Alex insisted on me going home to her apartment. I was planning on staying at the DEO bunk bed for a few days until I can find an apartment to rent but Alex is having none of it. We stopped by a restaurant to pick up dinner before heading back to her place.

"So Evelyn is not at the daycare?" I ask as we take the stairs up to her floor.

"No. She's stayed with Alice today. Alice was away on another week long conference and she just got back to National City last night. She insisted on spending her day off with Evelyn today and Evelyn just loves every excuse not to be at daycare. Also she really misses Alice. She misses you too and I'm sure she will be excited to see you." Alex says before stopping and turning towards me and kissing me softly.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I saw you at the DEO but it wouldn't be appropriate...especially after all those papers that we signed."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me tonight." I give her the head tilt and flash my dimples, which I know drives her crazy.

"Hmm. You completely read my mind." Alex smiles as she unlocks the apartment door. "Guess whose home."

"Mommy!" Evelyn screams as she runs to her mother. I stay hidden until Alex gives me a signal.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Evelyn asks as I show myself and almost instantly get a hug from Evelyn. "Maggie! I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Sparrow." I say as I kiss the top of her head. "And I promised you I'd be back and I never break my promises."

"Hey, Maggie. It's nice to see you again." Alice says as I finally realized she's here too.

"Alice." I smile.

"You're staying for dinner, right?" Alex asks Alice.

"Is that a question or an order?"

"You know that I won't let you leave until after dinner."

"I guess I'm staying for dinner then." Alice says as she helps Alex takes the food and place it on the dining table.

I take the time to settle in and put down my stuff, what little I carried with me. The drawer that Alex has for me is still empty. After I finish unpacking my stuff, I sit down at the table and we enjoy our diner with some light conversation.

"What did you do today?" Alex asks Evelyn.

"We went to the park and then we went to see the dogs at...umm."

"Animal shelter." Alice helps out.

"Yes! They are so cute! Can we please have one?" Evelyn asks giving Alex her best puppy dog eyes and those dimples. I'm just glad she didn't show it to me because I definitely will give her everything she wants.

"Not now, honey. Maybe in the future?" Alex says as she looks at me. I can still remember our little Gertrude conversation. Maybe we can finally make that happen.

"Don't worry about it, Evelyn. When I get a dog, I'll let you play with him, okay?" Alice says as Evelyn starts to pout.

"You're getting a dog?" Alex asks, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it. My home is awfully empty and quiet a lot of the time. I thought maybe I should get a dog. I saw a cute little beagle puppy at the animal shelter that I might try to adopt."

"That sounds like a good idea."

After dinner we say goodbye to Alice and Alex starts to get Evelyn ready for bed. After brushing her teeth, she makes her way out to me with a book in hand. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes that go straight to my heart.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Yes. Of course I can." I say with a smile and take her hands and lead her back to her bedroom when I realize Alex has been watching us at the door with a smile on her face.

The book Evelyn picked for me to read is another Dr. Seuss book. She has the entire collection. This time it's The Lorax. The whole time I'm reading to Evelyn, Alex has left us alone and I was only halfway through the book when I realized Evelyn has fallen asleep. I pull the blanket up over her and kiss the top of her head before turning off the lights and leaving her room to find Alex.

She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, so I go looking for her in the bedroom and sure enough she was waiting there in bed looking devastatingly beautiful. My breath hitches seeing Alex in her nightgown and the way she smiles at me is making me fall in love with her all over again.

"Like what you see detective?" Alex asks as she gets up and takes hold of my hand.

"Mhhmmm, most definitely" I say as Alex starts kissing my neck.

"We have to be very quiet." She says as she slowly leads me to the bed.

"Alex..." I say barely above a whisper.

I watch as she towers over me and lowers herself on me. "Maggie..." She says gently caressing my cheek "I missed you so much baby."

We just stare at each other for what feels like minutes but I'm sure it was only a few seconds. I take it all in. I'm feeling so much in this moment. After the years apart we have finally gotten back to this place.

"Alex, just kiss me already" and she happily obliged.

 

* * *

 

I'm up early today and I'm making breakfast when I hear tiny footsteps. Sure enough when I turn around it's Evelyn, rubbing her eyes as she walks to me.

"Morning, Sunshine. You're up early."

"It smells nice."

"I'm about to surprise your mommy with breakfast in bed. Wanna join?" Evelyn nods her head.

I start putting the food on the tray and decorate it as best as I can and top it off with a rose which Evelyn helps me put it on.

"Morning, mommy!" She bounces excitedly.

Waking up Alex is probably my favorite Alex. She looks so adorable rubbing her eyes with her face all bunched up. "Hey, Evelyn. You're up early." She says.

"And you're late, you're always up early Mommy!"

"I'm sure your mom is tired." I wink at Alex which makes her blush.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Breakfast in bed!" Evelyn says excitedly.

"You did this?"

"No. Maggie did. But I helped!"

"Well thank you both, come on the both of you get into bed with me and help me eat, all this amazing food."

Evelyn and I get on each side of Alex and she drops a kiss on each one of our cheeks.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?"

"I'm sorry honey. But I have to go to work. How about you ask Aunt Alice instead? She's going to take care of you today so I'm sure she would love to go to the park."

"No! I want to go to the park with you! We haven't been there together forever!" I'm surprised at Evelyn's reaction but I guess J'onn was really telling the truth that Alex has been swamp at work and spending less time with her daughter.

"Evelyn..." Alex says taking a deep breath I watch as she tries to reason with Evelyn. "How about this? The next time I have the day off, we can go to wherever you want to go?"

"Hmm..." The toddler seems to really be contemplating the offer.

"Deal?" Evelyn nods her head.

"So where are we going to?" Alex asks.

"I have to think first. But Maggie will come too right?" Evelyn looks at me and give me her puppy dogs eye.

"Of course I will sweetie."

"You don't have to." Alex says.

"I want to." I say and take hold of her hand. Honestly there is nowhere else I'd rather be.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I asked Maggie to spar with me today. Well I didn't actually ask her, it's part of her Agent qualification requirements. Have to sign off on her being fit and ready to be out in the field. We start off slow with the light sparring. I should have excused myself because as soon as I see the sweat start to run down her neck and arms, I find myself getting distracted and soon enough Maggie has thrown me on the floor. Maggie is quick and on top of me in an instant pulling both my arms back above my head.

"Well hello there." I say as I can feel Maggie breathe across my face. Our faces barely touching.

"You give up?" Maggie asks and I lean my head a little closer, I can not kiss her in this moment, she is beyond beautiful. Our kiss soon turns passionate.

"Alex..." Maggie says in between the kiss before I finally pull away, breathless.

"I know." There's nothing more that I wanted than to keep kissing her but we are at work and it is highly inappropriate.

Maggie gets up before offering me a hand which I gratefully take it.

"Ready for round two?" She asks.

"Rain check? I need a long cold shower after that." I watch as she gently laughs, flashing her dimples. God she's gonna be the death of me.

"Danvers?"

She pulls me out of my musings, tilting her head and giving me a lopsided grin.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Sawyer, meet me at the crime scene lab in 20?"

 

* * *

 

"All right. So agent Danvers, shows me everything I've missed on Bliss."

We walk over to the giant whiteboard that I have with all of my notes and suspects which is right near the desk where I have piles of case files.

"All right so I've been able to track down the alien residue signature. I have Winn trying to set up an algorithm, to try and find if there is a direct location where the aliens are draining themselves before it mixes with the other drug components."

"This is awesome Danvers, not that I'm surprised." I watch as Maggie looks around looking at the suspects that have lined up. I want her to know that I didn't let up on this case, since she's been away. This has been one of my top priorities. Even with how busy I've been.

"These are the top three guys." I say as I point to the top of the photos on the board. "I think they are in charge or well at least close to the top, I found the location of a warehouse they have been using. I think we grab a swat team and take it over?"

"Always ready to bust some head aren't you Danvers?"

"Huh?" I am a little confused as I thought she would be the first to go get these guys.

I watch as she's looking through the files. "I don't think we have enough to just barge into the place."

I raise my eyebrows slightly. "What do you mean, don't have enough? We don't need a search warrant, Sawyer."

"What's the point of going in there and getting exactly what we got the last time? And you know none of those guys will talk."

"What do you suggest?"

"I send a team out for surveillance for a couple of days, watch what they are moving in and out. See if they come into contact with the guy who nearly killed you. I don't see him up there on your big board. We can tail these guys and find out all the information that we can."

I feel myself getting angry. For a couple of different reasons, the first one being no agents challenge me, I order and they listen. "Agent Sawyer, here at the DEO I don't waste my agents time by having them hangout idly playing their hands while there is the real work to be done."

She scoffs, literally scoffs at me. "Alex."

"Agent Danvers." I correct her.

Rolling her eyes "Fine...have it your way, Agent Danvers. A couple of things, firstly don't you dare insult my work as a detective. You know better than anyone what I have put into that and it's not a waste of time."

Shit I know that I struck a nerve and I shouldn't have said that. It came out of my mouth before my brain caught up to me. "Maggie..."

"Agent Danvers, while I appreciate all of the hard work you have put into the investigation unit. It is now my unit and I'm in charge. So I will make the next call on how we proceed with this case."

Thinking this time before I open my mouth. "Sawyer, I will need a detailed report each day categorizing in detail what my agents are doing and what progress you make. You have one week to show me something or we do it my way."

"Agreed. But Danvers you better stay out of my way and let me handle this. I don't appreciate the comments that you just made and I need some time to really dig into these files and your notes. So can I have some time."

I nod my head and walk out. I know I just fucked up but I can't have agents questioning me. I have worked too hard for anyone to see me as weak. And at the same time it's Maggie. My wonderful, brilliant, hard working girlfriend. I can feel myself struggling. I head off into the weight room, where I can blow off some steam and try to figure out the best way to handle my new working relationship with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cute, sweet and fluffy isn't it? About the ending... Yeah. I mean... You guys know us and really it shouldn't be a surprise. It's going to be an adjusting period for the both of them, it's only natural. Anyway drop us a comment or two and you can find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	13. Adjustment and Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, longer chapter this time around to make up for the short chapter in the last update. This chapter is a special occasion too because RealKaceBox actually wrote a scene for this story! Hooray! Haha.

Alex POV

My little gym session did nothing to calm me down. I know that I fucked up but I'm way too proud to admit that. I'm not even entirely sure I fucked up, yes I know I hurt Maggie's feelings but I wasn't wrong. Us working together at the DEO is definitely something way different than when we worked together while she was with the NCPD. There's also the fact that I'm her superior officer. I thought I could handle this but apparently I'm not. I smile and look up at the next rookie who is gonna spar with me and I see some fear in his face, sweet!

The rest of the day I tried to keep some space between Maggie and myself. I want her to feel proud to be a part of the DEO, like I am. No one deserves it more than she does. I know she has a lot of things to catch up on regarding Bliss, so I don't add anymore extra stress to her day.

"Alex, Pam says if she has to deal with one more agent coming into HR, to get the workplace safety forms. She's gonna make you sit through a seminar." An approaching Winn says to me.

"I definitely don't want to have Pam on my bad side, I will take it easy on them tomorrow."

"Rough day?" Winn asks.

I groan a little. "I guess you could say that. I thought having Maggie working here would be all great. You know going home together and going into work together, but we had a fight on her first day and I think I was kinda harsh."

Gasping "no you harsh?" he says with an eye roll.

"Shut up."

"Hey, this is just a minor thing. You and Maggie will find your groove. I haven't seen better partners better than you two."

"You think so?"

"Alex, you have to remember to think about this from Maggie's perspective and about her past. She has always had to fight and claw for everything she's ever gotten. So coming in here, she probably can feel the pressure and it's not the pressure from J'onn or even working for a secret Government agency. I think she is gonna give it everything she has, so that she won't disappoint you."

"Don't be silly, she could never disappoint me."

"I know that and you know that, but we're talking about Maggie here. She gets to take over a unit that was run by Agent Badass." He says pointing to me. "Those are gonna be big shoes to fill no matter who stepped in them, so no one is putting more pressure on her besides herself." Winn pats me on the shoulder and walks off.

Eventually our shift's end and there's no way I can stay away from her anymore. I was really excited about her working here. We have always worked so well together I didn't really think about anything negative coming from it. I was ready for the awkwardness the moment I saw Maggie fortunately she was having none of it. As soon as we left the DEO, she grabs hold of my hand and I immediately release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. We start walking hand in hand to my car.

"I'm driving." Maggie says as I fish my car keys from my pocket.

"What?" I was surprised by Maggie's request and she seized the moment by grabbing the keys out of my hand.

I want to argue and push for an answer but I relent because I'm still feeling guilty about what happened earlier. The car ride is silent besides Maggie flipping through the stations, I really want to know what she's thinking right now. We pull in front of Noonan's and I don't think I have ever been here with Maggie before. I'm not sure exactly what we are doing here in the first place.

"Are you coming, Alex?" Maggie asks as she opens my door. I didn't even notice when she got out of the car.

I follow Maggie to the restaurant, hand in hand and apparently Maggie already made a reservation.

"Cat got your tongue, babe?" She asks as we sit at the table.

"It just that..."

She holds up a hand stopping me. "Why don't we order first?"

"About what happened at work earlier... I-I... Umm. I'm sorry." I blurt out as I really can't help myself.

"Alex..." She takes my hand and gives it a loving squeeze. "This is going to be an adjustment for the both of us. At work and at home." I just nod my head encouraging her to continue.

"I don't want the thin line between who we are at work and who we are at home colliding and I definitely don't want whatever argument we have at work, to come home with us."

She's right and I want the same. "I guess I was so excited to have you back that I completely forgot what this meant."

"What?" Maggie says giving me her head tilt.

"I'm the assistant director and one day I might get the promotion to be the director. It won't be any easier for us. I will always going to be your superior officer. Before... It didn't really matter because we were in different agencies but now?"

"Babe, we have dealt with so much, we will make it work, alright?"

"It's just...harder than I thought it will be." Maggie and I have very different ways of handling things and I hope we continue to bring out the best in each other as agents.

"That's what makes it fun. The sexual tension..." She smirks as she watched the color change in my cheeks.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Third Person POV

Alex slowly closes the door, turns and looks over to the sofa where Maggie patiently sits in the middle. Tip-toeing over, Alex whispers, "She's asleep."

Maggie grins, partly from the news, but mainly from just watching Alex careful delivery, she sits to her left and drapes her right arm across Maggie's shoulders.

"So the rest of the night is all to ourselves?"

Alex bites her lip as she nods, "Mm-hm."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"...I can't really think of a movie to watch."

Alex looks over at the blank television monitor then back to Maggie, sighing. "Neither can I."

Alex reaches up with her left hand to Maggie's right cheek, stroking away a few strands of hair. "We can still relax though. Maybe try not to think too much. No work, no invasions, drama, just... us."

Maggie slides her right hand up to Alex's left, kissing the back of it, before sliding away from her, backing to the end of sofa behind her.

"Come here."

As Maggie continues backing away, their hands are still locked together. Maggie slowly pulls Alex with her until her back is up against the sofa. Maggie pulls Alex the rest of the way in, inviting Alex to her and Alex happily accepts, letting go of Maggie's right hand and gently resting herself against her chest.

Maggie is able to lean down slightly, taking in the scent of Alex's hair before gently kissing the top of her head, her hands wrapped Alex's shoulders. She can feel Alex smiling as the right cheek slides up against her chest.

"Comfy?"

Alex nods, "And tired."

Alex slides her head closer to above Maggie's left breast, her smile widening.

"I can feel your heart beating."

Alex's voice is soft, causing Maggie to close her eyes and smile in the moment.

"I'm thankful for this heartbeat."

She tilts her face up towards Maggie who looks down, her smile beaming.

"I'm thankful for you."

As hard as one Alex Danvers appears to be, she is incredibly soft. When Maggie looks into her eyes, it’s like a storm or emotions raging in them. She knows at any moment Alex can let it all out.

"I'm thankful you're here."

Maggie uses her right hand to caress the side of Alex's face, stroking her hair back. As she does, Alex closes her eyes, taking it all in. Leaning down, Maggie brings her lips up close to Alex's left ear and whispers, "I'm thankful we can have this. That we can be this."

She begins to stroke Alex's left ear lobe with her right thumb, her left hand sliding down to Alex's hip.

"And I never want this to end."

Alex opens her eyes and turns her body to the right, against Maggie and begins to rise to her knees until she is face to face with the love of her life. They are eyes to eyes, the edge of the noses brushing together.

"I don't want this to ever end." Alex whispers

They breathe in one another as Alex's hands surround Maggie's face, holding it in place for this moment as Maggie's hands hold Alex's sides in place.

"Your move, Danvers."

The line is unexpected and causes Alex to chuckle as she shakes her head and inches in for the kiss. Their lips meet, only for Alex to playfully pull away with a grin.

"Your move, Sawyer."

"Oh, okay."

Maggie smiles in amusement and Alex immediately sees the dimples on Maggie's face. She seizes the dimples with her thumbs, stroking against the creases of the smile.

"There it is."

Alex knows that Maggie loves having her face held like this, thumbs continuing to stroke the dimples.

"I'm also thankful for these."

"Uh-huh."

Maggie leans in with her responding kiss, which lasts slightly longer than the previous one before both pull away. They inch closer for another, but now the moment has become a game of chicken with both leaning in before pulling away repeatedly and trying to contain their laughter. Their lips connect again, pull back, then again. This time, the pull back is aborted with their mouths almost acting as taffy, beginning to stretch away before rejoining again.

The kiss lingers and every instant of it is savored by both before pulling away to breathe. So much has happened and even now, this is not lost on Alex who opens her eyes from the kiss. Maggie opens her eyes and sees the brows on Alex's face inching upwards, almost looking broken from the happiness.

"Maggie..." Alex says almost desperately

Hearing Alex say her name like this triggers the same emotion for Maggie. So much has happened. They close their eyes and kiss once more before pulling away. Finally, they collapse together on the sofa with Alex leaning once again against Maggie and Maggie welcoming her with her arms wrapped around her, with Alex's face buried into Maggie's right shoulder.

They are tired and are thankful to be tired together.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

It took me a several days before I can keep my promise to Evelyn to take her to the park. Maggie was more than happy to come along and I think she's grateful for the break. I know how demanding the agent qualification and field test can be especially when you try to run a department too. It is more of a technicality than anything else because as far as J'onn and my concern goes, Maggie is already one of us and she is the head of investigation department. She's still yet to get the full clearance and she won't get it until she completely passes her agent qualification. I've been observing Maggie each time she took on a new task on her qualification list whenever I wasn't the one who ran it.

It shouldn't surprise me how she makes it look so easy to get the top mark but it really does. From time to time, I still find it hard to keep the balance between professional and personal when it comes to working with Maggie at the DEO and the occasional arguing we've had on how to run things, I just hate arguing with Maggie. When it comes to work, it's harder for me to let go of the control and to swallow my pride and it's the same with Maggie even though we work really well together it just that we have different ways of getting the job done. It's still something we have to work on but it's not something that will break us apart. In a way, our different way might work wonders on certain situations.

Back at home, Maggie has been getting closer than ever with Evelyn. I still don't want to overwhelm Maggie with the responsibility of having a daughter and I've been dreading the day Evelyn starts asking me if Maggie is going to be her other mom. I know that she loves the both of us and I know that she can be a great mother but there were reasons for her fear and her cautious approach about having kids and I don't want Evelyn to overwhelm her when she is starting to figure it out. But in all honesty, there's nothing more that I want than the chance to call her my fiancée again and my wife in the future. And I want Maggie to be a part of Evelyn's life as much as she's a part of my life.

"Mommy!" My thoughts are soon broken by an excited looking Evelyn running to me. I've been watching her playing in the park with Maggie. I always thought the both of them have the best laugh and the chance to see them both laughing at the same time is the most beautiful sound.

"You have fun, Evie?"

"Yes! Can you please hide me?"

"What?"

"We are playing hide and seek!" Evelyn says before I hear Maggie yelled.

"Ready or not, I'm coming!"

Evelyn instantly hiding behind me as she sees Maggie's heading our way.

"Hmm... Have you seen Evelyn?" Maggie asks even though I know she can see Evelyn hands wraps around my leg.

"No. I haven't seen her." I play along.

"Oh no! I've lost her." Maggie says as Evelyn lets out a muffled laugh. Maggie takes that as a signal to grab her and lift her in the air and she giggles.

"I win! I win!" Evelyn says as Maggie set her down on the swing next to where I'm standing.

"I owe you an ice cream then."

It's close to twelve in the afternoon now. We went to the park after breakfast and Evelyn is having so much fun that I don't have the heart to tell her it's time to go home. Lucky enough the weather has been great and the park is almost empty probably because it's work day. Now that it's afternoon, the heat is starting to show and ice cream sounds great. I push Evelyn on her swing for another ten minutes before we are making our way to the ice cream truck.

"What are you getting?" Maggie asks. Evelyn is in the middle of us, holding both of our hands as we walk.

"Hmm... I'm getting the bubble gum!" I laugh at Evelyn choice of flavour. Recently it has been her favourite flavour.

"I think I will try the blackberry sage."

"Well I'm getting the mixed berry sorbet. The vegan one of course."

"Gross." Both Evelyn and I say it at the same time.

"How about this? We race and if I win, you have to try it?"

"Don't..." I say but it's a little too late as Evelyn starts to run off to the ice cream truck.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Maggie says as she starts running too and I watch in amusement.

I don't know if Maggie let her win or Evelyn won fair and square, which to be honest she did get the head start, Evelyn is now contently eating her bubble gum flavour ice cream.

"I will make you try vegan ice cream one of these days."

"But not today!" Evelyn says excitedly.

"How about you, Alex? Want to share?"

"Hard pass." I say as my phone starts to ring. Maggie offers to hold my ice cream and I mouth her a thank you as I pick up the phone. "Danvers…...Really? No, no. It's alright. I'll be there in twenty?"

"Work?" Maggie asks

"Yeah. You know that fluid sample Kara brought in a couple of days ago from the two aliens fighting downtown? I think we might have finally figured out what it is."

"We're coming with you. We can stay around the lounge or something. You won't be there too long right?"

"No, no. I don't think so."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

As soon as we arrived at the DEO, Alex immediately went into her lab and I'm left with Evelyn wandering around the hall until Agent Vazquez lets us know that Winn is in the security room. He didn't even realize we walked in as he was too busy working on something until Evelyn ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Well, hello there Evelyn." He smiles brightly at her.

"Hi, Uncle Winn! What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the new security camera we have installed. You want to help?" Evelyn nods enthusiastically before Winn lets her sit on his lap.

"Are you going to teach Evelyn how to spy on people?" I ask and stand next to Winn and watch as Winn picks a camera to spy on.

"Why not? She could use the training now that she has two Agents in the house. Train them young, as people say it."

"I'm not even sure if Alex is going to be happy about this."

"Oh shush. It's going to be our little secret, right Evelyn?"

"Yup. Pinky swear." Evelyn says as she holds out her pinky for Winn to hook it with his.

I watch in amusement before Winn finally picked a camera to spy on. He chose the lounge camera with two new rookies that I know from the Agent qualification test.

"What exactly are you expecting to get here?"

"What? People gossip during their lunch break. I have to find a hot new gossip that doesn't involve you and Alex." Before I can respond, something the rookies said caught my attention.

"Have you seen that new agent?... Agent Sawyer wasn't it?"

"Umm. Yeah." The other agent says.

"She didn't fully pass the agent qualification test yet and she is already head of the investigation department. Who the hell does she thinks she is? Sure she was a former detective but what really did she do to deserve it?"

"Hmmmm….Maybe sleeping with Agent Danvers?" I flinch at that.

"Woah. Really? I thought it was just a rumour?"

"Nope, it's the truth."

"I didn't know she swung that way."

"Maybe she seduced her. After all she is the DEO second in command. It makes sense to have some sort of pull to gain the promotion."

Winn instantly switched to another camera but the damage was done.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Winn says apologetically.

Evelyn was about to say something before Kara walks in.

"Aunt Kara!" Evelyn jumps off Winn and head straight to Kara who is more than ready for a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. I've missed you. I am so sorry that I haven't been around lately. How about this? We go grab lunch at McDonalds? You love the Happy Meal right?"

"Yeah! Can I go with Aunt Kara?" Evelyn looks at me for permission.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. But no flying!"

"Aww." Kara pouts. "Well we can call a cab then."

I watch as Kara and Evelyn walk away and suddenly my mind fills with what I overheard a few minutes before. Winn must have seen my mood change.

"Hey... For what it's worth they didn't know Alex before she met you. If they did, they would be singing a different tune. And they are wrong. You deserve your place in the DEO. You're here on your own merit not because you're with Alex." I remain silence as Winn starts to fidget.

"Can you tell Alex I'm already at the apartment and that Evelyn is with Kara?" I ask but I didn't stay to hear what his answer was. I know that he will let Alex know.

Honestly, this is not unexpected. I saw this coming from miles away and one of the reasons why I didn't want to take the job in the first place. I thought when I finally agreed on taking this job, I already prepared myself for the inevitable but I guess wrong. To actually hear it, it hurts. Not that I really care what two idiots think, but I have worked hard throughout my career to be where I am.

I usually don't care about the opinions of other people. I learned a long time ago that other people opinions don't matter as much as my own. But that's all I'm going to be isn't it? Someone who got the job because I'm dating the DEO second in command no matter how much I prove that I've earned my place.

I've been drowning myself with whiskey and I barely remember that Kara texted me to let me know she has taken Evelyn to watch a movie before I can hear someone is unlocking the apartment door. The next thing I know, I feel Alex hand on my right shoulder.

"Mags... Winn told me what happened."

"It's nothing." I say as I take another sip of my whiskey. I know she doesn't believe me.

"It's not nothing." Alex says as she takes away my glass before sitting in front of me. "They are wrong. They don't know you. You're perfectly amazing without being with me. You were a great cop before I even came along. In fact, because of you, I'm a better person."

"Am I? I can't even keep the most important person in my life safe. I almost lost you twice, Alex. Both times I could've done something. I could have gone with you when you went after Kara that night and I should have done better so you didn't have to put your life on the line to save me."

"But you found me, Maggie….I know that you will always come for me"

"Just because you were clever with the whole navy seal thing... God. You have no idea what I was about to do. I tried to play nice, I tried to keep being true to myself and I almost got you killed. And then I was trying to break out Peter Thompson as the time was running out. I didn't care if I went to jail as long as I knew you were alive. What if Kara didn't stop me, Alex? What if he didn't know where Rick took you? Am I still looking at you right now? Everything I've learned from being a cop didn't help me find you. None of it mattered. I've never felt more helpless."

"Maggie..."

"Then we broke up and you saved my life, Alex. You shouldn't have done that. You have a kid!"

"I'm not just going to stand there and watch him slowly kill you when there's something that I can do. You know me. You know that I always leap first."

"And I love that about you, Alex. I do... I thought it would have hurt less that we weren't together but it actually hurt more. I kept thinking what if you die without knowing if I ever forgave you? That I never stop loving you? I was so confused, Alex. But in a way it made it clear how much you mean to me..." I lift my hand and brush some hair behind her ear. "Just how much you have always meant to me."   

"I'm here now." Alex says and grab my hand off of her face and places it on her left breast and I can feel her heart beating steadily. In a way it calms me and reassures me that she is here, alive and well.

"If I can't protect you, how am I supposed to protect the whole city?"

"You're doing great with or without me, Maggie. You were a great cop and you will be an even better DEO agent. I'm not saying this as your girlfriend, I'm saying this as DEO assistant director. I can see what a great cop you were even before I started falling for you but you'll never see me admit that. Not until now. You, Maggie Sawyer, make me a better person and a better DEO agent. And even Kara, Supergirl herself can't keep me safe, let alone you. No matter how amazing you are. I just have a knack of facing danger head first." Alex leans in to kiss me and I must smell of alcohol but it doesn't seem to bother her.

"They don't know me or you. They don't know how amazing you are. They can talk all they want but they will never be as good as you. You were offered the position with the DEO because you deserve it, for your own merit. Not because you're dating me. If you are still at the NCPD, I have no doubt in my mind you would have been made Captain at some point."

I know that I'm always the one comforting Alex and this is a nice change. I'm always so guarded and ever since my dad left me at my aunt's, Alex has been the only one I can seem to recall ever letting my guard down for. I know that with her, I don't have to bottle up my feelings, that she won't judge me. She's here to help me heal.

I don't know when the tears start to fall, I only realized it when Alex wipes it off with her hand.

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay." Alex says, somehow knowing that all these, it wasn't me getting mad at what those two rookies agent said. It's me doubting if I can be a good DEO agent. It's me doubting that if I can protect Alex this time around especially now that we are working together.

"I've never had someone to go home to. Someone that I care enough. Someone waiting for me to come home until you Alex. It was you years ago and it's you now."

"We are coming home together. And we will protect each other." Alex says as she pulls in for another kiss. When we pulled away, Alex rest her head on mine, eyes closing.

"If you are overwhelmed with taking care of Evelyn along with adjusting to working at the DEO, you can take a step back. I understand." Alex voice is soft and I can feel the pain she must have felt while saying that. I know that she's trying to give me a way out, but it's not what I want.

"No. I want to."

"Maggie... This is what I want. To be a mother. It's not what you want even if Evelyn is slowly changing your mind. I can only imagine how overwhelmed you are feeling and I don't want you to act like everything is okay. I don't want you to push down your feeling. I didn't care about what you felt before, what you really feel about having kids. And I'm trying here to be a better girlfriend, to have a better communication with you. I don't want to be selfish in this relationship and I don't want you to put me first. I want you to put yourself first too."

I don't want to admit it but Alex has a point. Trying to adjust to working at the DEO and then be a mother to Evelyn is taking a lot of me. While also trying to rebuild my relationship with Alex. Maybe I'm not exactly a mom to Evelyn yet but if I'm not, what exactly am I? A cool aunt? Far from it.

"Maybe...maybe you're right. Maybe I just need to get the hang of working at the DEO without trying to be a mother too..."

"We'll stay at Kara's."

"No! You don't have too. I can go find a motel or something."

"I'm not letting you stay at a motel."

"Okay, okay. Fine. But if it takes more than a few days, you're coming home and I'll find another place to stay."

"Deal."

After Alex sent a text to Kara to let her know, I help Alex pack her bag and Evelyn's before I walk her out of the apartment.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"Yes. See you at work tomorrow." I say before I lean in to give her a kiss. When Alex pulls away, it was with a smile before she waves me goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

"So why exactly are you two staying here? Not that I mind. I love having my two favorite girls around...and this sleepover was awesome." Kara squeals.

"Kara...you are utterly ridiculous." I say rolling my eyes "And I'm just giving Maggie some time. She has been through so much the last couple of weeks and I want her to be as clear headed as possible, without Evie, and I's influence."

"So what has you the most scared?"

"What makes you think I'm scared?"

"Alex, come on. When you get scared you run to your safe place which is me."

"Full of yourself aren't ya?" I lift my eyebrow.

"Say what you will but you know I'm right so spill."

Sighing "What if she decides that this is too much for her, or that she's not cut out to be a mom?"

"Oh, Alex. As much as Maggie fights it she would be such a great mother to Evelyn. I know she has her reservations about the whole kid thing but I know one thing she believes in more than her own fears." Kara says.

"What's that?"

"You...for as long as I've known Maggie Sawyer. She has been sure about one thing in her life and that's you. She will make the best decision for her but you will definitely be a part of all her future plans, and she knows that you and Evelyn are a package deal."

I wipe the tear that is falling down my face. "I just wouldn't be able to survive if I lost her again."

"Well, lucky for you I don't think you will have to worry about that, now are you going to kill those two agents?"

"I can't kill them per'se as Pam would have me in every training seminar in the book, but believe me when I say. That those two will definitely never be the same again."

"I don't want to be those two...now come on let's get some sleep. Evelyn really wore me out today."

"That's because you pump her full of sugar."

"I'm just keeping my place as the best aunt ever on track." Kara laughs.

"Your her only aunt!" laughing "but seriously Kara, thank you for everything."

She pulls me into a hug. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get the fluff and also the angst. We will call this a job well done. Haha. One more challenge for Sanvers to overcome and come on, let be honest, they will get through it. Anyway let us know what you guys think by dropping a comment and also you guys can find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	14. When In Doubt, Follow Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with how that last chapter ended, we are going to focus on Maggie taking the step back from this whole mother thing while still trying to figure out how to work with Alex. I mean... She will figured it out right?

Maggie POV

When I wake up this morning, I instantly turn around and reach over to Alex's side of the bed. I immediately miss the warmth of her curled up next to me. During our time apart I never got used to sleeping without her. I craved her presence on so many nights and now that I finally have her back, it sucks to wake up without her again.

It feels so weird to wake up here and not hear Evelyn's cheery voice as she bounces into the room. I turn over looking at the clock I have to be at the DEO in less than an hour. I feel like today might suck. I had trouble falling asleep last night so I decided to call Alex and talk until I did fall asleep. It also has been a while since I actually made breakfast just for myself and I've realized just how much my life, ever since I'm back in National City has revolved around Alex and Evelyn. Maybe Alex was right and I really need this. Some me time so I can collect my thoughts.

Honestly as much as I love Alex, we still have so much to work through and we both have changed during our time apart and with the new job. I'm starting to feel a little frustrated, like there won't be enough time for everything, but I also realize how much I enjoy having Alex and Evelyn around. I never thought I would be in this situation. Yes Alex and I finding our way back to each other sure, but with a kid involved no way.

I knew Alex would be a great mom. I just always had doubts about myself. I can barely keep myself together how am I supposed to be responsible for another tiny life? But then Evelyn's smile pops into my head and the way her eyes light up when she's excited. How I feel when she falls asleep next to me. It dawns on me that I really love that little girl, and not just simply because she's Alex’s daughter and they both are a packaged deal. I love her as if she was a part of me and wow that is scary as shit!

When I arrived at work, Alex has yet to arrive. I check my watch and this is usually around the time we drop off Evelyn at day care. So I go to my desk and check on the work I need to get done today. About half an hour later, I watch as Alex makes her way over to me.

"Morning." Alex says with a smile. She places a cup of coffee from my favorite place on my desk.

"Morning, Alex." I say as I give her a quick kiss when I'm sure no one is around. I pick up the coffee taking a sip and it's amazing. "You didn't have to do that."

"I figured it's the least I can do since I kept you up all night talking."

"I'm the one that called you remember?"

"Yea, literally about two seconds before I called you." She says smiling.

"You're a little late this morning, did Evelyn give you any problems today?"

Sighing a little and biting her lip "Yeah. Evelyn had one of those mornings...where I can't" Alex says before she abruptly stopped herself. "You don't need to know this."

"Is she alright now?" I'm concerned because so far all I've seen is Evelyn on her best behavior.

"Yes. She's fine. You don't have to worry about it."

"Just because I'm taking a little break, doesn't mean I have to stop caring about her or you Alex." I know how Alex brain works and as she's forming her words I can see some doubt forming in her eyes

"I know. But the whole point of you taking this step back is to focus on you. You have been through so much lately and you have to be 100% on all levels so that we can continue working relationship, and definitely are working relationship..."

"It takes both of us to make it work, Alex."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't take orders from anyone but J'onn or someone else higher up in the food chain and I certainly have never had other agents challenge my orders."

I run my hand through my hair and take a small step back. "I am not trying to undermine you as DEO assistant director, you know that, I know what the DEO is for you Alex." I can feel myself getting frustrated. Another day at work, it's another fight between. We promised not to argue about this once our shift ended, but this is getting tiring real fast.

"It's not like I don't respect your detective skills, I do. But it just that..." Alex looks hurt and I know exactly what she's going to say.

"You're mad because I argued with your decisions in front of the other agents?" Alex nods. I honestly felt guilty the moment I saw Alex face when I challenged her decision. I was already in so deep that I couldn't take it back. I've never seen Alex look more hurt and mad then she did during that conversation. Let just say when we got home, Alex still didn't talk to me until the next morning.

"I really am sorry about that, Alex..." shaking my head "Agent Danvers... It wasn't my attention to make you look weak or like you have no idea what you are doing."

"I've work hard to get where I am today, Maggie. I'm sure you can understand that. And I'm not trying to boss you around, I really am not. It just...letting go of control is hard for me. Other than Agent Vazquez, I have never had another agent that I could really trust and count on."

I gently caress her arm. "You know that you can trust me and I'll always, always have your back. It's ride or die, Danvers."

"I know." Alex smiles. "Maybe from this day forward less arguing, more of finding a compromise?" Alex holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Deal." I shake her hand to seal it.

"Oh one more thing, I know you told me to stay at the apartment, but I feel like I shouldn't because it's not fair to Evelyn. I'll be fine sleeping at the DEO bunk bed until I figure things out. And it's just weird to kick you out of your apartment."

"You're not kicking me out... But fine. Only if you promise to stay at my room instead. None of the bunk bed nonsense. It's not like I have been using it ever since I adopted Evelyn."

"I don't want people to talk. I'll be fine with the bunk bed."

"As DEO head of investigation unit, you should have a room too along with your office. It just you are not assigned a room yet. But with your agent qualification test almost done, which you should get the results by the end of this week, you should be assigned one by next week. Until then just use my room."

"There's simply lots of strings attached with this work isn't it? And technicalities." I ask.

"It comes with great privileges and definitely better pay than whatever it was NCPD paid you."

"Well I can't exactly argue with that. Also this job brought me back home to you again." I say giving her my best smile.

"Don't look at me like that Mags."

Tilting my head to the side. "Like what Alex?"

"Like you want me to rip your clothes off right now." She says with a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Now, Agent Danvers. We have to keep things as professional as possible, but..." I take a step forward, standing on my toes to whisper in her ear. "Maybe later I can give you a reminder of what it feels like to have me over top of you." I can see her shiver at my words. How I have missed messing with her like this. Before I back up. "I can already taste you Alex, and it makes me so wet." I step back.

"I.....Yea....yea, I have to go." Alex mumbles. I watch as she stumbles off, almost falling over her own feet.

I can't help but laugh. "Later, Agent Danvers." When things would get too tense at a crime scene or just work in general I always found a good way to unwind Alex was to make her all flustered. I sit back at my desk and finish up what I was working on.

 

* * *

 

It has been a week now and I'm still living in Alex's room at the DEO. I'm too swamped at work with Bliss, as we are finally getting closer to making an arrest. The Aliens who are helping create this drug will be put away by the DEO, and the humans I will happily turn over to NCPD. I have had a few run ins, with a couple of officers and once my captain realized I've jumped ship. His own words. He's been more than helpful with anything that I could need.

I have also been distracted with Alex and Evelyn. They both have been on my mind a lot. I miss going home with the both of them at night and God do I miss Alex, being physical with Alex, laughing with Alex. I have been in the constant presence of Agent Danvers, who is incredible badass and hot but it only makes me want to be closer to Alex. Then there's Evelyn, am I ready to be back with Alex and be a mother to Evelyn?

I'm still a little guarded around Alex, worrying in a moment notice I'll lose her again. Either because of our job or because something else came up and we break up again. I know she has some doubts and the longer I stay away, the doubts will only get bigger for her. I still fear being a mother even though Alex keeps assuring me that I have been nothing but great to Evelyn. But what if it it's just some sort of facade? That I'm doing it because I want to be with Alex? Longing for her, to kiss her, to be in love with her again?

I know that it's not true and I know that the problem lies with me. Me thinking that I could never be a great parent, not after everything my parents did. Even if I have Alex helping me along the way. What if I screw up and she stops loving me? What if because I don't have the mother instinct, something happens to Evelyn and Alex will hate me? So many thoughts on my mind and so many fears... This is why I've been putting it off but I know that I have to make a decision soon, a decision that I am 100% sure of.

Alex and I never miss our lunch break together ever since we started working together but today Alex had to excuse herself to supervise the new agents training test. Since we are not living together anymore, it has been something that we've both looked forward to. So I decided to go to this little diner near the DEO building that Alex loves so much and get her her favourite. As I wait for my order, I see a mother coming in with her daughter who looks to be around Evelyn's age. The little girl decided to sit next to me on the bar stool and I give her a polite smile. As I watch the pair, my mind wanders back to when I was living with my aunt.

_"Hey. Penny for your thoughts?" Aunt Isa asks me as I've been sitting on the front porch of her house for the past half an hour. Every day around the same time papi left me here, I've been waiting for him to pick me up. I know it's stupid but I can't help but thinking that he might change his mind.  
_

_"Is he going to come pick me up? Will he ever love me again?" I ask and I can feel the tears just before Aunt Isa wraps me in a hug.  
_

_"Oh my little Sparrow..." Aunt Isa kiss the top of my head. "Even if he won't, I'll always love you."  
_

_"Even if I like girls?"  
_

_"Especially if you like girls. I can't wait to meet the woman who will capture your heart. Whoever manages to win that heart of yours is one special woman."  
_

_"You think so?"  
_

_"I know so, Sparrow. Don't you ever doubt your aunt."  
_

_Aunt Isa and I sat there in silence before I ask her a question. "Why did you take me in? And you’ve  never judged me."  
_

_"Because I'm your aunt and I love you. For who you are. My brother is just too proud and stupid to realize that."  
_

_"You're only 10 years older than me and you still have your own life to enjoy. Not staying at home on weekends because you have me to take care."  
_

_"I enjoy every seconds of it, Maggie."  
_

_"Because you want to be a mother one day?"  
_

_"It has nothing to do with it. Being a mother is not about giving birth, not about if they came from your womb, that's your kid and you're a mother. You can be a mother to a complete stranger just for caring and show that you love them. It can also be that's just you as a sister or simple enough, a decent human being. Sometimes, a mother is just a title. Loving and caring about someone whether it's a kid or not, it’s just what you should be as a human being. As long as you have that, you can be anyone you want."_

Back then, I wasn't really sure what Aunt Isa was trying to tell me. Her point was lost to my 14 year old self. But I think I get it now. I was too afraid to be a mother because it felt like such an alien thing to me when if I look back, I've been nothing but her mother to Evelyn ever since I met her. A cool aunt or a mother, it just a title we give ourselves when both titles have the same characteristic. Loving and caring about someone. In a way that's what sisters and best friends are too. All I'm doing is scaring myself about being a mother or a notion about what a mother is.

Of course having a kid is always going to be a big responsibility. But we always have some sort of responsibility in our lives. Why is this any different? Just because it's a kid life? I've been a cop for over a decade and most of my cases were about protecting the next kid from being someone else's victim and in a way it was my responsibility to make sure it wouldn't happen by arresting the bad guys. I know that it's not the same, but in theory it is. I think I'm just making this more complicated than it should be. This is why I keep stopping myself from thinking about it. What is it Aunt Isa always told me?

_"When in doubt, always trust your heart little Sparrow. It will make you fly higher."_

And in my heart being with Alex feels so right and being a mother to Evelyn is something I cherish.

 

* * *

 

It's a week later and things are getting a little crazy here. Both Alex and I, as well as everyone else at the DEO have been swamped. When we are in our work haze, the lines between personal and professional get really blurry. We cross it so many times and ended up hurting each other feelings. We are both stubborn and we have our own ways of getting things done and sometimes that makes us collide more often than not. But there's no denying that when we work together, find something that works, we make a great team. Alex was right, this may never get any easier. We just need to stop ourselves from saying something regretful and find a compromise and remember to respect each other.

Thankfully while we are trying to adjust with our working relationship, our personal relationship is getting stronger than ever. Of course I'm still working on the whole being a mother to Evelyn and Alex has been nothing but supportive and letting me do it at my own pace. We make a great effort separating our personal and professional relationship at home, it just that at work we still need to work on. When we are not arguing, we're either flirting or longing for a kiss. Soon enough our little sparring sessions turn to make out session that nowadays Alex just sends Agent Vazquez in her place. J'onn caught us once while we were making out and he warned us to keep in our pants or he was going to send us for sexual harassment seminar which is just the worst.

Eventually what little talk there was about Alex and I relationship, did die down as we starting to get the hang off working together and letting our job do the talking. Despite our differences of getting things done, we work so well together, when we are on the same page.

"Oh my god Maggie...I mean Agent Sawyer." An out of breath Alex manages.

Turning back to look at Agent Johnson, "We can finish this up later." He gives me a quick nod and walks out of my office.

"What can I do for you Agent Danvers?" I can see by the look on her face that she is about to give me some good news. She has that excited gleam in her eyes. She runs straight towards me and before I realize what is happening she is kissing me, and kissing me hard. I feel like I haven't breathed in minutes but I know it's only been a few seconds. I pull back slightly.

"Alex..." I say barely above a whisper. My body is humming right now. We haven't been alone together in weeks and that kiss just reminded me of how much I miss it.

"Maggie...I did it?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Did what?"

She starts waving the paper she has in her hand in front of me. I take it from her and she can barely control her excitement. I look at it and I'm not really putting it together. "This is great?" I say skeptically.

She rolls her eyes, ignoring me. "I traced it. I was finally able to synthesize the Ambrosia to what I believe is an exact match. Remember when we first thought the alien that was producing Ambrosia was a Deevak Alien."

I nod I remember us working for days trying to figure out how the Deevak produced Ambrosia. It was Alex who figured out that they had close Alien  DNA, but it was not the compound produced in Bliss.

"I have finally tracked the compound of the drug. After several failed attempts, I now know that the alien that is producing the Ambrosia is Rune." She has the biggest smile on her face. "The reason it has been so difficult to track down is because it can shift into looking like humans it comes into contact with. When it's in its alien form its outer layer looks like a jellyfish. It has a stream of what looks like lightning made liquid that expels from it's head. It sounds utterly disgusting. I have Winn pulling up a picture of it now."

"Alex, that is amazing. You just gave us our first break in this case." I pull her into a hug just as Winn enters.

"This is what your guy looks like." He gives us the tablet and I basically shriek when I see the photo.

"This looks like something out of a horror movie." I say.

"A face only a mother could love." Alex says.

"Right...well we are in luck there are only two Runes in National city and here are their locations. I just sent them to your cellphones, enjoy." Winn says as he walks out.

"Agent Sawyer, how do you want to play this?"

I can feel the smile start to tug on my lips. It means so much to me that Alex is trying here. Not just giving me an order but asking for my input. "Let's go get the bastards." She gives me a beaming smile.

"Mobilize your team Agent, and my trap team and I will be there to back you up. Let's do this." Alex and I both rush off and get ready. Within minutes we are out and with our teams and getting into position at the first location.

"I take point with Agent Danvers as back up." I say into the comms.

"Vasquez, Jacobs both of your teams take front and back entrances and Supergirl. How about you go in and make a grand entrance and remember everyone no one physically touch it until we can find a way to neutralize it." I hear Alex say back, I also see her approaching behind me.

"Copy that." Supergirl says.

Within minutes we are inside of the building it is dark, damp and has such a weird smell. We have the place surrounded but so far we have come up empty.

"Supergirl. What do you see?" Alex whispers.

"Negative....wait...there's a faint heartbeat. Looks like it's directly underneath you. Supergirl comes landing down next to us. She uses her heat vision to break apart the floor and then lift it off.

We were expecting to find an angry alien looking at us ready for a fight but we are met with the complete opposite.

"Please, please you have to help me." It says.

It's trapped in what appears to be a holding cell.

"You are under arrest." Alex says.

"Please get me out of here...I don't know how long I've been here but almost everyday these people come and drain me of my blood. I will die if you don't help me."

I look over at Alex and she just gives me a nod, letting me know it's my call. "Let's get the building secure and get anything we can back to the DEO." I look back at the Rune. "You will be coming with us, we will have to verify everything that you tell us and then, you will have to prove to us that you are not a threat before we let you go."

"Fine...just please. Please get me out of here."

We pack up and get everything back to the DEO. It takes two days before we have finally got through everything we found in the warehouse, as well as with the Rune. J'onn was able to read its thoughts, and it was telling the truth about being held hostage and basically being forced against his will to give its blood. But with all the information he was able to give us and everything else we found. We are hot and about ready to get this off the streets for good.

 

* * *

 

With the Bliss seemingly almost closed and despite that I've made a decision, I've yet to move back home with Alex and Evelyn. With the way the case is going, it seems better if I stay close to the DEO building as possible so Alex won't have to spend so much time here when she should be at home with Evelyn. If anything this is a good way for me to realize that when we become a family, Alex and I will have to split time so Evelyn won't have to be home alone or with Alice.

I thought today would be a good chance for me to talk with Alex and let her know my thoughts. Alex had to leave her place early this morning because she had an important meeting to attend, so I drop by early to watch over Evelyn. I know that I haven't been around Evelyn much but she didn't ask me a single question about it. I don't know what Alex has been telling her but she didn't act any differently. I get her ready for day care before we sit down for breakfast. I've been carrying her on my hip as we get out of the car and walk to the day care. I finally put her down and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun sweetie. I love you." I say.

"I love you too, mama." Evelyn says as she kisses my cheek and I can hardly believe my ears.

"W-What?" I mutter but by this time Evelyn has already run inside the day care and I'm left speechless at what just happened.

It's been weighing on my mind all morning. I make my way to the DEO and it still is as I sit on my desk. I keep thinking that my mind must be playing tricks on me, or maybe it was a slip of the tongue and she thought I was Alex. I somehow doubt it but why all of sudden? I'm soon snapped back out of my thoughts by Alex's comforting hand on my shoulder just as she gives me a light kiss.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

"N-Nothing... Just you know...work. So how was the meeting?" I ask trying to change the subject. I'm not really sure if I want to ask Alex about what I just heard because I'm still not convinced that I wasn't imagining it. But honestly? Whether I was just imagining it or not, I absolutely love the sound of it.

"Earth to Maggie?" Alex snaps me out of my thoughts.

"W-what? Oh, I'm sorry."

"Something on your mind?" Alex looks at me lovingly and I know that she's asking me as my girlfriend not my boss.

"I was just thinking... Maybe we can go home together tonight?" I look up at her.

"Are-are you sure?" Her eyes hopeful and full of love.

"Of course I am, Alex. It doesn't matter how many times I had to think it over because in my heart there is always going to be you and Evelyn. My aunt used to tell me that when in doubt, always trust my heart because I can't go wrong as long I know in my heart that it's what I want. And I want you Alex. Like you said, I want to have the house, the dogs, the kids and all of it." I say and I can see how it overwhelms Alex.

"You just couldn't pick a better time to tell me?" I watch as a tear rolls down her face.

"Maybe I should have told you over a romantic dinner or something but I don't want to keep this in any longer than I should. I love you Alex, I'm so so in love with you."

She pulls me into her and hugs me. "I love you too Mags, so damn much, I just wish we weren't at work right now so I can kiss you."

Before I can respond J'onn's voice breaks in. We take a few steps away from each other.

"Agents, I have been very pleased with all the progress you two have made, as well as keeping the arguments to a minimum. Now I have to send you both home for the day."

"What...why?" I can hear the panic in Alex voice.

"If I can be honest Alex, it's because I don't want to have both of your thoughts screaming at me like they are right now all day long. I won't get anything done. And frankly there are just some things I really don't want to know."

I am so embarrassed, because I know exactly what I was thinking a few minutes ago. I can see Alex face is a bright red herself.

"Now take the day off. I'll see you both bright and early in the morning." J'onn says taking off.

Alex and I look briefly at each other before almost running out of the DEO building. As soon as we are out of the building Alex instantly kisses me. It takes me by surprise but I soon recover. She pushes me up against the wall and deepens the kiss. After awhile she pulls back a little our noses still touching.

"Wow." It's all I can say. The most beautiful woman is standing in front of me.

"Sorry." She says barely above a whisper. "I just couldn't wait any longer to do that. I have missed you so much Maggie and now I get to take you home and show you, just how much."

All I can do is just follow her along, my mind is in such a happy haze. I can't believe I got to be this lucky twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my... It turn out less angst and more fluff than I thought it will be. Hope you guys enjoy it and it looks like Evelyn is calling Maggie, mama... Oh this should be good. Anyway drop us a comment and you guys can find us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	15. Stuck Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of advice, this chapter will end in a cliffhanger. Bad or good? Well you guys know us...

Alex POV 

I almost forgot how amazing it is to wake up next to one Maggie Sawyer. Rolling over and being greeted with her smile is the most beautiful thing to wake up to. Her kiss comes in second. 

"Morning." Maggie says after she kiss me. 

"Mhmm. Morning." 

"Sleep well?" 

"The best sleep I've had in weeks." I say. I roll over and climb on top of her. "I don't think we should go into work today." 

"Really Danvers, you really want to play hooky again?" 

I can't help but laugh. I'm just so happy. "Who can fault me for wanting to stay in bed with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?" 

"Sweet talker." She gives me that big dimpled smile of hers. 

I move down and slowly start to place several small kisses on her neck. "You don't really want me to stop do you Mags?" All I hear is a small whimper and that is enough for me to know to continue. 

I take her hands in mine, on each side of her body. 

"Baby." 

My eyes snap up and meet hers, she only calls me baby on rare occasions, when she's feeling more emotional, extra sensitive than normal. 

"I love you so much." I can tell by the look in her eyes. She wants to say so much more, that she's feeling so much more in this moment. 

"I love you too Maggie." I go to continue but she stops me. 

"I have something I want to say... Being here with you again and getting the second chance I always dreamed that we could, it means everything to me Alex... I..." I watch as she composed her emotions. Slowing down her intake of breath. 

"I know what my life was like before you and I also know what my life is like after you. All I was doing was surviving. Surviving without you. The day when the door closed behind me. I left everything that was ever important to me in that apartment and I have not been the same since." I feel my own tears trickle down my face thinking about that day and how I wish I would have handled things differently. I was so stupid.

"Don't cry. It's ok. We found our way back to one another and now we get to share what we have with a tiny little person. Alex I never wanted to be a mom, but I am beyond grateful that I get to go on this journey with the love of my life."

That's all I can take I crash my lips back onto hers, it's hungry and passionate. I want to put every ounce of emotion I'm feeling into this kiss. I feel as she slides her hands around my waist and in a matter of seconds she has flipped us and is now the one on top. 

"We're going to be a little late for work." Maggie says and her lips start to attack my neck.

 

* * *

 

So when we arrive to the DEO, we are more than an hour late. Maggie is trying to sneak into her office and me into my lab. 

"Agent Danvers, Agent Sawyer." J'onn says. 

"Alex, Maggie." Kara says standing in her supergirl outfit arms folded. We both stop turning to face them, with a brief look towards each other. 

"I...it was an emergency and I tried to call but..." I hear the words stumbling out of my mouth and I can see by the look on their faces no one is gonna by it. "You guys look mad...why do you guys look mad?" 

"Alex since you have been at the DEO, you have never been late, never missed a shift unless you were incapacitated somewhere else...so as the first hour passed by with no word, and you weren't answering your phone." 

"I left it here...in my rush to leave yesterday I forgot it in my lab." I say. I watch as Maggie pulls out her phone and looks shocked and turns it over to me and we see that she has 69 missed calls.   

J'onn just nods. "Yes we are aware of that now. You also turned both you and Maggie's trackers off?" He gives a disapproving look. 

I instantly flush a shade of pink. I can feel it. "Ok so yes I may have hacked into the system and bypassed something." 

"Why would you do that Alex?" Kara asks. 

"I'm sorry, but ok. I wanted to be alone with Maggie. Not that the DEO can't still find us in the drop of a hat alone and pull us back into work if something happened. Evelyn was with Alice yesterday and..." I feel my face getting redder. "I needed my girlfriend to know that she was the most important person to me yesterday and I didn't want to be interrupted for anything." I finish looking over at Maggie, who is looking at me like she wants to rip my clothes off again. 

"Alex, I had a team ready to storm in and track you guys down and figure out where your last movements were made..." 

"Hey... It's not all on Alex. I knew what she was doing and we both agreed. We just didn't think we would get so tied up this morning." Maggie says. 

"Oh don't I know it. You guys were about two minutes away from the retrieval team storming into your apartment." J'onn says. 

"Now I'm utterly scared for life because I found you guys first. All safe and sound but definitely doing things that I didn't need to see." Kara says with a look of disbelief on her face. 

Sighing. "Look guys, I'm sorry to worry you, but I'm sure you both can understand wanting to have your life not revolve around some stupid alien attack." I see both of their faces soften a bit. "I...I just wanted for a couple of hours to be wrapped up in my own life." 

Kara comes up and wraps both Maggie and myself into a tight hug. "Fine...you get a pass this time, but next time shoot me a text if your going to go off the grid for awhile. I love you both don't scare me like that again." We both nod and give her a smile and she takes off right out of the DEO. 

"Agent Danvers, as I do understand and I am truly happy for you." He gives me a smile. "You are a superior officer and have to lead by example. You are on desk duty for the next 48hrs."

"But...the lab..." 

"No lab, you know that office that you have...that's collected all that dust? With piles and piles of paperwork that need your signature?" 

I can't remember the last time I was actually in my office, but I'm not excited to be back in there. 

"Agent Sawyer, this is a warning. Don't let it happen again." J'onn says as he walks away. 

"It's so not fair that you got off so easy." I pout bumping lightly into Maggie. 

"Serves you right for being a bad influence Danvers...now go to that wonderful office you have, which by the way I have never been to." 

"It's nothing special about it trust me." I say. 

"Does it have a lock on the door?" She asks lifting up an eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"Well maybe, just maybe I will stop pass and see you later. Maybe we can break it in."

I instantly smile. "2pm." I say watching as she walks away. It's a very nice view.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

It's been a few days since I moved in with Alex. Life with Alex and Evelyn has been great and I'm starting to realize that Evelyn has been calling me mama more often than not. After a tiring day at work, coming home to Evelyn giving me the biggest hug and calling me mama is something that I'm always looking forward to. My heart still flutters whenever she calls me mama and I'm not sure if Alex has realized it or not, even if she has she hasn't said anything. 

Every night, it has been my duty and a pleasure to read Evelyn a bedtime story. Sometimes she even asked Alex to join us but for tonight, she is more than happy with just the two of us as Alex cleans up the kitchen after the mess Evelyn made during dinner. I wanted to help but Alex insisted she will be fine cleaning it by herself and considering it's Evelyn bedtime, we don't want Evelyn to stay up later than she supposed to. I think Alex really enjoys seeing us bond. 

"What story do you want me to read?" I ask as I browse through her bookcase. Usually she has a book ready for me to read but it looks like tonight I might have to find it myself. 

"Can you tell me a cool story when you worked with mommy and Aunt Kara?" 

"I-uhh... Yeah. Sure." I'm a little hesitant at first but I thought what the hell. But I will keep it on the tamer side of things. 

I sit on the bed as Evelyn looks at me expectantly while I'm trying to find a cool story to tell her. Mostly a story appropriate to tell for an almost three year old. 

"Mama? Can I ask you a question?" I must have been thinking for quite a while that Evelyn decided to ask me a question instead. 

"Of course you can, Sparrow." 

I watch as she jumps out of the bed and sticks her head out of the door before closing it. 

"This must be serious." I say. 

She nods emphatically "Do you...do you love mommy?" 

I don't know where this is coming from but I don't have to think twice about the answer. 

"Of course I do. And I love you too. Not just your mom." 

"I know that." 

"So what? It was a trick question?"

"I just want to hear you say that." Evelyn says with a smile. God, she is so innocent and pure. 

"Can I ask you a question too?" Evelyn nods her head in approval. 

"Why did you start calling me mama? I mean not that I don't like it. But you just out of nowhere started calling me that. Did...did mommy ask you to?" 

Evelyn shakes her head and uses her finger to signal for me to come over to where she is standing. She's so cute. I kneel down in front of her while I wait for an answer. 

"No. I wanted to call you mama. No one told me to call you mama, it was me." 

"Why did you?" 

"Why can't I?" She asks with big brown eyes.

"That-that's a good question." I laugh at how smart this little girl can be. 

"You always take good care of me and you love me. Isn't that what mama should be?" 

"Your Aunt Kara's taken care of you and she loves you."

"It's not the same... When I first stay with mommy, I was so scared. But mommy made me felt safe. And now you make me felt safe too." 

I probably have the biggest smile on my face. "Really?" 

"Yea, and you make mommy smile the most, so it's ok to call you mama?" 

"Yea, sparrow, you can call me mama." I pull her into a hug. Lifting her up. I quickly wipe a tear that escaped my eye as I put her into bed. "Have sweet dreams sweetie." 

"Night mama."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

It doesn't escape my attention that Evelyn has been calling Maggie mama recently. I have yet to talk to Maggie about it and she hasn't mentioned it to me. I realized that Evelyn only calls Maggie mama when it's just the two of them. The only reason I heard it was when she called Maggie that was because I overheard them when Maggie was reading her bedtime story. I snuck my head in the door and was really surprised to hear the end of their conversation. Maggie is going to be a bit late coming home tonight and I take the opportunity to ask Evelyn about it. 

"Hey, Evelyn. What are you doing?" I ask as I walk into her room. 

"I'm building a castle!" Evelyn answers with Lego's in both of her hands and all over the floor. 

"Can I help?" I say squatting down. 

"Of course you can mommy." 

I start helping her with her Lego castle. She has all sorts of Lego collection kits thanks to Kara who can't stop buying her a new one. I think the newest one is the Frozen set which is sitting proudly on top of her desk. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Evelyn nods. "Last night I heard that you calling Maggie mama. Am I correct?"

Evelyn stays silent for what must have been a minute and just when I thought she wouldn't answer, she finally opens her mouth. 

"...Yeah." 

"Why did you call Maggie that? What if..." sighing "what if Maggie and I don't work out? What if she leaves again?" It hurts me to say that but I don't want Evelyn to get hurt if this doesn't work out. 

"Because she's my mama... And she will always come back." 

Evelyn gives me such an innocent look along with her answer that breaks my heart. It's not like I don't trust Maggie but I don't want her to be tied down with me because Evelyn has started calling her mama. Before I can say anything I hear the front door unlock. 

"Guess whose home?" Maggie calls out. 

"Mama's home!" Evelyn says before she starts running to where Maggie is. 

I'm not sure how I'm feeling at the moment. Maggie has just decided that this is what she wants and has moved in. What if it's too much for her? 

I slowly get up and follow her just in time to see Maggie whispering something to Evelyn that gets her all excited. My heart flutters seeing the two most important people in my life bonding so well. I want both of them in my future and I'm dreading the day I'll have to choose either one of them. But if this all does work out, I don't think I'll ever have to make the decision.

 

* * *

 

After dinner and putting Evelyn to sleep, Maggie and I lazily cuddle in front of the TV. I haven't really been paying much attention to it as my mind wanders to what Evelyn said about Maggie and it's been bugging me about what Maggie thinks about Evelyn calling her mama. She hasn't said a word and I know that she couldn't have been pretending that she didn't realize what Evelyn has been calling her. 

"Hey, Mags..." I turn to face her. 

"Mhmm." She says. 

"I've realized that Evelyn has been calling you mama." 

"...Yeah." Her eyes are a little surprised that I know. 

"And you're okay with it?" 

"I...honestly at first I wasn't... Well not that I didn't like it, it's just that...it took me by surprise. I feel like her calling me mama is a major thing. Neither of us has asked her to call me mama...she just started calling me that and it is such an important thing." 

"And it's important thing for me too. That Evelyn accepted you as her other mother...if you want to, but I understand if your not comfortable with it." 

"Alex... I told you that I want to be her other mom. I want to see her grow up and be a part of her future as much as I want to be a part of your future. But yeah...her calling me mama, it felt too soon but in a way it feels right." 

"I want you to know how much it means to me. To see how much Evelyn has accepted you as her other mother and seeing you embracing it." I take hold of her hand. "I still want it all... I still wish that one day I can call you my wife... Not now, because I know that it's still too soon and that your heart is not yet fully mended from the day I broke it. But I want you to know that I still want it all with you." 

"You're still all I need, Alex." She says before she kisses me.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

Today I'm picking up Evelyn from the day care. It is Alex turn to be home late today. This is a rare occasion. Ever since I started working with the DEO it's normally I getting the late shifts. I love it when it's just me and Evelyn. It gives us more time to bond and ever since Evelyn started calling me mama, my heart flutters whenever she says it especially when it just me and her. 

"What should we cook for dinner today?" I ask as I look through our fridge.

"Umm... What can you make?" Evelyn asks as she walks next to me so she can see what's in the fridge too. 

"Anything you want."

"Can we do breakfast for dinner?" 

"What? Breakfast this morning wasn't enough for today?" 

"No! It was so good!" She's giving me those puppy dog eyes again. 

"You love it when I make breakfast?" I have my own head tilt going on. 

"Yes!" 

"What about mommy?" 

"Hmm..." She makes a face and I can't help but laugh. "She did okay but I like yours better." 

"I'm telling mommy that." 

"NOOOO!" Evelyn begs and grabs hold of my leg and I laugh. 

"It's going to be our little secret?" I ask and Evelyn nods happily. 

I was about to grab the ingredients for making pancakes when there is a knock on the door. . 

"Wait here a second. I'm going to check who's at the door." I say. 

I look through the peephole and whoever is on the other side of the door is doing a really good job at hiding their face. But my eyes quickly catch the glimpse of a gun and I instantly tense. I don't have my gun and I know that Alex keeps a gun in the safe in the bedroom but it's going to take time for me to reach for it. 

"Evelyn! Go hide, now!" I yell and it takes Evelyn by surprise. But she follows my order and goes straight to Alex and my bedroom just in time as the person on the other side of the door kicks the door open. I stumble backwards at the impact and scramble back to my feet and get ready to fight the attackers. 

I only saw one guy through the peephole, but now I'm surrounded by two. 

"What do you want?" This doesn't appear to be a random home invasion as they aren't looking for anything. 

"Where's the girl?" One guy says and my heart instantly freezes as it knocks into me that they are looking for Evelyn. 

"She's not here." Hoping they believe my lie. 

"That's funny cause we could have sworn that we heard the two of you in here." He takes a step towards me. 

"I swear if you touch her, I will kill you." I watch as he attacks with a big right overhand punch. I step out of range, but before he could bring his hands up to defend, I drive my shoulder into his chest, slamming him into the wall he drops the gun and that is where I see my opening as I start landing solid punches into gut. 

After a few hits I am pulled back by my hair and before I realize what has happened. I'm shot in the leg. 

"What the fuck dude?" I fall to the floor as blood rushes out of my leg. "Just leave." 

"Not until we get what we came for." He says. 

He lunges at me and I'm unable to move out of his way. He slams me into the wall. Then he was burying punches, over and over again. I feel one, no two possibly cracked ribs as I feel like I can barely breathe. I try to block several punches but I'm not doing very good. 

I see the other guy searching the apartment. Looking through all of Alex stuff. I just hope and pray they don't find Evelyn. I am suddenly surprised by an uppercut that I didn't block that has caused my head to smash into the wall. 

I am down on the ground again, and this is when another person enters the apartment. Wait I recognize him. My eyes pop out of my head as I am suddenly very aware of what this is about. 

"Detective Sawyer, it's good to see you again." The guy in the suit says. 

"I wish I could say the feeling is mutual." I make it back up into a standing position, but most of my weight is on the wall. 

"You are always a pleasure dear, now where is the brat? And also since Agent Danvers is still alive, can you share with me how the DEO did it? She wouldn't happen to have those details somewhere around here, would she?" 

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Feisty." He gives me a smug grin. "Let's leave Agent Danvers a little message." He says to one of his henchmen. 

I watch as the gun is lifted to my chest. 

"Wait, it will be much more fun if she bleeds out slowly." He says. I watch as he pulls out the biggest knife and with little energy I have left I try to fight him off, but it's useless and I know it. I'm just trying to by more time for someone to get here. 

One guy grabs me from behind and holds me still. While the other painfully stabs me in the stomach. I think this pain is worse than being shot in the leg. He slowly twists it and I can't help the whimper that comes out of my mouth. 

He takes out the knife and starts to slash me up and down my arms. I can feel the blackness starting to over take me. The pain is just so much. The next thing I know I'm on the ground. 

I feel dizzy and my head is pounding. I can feel the blood trickle down my head and I'm having trouble breathing. I try to get up but every time I try, I get kicked again before the mystery man drags Evelyn out of the bedroom. Shit I'm not even sure when he went into the room.

"No! Leave her alone." I somehow managed to say that despite I can feel the blood filling my lung. I also see so much blood leaving my body. 

"Now, now. She will be fine. It's you that you should be worried about... Remember this if you want to save Evelyn." The mystery man kneels and whispers into my ear before I feel one last blow to the back of my head. 

"Mama!!!" Evelyn screams as she's being dragged and she's the last thing I see before blackness take over me.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

As soon as I finish work, I rush back to the apartment. The whole time at work, I feel like something was off, I thought it was just me being nervous because this is the first time Evelyn is spending alone time with Maggie ever since everything that happened. I know that it's ridiculous considering how well they both get along. 

I was about to look for my keys when I realize the apartment door is slightly ajar and I can see it's being kicked open as the hinges are all busted up. I immediately go for my gun only to realize that I don't have it. Despite that I slowly open the door and ready for a fight if needed which I really hope it's not. 

"Maggie? Evelyn?" I call out as I'm greeted by a mess of my living room. That's when I see her, and I can feel my heart stop. Maggie is lying face down on the floor and I break into a run. 

"Maggie!" 

I can barely see Maggie breathing and I see blood coming from her head. My hand is shaking as I check for a pulse. I didn't find it at first and I start to freak out before I take a deep breath and try again. This time I can feel a weak pulse. I let out a breath of relief. She is surrounded by so much blood and that's when I see her stomach and I take off my jacket and press on the wound. I see a note next to Maggie's left hand. 

_"Hello there, Agent Danvers. You want to find your precious daughter? Well I hope your partner is a survivor. She holds the final piece of the puzzle to find her. Remember, one wrong move, your girlfriend is not going to be the only one you will lose."_

I feel my heart breaking and I'm filled with instant rage. 

"KARA!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I know she will hear me. 

"Alex... what's..." She stops instantly as she spots Maggie. "Oh Rao." She quickly scoops her up and is off in a flash. I run out of my apartment and I run all the way to the DEO.

I'm pacing back and forth outside the room where Maggie is in surgery. I try to get in there but J'onn stops me, saying it's better if I let the doctors work on Maggie without me hovering over them. 

I wait for what feels like an eternity but in truth just a few hours before Doctor Hamilton comes to see me. Kara is right by my side and grabs my hand. 

"She is bleeding in the brain. We stopped it for now and we put her in a coma just in case. She also has a collapsed lung caused by her broken ribs which punctured her lung and lead to the collapsed." I nod as Dr. Hamilton tells me the extent of Maggie injuries. She doesn't have to explain much because I know full well the damage it caused. "What is most troubling is the stomach wound, the knife went so deep that we had to remove her spleen and it did serious damage to her kidney. She will need more surgeries and a lot of recovery time and that is if she makes it through the night Agent Danvers." I can't hold in the tears as I walk into Maggie's room. 

I wait by Maggie's side, holding her hands, my mind is running a million miles per hour. My heart feels numb. My whole body feels numb. I don't even know how to feel. I have no idea where Evelyn is. How scared she is. And I'm worried about Maggie. Seeing her like this... I know that everyone is being polite not asking me the dreaded question. Maggie holds the key to finding Evelyn and I know the damage that can be done for waking her early. 

"Alex..." Kara voice rings out next to me. 

"No. We find another way." 

"It will take days. If she even wakes up." 

"She will wake up. I'm not waking Maggie up unless it's our last option. If we wake her now Kara, she will die. Her brain will continue to bleed and swell and she will die. I'm not going to lose both of them. And we are not having this conversation again."

Kara sighs. "I will fly around the city again and see if I can find her heartbeat. No one is going to stop looking for her." 

"I know." I say, my voice hollow. 

I really hope I made the right call. I don't want to sacrifice Maggie for Evelyn, I don't want to pick either one of them. I rather sacrifice myself than picking which one of them I can save. But what if I'm just going to lose both of them either way? Honestly dying hurts less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been something we plan for over a month and everything we did in the past 4 chapters was building up to this and we did left some clues about what's coming... Oh well. It was so much fun writing this chapter and it also hit us how angsty this was once we done with the final draft. And it only gonna get more angst in the next few chapters. So hold on. Anyway leave us a comment, let it all out whatever that is that you're feeling. If you need a group hug, head over to our Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	16. I Pull You In To Feel Your Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that cliffhanger, this chapter is the beginning of 3 part. Yup, it will take 3 chapters before we find a conclusion...kinda. Like I said before, hold on for the ride guys. And also brace yourself for angst.

Alex POV 

I am suited up and ready to go with the rest of my team along with some other Agents from Maggie's unit who jumped at the chance to help catch the people who did this to her. 

"Jacks and Stevenson you two will be the other squad commanders. Jacks you hit the warehouse down by the pier all of the places that were on our list. And Stevenson I need you to head downtown, Alpha team your with me." 

"Agent Danvers, stand down." 

I stop. "What?" 

J'onn approaches me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Alex, you can't lead this..." 

"This is my family!" 

"Which means this is my family, I can't let you out there. You can get yourself and other Agents killed. Your unfocused and too angry to see this clearly." J'onn says. 

"J'onn, I have to find her!" 

"You have my word. The team and I will do our absolute best to bring her home. Go...Go be with Maggie."

I nod and start to take off my gear, and make my way to the med bay. Trying to center myself as much as I can.

 

* * *

 

I don't know how long I've been sitting next to Maggie's bed. I keep watching as her chest moves up and down it's my only reminder that she's still breathing. I've been holding onto her hand and I'm afraid to let go because I feel like I will be letting her go. My mind is running a million miles per hour, not knowing which is scaring me more losing Maggie, Evelyn or both. I don't know how I can cope with either of those. I just can't lose either of them. I use my other hand and pinch the bridge of my nose. The tension headache that I have only getting worse as time goes on. 

"Mags... What am I supposed to do? I feel like no matter what I do, I'm just going to lose you both... I need you to hold on, Mags. I can't lose you. Not after everything, not like this." I place my head on her bed and let the tears just fall.

The entire time I'm here in the med bay, sitting by Maggie's side, I've lost track of time. I grab my phone from my pocket and am greeted with so many missed calls from Alice. When I look at the time and date, I realize why Alice has been calling me. I was supposed to drop off Evelyn at her house because it's her day off and they were planning on going to the zoo. Alice must be worried sick especially if she dropped by our apartment. I was about to call her when I see Agent Vazquez coming in with Alice now. 

"What the hell, Alex? You didn't think to pick up your phone and call me?" I can barely control my emotions right now and Alice yelling at me is something I can barely put together. "When I went to your apartment, there were people all over it and they wouldn't let me anyway near it. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I thought you were..." Alice stops short and her eyes go wide when she sees Maggie's unconscious form behind me.

"Is that?... What is going on, Alex?" 

"Alice..." I was about to tell her what's going on but I just couldn't hold it together anymore. I instantly feel Alice wraps her arms around me. 

"Alex. You can tell me what's going on." 

"Evie... Evelyn has... been kidnapped." I say in between sobs. 

"What?!" I can feel Alice pull away from me. "How could that happen?" 

"They went to the apartment last night... Mags--Maggie put up a fight but..." 

"And what have the police found?"

"NCPD are not the ones taking charge, ma'am." Agent Vazquez answers on behalf of me before she looks me in the eyes. I forgot she was still here. "Agent Danvers, Supergirl just reported in, she still got nothing and she's on her way back. Winn is still scouring the cameras for any sight of her but there's still no luck." 

"Whoa. Hold up. I know that Alex works with the secret government and stuff but surely NCPD are better suit for this case?" Alice says.

"We can't have NCPD get involved... They are coming after Evelyn because of the case Maggie and I have been working on." 

"I thought you were a scientist, Alex!" Alice almost shouts at me. 

"I am. I'm also..." I wipe my eyes and stand, trying to pull myself together somewhat. "I'm Assistant Director of the DEO." 

"WHAT?!" I can see the surprise all over her face "Are you kidding me Alex? This is just... Now Evelyn is gone because of you and because of Maggie?!" 

"Alice... Can we please..." I know exactly what she's going to say but I just can't right now. 

"I told you, Alex. I told you this before. Did you listen? No! You don't even listen to me anymore ever since Maggie's back in your life. Especially regarding Evelyn. I'm her guardian, Alex and I feel like I've been in the dark over what happened to her. And when exactly were you going to tell me that Evelyn got kidnapped? When exactly did this happen, Alex?" 

"...It happened last night. It's not like I wasn't planning to tell you. It just...there's alot going on in my head." 

"You're saying that it never once crossed your mind to tell me what happened to Evelyn for the past 12 hours? TWELVE HOURS?!" 

"I just..." 

"Who am I, Alex? I mean really?... Don't I deserve to know what happened to Evelyn? Preferably soon after something happened? Or am I going to find out a week after? Because clearly I'm only Evelyn guardian on paper nowadays, or whenever you need a babysitter." 

"You know that's not true."  This is all too much for right now. My daughter is missing and we can't find her. Maggie is...I can't imagine if she doesn't wake up. I can feel as my own heart rate increases. My vision blurry. I try to take what I hope is a calming breath. 

"Is it? Maggie has been spending more time with Evelyn than I do. Do you know how much it hurts to see that Maggie has replaced me in Evelyn eyes? In your eyes?" Alice rubs her head before continuing. "How much is the ransom? I'll pay for it." 

I can barely process everything that she's saying. "I-I don't think... There won't be a ransom. Whatever they want, it's not going to be about money." 

"Great. It doesn't seem that there's anything I can do. I'm not important anymore." 

"Alice..." 

"Don't. I just... I need to think." Alice says before she walks away. 

I watch as Alice leaves the med bay. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. I can feel the headache turning into a migraine, when I open my eyes I realize that Agent Vazquez is still in the room, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Umm... Agent Danvers. I'm here to watch over Maggie while you take a bite to eat and freshen up. Dr. Hamilton and J'onn ordered me too. I promise I'll let you know as soon as anything changes." 

I really don't want to leave Maggie's side but after what happened with Alice, a shower sounds so good and if I've know J'onn, he must have ordered Vazquez to drag me out of this med bay if necessary.

"I will be in my room. I won't be long." I say before I turn around and kiss Maggie's forehead. "You hold on, alright?" I whisper before I make my way to my room in the DEO. 

When I arrived in my room, I flop down on the bed and I can still smell Maggie's scent on the pillow. It was only less than a week ago that Maggie came back, living with me again and now? I don't even know if she's ever going to wake up. The thoughts are enough to break what's left of me. The sobs wreck my whole body and I'm just feeling so lost in this moment. I don't know what I'm going to do. I suddenly feel strong arms around me. I don't have to look to know it's Kara. 

"Alex...Alex, look at me."

I can barely get my eyes to focus on her. I know she's speaking to me but it's like I can't even hear her. It's like I can't breathe, everything around me is just too much. Kara takes my hand and places it on her chest. 

"I need you to breathe with me can you do that?" I shake my head no because I feel like I'm suffocating. 

"Please Alex...just listen to my voice...follow my voice." 

I try, "you feel me breathes, in and out. You can do it. In and out." Kara repeats several more times until she finally feels me start to calm down.

It takes several minutes but I finally feel like I can take a deep breath. 

"Are you ok?" She asks. 

"No." I barely squeaked out. My voice sounding much higher than normal.

"Shh...shhh." Kara pulls me back into her and holds me while the tears continue to fall.

 

* * *

 

After I freshen up, I grab a cup of coffee from the DEO lounge. It's not the best but it will do. My head is still swirling but I am feeling somewhat stable. I need to find Evelyn. I know that Kara is back out there as well as J'onn and the rest of the DEO and I would only get in the way right now. I can't focus on one thing. I just keep thinking about my little girl and how scared she must be. I'm so angry at myself for not being able to protect her like I should have. I can keep everyone safe except for my own daughter.

I know I need to stop thinking like that, I need to focus if I want to save either of them. I'm closing in on the med bay when I see Alice is letting out a frustrated groan in front of the snack machine. My head said I should avoid her but in my heart, I know that I will have to talk to her eventually. 

I clear my throat as I approach her and I can see Alice body instantly tenses up before she turns around. 

"Alice... I want you to know that Evelyn still loves you very much. You're still important to both of us. You have been my best friend for the past few years and I appreciate that more than you know. I appreciate you, before, now and forever. You're the only friend I have outside this work."

Alice lets out a deep breath and a chuckle. "That's the problem... I stopped seeing you as a friend a long time ago Alex. I started seeing you, me and Evelyn as a family, it's always been the three of us. And then Maggie came into our life... At first I thought I was jealous with the attention Evelyn gave her and that there was nothing else. But the more I see it, the more I realized that I wasn't just jealous of Evelyn and Maggie. I was jealous of you and her...you know I've always loved you Alex."

 

* * *

 

 

Alice POV 

I don't know what got into me and why I would just blurt out the fact that I'm still in love with Alex even though I can see how happy she is with Maggie. But it's a little too late to take it back as I see Alex tenses up and look so confused. I can lie to her and say that I didn't mean what I said, but I doubt Alex would believe me.

"I...I thought... we thought that wasn't for the best...You didn't..." Alex stammers. 

"I never... I mean...when we broke up...when we thought that we were better off as friends, I honestly believed that at the time. Then I agreed, I didn't just want to be your rebound because you still loved someone else. So I was content to be your friend. And that was great, but the more we spent time together and then adopting Evelyn... I... I'm starting to realize that I've fallen in love with you. But who am I to compete with one Maggie Sawyer?" 

"Alice... I..." Before Alex could mutter whatever it is, she is stopped short as Agent Vazquez comes running out the med bay with a concerned look on her face. 

"Agent Danvers! Agent Sawyer oxygen count is dropping and Dr. Hamilton is about to intubate her!" 

I watch as Alex breaks into a run to the med bay and I follow suit. Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I'm still concerned about Maggie's well being and I know how much Maggie means to Alex and Evelyn 

"What happened?" Alex yells. 

"Her O2 stats are dropping. The temporary fix we made for her lung is no longer working we have to get her back into surgery now." Dr. Hamilton answers. 

I watch as Alex gives a nod and I can see the fear all over her face. 

"Agent Danvers. I...I don't need to tell you, but you should say anything you have to her now. She may not make it through this. I know we wanted to wait until she was stronger but we just can't."  Hamilton says. 

I watch as Alex is seemingly frozen in place for a second before she walks over to Maggie. I step out of the room. Whatever she is going to say. It's a moment between the two of them.

I watch from the window of the med bay as Alex's whispers things to Maggie, while Hamilton and the rest of her team are stabilizing her. When she is finally stable, Alex places a kiss on her forehead and the medical team rushes her out of the room. I watch with the ache in my heart as my mind starts to wonder. 

_"Hey, Aunt Alice..." Evelyn looks at me from her high chair as I'm prepping her dinner.  
_

_"Yeah?"  
_

_"When are you getting the dog?"_

_"Umm. I think by next week. It will be the cute beagle puppy we saw at the animal shelter. His name is Corby."  
_

_"That's cute." Evelyn says as she looks deep in thought. "Mmm....will you still love me once you have him?"_

_"What?"  
_

_"You will still love me right?"_

_"Haha. Don't be silly. You will always have my attention and all of my love. And maybe with him around we can get into so much trouble."  
_

_"Just don't tell mommy."_

_"Pinky promise." I say as I hold out my pinky before I put her dinner in front of her.  
_

_Evelyn takes a few bites before she starts to speak again. "Aunt Alice. Can I ask you a question?"  
_

_"You know that you can ask me anything."_

_"Is it okay if I call Maggie, mama?" I almost choke on air as Evelyn asks me. I turn around to look at her and she's giving me that look of innocence. She's not asking for my permission, she's genuinely asking me if I'm alright with her calling Maggie, mama.  
_

_"Why are you asking me that?" I only choke out the question. This is all moving so quickly for me._

_"Because... I used to call you, mama... But you told me that you're always going to be Aunt Alice."  
_

_"Yeah. Because...your mother and I are just friends. But Maggie on the other hand..." I can feel this pain start to settle in on my chest.  
_

_"Mommy loves her and I love her too."_

_"...Yeah." I can feel the tears threatening to fall just as Evelyn hold up both of her hands for a hug.  
_

_"And I love you too." Evelyn says as she gives me a hug.  
_

_"Even when Maggie becomes your other mother?"  
_

_"Yes! Because you will always be my Aunt Alice. No one can replace you." This time, I let the tears fall._

Back then I know that Evelyn meant every word she said. She's smart and kids are always so innocent. They don't lie and I know that no matter what, she will always love me even if I'm never going to be her other mother. Because in her eyes, I already am... Even if I know it in my heart, why is it in my head I can't help but feeling that Maggie is taking away everything I have with Evelyn and Alex? 

I took an hour walking around the park near the DEO building trying to calm myself down. But all it does is make me more anxious so I walk back to the DEO and head straight to the med bay. Alex is still waiting in there waiting for Maggie to return. She has a tablet in her hand and her face is full of concentration, so much so she didn't even realize I took a seat next to her. 

"Alex... I'm sorry for what I said before. I can't say that I don't mean it but I know...I know how much you love Maggie. And like I said before, I don't want to get in between you and her even if it hurts... I don't want to get in between of your happiness and Evelyn. But I beg you. Not to take Evelyn away and I want you to promise me that we will get her back. Because I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to her." 

"Alice." She takes her hand and places it over my own. "No matter what happens between Maggie and I. I'll never stop Evelyn from seeing you. You have been in her life for as long as I have. As long as she wants you to be in her life, I'll never get in the way and neither would Maggie... You know that I'll do everything I can to bring her back. I don't want to lose her as much as you do." She turns back and picks up the tablet. 

"What about Maggie?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I heard that she might hold a key to finding Evelyn." 

"Once Maggie makes it through surgery, I'll reassess her injuries... I'm not going to wake her up before her body is ready. My team is doing everything they can to find Evelyn without waking up Maggie, I would be out there myself if I wasn't such a fucking mess at the moment." 

"Will that be enough? Is it worth it to gamble with Evelyn's life?" 

Alex suddenly gets up. "You think this is easy for me? I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Every decision I make...if I make one wrong move... I'm either going to lose one of them or both of them. I would rather sacrifice myself than make that decision." 

"Evelyn is out there. Still alive and I can only imagine how scared she must be. Every hour that passes, the chances of we finding her alive and well get slim. You're holding on to someone who might not make it through the night."

"Alex, you have always put Evelyn first don't stop now." I say.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I can barely believe my ears hearing what Alice just said. Maybe in a way she has a point and I know she has Evelyn best interest at heart but to have Alice think very little of Maggie's life is getting me all worked up. 

"Yeah. Maybe I'm holding on to someone who might not survive the night or even the next few minutes but I'm not going to give up on her. I know she will get through this and I'm not going to deny her the chance to fight by practically killing her by waking her up sooner than what her body can cope with just to see what they told her. What if it was just a bluff? If it was for nothing? This guy is smart." 

"It's not for nothing! It's for Evelyn!"

"I am doing this for Evelyn!"

"Is it? Because Maggie is now her other mother so whatever I say doesn't matter anymore? I'm her guardian!" 

"And I'm still her mother!" I all but yell. 

I can't believe we're running around in circles again. I did catch a glimpse of hurt across Alice face but I'm too mad to care. 

"This is still my decision and my decision alone." I say firmly as I see Maggie being pushed back in. 

"How is she?" Looking down at my beautiful girl. Even in the state she's in. She's still so beautiful. 

"We may have caught our first break." Hamilton says. "She did surprisingly well. Her heart beat was strong all the way through. We were able to get the balloon into her and fully inflate her lung. She's still needed to be intubated, not ready yet to fully breath on her own. We did do another MRI, the bleeding in her brain has stopped and that's good but none of the swelling has gone down yet. It's still concerning but she just needs more time."

I nod and grab her chart myself looking over everything. All things considered she is doing better, the doctor in me says she has a 50/50 chance, but this is Maggie and she will pull through. I sit on the chair and take her hand, once she's hooked back up to all the machines. 

"Hey sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. Your doing so good baby..." I notice Kara as she walks in. 

"Alex. I got something." Kara says and I drop her hand as I follow Kara out. 

"What's up?" I ask hoping for some good news. 

"We found the van where they transported Evelyn and this was in it for you." She hands me over a note. 

_Agent Danvers, don't worry your beautiful girl is just fine._ I feel the anger surge into me. _I thought you guys would have learned your lesson the last time but No. if you ever want to see your daughter alive you better hope that Detective of yours lives and that you back off of Bliss. You will never find me and you will be lucky to ever see your daughter again. This is just one piece of the puzzle you will be hearing from me soon!_

I can barely process what I just read. 

"We are processing everything at the scene and Winn is pulling up all the surveillance from the surrounding neighborhoods...We will get her back Alex." 

I nod my head. 

"Oh my God Alex, Kara...I'm here." I hear my mother's voice and she rushes in and takes us both into a strong hug. 

"Mom." I say softly. Pulling back, "thank you for coming." 

"Alex, I will always be here for my family. Any word on Evelyn?" 

I nod my head no. 

"I need to get back out there. Alex, call me if anything. I will check in again in one hour." Kara says taking off out of the DEO. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Alex?" 

"I have to mom. I know Maggie and she wouldn't want to live like this and if I can take any of this away for her it's what I'm going to do." 

"There will still be some risks honey." 

"I know and we will deal with those things as they come but for right now. I need to do this for her."

"Alright, well I looked over the results you sent me and everything should work. I just want to make a couple of changes based on her body type and I don't think we need as much synthetic cartilage as you think. If this works and you still have the spleen that was removed, the spleen will grow back quicker and more advanced than it would on it's own." 

I take her into my lab, where I have most of everything laid out. "You can work here. I have to get back to Maggie." 

"I understand dear, this will keep me busy until your sister brings my granddaughter home."

 

* * *

 

I get back into Maggie's room and Alice is still there. 

"Thank you for staying with her Alice." 

"I'm staying until we bring Evelyn home, and I know that you don't want her to be alone." She looks up at me. "What can I do to help find Evelyn?"

"Everyone is doing everything." I take a seat next to Maggie's bed and grab her hand. 

"Well, not exactly everything right?" Alice says. 

"Alice..." sighing. 

"No Alex, we need to wake Maggie up. We can't wait any longer." 

Closing my eyes. "Can you give me a few minutes Alice?"

"Of course." She steps out. 

"Maggie, I don't know what I would do without you. I am so scared right now. I keep picturing Evelyn's face and I can only imagine how scared she must be." I place my head on her bed. "Just promise me that no matter what, you're going to come back to me baby."

Maggie would want me to risk everything including her life to get Evelyn back. I just pray her body continues to improve.

I feel a light grab of my hand and my head instantly shoots up. I see scared, panicked brown eyes looking back at me. 

Gasping "Maggie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that's a better cliffhanger isn't it? As always don't forget to comment below for your thoughts and you guys can also reach us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	17. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing this idea was swxtreme to begin with, I have taken a step back and let her take the lead as I found myself struggling with this chapter. Let see how this goes, shall we?

Maggie POV

The first thing I notice are voices and then a sudden feel of suffocating. I try to grasp for an air but no matter what I try, I can't. I open my eyes to ask for help, I couldn't do it either. Is this how I'm going to die? Suffocated to death? Just as I thought that, something stops me from completely panicking. I hear a familiar voice pleading to me.

"Mags. I love you and I know that you're strong...I need you to be strong for me a little bit longer ok."

Alex...I hear her voice but I can't focus, can't get my eyes to focus on anything. I still can't breathe. Suddenly I feel hands on arms.

"I know it hurts but I need you to calm down Maggie, I can't help you if you don't." I finally get my eyes to focus on the brown eyes in front of me. I nod slightly.

"Good job baby, now this is gonna hurt, but trust me it will be over soon." Alex says.

All I can do is nods my head again. I watch as she grabs hold of something. It's like my mind suddenly catches up with me. I'm intubated. God what happened to me? As Alex pulls out the tub, my throat is on fire.

(Cough...cough…)

"That's it baby cough it up for me." Alex says.

Finally the last of the tube comes out and I can take a deep breath.

"Alex." My voice is so rough. I doubt that she even heard me.

"Here baby, drink this." Alex gives me a cup of water. "That's it take it easy, small sips."

I lean back as Alex takes away the cup.

"What…(ahem) what… happened Alex?"

She gets a worried look on her face, "what's the last thing you remember Maggie?" She asks as she lifts up my eyes shining a light into them.

"We woke up, Evelyn stayed with Kara so we were gonna drop by daycare to give her a hug before we started our day." Was I involved in some sort of alien attack? Alex just stares at me.

"What?" I say.

She takes my hand. "Maggie that was three days ago."

At first my brain can't comprehend what she's saying. I've lost three days. I nod "how long have I been out for?" I feel a throbbing in my head and I close my eyes.

"Two days." She whispers.

"Agent Danvers, we have to take Agent Sawyer to get and MRI, and CT scan." Dr. Hamilton says.

I can see the tears falling from Alex face.

"I'm ok." I say, she nods kissing my knuckles as I am wheeled out of the room.

 

* * *

 

The next time I open my eyes, I'm blinded by the sudden brightness, it takes me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and the first person I see is my beautiful girlfriend, Alex Danvers. She looks like she has been crying with her eyes looking puffy and she looks so tired.

"Hey." I say hoarsely.

"Hey, you. You really scared me."

"Hmm... I did?"

Alex chuckles. "I see the pain killer is working wonderfully."

"Maybe... What happened? Why am I in med bay?"

"I...maybe we should wait until you get a little more rest?" Alex says and I shake my head no.

"You were... You were attacked." Before she can finish Dr. Hamilton comes back in along with a few nurses.

My mind is still too foggy to actually see what they are doing.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Considering... I'll spare you the medical details for when your not high on pain meds and have a few days to adjust after waking up from a coma."

"Well seeing how I can barely feel my own body, I think that's a good idea."

"Agent Danvers, come see me when you're done in here?" Dr. Hamilton says as she exits.

"Will do."

"Where's Evelyn?" I asks.

"She's uh... She's staying with Alice. I didn't want her to get worried."

Something about the way Alex says that makes me question her but I don't say anything as it's triggering something in my brain. Like I can almost hear it.

_"Mama!"  
_

I swear I could hear her screaming for me and seeing her get dragged away. Before I can think more of it, Alex voice snaps me out of it.

"Why don't I let you rest? I'll be back later. I have...work to finish up with my mom."

"Your mother's here?! How bad was it Alex?"

"I'll fill you in once I get an update from Hamilton, I love you."

"Love you too."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I'm staring out the city from the DEO balcony, trying to find a place for me to think after everything. Maggie is awake now and she looks better considering her injuries, so I should be happy but I'm not. I am glad she didn't stay on the ventilator too long.

I can't actually be excited about her being awake it looks like she suffered a small form of  amnesia. I know it's to do with the trauma she's suffered and it will more than likely return. Even though it's more than likely temporary it certainly is a cause for concern. I don't have the heart to tell her about what's going on, afraid it will be too much of a shock and it will stop her from recovering.

I'm still worried sick about Evelyn and I miss her. I miss her smile, her laugh. Telling her how much I love her. I'm so deep in thought that I don't even realize that Kara is next to me until I feel her put her arm around my shoulder.

"How's Maggie?"

"She awakes now. So that's good news."

"And the bad news is?

"...She doesn't seem to remember what happened. There's always a chance for brain damage after the bleeding especially with the amount of swelling that was in her head. Her latest scan is almost clear. No bleeding, clotting but still some minor swelling. That should hopefully clear up as she continues to rest. The amnesia could be just from the damage from the bleeding before or simply could be the trauma. We won't know if any other part of her brain was damaged until we put her through more tests"

"When are you going to tell her about what happened to Evelyn?"

"If I tell her, it will setback her recovery. It will be a shock to her system. She's still so weak. I don't know how she will react with the news."

"One way or another, she will find out. And she should find out from you, if she's not the one who remembers it. And we still need to know what the guy told her, we need to get Evelyn back soon."

"I know... Just...let me think, alright?"

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

For once, when I wake up from my in and out of consciousness, which Alex says is a normal thing considering what happened, Alex is not by my bedside. What I see instead is Alice walking in.

"Hey, Alice." I say with a smile but Alice doesn't look happy at all. "Where's Evelyn?"

"How should I know? Wasn't she's with you?"  I say raising an eyebrow.

"No. She's with you." Alice steps in front of my bed angrily.

"No, she's not." What is going on?

"Yes, she was. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. She was with you when the kidnappers took her away."

I can feel every inch of my body run cold. "What...Kidnappers?! What do you mean?... No. You must be lying." This is all a surprise to me and she must be lying. It must be some sort of sick prank.

"How did you get hurt if I'm not telling the truth?"

"I must have been on...on a case..." Honestly I can't even remember why I'm in this state other than what Alex has told me. "Alex wouldn't..."

"Evelyn was with you when she was kidnapped!"

"No...I. I wouldn't let that happen." I swallow thickly trying hard to remember anything.

"They came in and they beat you up, which is why you look like this before dragging her away."

I close my eyes and try to focus my thoughts. I would know if Evelyn was taken right? Alex wouldn't keep that from me.

"What the hell did they tell you?! I know you have to remember something, come on anything that would get her back."

This is just too much. I can feel the pain throbbing in my head. I seem to remember bits and pieces about what happened but it's all so fuzzy almost like if it is a horrible dream. My chest tightness and I feel like I can't take a breath.

"Come on Maggie, you wanted to be a mother to the girl but yet you somehow manage to let her get taken away."

I can hear the pain in Alice's voice, and I also see it across her face. I know she's telling the truth and my heart breaks. The tears start flowing and there's nothing I can do to stop them. I need to do something but as I'm trying to move there's so many wires. I feel a shortness of breath as I try to get my legs to move.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?" Alex says rushing in with Dr. Hamilton close behind her. I can hear faintly all of the machines blaring.

"I'm doing something that you should have done."

"You have no right!" Alex yells. "Maggie...Maggie." I hear my name but I can't get my body to react the way I want it too, all I feel is myself struggling to breathe.

"Are we going to continue to run around in circles Alex? Or do I have to file for full guardianship if you won't hear me out?"

"You wouldn't."

"Find Evelyn, or I will." Alice walks out.

"Agent Sawyer, your oxygen stats are dropping and your BP is rising dangerously high. If you don't try and calm down I will sedate you." Dr. Hamilton says.

I look up into Alex eyes. She grabs my hand.

"Focus on me Maggie." She takes my hand and puts it on her chest. "Do you feel that?...I need you to breathe with me baby."

I try and take a deep breath and it's very strained and painful in my chest.

"That's it baby, you can do it. That's it. In….out….in….out." We do this for what fell like several more minutes.

"Heart rate is returning to normal." Hamilton says. "I don't need to tell you the importance of keeping her calm Agent Danvers. Especially if she is going to go into surgery later."

Alex just nods and Hamilton leaves us alone.

"Maggie...I..." She looks...guilty. Like she was hiding a secret from me and I just found out about it.

"Why didn't you tell me about Evelyn?"

"What difference would it make? I thought by you not knowing, it would help your recovery, and clearly I was right. Maggie you are still in critical condition and we just can't take any chances. I was trying to protect you."

"Of course there's a difference Alex! I could have been helping!"

"How exactly? Your health and well being is just as important as finding Evelyn!"

"And I don't have a say in this?"

"You were in a coma, Maggie! I thought you were about to die, you almost did!"

"But now I'm not! And I want to find her!"

I try to get up before pain lurches through me and Alex stops me before I can even try to move again.

"Hey, hey. Stop."

"I have to find Evelyn."

"You are in no shape of doing such thing. You just woke up from a medically induced coma and the extent of your injuries are just... Please, Maggie. Just rest for now. Everyone is working nonstop trying to find her and what you need to do is let your body heal."

"This is my fault." I say laying back down

"No, Maggie. It's not your fault."

"I should have fought them harder."

"Any harder you would be in the morgue, Maggie!"

"Alex..."

"Hey...I know alright. I know."

"Give me the honest run down on my injuries Danvers, Hamilton said I'm going in for surgery later?" I need to know the full extent of my injuries. Then I can reassess how I'm going to get out of this bed.

"Fine…as you may have figured you have some severe head trauma, and we won't know the full extent until you are strong enough to complete the cognitive tests. You had a brain bleed that has since cleared up, but you still do have some swelling. You will have headaches on and off until it clears up."

I watch as she stands up and pulls the blankets off of my body. I finally get a good look at myself. "Two broken ribs, one which punctured your left lung." She lifts up my hospital gown and exams the tape. I didn't even realize I was tapped up. "It's why you are feeling like you can't breathe most of the time. We were able to inflate your lung and will be fine with rest."

I watch as she takes her hand all the way down to my left leg, "GSW to the leg, missed shattering you tibia by less than 2 inches. It was a clean shot through and through. No surgery necessary you just need to stay off it and let the wound heal." She removes the bandage on my leg and see the wound. "So far so good, no sign of infection." She rewraps it with a new bandage.

"Besides the broken ribs, Danvers, nothing seems too bad."

Alex just gives me a disbelieving look before coming back to stand directly in front of me. "I'm going to sit the bed up a little ok?"

I nod and she presses the buttons that raises the bed and gets me into an almost sitting instead of laying position. She grabs some scissors off the tray of instruments and lifts my gown again and starts to cut the tape that was placed around me.

"Danvers, that is gonna suck to have to get put back on."

"Sawyer, your so out of it you don't even realize your not completely tapped." She's right as I look down the tape is from my breast bone to a couple of inches to my stomach. I gasp as she pulls back, what I now know are bandages. There are some stitches all along my stomach but also what just looks like my insides hanging on the outside.

"Yea." Alex says sighing, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You were basically gutted. Your kidney was damaged but again will heal over time, but your spleen...your spleen we had to remove Maggie. It was...it was bad Maggie."

All I can do is just look down at my stomach, trying to remember how all this happened and what this means. "I won't be able to..."

"Hey, look at me." I raise my eyes to meet hers. "I know what you're thinking and that's exactly why you are going into surgery this evening."

"What?"

"Ok the reason why we left this basically as an open wound. We closed up as much as we could. We didn't want to have to reopen you completely if we didn't need to. Especially since what we're doing doesn't require a lot of space."

"What exactly are you doing Danvers?"

"Not me...well not all me. Your spleen as you don't need it to live, but you do need it to be a badass DEO Agent. And as we have learned over the past few years, your spleen will grow back. So I was able to micro engineer the Mononuclear phagocyte, using what was left of your spleen and your red blood cells. My mom was able to get it to metabolize."

"And that means what Danvers?" I have no idea what she just said.

"Right...I basically made you a new spleen it is in the infancy stages and my mom has matched it up to you so that your body won't reject it. It's small at the moment but once it is inside of you it will accelerate the growth of your new spleen, while continuing to remove your old red blood cells." She leaves the wound open, not covering it back up. "Just getting you ready for surgery."

"Wow...that's… thanks Danvers." I'm a little shocked. "When did you have the time to do this?”

She just shrugs. "I'm not allowed out in the field to hunt for Evelyn and sitting by your bedside not knowing if you were ever going to wake up again... I had to do something useful." I look at her… really look at her and I can tell just how beat down she really is. She looks like a ghost of herself.

"When was the last time you slept Danvers?"

"I can sleep when my daughter is back in my arms again, alright you are all set. The team will be in soon to get you down to surgery and when you get out, you will start to feel better and all of your guts will be back on the inside."

"Do we have any leads? Can you tell me what happened when you found me? Anything that can help me remember?" I ask, I have to remember and I have to get out of this bed. I can't let anything happen to Evelyn. Alex sighs and sits next to me and starts to tell me what they've found so far.

 

* * *

 

General POV

"You really think that's a good idea boss?"

"You really going to question my decisions right now?"

"No...no boss." Taking a few steps back. "I would never question you. I just wanted to make sure you sure with having Jane down here."

"It got the kid to stop screaming didn't it?" He looks over at the two girls playing in the room.

"We could have just tied her up or drugged her."

Frustration coming from his mouth. "Look Jack, your here because you don't ask a lot of questions and you do as I say. But even I have certain rules myself. I have a little girl as you see and we won't be harming any children today."

"I just can't believe it. You will kill anyone within a blink of an eye. You almost killed her mother, but your just a big ole softie..."

He is suddenly tossed into a wall with a blade presses against his neck, drawing blood. "Jack, don't ever forget who you are dealing with. Just who you're working for."

"Yes...yes Boss." He is released from the grip and the knife drops.

"Do you have all of the kryptonite in place, just in case our little friend decides to show up?"

"Yes it's places all over the building and we have the kryptonite bomb ready to go whenever your ready."

"Excellent." He says with a smile, putting his blade in his pocket.

"You really think Supergirl can find us here? We have the building completely surrounded with led and we are 10 feet under the city."

"I don't believe in taking chances...so we will be prepared for when they come."

"You really think they are gonna come for her boss?"

"Oh they'll come, that Detective or whatever she is now. She will make sure of it." He says with a snicker.

"You really think she survived...with everything that we did to her?"

"I have no doubt that she would live, it's just a matter of time before they come for her. But until then we continue on with the plan. We are only in the 2nd phase, and we need to have everything prepared."

"Yes boss."

"Go and get the girls some food and make it quick. I don't want them to wait too long." He watches as Jack turns and walks out of the room. He also turns and walks to the room where the girls are playing.

"How are you girls doing in here?" He asks.

"Daddy!" Jane runs over to her father. "She's still a little scared." The child says looking over to where Evelyn is sitting.

"Evelyn don't worry. Your safe for the time being and I'm sure your mommy will be on her way to find you soon."

"Why am I here?" Evelyn asks in a gentle voice.

“I needed to send a message to your mom and I wanted to make sure I had her full attention”

“Why did you hurt my mama?”

"You mean Maggie?" He watches as Evelyn nods. "Well I needed her to be out of the picture for awhile as well, but I'm sure she's fine."

"Did you hurt her mama, daddy?" Jane asks.

"Only because I had too sweetie, remember I told you about my job?" He watches as she nods yes. "Good then you know that I had too." He looks over at Evelyn. "You are safe here and Jane will be here to keep you company the whole time ok?"

Evelyn nods and watches as he walks out of the room. Locking it as he goes.

"Are you still scared?" Jane asks.

"I just want my mama to be ok. My mommy told me that sometimes I would have to be brave and strong and if I ever got lost that she would come for me. So I just have to wait."

"You wanna play dolls again?"

"Yea but this time I get to be Wonder Woman." Evelyn says.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I'm waiting for Maggie to wake up again. Her surgery went well and I don't think there will be any complications as long as she takes it easy. I'm pacing in front of the command center. Winn has up all of the video footage from my place and from the street where we found the van. Once they get out of the van it's like they somehow just disappeared. None of the other cameras can pick them up.

My eyes scan my daughters figure on the screen looking for any sign that she's hurt. Why couldn't they have taken me instead? It's been almost 72 hours and we have made very little progress. We keep bringing aliens and humans in and J'onn is reading their minds but so far no one has been able to lead us to anything.

My mom cried herself to sleep in my office. Kara is out working non-stop, along with everyone else in the DEO. I need to figure out a way to get her back and rip those guys apart who put their dirty hands on her. I don't stop moving because if I stop moving my brain think to all of the worst case scenarios. My life would end if Evelyn is not found safely.

"Alex." I can't deal with this right now.

"What Alice, here to threaten me some more? Already brought your lawyer to try and take away my daughter? It will be a cold day in hell before I let you have her!"

I finally turn and face Alice. She looks how I feel.  

"I'm only doing what I think is right, you seem only to be obsessed with Maggie. Not even doing everything you can to get your daughter back."

SLAP

"Don't you ever say that to me again!" I watch as Alice brings a hand to her face and is completely shocked. Honestly I'm surprised too. How have we gotten here? I soften my stance a little.

"Alice you know more than anybody how much Evie means to me. The first day I laid my eyes on her I knew she was meant to be my daughter. I would give my life for her."

"Yea your life, but not Maggie's huh?"

I roll my eyes. "I know Maggie would give her life to save Evelyn in a heartbeat."

"But yet here we are, still doing nothing but taking care of fucking Maggie. What are we waiting for? Whatever information she has we need to know it now. We are running out of time Alex."

"What do you want me to do? She doesn't remember. I can't somehow just get it out of her." I know I'm teetering on the edge.

"We need to push her, maybe take her back to the apartment and seeing what she remembers."

"Are you insane?! She can't leave. Your outburst from earlier almost put her in a state of shock. Seeing the apartment will surely accomplish that." I rub the bridge of my nose and I feel my fingers trembling slightly.

"Alex time is running out and we have to save her now."

"What do you mean time is running out? They have not made any moves since they took her."

"Don't be stupid Alex, the longer we wait the chances are..."

"The chances are what Alice?"

She has tears rolling down her face. "The chances are it will happen again."

"What will happen again?"

"My sister was 8 when she was taken, it took my family 5 days and it was one day too many, and we found her body off in the woods beaten and strangled."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, Alice has never told me this before.

"The coroner said she was alive 12 hours before we found the body which puts her to day four. We are on day three Alex, DAY THREE. I can't let this happen again."

I pull her into a hug. I caress her back trying to soothe her as much as I can. "Alice that won't happen to Evelyn...do you hear me? But right now we have to stay strong. We can't turn against each other. We will get her back I promise." I release her and she just gives me a nod before walking back into the lounge area.

I close my eyes for a moment and take a long deep breath. I fill another weight added onto my shoulders. I suddenly feel suffocated and exit out of the DEO, trying to let the cool night air calm all of my fears.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

I'm woken by that beeping machine which means I'm still alive. I look around the room and realize I'm by myself. I had some pretty weird dreams while I was under.

I keep hearing a voice, I'm trying to remember exactly what it says. _"From beneath."_ What the hell does that mean? I shake my head, it must be these drugs. I close my eyes and feel myself doze off again. It's then that I hear it so clearly and realize that it wasn't a dream.

" _From beneath you, it devours_." My eyes shoot open. "Crap." I say to myself. I need to find Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course we are going to leave this in another cliffhanger. What do you guys expect? I did warn you that it's going to be 3-part chapter and this is only the second part. Anyway as always make sure to drop a comment or two and you guys can find us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme and @RealKaceBox.


	18. Struggling, Denying and Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say I'm sorry I didn't get around to reply to your comments because pretty much all the comments are the same, you guys are mad at Alice. We sort of expected this backlash but not on this scale. Oh well... We love Alice, we do, more than Sydney yet here we are. I'm just going to let you guys read this chapter and maybe see where Alice is coming from.

Maggie POV 

I haven't seen Alex in a few hours now. I am feeling better, still feeling like shit but it has become significantly better for me to breathe. 

"Hey Winn." I try to grab his attention as he passes by the med bay. 

"How ya doing? You need me to get the doctor?" 

Shaking my head no. "I need my cellphone, did it by any chance get here?" 

"You want me to just find Alex for you?" 

"I just need to make a call, Winn. So if you can get me a cell, even a temporary one that the DEO gives out for undercover ops." 

"No problem." He walks out of the room and I wait for his return. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I can't believe all that has happened. My heart is full of worry. I hope Evelyn is ok. I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. My memory is still a little fuzzy but I should have been able to save her. 

"Here's a phone Maggie, let me know if you need anything else." 

"Thanks Winn." 

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and dial a number by heart. I wait a few seconds until the line picks up. 

"Hello." 

"Sydney, it's me." 

"What do I owe the pleasure too Maggie?" 

"I...I need a favor." 

"Must be pretty serious if you're calling me and not running to your FBI agent girlfriend." 

"Syd, please I'm asking because I need help." 

"What happened Maggie?"

I recount everything that I can remember and what I've been told. I can barely get through it all. My heart breaking for Evelyn and Alex.

"Maggie, I'm so...so sorry. How bad are you hurt?" 

"Nothing I won't live through you know." I say. 

"What can I do to help?" 

"I need you to get into my old storage unit and get my weapons out of the safe." 

"Why doesn't Alex just get you a weapon for the time being?" 

"Alex isn't going to let me get out of this hospital bed... She will never agree to let me do this." 

"Maybe that's for the best Maggie, she's a doctor and..." 

"Sydney...I, I need this... I wasn't strong enough to keep Evelyn from getting taken and I have to find her. I can't just sit here." 

Sighing. "Mags, you know I'm here for you. Where do you want to meet and when?" 

"I need four hours and I'll text you the address." Taking a deep breath. "Thanks Sydney." 

"See you then Maggie." I hear as the call disconnects. I called Sydney because I know she will do what I ask of her and she won't rat me out. I won't keep the information for Alex but I'm not 100% sure of my memories and we can cover more ground once I'm out of this bed. Sneaking out of here though is easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Kara any luck with Evelyn?" 

"Not yet, but you know we won't stop looking until we find her." 

"I know...I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect her." I feel a tear sliding down my face. 

"Ohh. Maggie. Shhh no one is blaming you for what happened with Evelyn...well maybe Alice, but this is not your fault. I know that you would give your life to protect my niece." 

I nod my head yes. "This is just so frustrating...I keep remembering bits and pieces and it's just like my worst nightmare." 

"It's ours too...when Alex wasn't sure about adopting a child or not it was for this very reason. She didn't know if she would be enough to keep her child safe, I couldn't keep her safe either." 

"It's one of my fears too with being a parent, but I can't imagine my life without Evelyn in it. We just have to find her." 

"We will Maggie, we will, you just have to get better." 

"You know I can't stay in this bed while Evelyn is missing." 

"I know...I know your just as stubborn as my sister, just...just promise that you will keep me in the loop. I wouldn't be able to take it if anything else happened to you." 

"I promise once I figure out my next move, you will know about it. Have you seen Alex?" 

"I thought she was in here with you." 

"I actually haven't seen her in a few hours." I watch as the younger woman frowns. "How is she doing Kara?" 

"You know she's Alex, she will be strong for all of us but yea she's about to crack." 

Sighing, "That's what I was afraid of."

"Yea mom and I tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't and I know she hasn't slept since the day before all this happened."

"Can you find her and bring her to me?" 

"Yea, do you need anything before I head out?" 

"Just your sister." 

"I'll be quick then." And in the blink of an eye, she's out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I've been wondering around my apartment for about an hour now. Going back over the crime scene. Trying to find anything that the agents might have missed. 

I'm now sitting on the floor in Evelyn's room, with her favorite stuffed animal. I poured myself a stiff drink to try and calm some of my raging emotions and fears. I keep hearing the screams. Evelyn screaming as she's being dragged out. Maggie screaming as she's being shot and beaten. 

It should have been me. They should have just taken me. Evelyn is young and innocent and I keep her away from my work as much as I can. The tears that roll down my face just keep coming. What if Alice is right, when we do find Evelyn are we going to be too late. No I can't let my thoughts go there.

"Alex, you haven't checked in, in over an hour." 

"I had to see if I could find anything Kara. I need to find my little girl." 

"Shhh...I can assure you Alex that we haven't missed anything. We have everyone out there looking for your daughter. Our best agents. J'onn and I are taking shifts and we have talked to every Alien who has ever taken Bliss or even thought about taking it." 

"We still have nothing Kara, we are running out of time." 

"Hey, don't think that way. I promise you we will find Evelyn and she's going to be safe. You have raised a smart young girl Alex. She will stay strong and brave until we get to her."

"Kara, I wish I could be as positive as you right now. I just won't feel any better until I have her back. Until I can feel her in my arms again, until I get to hear her laugh again." 

Kara looks over at my empty glass. "How much have you had to drink?" 

"Don't worry. I didn't drink the whole bottle just one glass. I just needed to try and calm my nerves a little." 

Kara just nods at me. "Well I have to get you back to the DEO, I need to get you back to Maggie." 

"Why what happened?" I say concerned while I stand up. "Is her body rejecting the new organ?" 

Pulling me into a hug. "She's ok, I promise. She just needs to see you. Says you've been MIA for awhile."

Nodding and wiping all of the tears off of my face. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

I take my time walking back into the med bay area. I am trying to pull myself together as much as I can. The last thing Maggie needs right now is for me to fall apart on her. 

I can't let her know how utterly terrified I am right now, because that will only cause her to act. Honestly I'm surprised she hasn't demanded her release out of the bed yet. I know it's coming eventually, but she's still so weak. It's going to take weeks for her to recover enough just to be able to move without being in pain and about two months before she's able to take the field readiness test. And that's with me being optimistic, she will more than likely have a set back or two. 

"Danvers." She gives me a light smile as I enter her room. 

"How are you feeling Sawyer?" I grab her chart and look up all her current stats. 

"What does it say on that paper your reading?" 

"Heart rate and oxygen levels have remained normal which is really good. Blood pressure is higher than what I like but considering everything that's going on I'm not gonna push it. And you have at least 24 hours on the liquid diet before we begin trying soft foods to see how your body will react to it." I walk over and start to check her stomach. "How's your pain?" 

"Alex, I'm fine... I need you to sit with me a moment." 

I just nod and make my way to the chair beside her bed.

"No, not there. Here." She says pointing to the space beside her, on the bed. "There's space for the both of us here if your careful." 

"It's just because your just so tiny." 

"Hey you love how tiny I am." 

"That I do love...that I do." She motions for me to lay beside her and it's relatively easy. I lay on my side so that I'm facing her. 

"I don't bite Danvers...well only when you want me too, come here." 

"I don't want to hurt you Maggie." 

"I promise baby, you won't and we both need this right now so please." She gives me that adorable pout and the head tilt. She opens her arms inviting me in. I can't deny her anything even if we shouldn't be this close. I gently move in closer to her and we both lean back as I lay my head on her shoulder. She wraps one arm around me. I keep most of my weight off of her to not touch her stomach but I do intertwine our fingers together. 

"I'm worried about you Alex." She gently says to me. 

"I'm fine baby." 

"I know you aren't eating and you haven't slept in days." 

"I'm ok Maggie. I can't... Not until we bring Evelyn home." 

"Baby...I need you to be honest with me and tell me how your doing." 

I can't, once I start I won't be able to stop. I'm such a mess and I need to be strong for her. "Maggie I..." I turn my head and look into her eyes. 

"Please Alex...you. I need you to trust me right now. I know your scared and I know that your hurting. You don't have to be strong for me Alex." 

That's all it takes. Looking into her eyes. I just see love and understanding. This amazing woman in front of me is trying to give me some of her strength. The sob that escapes my throat is a painful one and the dam breaks before I even realize it. 

"Baby...that's it. I'm here. I'm here, you can let it out." I hear Maggie talking to me but my tears and the echoes of my cries almost drowns her out.

"Maggie I can't live without her..." I say in between sobs. 

"I know baby, and I swear on my life that we will get her back. She will be back home soon." 

"I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, I'm always going to fight to come back to you Alex, always. I promise." 

I nod my head and continue to let my tears run free. I'm in so much pain, it literally feels like my heart is breaking. I feel Maggie gently start to massage my scalp. It's what she does normally when I'm stressed. I don't know how long we stay curled up in each other, before I'm taken by the darkness.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

It's been about half an hour since Alex has fallen asleep. She's still curled up next to me. I know how exhausted she is right now. I also know how dangerous it is to run your body into the ground with no sleep. I knew I had to get her into my arms for a few minutes and I could get her to pass out. There is a lot more we need to talk about but it can wait until after I bring Evelyn home. 

I'm thinking about my next moves when Alice enters my room. 

"Alice I don't want to fight." I say as gently as I can. I don't want to wake the sleeping woman beside me.

"I came to find out if there was any leads on Evelyn, if you remembered anything yet." Frowning, "but I see what's most important is sleep."

"Alice...please she needs this she's been awake for almost five days. You know like I do how dangerous that is. Especially for Alex and her past." 

"How can she sleep, how can you even allow her to sleep when her daughter is out there, God knows where." 

"Alex won't be good to any of us, if she runs herself down or worse with everything she's dealing with right now. Please just let her rest." I subconsciously squeeze Alex closer to me. I can't do much right now but I can keep her safe from Alice.

"What about Evelyn?" The woman in front of me says. 

"We will find Evelyn but right now I have to take care of Alex. Don't think I don't remember what you said to Alex about trying to take away guardianship." There looks like a flash of guilt comes across her face.

"It's not my finest moment Maggie." 

"Well just know if you take on Alex, your taking on me and I won't let anything come between Alex and Evelyn and that includes you." 

"How dare you." She cuts off as Agent Vasquez enters the room. 

"I am so sorry Agent Sawyer." She looks over to Alice. "Ma'am I'm going to need you to follow me." 

"What do you mean follow you?" Alice asks. 

"You no longer have access to Agent Sawyer or the med bay unit, if you refuse I will be forced to arrest you." Vasquez says. 

"This is fucking ridiculous." Alice says as she is escorted out of the room. I lean back and try to focus all my attention on how I'm getting out of this bed without waking Alex. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Alice POV

I needed a little break from all of this after getting tossed out of Maggie's room. So I decided to go to my parents house and that's when I found myself in Carly's old bedroom. I haven't been in her bedroom since the day of her funeral. It's still exactly the same my parents never changed a thing. No one dares to touch or take away anything from her room. The maid has been tasked to clean the room from time to time just to make sure this room won't collect dust. But neither one of my parents have ever set foot in her room since that day. But here I am today. 

I was 10 years old when Carly got kidnapped at the park. It was the worst day of my life up until this point at least. I was supposed to watch over her but I snuck out to meet with my friends. When I'm coming back to pick her up, I saw a man dragging a screaming Carly into a black van. Everyone else just stood there, watching as I broke into a run. But I was too late. I can still remember that day clearly like it happened yesterday but I stop myself from having a further flashback because it's only going to make things worse. So all I did is crumple in my sisters bedroom, crying my heart out. 

_"Aunt Alice. Why are you crying?" Evelyn asks after she caught me crying in the bedroom. I didn't notice that she had stopped watching the TV and started looking for me._

_Today, especially on this date, it always hard for me. I usually take the day off and lock myself in the room on every year of my sister death anniversary. But today Alex had to drop off Evelyn at my apartment because there's an emergency at her work and Evelyn is in one of her moods where she straight up refused to go to the day care. I wanted to say no at first but then I thought maybe by having Evelyn around, it might help. I guess I was wrong.  
_

_"No, it's nothing. I just have something in my eyes."  
_

_"You're lying." How could this kid be so smart?  
_

_"If I tell you a story, will you promise me that you will never tell your mom?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It just...it's something that I've never tell anyone and I don't think your mom needs to know."  
_

_"If you don't want to tell me about it, it's alright. If you promise me that you will stop crying."  
_

_"You know what? There's something I want to tell you." I reach out for her and she gives me a hug so I whisper. "That I love you and I'll never let anything happen to you."  
_

_"I know you won't."  
_

_When I pull back from Evelyn, it's not her that I see, it's Carly.  
_

_"You're lying! You let me die!"_

_"Carly! I swear, I tried, I tried so hard."  
_

_"No you didn't! My blood is on your hands!"_

"Alice!" 

I'm shaken from my nightmares to my mother holding me tight. I didn't even realize that I was crying myself to sleep. 

"Alice. What are you doing in here?"

"Carly..." 

"Oh sweetheart." 

"It's all my fault." 

"No, it's not!" 

"If I didn't sneak out with my friends, I should have stayed and watched over her. This would have never happened!" 

"Or I would have lost the both of you." 

"It should have been me, not her!" 

"Alice! Look at me. You're a better person because of it and you have been incredible to your nieces and nephews. And you help out Alex with Evelyn. God that kid adores you." 

"Evelyn... Oh God." My voice is just barely above a whisper. I'm not even sure my mother heard it. "Someone took her and I can't...I can't have history repeating itself again." 

"What do you mean someone took her?" 

"She got kidnapped a few days ago and we still have no clue where she is." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" My mom asks and I start to break down in tears again before I feel her arms wrap me in a hug. 

"I was so useless back then and I'm still useless now." 

"Sweetheart, that's not true." 

"I did something stupid, said things that I don't really mean. I hurt Alex... She must hate me. And then there's Maggie..." 

"What about Maggie?" 

"I have to go back." 

Before I leave the house, I text the family lawyer, Amanda before heading to her office to pick up paperwork. After I freshen up at my house, I will head straight over to the DEO.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

So I safely able to maneuver myself out from Alex's tight grab. She's exhausted. I'm in a sitting position on the bed with my legs hanging off. I'm trying to decide how I want to go about my leg wound. It's expertly bandaged. I know I have to be careful so that I don't pop the stitches and to not cause more damage. 

I turn off all the machines before I unhook myself so that, they won't make that insane beeping noise once I'm unplugged. I take several deep breaths, I'm nervous about standing on my leg. Yea, but my stomach is completely different and I'm not sure if I'll be able too." 

They do have me on the good drugs so hopefully it won't be too bad. 

"Ok Sawyer you can do this." I slowly put my uninjured leg on the ground and put majority of my weight on it. Ok so what I've learned my leg is painful but not the worst pain I've ever experienced from a bullet wound. I can move around not quickly but I can make due for the time being without any crutches. 

My stomach is a whole another story, maybe my leg isn't as painful because all of the pain is in my abdomen. It feels like all of my skin has been lasered off or something.

I slowly make my way over to the cabinet where we keep extra clothes for agents who end up in here. Putting on the sweatpants was easier than what I thought it would be.  Thank God there is also a black button down shirt in here. I could not imagine putting anything over my head. 

The only real challenging part to this is the shoes. I was able to slide my feet into a pair but there's no way I will be able to tie them up. Since I'm not moving too quickly, I don't think it will be a problem. I make my way back over to where Alex is still sleeping, I grab hold of her hand and bring it up to my lips. 

"Don't worry baby. I'm going to go and get our girl." I whisper softly. I give her one final squeeze before making my way out of the room and out of the DEO before anyone can stop me.

 

* * *

 

It's a good thing that Sydney isn't picking me up far, my body is screaming against every move I make. Getting out of the DEO wasn't hard, since everyone is out looking for Evelyn and Alex asleep no one could really stop me. The agents at the front have been seemingly oblivious to everything that's going on as they just wished me a good night and a wave. A car pulls up in front of me. 

"Hey girl you need a lift?" 

"Thanks for coming Sydney." I make my way to the car but stop. "Can you...can you push the seat almost all the way back and as high up as possible?" 

She gives me a look but does what I ask and I very gingerly get into the car. "Mags, I think I should take you to the hospital." 

"Syd, I promise that I'm fine." 

"Says the woman that is practically laying down in my front seat. Come on let me see it." 

I sigh out of frustration. "Can you just lift up my shirt a little?" 

She moves slowly, cautiously until her fingers touch bandages. "Now I 200% believe I need to take you to a hospital." 

"I promise I'll go back after we get Evelyn." She nods her head. "Did you bring everything?" I watch as she reaches into a bag and pulls out three firearms. 

"You know I never knew why you kept these locked up." 

"These were the first three guns that were ever assigned to me when I was just a beat cop. They are still assigned to me but I have since upgraded to bigger things." 

"So where are we to?"

"I'm not entirely sure, we may have to check out a few places but I have three that keep coming to my mind. Let's start at that underground warehouse that was used for those illegal fights."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I am instantly awoken out of my sleep, there's something off. What is it? My eyes slowly start in to focus. Right in the med bay. I look down into the bed and realize I'm in it by myself. "Shit." 

I jump up and make my way to the command center. "Winn have you seen Maggie?" 

"Not in about four hours or so, isn't she in her room?"

"No she's gone." I knew this was coming I just thought I was gonna be able to stop her. Pulling up the video feeds from her room, I watch silently as Maggie settles herself. I'm surprised she's moving at all considering her injuries but at the same time I'm not surprise considering I would be doing the same thing. I watch her just casually limp out of the DEO. 

"Well that can't be good." Winn voices. 

"I just need her to be careful, you did give her a cellphone that would link directly to mine right?" 

"Yup just like you asked me too. How did you know she would do this?" 

"Because I know Maggie."

"Hey, Alex. I need to talk to you" Alice says. 

"Alice this really is a bad time, I have to get some back up to Maggie." 

"Alex, this won't take long and I'm not here to continue to be a bitch." I watch as she fidgets on her feet. I turn around and face her.

"Let me start by apologizing. I clearly don't handle pressure well and I seem to keep losing my head. I'm so sorry that I keep feeding into my jealousy over you and Maggie. Your just...your a lot of woman to lose Alex." 

"You can't lose something you never had in the first place Alice." I can see my words punch her like a gut to the face. I'm sorry but I don't have any more patience for Alice.

"Your right and I deserve that. You have always belonged to someone else and it was just my wishful thinking that got the better of me." She hands me over some papers. 

"What's this?" I ask. All the color instantly drains from my face. "You can't be serious. You really already went ahead and met up with your lawyer to have full guardianship?!" I can't actually believe this. 

"Will you actually read it over first? _  
_

_"Termination of guardianship of Evelyn Skylar Danvers. I, Alice Roswell, hereby resign my legal guardianship of Evelyn Danvers in any event of her legally adopted mother, Alexandra Danvers inability to do so..."  
_

I can barely believe my eyes when I actually read the paperwork over. I was half expecting Alice to actually fight me for Evelyn and I was about ready to call my own lawyer to see what I could legally do to take back Alice guardianship over Evelyn but the last thing I expected was this. Alice actually handing me the notice herself. 

"Are you serious?" I ask and look Alice in the eyes. 

"I am serious. I just...I can't do this anymore. Ever since Maggie walked back in your life, it all has been about her and I've been spending less and less time with Evelyn. I feel like I'm just her babysitter at this point which is not what I signed up for. And I don't want to keep fighting with you over this and I think it's best if I just take a step back." 

"We are just going to keep fighting over this until the day Maggie actually decides to adopt Evelyn too once you two get married, which I know you both probably already want. It's just going to get harder for me and it best if I just walk away." I understand this I do. I have actually been thinking about this since Evelyn started calling Maggie mama, what are next steps where as a family. 

"What about Evelyn?" Even though I really don't want to argue with Alice over this since I've been thinking of doing the same thing, I still have to think about Evelyn best interest...because we will find her safe and sound. "You just can't abandon her Alice because things have now become too hard."

"I'll always be around whenever she calls for me. I'll never walk away from her. I've been in her life for as long as you have. But just as...no longer as her guardian. I need some steps back from you Alex, being in love with your best friend completely sucks when she's in love with someone else." Alice says and I can see the look of hurt on her face. "We can get this over with once we find her. As long as she's still missing, I want to be here, help out in any way I can and I want to be here when we find her. That's my last request as her guardian..." 

"Of course you can be here when we find her. She will want to see you too, Alice. I know how hard this is for you and I would never kick you out of Evie's life, but I also can't allow you to hurt my girlfriend. I will miss my best friend and I hope one day I can have her back." I take a step forward and pull her into a hug. 

"Alex, I'm getting a call from supergirl. I'm going to patch her through." Winn says. 

"Supergirl what's going on?" 

"Agent Sawyer is requesting back up and a strike team to her location." 

"Winn where is she?" 

"Her last ping was where the National city jail is but that was 10 minutes ago, nothing since then." 

"She's underground Alex." I hear through the command center. 

"What?" 

"I'm 60 seconds from landing next to the jail and I will find a way in. She said that there used to be an underground prison that was used to house the worst types of criminals, that was before it was closed down 20 years ago and replaced with the jail that sits on top of it now, I'm here Alex send a team." With that all communication ended. 

"You heard the lady, I want team Bravo to meet me at the launch pad in 60 seconds."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

The first place we went to was a complete and total bust. The underground import export has been closed down for years. There's just National City homeless trying to keep warm. I couldn't find any trace of Bliss or any other drugs.

When we got to the jail, I didn't actually think that they would be ballsy enough to do anything with all of the police presence on a daily basis. That was before I saw too rather disgusting looking Aliens seemingly come from out of the ground. I call in Supergirl for back up because even though I know Evelyn's in there I know this is a trap. A trap of what exactly I'm not sure. I get out of the car and Sydney joins me. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Come on Maggie. If you really thought I was going to let you go in there by yourself you really don't know me at all." 

I watch as she pulls out her own weapon checking the ammunition and caulking her own head at me. I know how proficient Sydney is as a shooter. We have spent numerous hours in the gun range. She definitely knows how to use it. 

"Follow my lead and don't do anything stupid." I say. 

"Sure thing babe. Now let's go get your daughter." 

We make our way over to where we seemingly saw the aliens pop up out of nowhere. I step around trying to find at the disheveled piece of grass. I get to a certain point at tap my foot lightly and it feels hollow. Sydney bends down, moves a piece of the ground. I give her a knowing look and she jumps into the whole first. I take a deep breath and try to center myself as much as possible. I know this is going to be painful I just have to suck it up until I can find Evelyn. I won't let my injuries slow me down. 

With the help of Sydney, I am inside the hole. I let out of frustration sigh as pain shoots through my entire body. 

 "You sure you're up for this?" Sydney asks. I look up into her concerned eyes. 

"I have to be, let's keep moving." It appears that we are in a very old cell. I make my way to the opening and push it open. All of the locks have been rusted away at this point. This jail hasn't been used in a very long time and it also flooded shortly after. "I need you to cover my six." I whisper to Sydney.

"I'm sorry what?" She shoots an eyebrow up at me. 

"Sorry, habit. Just watch my back." We make our way through the first round and the second. I can feel my lungs screaming for more oxygen. My ears are ringing and the pain is almost blinding. But I try to focus when I suddenly hear voices. I place my finger on my lips to silence anything Sydney might say and take a look around and see two huge aliens. 

"Guess we are in the right place." I mumble. I have to be smart here as I don't have the energy to fight off anyone. I fire two shots quickly, the first shot hitting the alien right between the eyes and before the other one can turn around and run towards us he is met with the same fate. 

We make our way over and look at the monitoring system. I see Evelyn and I have to choke back a sob. She looks like she's ok, playing with another little girl. 

"We have to get there." I point to where the girls are and Sydney just nods. I count the frames on the monitors, it helps that I studied up on this prison when I first came to National City. "It looks like she's four cells down on the right in a room." 

"Yea lets go in there and bust her out." 

"You have been watching way too many movies Syd." 

We make our way down to what appears to be an empty corridor. This is all just too easy. Which only confirms my thoughts of this being some big trap. I wish I knew if Kara was here already. 

We make our way to the room, and it's unlocked and I open the door. 

"Oh my God, mama!" 

I instantly forget about my pain and drop to my knee as quickly as I can. Evelyn runs straight into my arms. I hold her as tight as I can. 

"You found me." 

"Of course I will always find you baby." She grabs me tighter and I yelp out in pain. "Mamma do you have a booboo?" 

"Yes sweetie, I'm hurt so I need you to be a little careful." I look over at the girl who is eyeing me curiously. "Who's your friend?" 

"Mamma this is Jane and she's my best friend." 

"Your best friend huh?" 

"Yes she stayed with me the whole time, so that I wouldn't be scared and alone."

"You did that Jane? That was very nice of you." 

"I hate to break up this hallmark moment, but maybe we should have this moment once we get out of here?" Sydney says. 

"Help me up." She puts her arm underneath my shoulders and lifts me up very gingerly. I can't help but cry out in pain. 

"Sorry Mags."

"Come on let's go." Suddenly we hear a loud gush of wind followed by my name being called. 

"In here supergirl." It comes out much more horse than I would have liked it but I know Kara will have no problem hearing it. 

"Maggie I was so worried." She stops when she notices Evelyn.

"Oh Rao, we found you! Are you hurt?" I watch as Kara uses her X-ray vision to check for any broken bones. 

"No supergirl, just hungry..." Evelyn looks around. "Where's my mom?" 

Right on time. The building floods with DEO agents. As soon as Alex takes her helmet off, Evelyn immediately runs towards her. 

"Oh my sweet, sweet baby are you ok, are you hurt, what did they do to you?" Alex rambles on. 

"Mommy I'm ok, but I was so scared. I tried to be brave and strong just like you told me." 

"That's my girl." I watch the two loves of my life and I feel myself suddenly being held up by Sydney. Alex immediately catches my eyes. 

"Maggie!" She gasps and then rushes over to me bending down. "Look what you've done to yourself!" I look down and realize that I'm bleeding. Wow. How long have I been bleeding and then it all goes black.

 

* * *

 

I wake up sometime later right back in the med bay unit and in the same bed I had escaped earlier. But what's different is Evelyn is curled up on the bottom of the bed sleeping with Alex stroking her hair. 

"Alex what happened?"

"You popped your stitches and then you passed out from the pain. Kara flew you right over, where the team was waiting for you." 

"You don't seem mad." 

"I'm not mad Maggie, was I scared? Yes. Am I still terrified? Absolutely, but I know there was no way I was going to stop you from being involved unless I tied you to the bed." 

I nod my head. "What did you find out at the scene?" 

"Team still going through it as we speak, so far bunch of nothing. Was pretty sure you were walking into a trap but nothing happened." 

I think for a few moments. "I must've missed something, it was way too easy to walk in there. They went through all this trouble to kidnap her and only had two guards posted?  Something off Alex ,I can feel it."

"Yeah I know. Me too but so far J'onn hasn't found anything. When Kara gets here to watch over you and Evelyn I will go over the scene myself. This whole time we've been dealing with him he spent two and three steps ahead of us. I have no doubt that this is the same type a thing."

"Where is Sydney?" 

"She didn't want to stick around, said she had too much fun for one night but she said to tell you to give her a call. She's gonna be sticking around the city for a little while and that she'd like to come visit you when you're up for it." 

"I have to thank her for everything." 

"Absolutely she told me the story of how you called her and everything that happened once you guys got into the building. I'm glad you had someone you can trust watching your back." 

I listen as Alex talks. She saying all the right things and she seems fine but I can't help the feeling that she's not ok. "Alex do you want to talk?" Her eyes finally meet mine. 

"Not yet Maggie, just let me enjoy this moment." I nod and give her some space.

 

* * *

 

General POV

"Boss I just wanted to let you know that everything is going according to plan."

"Great. So Operation Jane is a go."

"Hook line and sinker." 

"Excellent. This may work out even better than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's part 3! Quite a conclusion right? ...Why are you looking at me like that? Oh. Project Jane? Nah, that's a story for another day. Don't worry about it. What important is we find Evelyn, right? No? Oh well... Anyway don't forget to drop a comment and you can also follow us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	19. Taking A Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say much, just enjoy the chapter. It will be emotional and it's not exactly fluff but there's certain stuff that will do enough to melt your heart...hopefully.

Alex POV 

"Danvers when can I get out of here?" Maggie whines. 

"Maggie, it has only been a few hours since you have been back in this bed, relax a little." 

"How can I relax? I still have all the wires hooked up to me." 

"Well if you didn't run out of here and try and catch the bad guys on your own, we might...might have been able to convince them to let you rest at home."

"Why can't I do that now?" She asks tilting her head. 

I rub my temples lightly as I can feel my headache getting worse. There's so much going on in my head right now, it's still hard for me to focus. "You've bought yourself at least four more days Sawyer." I can see her about to protest and I instantly stop her. "This is not up for discussion Maggie." 

I watch as she eyes me wearily. "Alex...you need to rest."

Shaking my head no. "I can't...at least not right now. There's too much to do." I run my fingers through my sleeping daughter hair. I can't believe how close I came to losing her. Look up and meeting big brown eyes. "Thank you Maggie, thank you for bringing my little girl home safely." 

"Alex. I love Evelyn and I love you so much. I would have given my life if that was what it took." 

Sighing. "You almost did Mags, you almost did." I can tell by the look on her face that she is about to express something emotional. She has her face scrunched up and she's deep in thought. But before she can say anything we are interrupted. 

"Mommy." I hear Evelyn whisper gently.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a good nap?"  I was not surprised that she fell asleep almost instantly, when she got on the bed. 

"I did." She says as she lets out a yawn. She looks over at Maggie. "How are you feeling Mama? Did mommy fix all of your owies?" 

"She did baby, she's the best. I'll be up and out of this bed before you know it." Says Maggie. 

I wish Maggie would just be a good patient and not get Evelyn's hopes up. Truth is she will be lucky when she is released and will still be weeks away from doing any sort of physical activities. 

"Hey baby." I say brushing some of the hair out of Evelyn's face. "I know you must be still really tired for being such a brave girl, but is it ok if we go and get you into a gown so that I can examine you? I just want to make sure that you are just as awesome as you were before all this happened ok?" I bit my lip nervously. Evelyn is tough and she has already been through so much in her young life. I don't want to put her through anything she is not comfortable with yet. She gives me a nod and I give her a light smile. "How about after, we go and see Aunt Alice? She was so worried about you and can't wait wrap you up in a big hug." 

Evelyn nods excitedly and we get up and start walking out. I watch as she stops suddenly and goes running back to Maggie's bedside. She leans over her as much as her little body allows and says. "I love you mama." The bond that these two have formed warms my heart and almost, almost makes me feel like I'm whole again. 

"Come on baby." I grab my daughter's hand and we walk out.

 

* * *

 

Alice POV 

I'm waiting anxiously for Evelyn to be here after getting her check up and I'm pretty sure I have been pacing back and forth for the last few hours or so ever since a DEO agent informed me that they had found Evelyn. I don't know how much longer I waited before I see Evelyn running to me with Alex following suit. I immediately kneel down and wait for her to wrap me in a hug. 

"Hey, munchkin. I missed you so much. I was so worried about you." I wrap her in a tight hug, worrying if I let go, she might be gone again. 

"I missed you too." 

"Alex... Can you give me a moment alone with her?" I ask looking over at Alex. Alex nods and waits outside the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask, finally able to pull her away from the hug. 

Evelyn nods her head as I check over her to see any physical injuries but she looks good. 

"Come here. Let's sit down. I have something to tell you." I say as I walk to the couch in the lounge room. I wait for Evelyn to sit next to me before I speak again. 

"You know how special you are to me don't you?" I watch as she gives me a nod. "Today might be the last day we see each other for awhile..." 

"Why?" Evelyn asks before I can even explain. "You don't love me anymore?" 

That breaks my heart that she would even think that. "You mean more to me than anything Evelyn." Sighing. "I--I'll be a bit busy with work and we might not spend so much time together anymore." 

"What about our zoo date?" 

Evelyn loves the zoo so much that we always make it a regular thing every week and I always love bringing her to the zoo and see that smart brain of hers work. 

"Maybe not this week. I'm sure your mom will want you around for the time being but I promise when we go to the zoo, I will buy you one of those stuffed animals?" 

"Can I get a tiger one?" 

"How about I make it an elephant too? I know how much you love those." 

"Yes!" She squeals excitedly. 

"Good. You know that I love you right?" Evelyn nods. "And I'll always come for you whenever you call. So if you miss me, just ask your mom to call me alright?" I say as I hold back the tears. "But now you have Maggie... You have her as your mama so you won't need me to be around anymore. I know that she will take good care of you." 

"But...It's not the same. Of course I need you."

"I know munchkin, I know. But I can't...I love you alright? And this is hard for me but it's the best thing to do. I have to do this but I'll always be around if you need me. For now you have your mommy and mama." I say as I can't hold back the tears anymore. Evelyn who must have seen me start to cry, instantly wraps me in a hug. 

"I love you too." 

"I know... Now I have to go. You be a good girl okay? And tell your mom that I'll call her later."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I tried to give Evelyn and Alice as much privacy as possible even with only a glass door in between us. I did catch Alice hugging Evelyn tightly and I can even see the unshed tears in her eyes. How did we come to this after everything that we have been through? I still can't believe she's doing this. I'm not sure what happens next, does she just plan to be out of our lives? If that's the case Evelyn will be so heartbroken if she loses Alice. 

We had fun when we were going out on dates a few times before we realized that we better off as friends. Or was I the only one who saw us as friends when all these time, Alice had fallen in love with me, and stayed in love with me for over two years. I try to rack my brain to make sure that I didn't do anything to lead her on through the years, but I was always very open and honest about my feelings. There just wasn't any spark. I have only felt it one time in my life and that's with Maggie. 

Whatever's  going to happen next, I know that it will put a strain in our friendship and the only reason we can stand each other right now is because of Evelyn. It makes me sad. Alice and I were friends before Evelyn was even in the picture. Maybe just maybe, I can get Alice back as a friend because I genuinely appreciate everything she has done to me and for being there from the very beginning with Evelyn. But first she has to accept that things will change with Maggie around. She has to respect that I have to do what's best for my family, Maggie included and just because she doesn't like something doesn't mean she can just go off on the deep end. 

I hear the door being push open and see Evelyn making her way to me as I see Alice take the other door out. 

"Everything alright, Evie?" I can tell she's been crying. 

"...Yeah. Aunt Alice said she will call you later." I can see a hint of sadness in Evelyn eyes. "Can I go back to mama?" 

"Of course you can." I say as I call Winn who is passing through, over. "Winn can you take Evelyn to the med bay?" I say to Winn before I look at Evelyn. "I have something to say to Aunt Alice first. I'll be back soon, okay? Just follow Winn and stay with mama okay?" 

Evelyn nods her head and I watch as Winn takes her to the med bay before I start running to catch up with Alice. I managed to get to her just before she exits the DEO building. 

"Hey, Alice. Wait a second." I say and Alice stops and turn around. "Is everything alright? If you're worrying about the deal before, I'm keeping my promise." 

"No, that's not what I worried about." Alice says. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Is everything going to be alright? I mean...for what I did..." She has sadness in her voice, and I think she maybe accepting everything that's happened these last few days. "What I did this week was just inexcusable. I have been a shitty friend and I'm sorry for that. After everything we have been through, I'm sorry that it ends like this..." 

I run my hand through my hair "This is not the end Alice... Sure things are going to be strained for us but we can still fix this. I still value you as a friend, Alice."

"And I want that, Alex, I do. But we both need the time apart... I got a job offer in New York for a couple of months. So I decided to take that. It will give us the time to think everything over, especially for me. Maybe after that we can talk? Really talk? And then we can decide what's going to happen with us." 

"What about Evelyn? She's going to be heartbroken." I feel myself getting angry because Alice never once was a coward and running away from me is one thing but running away from my daughter and hurting her is something entirely different. 

"I will only be a phone call away. I will try and make it down as often as I can between work to come and spend time with her... Alex I know I did some really shitty things and I wouldn't be able to take it if after everything you ended up hating me."

"I don't hate you, Alice. I really don't. But you thinking so less of Maggie's life regardless of the circumstances, that really hurts. You know how much she means to me. I will protect my family and that includes Maggie, you have to be willing to accept her for both Evelyn and I." 

"I know that, Alex. I do. As much as it pains me I do." 

"Just...no matter what's going to happen, don't take it out on Evelyn. I don't want her to be in the middle of all this." 

"I don't want that either. Just...take care of her, Alex." Alice says before she turns around and walks out the door. 

I've gotten full custody of my daughter but lost a friend in the process. Half of me is still mad for what she did but the other half of me feels sorry for how all this turned out. I don't want to dwell on this any longer so I walk back to the med bay. When I get there I see Evelyn is playing with some Lego's in the corner of the room as Maggie watches her from the bed. I'm glad that she listened to me to stay in her bed this time around so she won't reopen the stitches again. 

"Hey." I say as I kiss Maggie's forehead before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Everything went well with the check up?"

"Good. It was mostly for me than for Evelyn. She doesn't have any injuries and is not dehydrated or anything so she was eating while they had her." 

"She told me what Alice said to her." Says Maggie. 

I let out a sigh and sit in the chair next to the bed. "Alice has been a part of her life as much as I have, she has been another parent figure for Evelyn and it's not fair if I just take Evelyn away from her. Even if she did threatened to do so to me."

"You're a great mom, Alex." Maggie says. "We will get this all straightened out. I know there is more to the story that you need to tell me that happened between you and Alice. Because honestly this all seems a little extreme why would anyone of you be giving up custody?" 

I look over at Evelyn playing. "When we're back at home, I'll tell you everything that happened." 

I feel as she takes my hand and kisses it. "So when do I can go home?" She says. 

Yea I knew that was coming I know I won't really be able to keep her in this bed. "Maybe tomorrow. I'll have to check with Dr. Hamilton and my mom first but I think we can go home tomorrow..."

"Are you going to be okay with it?" Maggie must have seen a conflicting look from me.

"I should be asking you that." 

"I don't think it will be easier for any of us but that's the only home we have right now. Kara's apartment is not big enough to accommodate the three of us and it won't be comfortable after a few days. But we will get through it together." 

"Maybe we can go for a short vacation when you're up for it?" 

"I'm always up for it." 

"Mags... You still need to heal." 

"What better to heal than with vacation?" Maggie says with that tilted head of hers. 

"You're making it hard for me to say no." 

"Then don't." 

"Hey mommy, can we go see Jane now?"

"Of course baby, let's go." 

We make our way to the other side of the med bay unit. Jane's workup took a lot longer since we didn't have any of her medical history. She gave us a last name but we pulled up nothing. 

"Hey, Dr. Hamilton how's it going?" I say. 

"Jane... you ok?" Evelyn runs up to her friend. The girl nods excitedly. 

"Yes, so far so good. She seems perfectly healthy. Vitals are good. We couldn't get a blood sample yet as she is deftly terrified of needles. And after everything the poor girl must have gone through, I didn't want to traumatize her further." 

I look over to where the girls are whispering. "Has she said anything about her parents?" 

"Not yet, which is kinda surprising. She doesn't seem scared at all and she asks a lot and I mean a lot of questions." 

Hmmm I try to put all the pieces together in my brain but it's like I'm still under this fog. "You going to keep her in the med bay for a couple of days?" 

"Yes, as per protocol...just for observation and to make sure she eats. Then we will need to decide on what we will do with her if we can't find any family." 

Nodding. "About Agent Sawyer..." 

"Agent Danvers, before you even start you know as well as I do, that her body is very fragile right now. She probably set her recovery back weeks with her little field trip." 

"I know, but so far all of her injuries seem to be healing and the spleen is growing at a faster pace than what I expected it too." 

"She will still need to be monitored almost 24/7 and I will need hourly updates on her stats." 

"I can do that." 

"I knew you would. Two days. I'll release her into your custody if she is still progressing well in 48 hours." 

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton." 

"Mommy I said we could give Jane a tour." 

I shoot my eyebrow up. "You will give her a tour?" 

"We, I told her how in your office I have my own fort and some special toys in there."

"Oh I see, is that alright?" I phrase my question for Dr. Hamilton. 

"That can be fine, we can take a quick hour or so break. That gives me time to go and examine Agent Sawyer and then just bring her back here." 

"Come on you two."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

When I open my eyes, I'm not sure how long I've been asleep. The last thing I remember was Hamilton making my life miserable. I see Evelyn next to me, drawing something on a piece of paper. I didn't see Alex anywhere, she must have been doing some work even though I keep telling her to go sleep on a real bed instead of in the chair in my room. 

"Hey sweetie." I watch as she turns towards me with a smile on her face.

"Mama your finally up." 

"How long have I been asleep Sparrow?"

"Ummm..." She looks at her wrist scrunching up her face even though she doesn't have a watch. "27 hours." She says laughing.

"Oh man, I must have missed a lot. What have you been doing?"

"Playing with Jane." I watch as she makes a face again. "She talks almost as much as aunt Kara." 

I laugh a little. "That is a lot. What are you drawing there?" I ask. 

I watch as her smile drops "Aunt Alice and I at the zoo." Evelyn says as she shows up her drawing so I can see.

"You miss her?" I ask and Evelyn nods with a sad face.

"Does she hate me?" 

"No baby, no? I thought you said that she would be busy with work?"

"She's always busy. But she always makes time for me. So she must have lied."

This kid is too smart for her own good. But then again kids can always tell when people lie to them.

"She will be back soon, okay. I promise and she loves you so much baby, never doubt that ok. In the meantime we will still have some fun." 

Evelyn stays silenced and seems to contemplate on something before she speaks up again. "Why do people who love me always leave or get hurt?" 

"Hey... Come here." I say pointing at Evelyn to get on my bed which she does. "I'll never leave you. The same thing goes for your mom." It breaks my already broken body to have her feeling this way. Of course I know exactly what she's feeling. I never felt like I belonged or that I was really loved until Alex, and then even that was taken away from me the first time. 

"You promise?" Evelyn asks with tears in her eyes. 

"I promise you, I will always be here for you." 

"What if you get hurt again? If mommy get hurt too?" 

"Then we will get better. We won't give up without a fight. You know how badass..." She giggles at my language. "She's the strongest person I know and she will never stop fighting to get back to us." 

"...Okay." It looks like my answer is good enough for now.

"So, where's mommy?"

"Work... She asks me to stay with you." She point to the door. "Will they be following us everywhere?"

I look up and see three DEO agents in full blown gear. Like they are ready to go into battle. I know this is just Alex trying to keep us both safe. 

"Probably for just a little while baby, your mommy is still very worried about you. Have you seen your mom sleep at all?" I ask and Evelyn shakes her head no. "Can you help me so I can get out of this bed?" 

Her eyes go huge. "Why? Mommy said you should stay in bed, your gonna get hurt." 

"I'll be fine baby I promise...Mommy on the other hand... If she won't sleep, it won't be good for her. Please. Can you help me up?"

"Okay." Evelyn reluctantly agrees as she gets down from the bed and helps me out as much as she can and she's doing a great job. After I'm sitting fully up, she grabs me the crutches that will be mine for the near future. 

The walk from the med bay to the command center isn't easy and Evelyn did her best to help me. The pain is bearable, must be those good DEO drugs. As soon as I see Alex, she has seen me too. 

"Maggie! What are you doing out of your bed?" Alex says as she rushes to my side. I can see the anger in her eyes. 

"You haven't been sleeping." 

She rubs her temples lightly, it's a clear sign that she's very frustrated. "I'll sleep when this is all done." 

"There's no point of running yourself ragged, Alex. You need to sleep. Please don't argue with me." I say and give Alex my best pleading look. 

"I..." Alex looks conflicted. I can see the different emotions flash on her face before she goes back into stoic mode.

"We can get back to this after you get a decent hour of sleep." I'm hoping for more than that but I'll take whatever I can. 

"Maggie I can't...please don't."

"Mommy, can you take a nap with me?" 

"You want to take a nap?" It's like murder to get this kid to lay down for a nap and I know that she's just trying to help me out here. 

"Yes, I'm really tired." Evelyn gives a fake yawn to try and seal it. 

Alex wouldn't deny Evelyn of anything if possible. I watch as she softens and gives Evelyn her best smile. "Ok baby, let's get mama back into bed." 

We make our way back into my room. This little trip has taken so much out of me. I feel my stomach screaming every time I let out a breath. 

"We sleep together." Evelyn says walking over to the bed. She hops up first. Alex helps me back onto the bed moving me as close to Evelyn as possible. Once we are settled. I watch as Alex stands there looking at the both of us. 

"Come on Danvers, we don't bite." She just nods and gently places herself on the opposite side of me. Evelyn is laying gently on my right holding my hand with her eyes closed and Alex is on my left. It's the perfect way to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I lay here gently stroking up and down on Maggie's arm. They both seem to be dozing lightly. I know I have to wait a couple more minutes before I can try and get up without waking the two up. I can't tell them that every time I close my eyes I see Maggie's beaten body, laying in her own blood. 

That I can only imagine the fear that my daughter went through to have to watch that and then to be taken away. I can't stop thinking about what if...what if I came home earlier, what if Evelyn was with Alice that night, what if I was too late to help Maggie?" 

I can feel the pounding of my head. It won't let up. I look over at the two loves of my life and feel comfortable enough to slip out without either of them knowing. I kiss them both on the forehead and exit the room. I look at the agents standing guard. 

"If you see any of them even attempting to get out of bed. You call me on the comms." 

"Yes ma'am." 

I make my way over to my lab. It's not that I have anything I am working on. J'onn has actually ordered me to take leave, but he know I won't while Maggie is still here. 

"Alex, sweetheart." 

"Yes mom." 

"How are you doing dear?" 

I just shrug my shoulders not giving her eye contact. 

"You know. You are so much like your father." I look up at her then. She rarely mentions dad. Not after everything. "Don't shut down on yourself dear. Your father would do it after working emotionally involved cases. Don't do that. You have a family. We all love you so much Alexandra. We are all here for you baby." She pulls me into a hug and it's almost instant that the tears fall.

 

* * *

 

General POV 

"Boss look at this." 

Coming over to look at the monitor. "Excellent, this is exactly what we needed." 

"How is this even possible?" 

"The Galant Aliens, look like us. Like people. Can pick up any language and master it in seconds. They also have this rare telepathic power to allow others to see through their eyes, the girl is transmitting her sights over to her." He points to the other alien that is strapped down into a chair with wires coming from her body. Her head is strapped into a helmet. 

"As she feeds it to her, I am taking them as soon as it enters her mind and transporting them here. They also can communicate telepathically, so we will be able to get all the information that she's getting." 

"It was smart to use the kid." 

"I know. Once we have a full layout of the DEO we can then make our plan to infiltrate it. They won't know what hit them. We will hack into the system and get the containment cells open. We will have aliens attack them from the inside while we storm them from the outside, providing no escape. I will finally destroy the DEO." 

"What about Supergirl?" 

"Well I'm sure she will be busy saving the cruise boat that has explosives placed all around it ready to once I hit the button, she can't be in two places at once. Let me know when Jane is alone. She will be able to tell her mom there everything that she heard and all the information that she was given."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course we have to end it with that. Nah, don't worry about it. There's other thing to worry about. Just focus on Alex, Maggie and Evelyn. Haha. Anyway as always feel free to drop a comment or two. You can also bother us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme and @RealKaceBox.


	20. Is It Too Much To Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen for this chapter? Hmm... Anyway I can't believe that we have constantly been doing this for 4 months. There were times where it wasn't easy to find time to write but somehow we did it. I couldn't have asked for better co-writers to go with this journey and thank you for all of you who showing us love by reading it, leaving comments and kudos. We appreciate it.

Alex POV 

It's been 72 hours since I broke down in my mother's arms. Over the years especially since Evelyn was introduced into our world our relationship has changed. I feel like my mom has been softer towards me that she sees me in a different light than she did before. I can't thank her enough for being there for me in that moment. 

Maggie had to stay an extra day because of some swelling in her abdomen. It's nothing too severe. We started her on some antibiotics for inflammation and she has been feeling even better. She still can't walk without the crutches. The bullet wound in her leg is healing nicely. I prefer if she still used the wheelchair though. I couldn't take it if she pushed herself too fast right now. 

I'm in front of the med bay unit and I'm watching my two favorite girls. Maggie is playing some hand game with Evelyn. The smiles on both of their faces is something that I want to treasure forever. I know how happy they both are to be getting out. I also know how scared we all are to step back into my place. Evelyn has been staying here and has only left the DEO with her superhero aunt. 

I know she can't stay cooped up in here forever but honestly I'm still just so scared that something is going to happen to her, that something could happen to the both of them. I try to clear my head of all of these thoughts. It's been the only think I have been thinking about the past few days. I keep seeing Maggie's blood all over my apartment floor. I imagine Evelyn's screams. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. I'm tired. No check that, I'm exhausted but sleep is still something that is escaping me. 

"Sweetheart." 

"Hey mom." She comes up to me and wraps me in a tight hug. 

"Are my girls ready to get out of here?" 

Taking a deep breath, pulling out of her embrace, "as ready as we'll ever be." 

"I know how strong you are, how strong all of the Danvers women are and you three will get through this."

Nodding, "you know that you don't have to take us home right. I can have anyone drive us." 

"I know, but I wanted to be there for you... all of you." 

"Well let's get to it then." We walk through the glass doors. "You two knuckles head ready to go?" 

"Mommy, look?" 

"Oh my sweetie look at that, this is one of your best pictures yet. I can't wait to put it up on the fridge baby." 

I watch the smile that lights up Evelyn's face. I look over and see my mom helping Maggie into the wheelchair. I walk over to them. 

"Ready to get out of here?" I say bending down and placing a kiss on top of my girlfriend's forehead. She gives me a tight nod and I know that she's just as scared as I am about walking back into this place. 

"Can we say bye to Jane on our way out mommy?" 

"Of course we can baby."Some of Jane's tests have come back rather funny as I call it. She says she's feeling alright but some of her blood levels and oxygen stats are off. But I can only imagine what this poor girl's life must have been like before we found her. 

After saying our goodbyes, we make our way into the underground DEO parking garage, and into one of the DEO bullet proof vans. We will have two agents trailing us the entire time. I can't take any chances with my family's life. 

Winn has worked hard setting up a new security system for the inside of my apartment. I don't know what it will take before we start to feel safe again, but this is a start. 

We've been on the road for about 5 minutes. I'm sitting in the back with Evelyn on one side and Maggie on the other. 

"Alexandra, do you mind if we make a stop. I have something that I wanted to pick up for you and Maggie. I think it could make all the difference in the world." 

"Of course mom." 

She nods and I glance back down at both of my girls and realize that they are both fast asleep. I place a kiss on both of their heads. I will give my life to keep them both safe.

 

* * *

 

I'm not sure how many minutes have passed. I think I completely zoned out there or maybe I was asleep. I'm not entirely sure. I can feel the fogginess cloud my head and I try to shake myself out of it. I look out of the window.

"Mom." 

"Oh, great your up dear. Wasn't sure if you dosed off or not." 

"Where are we?" I noticed that we have pulled up to someone's driveway. 

"Wake the girls." My mom says as she steps out of the van. 

"Evie." I gently rub her back and she wakes up. "Grandma wants to show us something." I nod to where my mother is standing. 

"Mags, baby." 

"Five more minutes Alex." I smile at the women tucked into my hip. She is also very adorable between awake and sleepiness. 

"Baby, my mom wants to show us something and then I can get you home and into bed." Now that she's off of the DEO IV drugs. She will be in more pain and way more tired than before. The pain meds won't nearly be as good but it's the first step into getting back to herself. 

The door opens and Kara is there. When did she get here? 

"What..." I start to gather what's happening. Maggie is now being pushed by Kara up to this beautiful house. Where my mom is talking to J'onn. "What's going on?" 

"Alex." Both my mother and J'onn say at the same time. They both come in front of me and take my hands. 

"With everything that has happened, I couldn't...I couldn't allow you to go back to that place." Eliza says. 

"This is something that we both thought would be good for your family." J'onn says. 

"What did you guys do?" I ask my eyebrows shooting up. 

J'onn steps back and pulls out a set of keys. "This is your new place Alex." He points around and I try to take in what he's saying. 

"What?" 

"Alex, if you will allow us, and if you guys love it here. We want you guys to make this home." My mom says. 

I can feel tears starting to pool in my eyes. "How...how did you guys do this?" 

"J'onn and I pulled together some funds and this is our gift to you and to Maggie." I look over to where my girlfriend and daughter are talking happily with my sister as they are playing around the backyard.

"Why?" 

"Alex, honey. We love you and we want to take care of our family too. Let us do this for you." Eliza says. 

I nod and pull them both into a fierce hug. "Thank you." I whisper to them both. 

"Mommy, can we go inside? Aunt Kara says she has a big surprise for me waiting in my room." 

I can't help but laugh and nod and we all make our way inside. I make my way to Maggie and search her face. She's unguarded and looks happy giving me her best smile. I know she's telling me that everything is ok. 

J'onn opens the front door. There is a small space in this room between us and a glass door. "It is all equipped with the latest technology. Alex stands here." J'onn says placing me in front of what I would later know is a retina scanner. The door slides open and my face literally hits the floor. It's beautiful way more space than what we ever needed and it's fully furnished. 

"Wow." I hear Maggie say. 

"Wow, indeed." I turn to my mom. "When did u guys do this? None of us have left the DEO in days." 

"Well when you work for a secret government agency it does have some perks." J'onn says. 

"But how... these are my favorite things." 

"I helped." Kara says. 

I pull her into a tight embrace. "Thank you." I look around I love the open floor plan of the living room, kitchen and dining room. It's just my style. 

"Now Maggie I thought of you when I saw this kitchen. It's beautiful and has plenty of space. I remembered that conversation we had years ago about your dream kitchen and I think I got it pretty close." Eliza says. 

"Yes...this this is beyond amazing Eliza. Thank you so much. As soon as I am back on my feet you will have to come over for the first meal that I cook here."

"Can we go and check out my room now?" My impatient toddler asks, giving us her frustration look. 

"Go ahead." Maggie says. 

I watch as she takes off. I am about to go after her when Kara stop me. "I got this." She says. 

"I'm coming munchkin." Kara says. 

"Let's give you guys the tour." Says J'onn.

 

* * *

 

We have been settled for a few hours now. This house is again amazing and I can't thank my family enough. It would have definitely been a struggle to go back to my apartment. They had all of our stuff moved over and added some new things. I can see Kara's influence but I'm happy to say that she remembered that we have vastly different tastes.

I can't thank them all enough for this. They bought Maggie and I a house. How crazy is that? Kara and Evelyn are having a sleepover in Evelyn's room. I know that Kara will stay most nights until she feels comfortable with leaving us alone again. 

J'onn wasn't playing when he said it was equipped. No one was getting in to this place unnoticed. We still have two agents watching us. They are patrolling through the front and backyards. The motion sensor monitors are amazing. And with a quick push of a button I am instantly connected to the DEO's mainframe. 

I was getting Maggie ready for bed. I know she's drained after today. 

"So about you and Alice..." Maggie asks. I look at her. I can see how open she is. 

"You still want to hear the story behind it? It's nothing..." I know she needs to get to bed. 

"I still want to know. I want to understand what's going on. I know how important Alice is to Evelyn. How important she is to you. So help me understand baby." 

Sighing. I sit on the bed and brush some of her hair out of her face. "So we met at a coffee shop, a different one than the one we used to go because I would have break down and yea, you know... Anyway, so she was a regular and as we waited for our orders, we chatted up because she was holding on to _Gravity's Kiss: The Detection of Gravitational Waves_ book and we discussed it and we were being a total nerds. The next time we met, I was on a jog and bump into her. Like literally I knocked her over. We decided to finish our run together and she almost got run over, not paying any attention to the cab coming her way but I saved her. After that she asked me out." 

The smaller woman just nods at me telling me to continue. 

"We went out on a few dates and I'd be lying if I didn't have fun. But my heart wasn't really in it. I enjoyed her company...as friends not as a partner. I thought that Alice realized that too. She was so amazing about it and we continued as friends." 

I take a deep breath as I remembered back about everything that happened. "Evelyn at first was so challenging. It frustrated me so much. I was so ready to give up, thought I'm not cut out for this and there's no way I can do this by myself. Alice was the one who could get through to her the first few days that she was here and she knew that I was getting frustrated and somehow she managed to plot with Evelyn. I was at work because something happened and I was so stressed out with work on top of my situation with Evelyn when I heard my office door being knocked on. When I turn around, I see Evelyn holding a bouquet of flowers with Alice standing behind her. Evelyn had this big smile on her face that melts my heart. That was the first time I ever saw her smile and I know it was all Alice doing." 

I look at Maggie and she just gives me a smile and lets me continue. "In the beginning, her guardianship was just something on paper but gradually Alice became Evelyn's other parent. She was always around to give me a helping hand. I never thought I needed someone like her in my life, not romantically of course but as a friend. I never had a friend outside of work and it was a nice change of pace. Also it's nice to have someone to nerd out to about science stuff. Alice gets me in more ways than one. I'm not saying you didn't get me or that you don't because you have made me realize things that I would have never thought before. But when I was so stupid for letting you go and all I could see was the bottom of the pit afterwards, Alice was the one who picked me up and dusted me off. When everyone told me to move on from you and that I did what I had to do, she told me if I have second thoughts about it, I should go with my gut." 

"I get it. Alice is not just someone who is important to Evelyn but you too. I'm sure Alice will come around. From what I heard about her from you and Evelyn, I can see that Alice is a great person. Just because one lack of judgement doesn't change the fact who she is." 

"Yes but she has to respect our relationship Mags, it was hard enough seeing your broken body and not knowing where my daughter was but to have my best friend come at me the way that she did. It will take some time for me to let all of that go. I just hope that she won't punish Evelyn because we are in a weird space right now." 

"She won't and besides Evelyn still have all of us." 

I smile brightly. "Yea...yea she does."

 

* * *

 

Alice POV 

My flight to New York will leave in 5 hours and here I am pacing back and forth in front of the DEO building, fighting with myself whether I should go in and see Evelyn one last time because I don't know when I'll see her next. Just as I somehow talk myself out of this, I hear someone calling out my name.

"Alice? You are Alice right?"

"Uhh... Yea. Sydney right?" 

"Yup. What are you doing pacing at the front door? Here to see Alex?" 

"I'm here to see Evelyn actually..." 

"Oh. There not here. I just went in to try and see Maggie before I go back to Metropolis." 

"Oh well I guess I'll come back later." 

"Hey. You want to go grab something to eat? I actually skipped lunch today because I was so busy. Mind tagging along if you have nothing else to do?" 

"Umm. Yeah. Sure." I don't know why I agreed but I guess it should pass the time until my flight time. 

I get in Sydney's car as I got there with a cab and she drove us to a fancy restaurant. Now that I think about it, she looks familiar. Not because she helped a co-worker of mine with a messy divorce, but if I think back I know this woman back when we were kids. 

After we order our food, I finally ask her. "You're the Harper's kid that lived down the street of the Rosswell's right?" 

"Yeah... Wait a minute. You're THAT Alice! Now I remember. We used to play together when we were kids. I can't believe I didn't notice it before." 

I chuckle. "Well we haven't seen each other since...my little sister died." 

She makes such a sympathetic face. "Ohh...yea. I'm so sorry for your loss. It just..." 

I see Sydney shift uncomfortably so I wave my hand to let her know it's alright. "So I see everything is alright with Maggie and Alex." 

"Don't know why I deserved their forgiveness but Maggie is a good person and Alex seems to trust her judgement so I guess everything is alright despite what I pulled..."

"Heard you helped Maggie in saving Evelyn. I wanna say thank you for that." Alice says. 

"It's nothing. Maggie asked for my help and it just lucky that I was around. I'm glad Evelyn is alright... I'm not a monster you know." 

"I know. You had just gone crazy when you thought you're going to lose Maggie because of Evelyn." 

"I'm surprised you understand." 

"I didn't before but I understand now after everything that's happened..." 

"What happened?" 

"When Evelyn got kidnapped, I blamed it on Maggie. It wasn't just about me being jealous about her spending more time with Evelyn, but also with Alex..." 

"You know that Maggie loves that kid, right? She would have done everything she could to protect her. Hell she almost sacrificed her life to save her. And Maggie is someone who cares about the people she loves. She will do just about anything to protect them." 

"Alex is much the same... But you know..." I take a deep breath and sip my drink before I continue. 

"When I first dated Alex, I could see that her heart wasn't really up for it. That she wasn't over her last relationship, that it still gnawing at her. I knew that whatever was going on between us would never go any further so we both decided to put a stop to it before it could hurt either one of us. We stayed friends mostly because of our science background." 

"Then Alex was so insisted on adopting a kid and I used what little pull I had to help find her one. I helped along the way as best as I could, even agreeing to be Evelyn guardian and in a way share the custody of Evelyn. The first month of us having Evelyn was challenging to say the least. But we get through it together and that's when I realized that I was slowly falling in love with Alex." 

"Then what happened?" 

"I thought I was being ridiculous and it's because of Evelyn. It didn't work out before, why should it work out now? Just because we have custody of a kid? I know that it would never work out so I pushed that feeling deep down and now it came up again. I'm jealous of Maggie with Evelyn and Alex. Because I wanted that..."

I take a deep breath as Sydney just looks at me, ready to hear the rest of it. 

"Alex and I talked about the possibility of Evelyn might wanted to start to call me her mom, we both agreed to tell her the story that Alex is her mom and I'm just her aunt. I thought I was prepared for it...but the first time I heard Evelyn call me mom...it was the most beautiful word in the world. I wanted to hear her say that for the rest of my life, but I knew...I knew it would never happen." My eyes are now hot with tears as I see Sydney reach out and grab hold of my hand and squeeze it. 

"You have it rough, haven't you? Falling in love with a woman whose heart was already taken by someone else and then a kid in the middle of it? I lost my mind when Maggie chose them over me. I don't even know what you're feeling because nothing that I felt could compare to that." 

Sydney let out a chuckle. "We are pathetic aren't we? Falling in love with women who would never really love us back...at least not the kind of love we wanted. But for what it's worth, Evelyn still loves you. If being a divorce lawyer taught me anything, having kids stuck in the middle is just the worst. They never get any say in this but when we ask them, the answer will always be the same. They want both of their parents because in that pure little heart of theirs, there is enough love for everyone." 

"So even if you can't be around Alex, just be there for Evelyn. Don't be a coward. I see so many parents who lose the custody just step away and completely gone from the kid life and when they want to get back, it's already too late. Kids can hold grudges and it hurts them more than we think." 

"You say that but you reported Alex to CPS." 

"It wasn't my finest hour and you do crazy thing when you're in love. And it was before I knew Alex is some sort of secret agent. Either way it still doesn't hide the fact that what I said has some truth to it." 

I smile as I contemplate what Sydney said. This is not the same person I remember who tried to take away Evelyn from Alex. If I think back, I remember this same woman, over two decades ago running alongside me as I try to catch up the guy who kidnapped Carly's. That little girl was the only one who tried to do something as the others watch on. And that same little girl was the only one who tried to cheer me up as I shut myself out of everything that's going on. Is there a reason after all these years, I met her again under these circumstances?

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

I've seen that something is changing in Alex. I can't blame her after everything that happened and I know that she's having nightmares even though she refused to tell me about it. I don't think she slept more than five minutes last night. She is so worked up and she needs to let loose a little. And I really need a change of scenery and get away from the reality even just for a few days. This house is beautiful but I need to be alone with my girls for a few days. 

I plead and beg Alex to go on a mini vacation but she keeps changing the subject and focusing on getting to the bottom of...this Bliss case. If I can't change her mind about it, maybe a little someone can. I smile as I see my plan is set in motion. 

"Mommy, mommy! Look at that!" Evelyn says as she point at the TV. 

"What is it?" Alex asks as she joins us on the couch. 

"I wanna go to the beach! And there are horses too. I wanna ride one!" 

Alex gives me a look which I just shrug. I might have played a little travelling ad on the TV as Evelyn and I see if there's any good stuff on the YouTube. About half an hour ago, Evelyn was so insistent on watching that Baby Shark video which to say the least is driving me crazy but I guess that's what happens when you have kids. 

"Have you been to a beach before?" I ask. 

"No..." Evelyn gives her best sad face. 

"That's a crime right there! We should do something about it!" 

"Yay! We are going to the beach!" Evelyn starts jumping up and down even though nothing has been decided. I wince as she jumps is causing me to shift uncomfortably. 

"Maggie..." 

"Sorry Mama." 

"What?" I say, giving my best innocent look. 

"I see what you're trying to pull here." Alex lets out a frustrated sigh. "Your body is still weak and I know that you act all tough but it doesn't change the fact you might aggravate it during vacation. And I know that you won't sit still so don't even try to promise me that." 

"Come on Alex. Look at Evelyn. She looks so happy at the thought of us going on a vacation, together, as family. We just need to get away from everything even for a few days." 

I can see that Alex is ready to argue with me and I'm ready. Evelyn is now has her focus on the TV, completely oblivious to what's going on. 

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Alex asks as she rubs the temple of her head. I notice that she has been doing it quite regularly now. 

"It will be fine and we deserve this. We don't have to go far if you don't want to. And I'm sure if there's any world ending emergency, Kara will break down the hotel room door to drag us to it." 

"Fine. I'll talk with Dr. Hamilton and see what she has to say about this. If she gives an all clear, we can go." 

I lean in and give Alex a kiss. "Thank you." 

"It's not a yes." 

"I know but I know you. You can't keep resisting the both of us. Right, Evelyn?" 

"Yeah." Evelyn says nonchalantly as she's dancing to the music. Both Alex and I chuckle seeing our daughter dancing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Will you look at that? They have a new home, Evelyn being adorable as ever and we even get some look into Alex and Alice relationship. Also it looks like Alice and Sydney actually knew each other. Anyway, feel free to comment and give us feedback, also find us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	21. First Vacation and....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood in Sanvers fandom are so low right now, so we hope this chapter will cheer you guys up.

Maggie POV 

It's been two weeks now and I think we have settled into a nice little routine in our new place. I'm still waiting for Alex to give me an answer on our little vacation but it doesn't stop me from starting to plan it. I'm just back from my routine check up with Dr. Hamilton. Alex who is busying herself with work managed to stop by and check on me. 

I've been trying to get her to rest as much as possible but I'm pretty sure she hasn't slept through the night since we've been home. Most mornings I wake up to find her already out of the bed. I'm concerned about her but I want to give her some space to process her thoughts and emotions. I haven't really seen her be too destructive so I'm only mildly concerned.

My recovery is going well but I'm still so far away from being cleared for field duty which is annoying me but right now I'm trying to be patient and after everything it's honestly the last thing on my mind. On the way home, I decided to make a little pit stop. Even weeks since the attack, Alex still has two DEO agents following us around. Luckily today one of the agents is Agent Vazquez. 

"Why is it that you stuck with following me and Evelyn around? Isn't it a little under your pay grade?" 

"Agent Danvers put me on your detail. I think she feels a little at ease to have someone she can trust to watch over you two? Well it's either me or Kara." 

"I already have my hands full with Evelyn. I don't need another kid around." I say. 

"True that. Anyway myself and Agent Duncan will be at the opposite table." 

"You're not going to tell Alex about this right?" 

"My lips are sealed." 

I give her a look as though I'm calling her bluff. "Even though Alex is your superior officer?" 

"You're her girlfriend and I know that you have her best interest at heart. You're a good influence on her Agent Sawyer." Agent Vazquez says and I can't help but smile. 

I get comfortable in the diner booth as I wait for my ex's, Sydney arrival. I know that most people find it awkward to be around their ex's but despite everything, Sydney came when I called for help and willing to put herself in danger. She was my friend first and foremost and I'm glad despite our broken relationship, I can still call her a friend. 

I was watching Evelyn drawing something on her sketch book that I bought when I see Sydney approach us with a smile. That's when I can feel Evelyn who is sitting next to me, start to shrink down into the booth. I guess she remembered that night. I instinctively rub her back trying to calm her down and in a way letting her know that it's alright.

"Hey... I'm so sorry for what happened before." Alice says as soon as she sees the way Evelyn reacts. 

"Hey Sparrow, it's alright. I promise." I say and Evelyn gives a nod before continue with her drawing as Sydney takes a seat in front of me. "I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?" She nods again. 

"How are you doing?" Sydney asks after a waiter takes her order which she only asks for a cup of coffee. 

"Better than the last time you saw me." 

"I'm glad to hear that. You are looking better but are you even supposed to be up moving around?" 

"Yes, I can move, I just have to take it easy. My spleen is over 60% healed at this point and I have to start moving a little more so that my muscles won't get too stiff in my stomach." I say. 

"Good thing your girlfriend is a doctor, right?" Sydney says with a chuckle. 

"I was a little surprised to hear that you're still around. I thought you are only here for a few days, you get a case or something?" 

"Oh you know how it is. I have a rich client who insisted I take her case, saying she wants the best of the best. I have a feeling it has my dads writing all over it."

"What do you mean?" 

"It his way of keeping me around National City. Throwing his rich friends on my way so my firm will ask me to take the case because you know money is money and it even better when they are super rich."

"He just cares...in his own way." 

"Yeah, I know but I'm an adult. I make my own decisions and I decided to take the job in Metropolis. I don't want my life to keep revolving around National City. That's why I always take jobs outside of town because I want to make a name for myself and not because of my family." 

"At least your dad didn't ask you to be a corporate lawyer." 

"It's not like I can't do it and he knows it. I'm just glad that he understands that I don't want to work at his company...maybe I should get around to having my own firm. It's not like I don't have the money and if my dad really wants to have me around in National City, maybe he can help out too." 

"You're willing to ask him that?" 

"...No. But I'm getting tired of his game. This is just some of his nonsense. Just last month my mom called and wanted me to be in an arranged marriage." 

"With a woman?" 

"God, no. If that was the case I might have said yes. It's not like they don't know, in fact they said it just simply an arranged marriage. I can still date all the ladies I want but they said I'm getting older and I should just get on with their plan, get knocked up and then go on my merry way... Not exactly their exact words but that's the vibe I'm getting anyway." 

"I'm sure you will find someone soon." 

"I hope so... So are you here to ask me for a help on how to propose on a certain woman?" Sydney laughs and I blush.

"No...not yet anyway. I'm actually here to ask for your help on planning a romantic getaway but with Evelyn around of course. I would have done it myself but I'm being watched constantly and it will ruin the surprise." 

"I actually have a friend who can help with it. Here's her phone number. Gives her a call and say Sydney send you." 

"Thank you...for everything." 

"No problem. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. And I really mean it." 

"You really are the best Sydney."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

Maggie and Evelyn have been relentlessly bothering me about a vacation and it keeps getting harder and harder to say no. I'm still so worried about Maggie's well being, maybe more than I should be. Overall with everything that she has been through in that tiny little body of hers, she is doing amazingly well. No new complications and all her wounds seem to be healing nicely. She can even move around now without any crutches. She has been doing PT exercises with her legs to rebuild the strength back into them. 

It's not that I don't understand the reason why Maggie wanted a vacation, a way to get away and forget about everything just for a little while, it just... I feel like as long as the man responsible for the kidnapping is still running free, we can never breathe easy. He can always be around the corner, stalking us trying to make our lives a living hell. 

I have a feeling that Maggie is up to something also but there's so much in my head, that I don't really give it much thought what it is. When I get back from work today, I see that Maggie and Evelyn are cuddling in front of the TV watching Minions, one of Evelyn favorites. Their bond is getting closer and closer and it completely warms my heart. I love both of them more than life itself and to see the two most important people in my life are so inseparable make nothing else matter. Because that's all that I need.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

Sydney's friend actually came through and I might owe Sydney a lunch after I get back from this trip. We rented a car and of course Alex was the one that insisted on driving and I'm happy to let her. It's going to take us about 5 hours of drive but it will be worth it. We will have to make a few pit stops here and there so that I can get out and stretch every few hours. 

Alex didn't know this but we are going on to a remote place and stay at the cabin overlooking a lake and it's just going to be us three and the nature. Perfect for our little getaway. I did have to let J'onn in on my plans as well as Kara. We couldn't exactly be free of the DEO's watchful eye. I get it, I do, after everything. We agreed to ditch the agents, we just have to check in to home base every few hours and call Kara at the first sign of any trouble. I hope it doesn't come to that. I really need to relax and Alex needs to relax tenfold. I'm really concerned about her lack of sleep and she thinks I haven't noticed but I think she's having nightmares. 

We are about an hour and half in when I notice Evelyn is nodding off in the back seat. Alex is so focused on driving, I don't think she even notices that our daughter is sleeping. I look at my beautiful girlfriend, I can see the lines of stress and I know that she has been stressing herself lately and there's nothing I can do that can make her open up to me. I don't want to push her when I'm also fighting my own battle and I don't let her see it. Absentmindedly I take hold of her right hand and kiss it. 

"I love you." I say and I mean every words of it. 

"I love you too." Alex says with a smile. 

I honestly believe we are starting to turn into one of those sappy couples but honestly? I'm perfectly fine with it. I love Alex and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And I want to make her happy as happy as she makes me every single day.   

"Are you going to tell me exactly what you have planned?" Alex asks. 

"It's a surprise. You'll love it." 

"I have no doubt about it as long as I have you and Evelyn." 

"Then let me plan it all out alright? Not the you're still recovering bullshit. You know that I've been doing well and I have been patient enough to listen to every single one of your orders just so we can have this trip." 

"I'm just worried." 

"I know but you have to trust me, okay?" 

"I'll always trust you." 

Soon enough, okay that's not exactly true it's hours later that we eventually arrive at our destination. I already have the keys to the cabin which I picked up yesterday and all details have already been explained to me. The cabin is not exactly massive nor is it small, in fact it should be comfortable enough for the three of us. The back porch is overlooking the lake where we should be able to canoe around which should excited Evelyn enough and it's not exactly going to hurt me enough to paddle it. We should also be able to do a campfire, a little barbeque if we fancy one and trekking around the nature if Alex actually lets me go on one. Of course this is no beach and there are no horses around, at least that I know off, but it should be fun nevertheless. Maybe we can make a beach trip on our way home and find a horse for Evelyn to ride around just for the fun of it. But for now this is what I truly believe we all need.

 

* * *

 

 We've been inside for a few hours now. Evelyn and I are enjoying some hot chocolate, while Alex is putting things together for a quick lunch. 

"After we finish this up, I think we should go into town to the market and grab more groceries for the next few days." 

"Sounds good babe." 

"I'm thinking tonight we can roast some marshmallows and make a fire outside." 

"I always knew we were perfect for each other Danvers." 

"Can we get plenty of ice cream?" Says Evelyn. 

"Of course baby, any kind you want." I say. 

"Ok, let's go now. We can't let all the good kinds be gone." Evelyn gets up and heads to the door. 

"Evelyn you better put your coat on!" Alex yells after her daughter. All I can do is shake my head and smile.

 

* * *

 

Our grocery run ends a bit sooner than I thought and we are putting the groceries into our nicely rented vehicle when Evelyn tugged on my shirt.. 

"Mama look." 

"What sweetie?" I look to where she is pointing to. "Hmmm...maybe when we get back home munchkin." 

"Please mama." Evelyn begs and I can never say no to her especially when she show those dimples of hers. 

"Fine." I say with a smile. 

"She has you so whooped." Alex says in my ear.

"Whatever." I say and I take both of their hands while we cross the street and into the pet store. 

"Now Evelyn, don't touch anything ok." Alex says. 

"Yes mommy." 

We make our way over to the birds. Evelyn is so excited. I'm not too sure on why anyone would ever want to get a pet bird, but the look on Evelyn's face almost. Almost makes me consider it. We spend countless minutes just looking around all over the store until we make our way over to the puppies. 

"Awww isn't she just so cute." I hear Alex say. She is standing in front of a window where a little baby German Shepherd is desperately trying to get the attention of Evelyn.

"She's adorable." She can't be more than a couple months old. She has brown hair with a white stripe going down her back and her eyes are just adorable. She seems awfully excited to have some company in front of her.

"Her tag on the outside of her crate says that she's three months old and that she's the last of her litter. That she was one of seven pups and that she needs a good loving home, specially with no cats." I say out loud reading the tag. 

"You know what would be really great?" 

"No." Alex says already knowing what her daughter is going to say. 

"What's that Evie?" I ask.

"If she comes home with us." She now has her hand inside of the crate and the dog is gently licking her.

"Evelyn, I don't think right now is the best time to get a dog." Alex says. 

"But why mommy?"

"Maggie is still hurt, I'm still working a lot and a puppy is just a lot of responsibility sweetie and I'm not sure you're ready for it yet." 

"I promise I am mommy. I will feed it and walk it and play with it all the time. I promise I'll be extra good and love her lots." 

Evelyn has the biggest smile on her face and I can see the look on Alex's as she's about to say no again. 

"You know Alex, we do have so much space now at home and having a dog could even help keep us safe." 

Looking at me incredulously. "Really Mags?" 

"What all I'm saying is it has more positives than negatives." I look over at Evelyn and the puppy again. They are both looking up at me expectantly. "Besides we have room in our hearts for a little more love...look at them." 

I watch as Alex lets out a puff of frustration and I already know that I won this round. "Fine but Maggie you are gonna pay for this later." 

"Glady." I say giving her my best smile.

 

* * *

 

After spending way more money than what I had anticipated. We have finally made it back to the cabin. It wasn't easy to pull it off but I somehow managed to do it. Sure the vacation was everything we needed but this, adopting a dog will be the icing on the cake. And it's going to be something that we finally make happen. I wasn't lying when I said we should get a dog all those years ago, it wasn't spur of moment decision, I genuinely wanted to have a dog. Thinking back, we finally had our first vacation, sure it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be and I was so sure that we were going to argue about it, but things turned out pretty well and I couldn't ask for anything better. And now, this is another thing we can check off the list. What I don't expect is this situation right now... 

"She's so cute!" Evelyn says excitedly as our new addition is sniffing around. 

"She really is. Thank you." Alex says as she stands next to me and kisses me on the cheek. 

"I told you we should get a dog." 

"Yes, yes you did." Alex smiles and I know that she's happy and that's enough to make me happy too. 

"I'm going to name her Bella." Evelyn says as our German Shepard takes a liking to her. 

"What? Absolutely not." Alex argues. Shit. I know where this is going. 

"Why not?" Evelyn pouts. Actually pouts. Gosh. What am I going to do? 

"Her name is going to be Gertrude, right Maggie?" Alex says and looks at me, dare I say with a look that could kill? 

Damn it. Why of all the situations, I have to be in the middle of this? I don't think I've been more afraid for my life. Whatever I'm going to choose, I'm not going to win. 

"Umm..." I start to fidget as both of them start to approach me. Shit, where should I run? 

"Honey... Why don't you let your mommy have this one?" I say as I kneel down so I'm on eye level with Evelyn. 

"No!" Evelyn says firmly and cross both of her arms across her chest. I swear this kid is more stubborn than Alex. 

"Babe...?" I plead with Alex. 

Alex was silent for a good minute and I just knew that we were going to sleep in bad mood tonight when Alex finally speaks up. 

"...Fine. But she's still Gertrude to me." 

"Yay!" Evelyn says excitedly and starts hugging Alex. Soon enough Alex is now smiling. 

Phew. One major catastrophe avoided. I say it's a job well done. But I know that despite how stubborn Alex is, she will always compromise with Evelyn. Because deep inside, Alex is such a softie. My softie. And I won't have it any other way. 

"Don't look now but your dog Bella is peeing on the floor." Alex says laughing. 

"Shit." I say. 

"Bella. No!" Evelyn rushes to scoop the dog up. It's going to be a fun few days. 

"Let's take her for a walk, Sparrow." She nods and we get Bella ready.

"You two make it quick and while you're out, I will set up a fake grass area for her to start to get used to." 

"Yes mommy."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

It's a little over 5am when I sneak out of bed and put on some warm clothes. I sneak out of the room, trying desperately not to wake my beautiful girlfriend. Gertrude comes running up to me feet. 

Bending down to pet her. "Hey girl, you wanna go out for a walk? Yes...yes you do huh?" 

I grab a leash from the mountain of things we managed to buy for this dog. We head out of the door and begin making our way through a trail. It is a little chilly out but absolutely gorgeous. There are streams running into the lake on the side of the trail. 

I take a deep breath and clear it out of my lungs. It's still pretty dark out as the sun is yet to rise. As reluctant as I was to come out on this mini vacation. I do agree with Maggie that it was definitely needed. Her and Evelyn seem to be more at peace and it doesn't hurt that they brought this fur ball home. 

We spend most of the first few hours of the morning, just out enjoying nature before we make our way back inside.

Looking down at Gertrude, "now we have to be quite, we don't want to wake up our girls. It's still pretty early." 

"Too late, I'm up." 

"What are you doing up so early Maggie? Are you ok, are you in pain? I told you not to move too much yesterday. Come one let me check you out." 

"Alex." 

"Have you been taking your pain meds?" 

"Alex." 

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" 

"Alex, baby." I feel hands on my face as she grabs me and I blink. "I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby, I promise. I just couldn't sleep when you weren't there beside me. How long have you been awake?" 

"Only a couple hours...we should really get you back into bed." 

"Alex...I promise I really am ok. Just a little worried about you." We make our way over to the couch and have a seat. 

"Worried about me?" Why would she be worried about me I'm fine. 

"Alex, you haven't slept well in weeks now. You have the circles under your eyes to prove it. Don't worry though, you're still the most beautiful girl in the room." 

"Gee, thanks." I say. 

"But seriously Al, I know you're not sleeping and I also know Dr. Hamilton prescribed you hypnocil." 

"How...how do you know about that?" Hypnocil is a dream suppressing drug. I can only stay awake for so long before my body forces me to sleep and on those rare occasions. I take a pill and sleep in my office and hope I don't wake up screaming. 

"You're not the only with informants Agent Danvers. Were you ever planning to tell me?" 

"Yes..." She gives me a look. "No...." sighing "No Maggie, I wasn't because it's not a big deal." 

"Alex, I thought we weren't going to keep any secrets from each other this time around." 

"It's not a secret Maggie. There was just never a good time and you're still recovering and you know like I do that you can't be under any stress at the moment." I run my hands through my hair as I feel myself starting to get frustrated. 

"Baby." She says softly and takes my hands. "You and anything to do with you will never be considered stress. Can you do me a favor?" 

"What?" 

"Lay here with me?" 

"On the couch?" 

"On the couch." 

"What if I squish you?" I couldn't take it if I accidentally hurt her. 

"You can't hurt me Alex. I'm ok." She takes my hands and stretches out her body and I do the same right beside her. I lay my head down gently on her chest. I've missed the sound of her heart beating. 

"You wanna hear a story?" 

"Always." I say with a smile. This is something we used to do. When either of us was overly stressed and trying to unwind from work. 

"There once was a princess. A princess named Alexandra/" 

"Alex." I say with a small giggle. 

"Alright, Princess Alex. She was looked up to and loved by so many people." She starts to rub her fingers through my hair and my eyes close. I let out a sigh. The safest place I will always feel is in her arms. "One day while riding her beautiful white horse out in the woods, she ran across a girl who was lost." 

Yawning. "They are going to fall in love, aren't they?" 

"Shh you're gonna ruin it." That's the last thing I remember hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? It was sappy and adorable wasn't it? Alex is a rebel isn't it by keep wanting to call Bella (see the easter egg there?) Gertrude instead. That dog is going to grow up and have to answer to both names. Haha. Anyway feel free to leave us comment and find us on Twitter @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox if you guys want to talk about anything.


	22. Something Just Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So we have some news. We can confirm that this story is coming to an end. We are getting ready to wrap up this story which we estimated at the end of October. Chapter 30 looks most likely to be the end. We already started on planning the way we want to end it and hopefully it's going to be a good one. Until then, you guys still have 8 more chapters to enjoy (nine including this one)!

Evelyn POV

I rub my eyes as I'm starting to wake up from my sleep. Everything is so quiet, usually I hear mommy and mama in the kitchen making our breakfast and I sometimes find them dancing around the kitchen and looking so happy. They call it a dance party and it just looks like so much fun. I always love to join them, it wakes me up straight away and I always get a kiss from the both of them. That's my favorite part of the day.

I get off the bed and sleepily walk out of the room. I don't see them in the kitchen and everything is so quite. I check the living room and that's when I see mommy and mama cuddling on the couch, sleeping. Bella is lying next to the couch and when she sees me, she starts running towards me.

"Shh. Be quite. We don't want to wake them up."

"Woof."

I'm still sleepy and seeing mommy and mama are still sleeping, I decided to curl on the couch next to them. Just as I was about to fall asleep again, Bella jumps on the couch and lay next to me.

"You want to cuddle to?" I say and Bella starts licking me and I giggle. "Okay, okay. Let's cuddle." I grab one of the blankets that was thrown around my moms and close my eyes.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

The sun shining through the windows wakes me up and I try not to move too much so I'm not waking up Alex. But my attempt came in vain as Alex stirs up and slowly rouses from sleep. She is so beautiful when sleepy. I’m hoping she gets a lot of rest these next few days.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Morning to you too." Alex says as she snuggles closer to me. "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"Never." I say as I run my fingers on her arm.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm. Maybe 10-ish?" I take a look at my watch. "Yup 10:15."

"Evelyn didn't wake up yet?"

"I don't know."

"We should probably check on her. It's not like her to sleep in" Alex says as she sits up.

I stretch myself a bit because honestly sleeping on the couch was a bad call. We didn't do it intentionally it just happened and I didn't have the heart to wake Alex after she was finally getting some much needed sleep. She did have a few nightmares but nothing that I couldn't help soothe. I feel my body ache but it's worth it to have Alex get a good nap.

"Babe. Look." Alex says sweetly.

I turn around to look at where Alex is pointing and I was greeted by an adorable scene. Evelyn is cuddling with Bella and both of them are sound asleep on the couch.  Alex instantly grabs her phone from the coffee table and starts snapping pictures.

"They are adorable." I say.

"How did we get so lucky?"

"Hmmmm." Kissing Alex on the lips. "I think I have you to thank for that Danvers."

I look over at the two curled up with one another. "Do you think Kara and your mom have everything set up for Evelyn's birthday?"

Alex takes hold of my hand. "I know that they do, thank to you."

"I didn't do anything, just a friendly reminder that her birthday was in a couple of days."

"Yea but somehow it totally slipped my mind. That makes me a bad mother doesn't it?"

I can see the tears starting to pool in her eyes. "Baby you can't be perfect for everyone all of the time."

"But it's our daughter's birthday Mags, and if you hadn't said anything to me I would have completely forgotten."

"Sweetie, with everything that has been going on, I'm just glad that we are both still here to celebrate with her."

"Yea."

"We have a plan and she will have a great day Alex, besides we already got her a puppy. She's going to be super thrilled about anything else that happens."

Nodding her head. "Your right, just...thank you for keeping my head above water. I know I'm not quite myself right now but once this is all over I promise I will be."

"Alex, baby we are a family, the three of us. I'm always going to be here for you."

I watch as she silently stares at me. I know that her brain is working through something. When I look into her eyes though all I can see is love.

"Forever?"

"Forever." She gives me a shy smile and her face lights up. I know the conversation didn't have a lot of words but I also know it meant everything. Of course I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Alex Danvers.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

"Thank God, we are finally home."

"Come on, the last day wasn't really that bad."

Eyeing her as if she has lost her mind. "You mean from where we got a flat tire, the stupid rental car didn't keep a spare inside and we had to deal with a cranky toddler and a puppy that gets motion sickness? I can't wait to pick my car up out of the shop tomorrow."

"Ok maybe it was that bad." Maggie says.

"I'm gonna put Evelyn down." The poor girl fell asleep an hour away from home. After I didn't indulge her in her latest temper tantrum. I lay her down in her bed and give her a kiss on the forehead. I walk back out. "What are you doing?"

"This little girl is scared of her new home, so I'm trying to make her feel more comfortable."

I laugh genuinely laugh at my beautiful girlfriend. She is laying on the floor, appearing to sniff around with Gertrude. "You're adorable, you know that?"

She gives me a bright smile and her dimples are showing. She stands up and walks over to me. And before I realize what's happening she kisses me deep, fast and hungrily. I can feel my head start to spin. "Wow." I say stepping back and leaning my head against hers.

"I miss you, Danvers." She says above a whisper and I open my eyes to look at her. I can see the raw need in her eyes that are almost black. It's going on a little over two months since we were able to be together.

Sighing. "I really miss you too, Maggie." I lean down to capture her lips again. It lasts about a minute before we are painfully interrupted.

"Oh Rao, sorry, sorry." Says an apologetic looking Kara who just came in through the door that leads to our deck.

"Kara what are you doing here?"

Pouting. "You've been gone for a week Alex, are you really not happy to see your baby sister?"

"I'm always happy to see you Kara. We were just busy."

"I can see that, but oh gosh there she is." She says squealing. "I stayed away as long as I could, ever since you sent me a picture of the puppy, I've been dying to meet her." She goes over and starts to rub her belly. "Aren't you just the absolute cutest thing...yes you are."

"Aunt Kara." Comes a now very awake Evelyn. She rushes over to her and Gertrude. I look down at Maggie.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby, this is almost just as good. Almost." She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

We spend the rest of the evening getting Gertrude situated in her new surroundings, and watching movies. It's a really enjoyable evening with all of my favorite people.

 

* * *

 

Today is the day we celebrate Evelyn's third birthday and she has been excited over this for the last few days. She even managed to write down a list of all the stuff she wants and convinced me to send it to everyone who will be at the party. I told them they have no obligation whatsoever to buy everything on the list and I tell Evelyn that she should be thankful for whatever it is that she is getting and it doesn't mean they love her less because they are not buying the stuff she wants.

I want her to understand that it's okay to ask for something but it's not okay to be angry when they won't get it for you. To be honest, I would have tried to give her the moon if she asks for it but I don't want her to get spoiled. She has to learn to work to get the things she wants and not everything will be served in front of her on a silver platter. But of course, knowing my sister, and mother she almost definitely will get almost everything on that list.

Evelyn might be happy with all the presents she's getting, but I know the one thing she will enjoy the most is the fact that Alice managed to get some time from her busy schedule to attend the party. Since we came back three days ago, Alice has yet to come around. Evelyn doesn't appear to be upset but I can tell she misses Alice. They haven't been hanging out as much as they used to do but Alice did keep her promises on going to the zoo with Evelyn whenever she's back in town.

My relationship with Alice also has been getting a little better. Maybe not to the point of where we used to be, but better nevertheless. Before we left on our little vacation we did manage to find the time from our busy schedules to sit down and have a heart to heart talk. But mostly we have Evelyn to thank for fixing up our relationship. She reminds us why we decided to stay as friends and how much we still mean to each other.

The morning of the party is going a bit dull as I somehow maybe not surprisingly managed to ruin the food. I don't know why I was in charge of this area to begin with. So Kara had to make a run for food as we wait for our guest to arrive. My mom arrived last night so technically the first one to arrive today is J'onn, followed by Winn and James. Just a little after Kara food runs, Alice arrived with a guest. I look at Maggie as Alice guest is none other than Sydney. Maggie just shrugs and proceeds to give Sydney a hug.

Of course the first thing Evelyn's want to do is to open her presents. My mom gives her a book that I know she will love and J'onn bought her a PJ Mask toys. We had to cover our ears as Evelyn shrieked with excitement. It has been her new favorite thing so I'm not really surprised that she is so excited about it. But still...I wasn't expecting that level of excitement.

The next one is James who bought her a toy camera which is so him and Winn might give her the most controversial thing. He made her, her own pair of dart guns which is much more sophisticated than other dart gun models out there.

"Winn!"

"What? Teach them young, you know? And it's not like she didn't ask for this. It's on the list!"

"Yeah but we don't exactly expect you to get her this."

"I'm exactly the right person for this. Remembered that new cool gun you have? I can't possibly have someone else give Evelyn her first gun. It would be a crime."

I just shake my head in disbelief and hoping the next one will be much better. The next turn is Alice and when she arrived, I notice that she didn't bring any present and I knew that I should be worried about it because whatever it is, it is most likely so big that she couldn't wrap it.

"So. Your mommy told me that you have been begging her for that pony that you want..." Alice says and I instantly interrupt her.

"Alice, you didn't, I better not walk outside and see a horse."

"No, no, Alex. Don't be so scared. I'm not buying her a pony because there's nowhere we can put it. But...a friend of mine has a ranch and she's willing to let Evelyn ride one if she wants it, I was thinking that she's big enough now for some riding lessons. I mean if that's ok with you and uh Maggie."

My look softens a little. "It's fine Alice."

"I can ride a pony?" Evelyn asks and Alice nods. That is enough to make Evelyn to start jumping up and down before she wraps Alice in a tight hug. "You're the best aunt ever!"

"What? That's not fair. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Kara asks.

"That's the point, Kara." Alice says, smiling and Kara pouts.

I had to suppress my laughter at seeing my little sister pouting. I know that even though she will never admit it, she has this secret competition with Alice over who can be the best aunt. To be fair, Kara did a great job considering she has to hide her identity as Supergirl, which Evelyn has been amazing to never let anyone know, and trying to be just a normal aunt with their little side competition.

"You're still my favorite aunt, Aunt Kara." Evelyn says as she wraps Kara in a hug.

"Aww. Thanks buddy. Guess what I got you?"

"What is it?"

"Disneyland tickets!" I look at Kara dumbfounded.

"What?! I can go see Mickey Mouse?"

"Yes! And the others Disney characters too!"

"Thank you Aunt Kara! That's why you're my favorite aunt!" Evelyn says and it was enough to make Kara smile.

"Ummm Kara how in earth did you afford these tickets?"

She looks at me and slides her glasses down a little. "Someone owed me a favor." And by her she means Supergirl.

Evelyn always has such pure heart and always loves everyone unconditionally despite everything that happened to her. That's why I want to protect her and give her the world. I'm glad to see that despite her recent harrowing experience, she still the same little girl that I brought home.

All in all, everyone gave Evelyn everything she asked for. It's not like she was asking for anything impossible except wanting a pony but knowing this little dysfunctional family of mine, I know that they will do just about anything to give Evelyn everything she wants. I have to teach her to always appreciate everything she gets, not that I doubt she won't because so far, she has been nothing but amazing.

"So Sparrow. Mommy and I realized that you haven't asked us for anything. What do you want?" Maggie asks after everyone already revealed their present.

"Nothing. I already have everything I want from you two." Evelyn says and flashes her dimples at us.

I swear I'm not the only one who gets teary eyed at what our daughter just said because when I look at Maggie, I see that she's fighting back the tears too.

"Come here." I say and Evelyn instantly runs to me and wraps me in a hug before she pulls Maggie in too.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Maggie says.

"I know. And I love both of you too." We look up and as a flash goes off and I look over at my mother.

"Alexandra this is a great family photo."

 

* * *

 

Things calm down a bit and everyone is playing a game while I excuse myself to get some more to drink. Alice was nice enough to offer her help.

"I'm surprised you brought Sydney with you today." I say.

"It's ok right?"

"It's more than ok Alice, Sydney is a friend of Maggie's and if you trust her that's all that matters. I just didn't know you guys knew one another."

"Oh. She's an old friend of mine. We just figured it out. I haven't seen her for so long. We were so close back in the day but after...my sister's death, I closed myself off and I lost touch with her... I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's alright. Everything sort of has been forgiven."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Alice says and I can see that she starts to fidget. "Okay. I have to be honest... I hope it's not too awkward that I slept with your ex's ex..."

I almost choke on air as I hear Alice confession.

"Okay first of all, that is too much information and second of all, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Alex." Alice says with a smile and I pull her in for a hug.

"I still want you as a friend and I know that you love Evelyn and I will never take that away from you."

"You are my friend, Alex. You always have been. It just...sometimes you can't help but fall for your friend."

"Well looks like you're moving on now."

"Sydney has been surprisingly great, listening and just being there. I don't know if anything serious will come from it but it's nice to have her around."

"That's great Alice."

"Come on everyone let's sing happy birthday and cut into this cake." Eliza says. We all make our way into the dining room and start to sing to my little girl. I can' believe she's almost three already.

 

* * *

 

"So baby did you have a good birthday?" I ask as I tuck Evelyn into bed.

"The best mommy."

I place a kiss on her cheek. "You know that I love you so much right?"

"More than all the stars in the sky?" She asks sleepily.

"More than all the stars in the sky baby." I wait a few minutes just sitting there watching her. It's not surprising that after the day she has had that she's out almost instantly. I make my way back out into the living room.

"Awww come on Maggie, please?" My sister says. I watch the two with amusement.

"Why do you think this is a good idea Kara?"

"Because you got us a puppy and I have to show her to all of my friends."

"You really think that taking Bella to work with you is a good idea?"

"Gertrude." I interrupt and I get an eye roll from both women.

"Yes, Lena can't wait to meet Bella, I showed everyone all the pictures and videos….please?" Kara pulls out the pout and I know that Maggie is done for.

"Fine. But little Danvers don't let anything happen to my dog."

"Yes!" She excitedly jumps up and down. "I'm just gonna, you know take her home with me for a nice sleep over and maybe I'll bring her back tomorrow." She says picking up the puppy and receives a death glare from Maggie. "Just kidding, just kidding." She says as she makes her way out the front door.

"You may have just given our dog to my sister."

"I would hate for the girl of steel to get caught up in theft Danvers." She laughs a little.

"So did you know that Alice and Sydney are like a thing?" I ask.

"I had some suspicions but you just confirmed it for me, I wonder how that even happened."

"Alice says they used to know each other once upon a time."

"Small world." Says Maggie as we make our way over to the couch.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. The leg is pretty much back to 100%. I am almost completely off of the pain meds and all things considered I feel pretty good. Yea I know I'm still a couple of weeks away to be cleared for field duty but I think I'm making good progress."

"Me too, I can't wait to get you into the lab tomorrow and see how much your spleen has grown, I'm confident it should also be at almost 100%. I need to check on the tissue in your stomach and see how sensitive you still are there."

"Do you think I can finally get cleared for some light working out?"

"Why would you want to push yourself and get back in the gym already?"

"Danvers." She says slowly and moves up to snuggle into my neck and place wet kisses there. "I'm not looking to go to the gym, but I am looking forward to having you underneath me again." As she says this my body starts to shiver. She will always have this effect on me.

"Yea...yea I think we should be able to work that out." I say.

"Yea?"

"Yeah."

She takes the glass out of my hand and places it on the table and pulls my face closer to hers. "How about for right now, can we just have a regular good old fashioned make out session?"

"Yes please." My voice sounds squeaky to my own ears and Maggie just gives me a little laugh before she crashes her lips into mine. This is how I want every day for the rest of my life to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? We hope it was good considering the trouble we have to write another fluff scene. Damn. It not our forte especially to come up with it in less than a week but somehow we managed to do it. Maybe we should change the pace for next chapter, just to get our old self back. It's alright, right? Haha. Anyway don't forget to drop a comment and you guys can follow us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox for updates on the story.


	23. Project Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we are gearing up to the end of this story, unfortunately this week chapter won't be as fluffy and adorable as the last two updates. Don't worry about it, it will be fine. *evil laugh*

Alex POV 

The past month has seemingly calmed down a bit as Maggis is finally focused more on her recovery and I am as busy as always trying and find the guy responsible for kidnapping Evelyn. Speaking of Evelyn she's keeping Jane company in my office. I stare at the two of them with interest. 

Jane is an interesting subject. Through all the testing we've discovered that she's clearly Alien, which one we are unsure of. We thought the guy we were dealing with was human but it changes things if he's an Alien and actually her father. Which Jane says he is and that her mother died a long time ago. 

We have kept her under our watchful eye, and she just seems like a scared kid at times. It still makes me uneasy though, why hasn't he come for her yet? And why can't we find anything out about what kind of species she is? It's very odd that we have found basically nothing on her, but she's just a kid and we shouldn't punish her for sins of her father. 

"Mommy can Jane come with me today?" 

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know Jane has to stay here." 

"But mommy, she's here all alone and bored." 

I know my daughter has a point. "How about I make sure someone is with her today and we try to make the day a little more exciting for her?" 

"Promise?" 

"I promise baby."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

I'm finally getting to a point that I'm starting to feel like myself again. I've just finished my check up with Dr. Hamilton and I've made a lot of progress and all things considered I am feeling so much better. I've been allowed to return to the DEO on desk duty for the foreseeable future. Alex is the one who will eventually have to clear me for field duty. I know that's going to be such a fight. 

"Agent Danvers. Alex..." I say pleadingly. "Dr. Hamilton has cleared me for duty and I passed all my examination. What more do I have to do to get a clearance from you?" 

"Maggie. This isn't even up for discussion. It is still too early. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." 

"Then who is going to have your back when you go after him?" 

"I can take care of myself." 

"I have no doubt about it but I still want to be there, watching your back." 

"There's still plenty for you to do inside the DEO." 

"That doesn't matter, Alex. I want to be out there with you. I don't care about anything else. We are partners." 

"You want to know when you can come out and help me in the field?" 

I nod expectantly. "Yes." I watch as she takes a couple of steps forward. She looks almost angry at me and before I know it. She pokes me painfully I might add in the stomach. "What the hell Alex!!" I'm bending over trying to catch my breath. 

"When that is no longer a fucking issue Maggie." Alex says storming off walking away. 

"Fuck!" I'm saying to myself. That seriously did hurt but I didn't think Alex would get so angry with me about it.

 

* * *

 

Alice POV

I finally managed to get the weekend off and fly back to National City so I can finally take Evelyn to her first horse riding lesson. My flight got delayed so I arrived a bit late and now I have to pick up Evelyn from the DEO. I'm waiting by the car for Evelyn after I texted Alex that I'm downstairs. She told me to text her instead of getting inside the building. I waited a few minutes before Evelyn emerges from the front door with Maggie following behind her. 

"Hey munchkin." I say as I drop to my knee so Evelyn can wrap me in a hug. "I've missed you." 

"I miss you too, Aunt Alice."

"Thanks Maggie. I'll drop her off by 6?" 

"You want to tell her, Sparrow?" Maggie says and I'm confused.

"I'm going to stay with you tonight!" Evelyn says excitedly. 

"What?" That's the only thing I can manage to say as I look at Maggie for a confirmation. 

"Evelyn has been begging us to let her stay with you for the night." 

"And you guys are okay with it?" 

"Alex is quite hesitant but it will be fine. Just a little heads up, there will be two DEO agents shadowing you guys. Just for a precaution." She points to where two guys are standing watching intently. 

"We are going to have fun tonight, right kiddo?" 

"Yes!"

"So are you and Alex going to have a date night?" 

"I actually haven't thought about that. We are a bit busy..." 

"Come on now, what other perfect time will there be for a date night?" 

"Yeah. You're right. I'll plan something." 

"I'm sure you will." I say with a smile. I honestly surprised myself at how chill I am about it. Before it hurt but I guess I do have feelings for Sydney and I have moved on? 

"You don't have any plans for tonight, right? I mean we pretty much made the decision without giving you a heads up." 

"No plan is that important that I couldn't cancel it. Tonight, I'm all yours munchkin." I say as I kiss Evelyn cheek. 

We get into the car after Evelyn says goodbye to Maggie and it's an hour drive to the ranch. I haven't been here since I was a teenager and the first person that greets us is my friend, Lukas. 

"Alice! It has been a while." Lukas says as he wraps me in a hug. 

"Yeah, it has been."

"So is this my new student?" 

"This is Evelyn, Evelyn this is my friend, Lukas. He will be teaching you." 

"Hi there. Why don't you go with my friend over here? Her name is Lily. She's going to get you ready for your first riding lesson. How that's sound?" Lukas says and Evelyn looks at me for approval. I nod my head and that's all she needs.

"Mind if you let Evelyn get near a horse first? So she can pet and just to make sure she's not scared. I know that she's excited about her first horse ride but it might calm her down in case she freaks out." 

"Yeah sure. What? You worry she's going to pull an Alice?" 

"Okay my name is not a verb. And yeah you know. I don't want her to get a bad experience." 

Lukas chuckle. "Have you been riding?"

"Not since I was a teenager." 

"Want to ride for old time sake?" 

"Maybe another time." 

"Just say the word and I will provide you with my best horse." Lukas says before he looks at me with a look that I know so well. 

"What? I know you have a question that has been nagging you. Just spill it." 

"She's your kid?" 

"No... Not really. It's complicated." 

"I have time. If you want to tell me." 

"You're just going to give me that sad face until I tell you so here's the story." I take a deep breath. "Her mom and I used to date but we figured we were better off as friends. She then adopted her and I pretty much played her other parent. In fact I was her legal guardian in case anything happened to her adoptive mother..." 

"Was?" 

"Like I said it's complicated. But I have been in Evelyn's life for as long as her mom so it's not fair if I just walked away from her just because I screwed up."

"Fair enough. Thank you for telling me."

"You owe me a dinner." 

"With or without my wife?" 

"Preferably with her so I can have her spills all your secrets. And maybe I can tell her a story or two about something that I know that you never tell her." 

"Okay now I regret asking you about Evelyn." Lukas says and I laugh. Damn I have missed him so much. I was so busy with my own stuff that I've been such a bad friend. Just like I am with Alex. Before I can go deeper into my own train of thought, a very excited Evelyn pulls me out of it. 

"Aunt Alice! How do I look?" 

"Amazing. And also cute. We should take a picture and send it to your mom." 

"Yes!" 

After I take the picture and quickly send it to Alex, we start walking to a stable so Evelyn can be closer to a horse and see how she will react. Horses always look cute on the TV but they can be very scary up close. At first I can see Evelyn was so nervous and I was afraid she's going to cry but Lukas was so great with her that eventually she find the courage to pet the horse. 

"I think this one is ready for her first riding lesson. You want to join her Alice?"

"I told you I haven't ridden a horse since I was a teenager." 

"Come on. It's just like riding a bike. It will come to you and you're always natural at it. My dad always brags that about you. It made me jealous and it's time for you to prove to me why you're always my dad favorite whenever we have our lessons."

"Pretty please Aunt Alice?" Evelyn pleads with her big brown eyes and her dimples and I know that I'm gone. "It will be fun."

"Fine. Fine." 

"Great! You should gear up then." Lukas says with his triumph smile. 

I did ride a horse by myself first, just for a precaution and Lukas was right, it did come back to me. After I was sure enough I can ride with Evelyn without any chance I'll let her fall, we ride around the ranch before Lukas lead us on a horse trail for some fun. We definitely have fun and even though technically Evelyn didn't have her first riding lesson, it is still her first time horse riding and I think this can be our new regular thing after the zoo. 

After our day horse riding, we stop by at an ice cream shop for some treats on our way back home. When we got home, we freshen up before we make dinner. Evelyn as always has been so helpful in the kitchen I have no doubt one day she will be an even better chef  than Alex, which wasn't exactly a hard task. After dinner we are chilling on the couch watching TV when Sydney texted me.

"Hey, Evelyn. There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Evelyn asks and I fire a quick text to Sydney.

"Come on, let see who's at front door." I say and Evelyn excitedly follows me. As we are getting close to the front door, Sydney is let in by the two Agents still taking post outside her door. She also has a very excited looking a year old Beagle that comes barging in. 

"You got a dog!" Evelyn says as the beagle start sniffing around Evelyn before licking her. 

"Of course I did. You remember his name?"

"Corby!" Evelyn says as she now wraps Corby in a hug.

During our time at an animal shelter some time ago, Corby has instantly captured my heart with how happy and active he is. He took a liking to both me and Evelyn almost instantly and I know that I should give him a loving home.

"Thank you for taking care of him while I'm in New York." I say to Sydney as Evelyn and Corby are now off playing. 

"No worries. We had so much fun." Sydney says before she starts chuckling.

"What so funny?" 

"It just...ironic. I broke up with Maggie because of that girl over there and now here I am, dating basically her other parent." 

"Well...I was. I'm not anymore." 

"Hey." Sydney grabs hold of my hand. "You're still an important part of that little girl life and I can see how much she loves you. Don't underestimate your importance in her eyes." 

"I'm so used to spending so much time with her that being away from her is just so hard. It still an adjustment and I am so sorry that I had to cancel our dinner plans. It just...I want to spend as much time as I can with her." 

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow." Sydney smirks. 

"Aunt Alice!" Evelyn interrupts me before I can response to Sydney. "Can Corby sleep with me tonight?" 

"No. Speaking of sleep, it's your bedtime." 

"But..." 

"No but. He can be on the floor but no sleeping on your bed." 

"Can I stay up for another 5 minutes?"

"I have to drop you off at your moms early tomorrow morning. I don't want you to wake up feeling cranky... How about this, I read you two books instead of one?" 

Evelyn scrunches her face as she think over my offer. "If Corby can't sleep with me tonight, can you sleep with me?" 

"Yes." I answer instantly because I was planning on it anyway. 

"Yay!" 

"Now go brush your teeth and wait for me in my bedroom. Go grab what books you want me to read too." I say and Evelyn gives me a salute before went off to the bathroom with Corby following behind her. 

"I take it that's my signal to leave?" 

"Again. I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up tomorrow?" 

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I still have to pick up Corby anyway and I want to drop you off at the airport."

"You're the best. I promise with any luck, next week I can finally be free of my New York commitment and we can spend more time together." 

"And I can't wait for that. It will give me time to finish up with my firm. We just have a few details to sort out and after that I finally have my own firm." 

"Good for you." 

"Aunt Alice!" Evelyn yells from my bedroom and I laugh. 

"Duty calls." 

"I can see that." Sydney says before she leans in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV

What Alice said to me got me thinking. Alex and I had a few arguments these last few weeks mostly because of work which I'm pretty sure the stress is getting to the both of us. Maybe a date night is what we need. I know that I have missed being alone with Alex, not that I don't like having Evelyn around, but I do miss when it was just me and Alex against the world. I think I might be able to pull something for our date night. Maybe it will help cool down some of her anger towards me. 

I'm pretty sure we have enough groceries at home for me to make something special and then we can proceed to watch a movie and cuddling on the couch. It might sound boring but I think it will be perfect for us. But of course I can only plan on doing something but in the end Alex still have a say about it. We still haven't been together yet physically and I think it's getting to the both of us. 

"Hey, Alex. Ready to go home?" I ask as I poke my head inside her office.

"Actually I'm thinking about staying up late. We are so close to finding him I can feel it and since Evelyn is staying with Alice's, I thought it be better if I just stay at work."

"Alex..." 

"You know that I won't stop until I find him. Something just doesn't feel right." 

"I know. But that doesn't mean you should drive yourself up a wall. We will find him and he will get what he deserves." 

"You can go home if you want. I'll see you in the morning?" 

Sighing. "No. None of that. I'm staying with you. Two heads are better than one and we both make a great team. So I'm going to help you find him." I make myself comfortable in the chair opposite of her. "Show me what you got Danvers." 

A few hours pass with very little progress and I can see how frustrated Alex is. 

"Babe, how about we take a short break and go and get some much needed food. I haven't seen you eat all day." 

Puffing out hot air. "Fine." 

Suddenly they are both startled by an alarm blaring and both of their eyes grow wide.

"Maggie, I need you to stay here." 

"Not a chance in hell Alex."

"Agent Sawyer that is an order, you are not armed and have not been cleared. I will have Supergirl back me up." 

She pisses me off so much. "Be safe Alex." 

"Always."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

We haven't placed the building in lockdown as I'm unsure of what we are currently dealing with. 

"Winn, how's it looking on your end?" I speak into the comms. 

"Honestly it looks like something out of the exorcist. No smoke or anything just a lot of static interference and I can't get in contact with the guards who was posted there." 

Looking around and spotting the Agents on the floor. "Well they are here, send medical team." 

I walk into the normally secure sealed off room. This room keeps all of our alien weaponry and files on all the aliens that are in the DEO and where they are all located. We can't afford to have a security breach in this room. 

I walk in and am a little baffled. "Jane?" 

She doesn't even seem to notice me, her eyes are blue and she appears to be in some trance looking around the room. "Jane, I need you to stop whatever you're doing." Moments pass still nothing. I go to touch her and I am pushed back by some sort of electrical field. 

"Supergirl anytime now would be good." 

"Sorry Sorry." The red and blue suit comes flying in. "Is that Jane?" 

"Yea and she's packing quite the punch." 

Kara moves to grab her, breaking through the barrier and wraps her arms around the girl. 

"Nnnooooo...stop....let me go." Jane screams trying to put up a fight but is no match for Supergirl.

"Jane...stop." Alex approaches. "What are you doing?" 

"I can't, he's going to kill her." 

"Jane, stop, calm down." Kara says. 

"How did she even get out of her containment cell, without us knowing?" I ask. 

"I have no idea."

"You got her?" Kara nods. "I have an idea." I move over to the low cabinet and enter my security code. I take out the two helmets J'onn and Winn had been working on.

"What's that?" 

"It's basically J'onn in the form of a helmet." Kara looks at me perplexed. I roll my eyes. "It doesn't let us completely read your mind but it will give us a glimpse into recent things." Putting the helmet on the still squirming girl. "I need to know what she's up to. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have treated her like a child." 

"Alex, she is a child. You did nothing wrong." 

I nod before placing the other helmet on my head. What I see is the inside of the DEO, alarm codes, I even see Evelyn. Then I see a warehouse, the girl's father who I now realizes is not her father. Another alien who is tied up, tortured against her will as Jane looks on screaming. Then the man turns to Jane and says. " _You will do everything that I say. You will send me back all of the information that I need or she will die and prove to you I'm not joking."_ He pulls out a gun and shots the restrained alien in the leg. Jane lets out a terrible scream. " _Now come on. There is someone that I want you to meet."_

I let out a deep shaky breath and removes the helmet and looks down at the child. 

"I'm going to help you ok. I promise." Jane doesn't respond. "Kara can you get her back to a cell. I will have someone meet you there. I am going to go find Maggie and tell her about this." 

"No problem."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

"Hey, Kara. Have you seen Alex?" 

"What? I thought she went looking for you? I haven't seen her since we closed down sector C." 

"What do you mean?"

"After she finished with Jane. She said that she had found something. When she was messing around in Jane's mind. She has been gone for half an hour."

"Winn, is there any way you can figure out what Alex found out?" 

"Yeah sure. Wait a sec...I can try and find the brain transmissions and translate them into actual words." Winn starts typing furiously on his computer before he looks trouble. "Ummm. Alex locked me out."

"What?" 

"Alex used her second in command security code to lock me out of it. The only way for me to override is with J'onn code."

"No point for that. If Alex goes to all this trouble, she must have deleted or hide everything just to make sure we can't follow her. We have to start from scratch if we want to find Alex." 

"Damn it, Alex. I swear if you get yourself killed, I'll find a way to resurrect you and kill you myself." Kara says angrily. 

"I should have known that Alex would pull something like this."

 

* * *

 

General POV

She was quiet and sullen for the first half hour of the trip. She bit so hard on her lip during her motorcycle ride that she feels the blood clinging to her mouth and on her tongue. Steeling herself for the fight she is about to embark on. She reaches the destination and quickly dismounts and makes her way to get a better look at the entire building. 

"Sir, we have a security breach." 

"Stop talking about it and go handle it, you idiot." Three armed guards make their way down the dark hallway. They are immediately greeted to a smoke grenade. 

"What the hell's going on?" The tallest guard screens as he struggles to catch his breath. 

"I'm going to give you both the opportunity to surrender." 

"Like that'll ever happen, when I..." cough "Get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip you apart."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

There is only a moment of silence between two shots are fired and the men groan and hit the ground. 

"Assholes." She breaths underneath her breath and make her way down the corridor and into what appears to be the control center.

"Well if it isn't Special Agent Danvers."

Storming into the room weapon drawn, noticing the four people in the room. Her eyes settle on one. "You! You kidnapped Evelyn! You hurt Maggie! And you're going to pay for that! I'll kill you even if it kills me." Alex yells as she points her gun at the man responsible for all the pain she's felt. 

Laughing. "Look around you Agent, you may have found me but there is no way you make it out of here." 

Eyeing the guards that are coming towards her. "Take one more step and this entire building will explode." 

The men suddenly freeze. "Agent stop with the bluffing. You have a little girl at home who is looking forward to seeing you again, you're not going to do anything that stupid." 

Alex pushes a button and the building shakes, windows break and alarms are blaring. "I told you I'm prepared that I am not walking out of here." 

"This does not mean you win, Agent Danvers. I'm always a step ahead of you."

"No more playing games. We are going to end this today. Right here, right now. You're not going to hurt my daughter again and you will never hurt my fiancée again!" 

"Are you out of your mind Agent Danvers? She's not your fiancée. You broke it off!" 

"How the hell did you know that?!" 

"I know everything about you Agent Danvers. About that NCPD detective that you fell in love with... How you broke her heart and broke off the engagement months before your wedding day. Afraid to be tied down, Agent?" 

"You shut your mouth. You have some balls to piss me off when I have the upper hand?" 

"Are you sure about that? I can see your fingers are shaking. What are the odds I'm going to jump out of the way before you can even pull the trigger? You're mad Agent Danvers and you can't think clearly. I hit a nerve and that's exactly how you're not the one with the upper hand." 

"You don't know anything!" 

"Am I? I kidnapped your daughter and I could have done millions of different things but you know what I did instead? I shot your girlfriend and left her to die. I was half expecting she would die and that will make you an easy target because you and I both know that she's your weakness. Not Evelyn. You can lose your daughter but you will never forgive yourself if you lose Detective Sawyer again especially when it was because of you." 

"You should have gone after me. It's me that you're after. I'm the one making your life miserable." 

"Who said anything about you making my life miserable? You poking your head in my business is a nuisance to say the least. Yes, I could have gone after you but where's the fun in that? I have to teach you a lesson and we both know you love them more than you love yourself. If anything happened to them you would be more reckless and like I said, easy target. Look at you, coming into my place alone, no backup against us. Stupid and reckless, Agent." 

Letting out frustrating breaths. "Do you always talk this much, I..." Alex is cut off as she is suddenly tackled from behind. She drops the remote detonator but not her gun. She turns around swiftly putting two bullets into the guy's chest. She turns swiftly knowing the other three would jump her. 

The first move was hers to make. And a swift kick into the guard's solar plexus was the perfect way to begin. She quickly followed it with a knee to the temple, taking the guy completely off balance. Then she moved in for a punch to the throat that left her attacker wheezing. 

Before things have a chance to settle down Alex fires one shot at the last two guards both headshots before she stomps her way in front of the man that has caused her so much pain. 

"Tell me again how your two steps ahead of me?" 

"I think I will let my friend do the talking for me." 

Before it even registers in her brain what he just said, she is picked up in the air. Her feet dangling and not enough air coming into her lungs. Her weapon hits the ground. 

"Now Agent Danvers, don't look so surprised. Surely you knew it was gonna end like this." 

Alex suddenly feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. She manages to look down as the alien still has her dangling in the air by her throat. She sees that she is stabbed by a sharp spike that is coming out of the Aliens other arm. 

"Fuck." She says through gritted teeth. With the last surge of strength that she has, she reaches down and pulls out her alien gun and fires three shots. She is dropped to the ground as her attacker stumbles backwards. 

Standing up, she looks up at the man in charge and points her weapon at him. "You are coming with me. Put your hands up." 

"You can take me in Danvers, but I won't be there for long. And for the inconvenience that you have caused me today. You will pay for this, none of your family will ever be safe again." He snarls angrily. 

"You're right." Alex says. 

"What..." Before he can finish his thoughts, two shots with the alien gun are fired into his chest. He falls, hitting the ground hard. Alex walks over to him and stands directly over him. "You bitch." 

Alex bends down and picks up her service weapon and watches as the blood escapes out of his chest. "Not an alien huh? That means those shots hurt so much worse than any bullet you may have felt before." 

The guy starts gasping for breath, Alex bends down. "Now you will never harm anyone else again." She says as she watches him take his last breaths.  

Alex stands up slowly tumbling as her adrenaline is starting to wear off. She feels utterly drained and exhausted. Before she even realizes it there are tears streaming down her face. 

There's a loud crash and then she has arms around her. "Alex." Supergirl says as she followed by DEO Agents.

"Kara."

"Shhh...shhh, I got you. Let me get you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex absolutely went a bit crazy there isn't it? But at least Alex end the bliss case once and for all...right? Haha. Anyway if you guys read my other story, You, you know exactly who Corby is and that's a little easter egg for you guys. Sooo. As always make sure to drop a comment or two about what you guys think about this chapter and what's coming. I think we are still good for a proposal chapter in chapter 25 but there is still a lot of stuff we can do in the meantime. But do let us know who do you think will proposed and why?


	24. Take Me Back To The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you heard about what happened yesterday and I'm so sorry that this week update wasn't the proposal one just to get your mind off it. Unfortunately it a bit of an emotional one but with a proposal vibe going around. Hopefully it's enough. If not, feel free to reach out to any of us and we are here. Still keeping the spirits alive.

Maggie POV 

It's been about 30 minutes since Kara and a tactical team went after Alex. I'm so so angry at her. Why would she go alone, after everything we have already been through? It's too dangerous to go off without backup and Alex knows that. 

"You know pacing the floor like that, won't get her back here any quicker."  Says Winn. 

"How reckless can she be Winn?" I stop and look over to him. 

"Hey, you know Alex. She's tough and if she went out there alone. I'm sure it was for a good reason." 

"Not if Winn, she did go out there alone. No communication, no backup. She has a family now. What would Evelyn and I do if something was to happen to her? What would happen to Evelyn?" I stop abruptly as this is all rushing into my brain. I can feel the tears streaming down my face already. "Would I ever get to see her again? She would just get taken away from me." 

"No Maggie...No." Winn says walking up to me and pulling me into a hug. "We would never let that happen." 

Pulling back as the reality of everything hits me. "You don't know that Winn, who would take her...Alice has given up custody and if anything happened to Alex, Evelyn..." gulping "Evelyn would get put in the system and lose her family for the second time." 

"Maggie, we would figure something out. We wouldn't let anyone take her." 

I just nod as the thoughts continue to swim around in my head. "Yea...I gotta..." turning around and walking away... "I need a second." 

I go into the empty supply closet and just let the tears fall. What was Alex thinking? What was I thinking? Hell our jobs are very dangerous on a daily basis. Why have we not had these conversations? Sighing I try to take a few moments to calm myself down. 

After a couple of minutes my phone buzzes. It's Kara letting me know Alex is in the med bay. "Fucking great." I say to myself. I take a couple of minutes I know that I have as she gets checked out to try and pull myself together.

 

* * *

 

 I walk into the room where she is and the anger that I was feeling kinda fizzles out. "Geez Alex, what did that to you?" 

"This?" she tries lifting her arm but failing. 

"Agent Danvers, you were already very lucky not to have any ligament or bone damage, so I would appreciate it if you didn't deliberately here, try and get your arm to fall off." Says Dr. Hamilton. 

"Sorry." 

"So she's ok?" I phrase my question to the doctor. 

"She will be, she will be in quite a bit of pain for awhile, it will require about 20 stitches or so and then being in a sling for a couple of days." 

"See Maggie, I'm good don't worry." 

The look on my face must tell her everything she need to know as the next words out of her mouth are asking for everyone to give us a minute. 

"Mags?" 

"Don't Alex, just don't." I can feel all of the anger returning. 

"I needed to..." 

"You needed to what exactly?" I'm standing up pacing in her room. "What the hell were you thinking Alex?!" 

"I did what had to be done" 

"Bullshitt." 

"Maggie..." 

"No…..Did you even stop for a minute and think about Evelyn? About me if you are dead? Will I have to bury my girlfriend that I just got back?"

"Maggie, I was protecting you and Evelyn." 

"And who would be protecting you Alex? You know this was stupid. Am I not good enough? Is our life together not enough?" 

"Maggie, you're good enough. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You deserves more than what I can give you." 

I only get angrier. "I don't want anyone else Alex. I want you and I would prefer if you were alive. I made that clear to you and yet you keep ignoring it. Can you stop being selfish for one second and think about what will happen to us if you die? How am I supposed to move on if you die? Especially when I know it's because of me? I can't lose you again, Alex! We are supposed to protect each other! I am so tired of this shit!" 

"Maggie..." 

"Maggie...please." 

I storm off and out of the med bay without a second glance at Alex. My mind is too clouded for me to think straight. I'm so mad but at the same time I'm worried about her. I am just so furious with her right now and I need some fresh air before I say something I regret. I walk out the DEO building and start to walk without any idea where I want to be and before I know it I find myself at the park near DEO building.

I get comfortable on the park bench, with my head in my hands. I am so hurt right now. I just... I just have so much to lose, I wish Alex could see that. I mean to be fair, I haven't really thought about this stuff until tonight. It was just like a smack in the face. 

I start to think back to Alex, in the hospital bed, hurt, upset and alone and I think I'm the one being selfish right now. If I were in her position, I would have more than likely had done the same thing. Hell I did the exact thing when I was injured to get Evelyn. I can't lose her after everything and before... No, no. I won't. We have already lost so much time together. 

I watch the people walk pass as I try to calm myself down. I saw a few loving couples which reminds me of us and then there's a family of three. The wife and the husband with their several months old kid. They look so happy. There's nothing I won't give to have that with Alex. We still have so many firsts to experience together and we have so many challenges we have to face to get that. 

Why can't this be easy? Why can't we just be together, be happy without facing so many odds? Or at least without either one of us fighting with death every other week. I know it's almost impossible with our job description but there's nothing wrong to have a little wishful thinking, right? 

I'm being brought back from my thoughts by my phone ringing. I was about to ignore it when I see the caller ID. Shit. With everything is going on, I absolutely forgot that Alice was supposed to drop off Evelyn. 

"Hello."

"Maggie! Where the hell are you and Alex? I called her but she's not picking up. I'm a little worried over here."

"Shit, Alice. I am so sorry. We didn't go home last night. Are you still at the house?" 

"Yes. Maggie, what the hell is going on?" 

"No, nothing is wrong." 

"Don't try to lie. I can see that something happened by the way both of the DEO agents following me around have been acting around me." 

"It's not something to be said on the phone but...Alex got hurt going after the guy responsible for kidnapping Evelyn. Before you worry, she's fine. Listen, I'll be at the house soon. Just stay there." 

"Alright." She says then hanging up. 

 I drive back to the house as fast as I can, all within the legal speed limit of course and when I get there, Alice is waiting at the front door with a sleeping Evelyn in her arms and Sydney doing something on her phone. Before I can approach them, the two DEO agents stop me.

"Status of Agent Danvers?" Ask one of them. 

"She's fine. I got this, guys. You can go now. There's no longer a threat." 

Both the DEO agents look at each other, as if they are unsure about my order. 

"As your superior officer I'm giving you an order, Agents." 

Both DEO agents nod their heads before walking back to their DEO van. I'm not exactly sure if I even have the authority to order them but they comply anyway. Alex might get pissed at them if she found out but that should be the least of her concern. 

"She fell asleep a couple of minutes ago." Alice says as I unlock the front door. 

"Just...leave her in our bedroom. The first door on your right." I say.

After Alice put Evelyn on our bed, I reassured her that everything is alright and give her a brief rundown on what happened before she was sure enough to leave before her plane departs. I let out a huge sigh as I walk to the kitchen trying to find some drink to help. I gulp down a glass of whiskey before I stop myself and decide to check on Evelyn. There's no point in making myself getting drunk especially with a child sleeping in our bedroom. It will be irresponsible of me. 

When I open the door to our bedroom, I see that Evelyn is still sleeping so I get on the bed and wraps her in my arms. Slowly sleep is starting to take over. 

I don't know how long I've been asleep but when I open up my eyes, I see that Evelyn is already awake, playing with a tiny box next to me on the bed. As she opens the box I catch a tiny glimpse of what is absolutely a ring.

"Evelyn! What are you doing?" My heart starts to beat a bit faster. 

"This is pretty. Can I have it?" Evelyn says as I grab the ring and put it back in the box. 

"It's not okay to go through other people's stuff without their permission. Now go put it back where you found it. If mommy finds out, she will freak out." I say as my phone starts to ring again. 

"Sorry mama."

"Hello." 

"Maggie! Where are you?" Kara says from the other end of the line. 

"I'm at home. Alice dropped off Evelyn a couple of hours ago. She was asleep so I didn't have the heart to wake her up and get her to the DEO." 

"Ohh...yea. It completely slipped my mind that Evelyn was with Alice." 

"Why did you call? Is something wrong with Alex?" 

"Not exactly? But maybe you should be here.” 

"On my way."

 

* * *

 

I don't know what's going on because Kara was being so cryptic with me over the phone. I know for sure that if it was life threatening, she would have told me. So I drive back to the DEO with Evelyn in the back seat. I haven't told Evelyn about what happened to Alex yet because I don't even know how to explain it to her. When we get to the DEO, I stop her before we turn around the corner to the med bay.

Bending down so that we are eye level, "Little Sparrow. There's something I have to tell you... Mommy...she got hurt. It's nothing serious but I want you to know so you're not scared when we go in here." 

"Is mommy ok?" 

"Yes baby." 

"You promise, it's not bad?" 

I shake my head no. "Just a couple of stitches but she will be good as new in a few days. I promise." 

"Okay. I'll be careful not to hurt her." 

"You're such a sweet girl." 

I grab a hold of her hand and we start walking to the med bay. Alex is still laying in bed, much to my surprise but I can see that she's deep in thought and she looks...troubled? We are first greeted by Kara in all her Supergirl glory.

"Aunt Kara."

"Hey, princess. I have missed you so much." 

"So what's going on Kara?" 

"You know how sick Alex is a monster?" I nod my head yes. "Well imagine that and multiple it by 10." 

"What...what's the matter with her?" 

"She can't leave the bed yet and she has been very hard with the other agents with trying to get all of the details out of her about the case." 

"So she's being a brat? " 

"More like a monster, and when she couldn't get in touch with you. I think she just freaked out a little bit, like you weren't coming back." Says Kara. 

"Oh, well I have something that will cheer her right on up." Looking down at Evelyn. "Go on in there Sparrow." 

"Mommy!" Evelyn let's go of my hand and starts running to Alex. 

"Hey, Evie." Alex smiles, the smile that she only shows to me and Evelyn. 

"Are you okay?" Evelyn asks after she climbs the bed and carefully touches Alex injured shoulder.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It just a scratch." 

I know that was far from the case but I don't want to argue with Alex in front of Evelyn. All it will do is scares Evelyn. 

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" 

"Always." 

I watch with a smile as Evelyn kisses Alex shoulder before she wraps her in a hug. 

"Alex, I'm sorry for yelling at you. For being mad..." 

"It's alright. I was mad at you before when you went after Evelyn when you were still hurt. In fact I still am honestly. It's not fair if you can't be mad either." 

"It means that I care. We both do."

"Always."

"Hey Kara, can you take Evelyn to go get a snack real quick?" I ask.

"Of course, come on munchkin." Evelyn hops down and immediately takes off with Kara. 

"Maggie I..." 

"Alex, look." 

We both laugh for a second as we tried to speak at the same time. 

"You first." Says Alex. 

I walk up next to her on the bed and take a hold of her hand. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better, I mean I'm not gonna like it hurt like a bitch. I got 23 stitches to close it up actually and the pain meds are making it bearable." 

I just nod. "Alex you, really really scared me." 

"I know baby and I am so, so sorry that I worried you." 

"I know you are, I shouldn't have stormed out and left like that and we both forgot about Evelyn." 

"Mags it's ok, I get it. I know why you were upset and thank you for taking care of Evelyn." 

"No thanks Danvers, she's my daughter." 

I watch as she gives me her biggest smiles. "Yea, yea she is Maggie." 

"It's not just us Alex, we have Evelyn and she needs the both of us." I stop suddenly trying to get my thoughts in order. 

"What is it Maggie?" 

"I need you to realize that if something were to happen to you. I wouldn't just be losing you but her also. I would lose her too." 

"Maggie no..." 

"Alex yes, I know we haven't had these conversations and maybe now isn't the best time with you all on cloud nine at the moment, I just want you to realize what everyone would be losing if something happened to you." 

"Look mommy, Kara got me ice cream." We both turn and wipe our tears off our face as a bouncing Evelyn strolls in. 

"Oh she did, did she?" Alex says eyeing her sister skeptically. 

"What you said to get her a snack and so I did, I also brought some for you guys too, but if you don't want it..." 

"No. No I'm not saying that. Hand it over I'm literally starving in here." Says Alex 

"How about I go and get you some real food Danvers?" 

"You don't have to Maggie." 

Kissing her on the forehead. "I know, I want too. I'll be back soon, promise." Turning to face Evelyn. "You be good for mommy ok?" 

"Yes mama."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I'm getting restless in bed but Dr. Hamilton insisted on me staying on this bed for a couple more hours before she let me go home. Well she says go home but I plan to get back to work. 

I don't know why she's doing this when my injury wasn't that bad. I've had far worse injuries than this and I spent less time in the med bay. Somehow I know that J'onn has something to do with this. Before I can even try to get out of the bed to find J'onn, Kara walks in. 

"Where's Maggie and Evelyn?" 

"They went out to grab something to eat." 

"Good because I can do this." Kara proceeds to punch me in the shoulder, the one that's not in a sling. 

"KARA, what the hell? That hurts." 

"Yeah. That's what you get for worrying me. You're lucky that brilliant girlfriend of yours is smart. She figured out a couple of traps he setup. We managed to disable it before we went in." 

"She is brilliant, I didn't see any traps." 

"Because you didn't let us in on your plan. We would have helped you, Alex! You should know that I would have done anything for you." 

"I know. But I had to do it by myself, and now it's over." 

"Why? Look around. You have people who care about you. You're not alone, Alex." Kara does have a point as my thoughts shift to another time and place. One time when I thought I was truly alone. 

_"I assume you agree with Kara?" What Kara just said makes me feel like I'm being betrayed. And I'm expecting Maggie will say the same and that's why I couldn't even look her in the eyes when I ask.  
_

_"Actually I don't." Her answers surprises me. So I turn around, half expecting that she was bluffing._

_"You want to protect your dad, that's what you need to do."  
_

_"Then you will help me?"_

_"Ride or die." This moment means everything to me. I've never had someone on my side. Not on Kara's, just for me and what I need.  
_

Even from the very beginning Maggie was ready to put her life and job on the line for me. How come I was so stupid? So stupid of letting her go? It has to be some pure luck that we are together again and I'm so afraid all I'm going to do is screw it up all over again. I can't live without her. 

"Alex...are you listening? Do you even hear what I'm saying?" _  
_

Looking back up at my sister. "I want to marry her, Kara. I want to marry Maggie. We can elope for all I care. We can skip the arguing over DJ or band or anything else for that matter." 

"Wait...what?" Kara says with a big smile forming on her face. 

"I know I messed up, and that I will probably mess up some more but I need her. I need her to be my wife. I need her to know that there is no one else I see myself with. She's it for me." 

"Mom will be so mad if you guys elope. I on the other hand will straight up kill you both for not inviting me." Kara says with a little laugh. 

"I know for a fact that you won't." 

"Yeah well...maybe." Kara goes silent. "Why don't you ask Maggie? I mean ask her to marry you...again? I mean you did the first time." 

I can feel my heart rate increase and my breath quickens just by thinking about asking Maggie to marry me again, maybe this time I could do it right. "I'm...afraid. I already have a ring, much better circumstances than the first time I asked her. It just...I am so scared." 

"Scared Maggie will say no?" 

"That...and I'm afraid I'll screw it up again. You didn't see her Kara when she left here. She said she was tired of this. Do you think she's tired of me?" 

"Alex..." 

"Before you get started again, yes I know how stupid I was to go in alone. But it is my job, my job to keep my family safe. Kara he got to them twice almost took them both away from me. I would do it again if it meant that both of my girls were safe." 

Sighing. "Alex we all know how stubborn you are and I'm sure Maggie know that better than most but you both have to stop doing stupid things like that. And to answer your question no. No Alex she's not tired of you but I'm sure she's tired of almost losing you, like we all are. Can't you just promise us that you will try and be a little more safer?" 

"I promise Kara."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

It was a bit of a trouble trying to get Evelyn to sleep tonight. She's in one of her moods and I decided to put her to bed instead of Alex who is still high on pain meds. 

"Thank you for putting Evelyn to sleep, I know it wasn't easy tonight." Alex says as I take a seat next to her on the couch. 

"Don't worry about it. I love it." It's the best part of my day honestly. 

Alex snuggles close to me. "Even when she's in one of her moods and starts acting out?" 

I nod. "Alex..." I trace her arm with my fingers as she rests her head on my shoulder. "Will you talk to me? You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

I can feel Alex body tensing up and she goes completely silent. She then lifts up her head up so she can kiss me on the lips. 

"I don't want to talk. I want you." She says kissing me a little more forcefully. 

"Alex..."

"Please, Maggie. It has been such a long time and I miss you baby." 

How could I say no to her when she is looking at me like that and with that voice? I know that she's trying to change the subject and she's doing a brilliant job. 

"Are you sure? You're still hurt."

"I'll be fine and I know you won't hurt me. Now less talking, more kissing." Alex says as she pulls me in for a passionate kiss that leave both of us breathless.

"I won't hurt you but Alex are you sure?"

"Of course Maggie, I just want you. I need to be close with you. I know that we need to talk and we will, I promise but baby we both need this. I'll be careful, I promise."

 

* * *

 

I feel something pulling me out of my subconscious. I open one eye and I can see that it is not morning yet. I peek over at the clock on the nightstand 2:35am. What is it? I suddenly hear what I think are quiet screams. 

"No...no...you can't." 

Alex is having a nightmare and thrashing around. That's what's woke me. She's going to pop her stitches on her arm if she keeps this up. 

"Alex." I try gently. That only appears to startle her more. I take hold of her injured arm and pin it down as best I can with her moving now even more aggressively. 

"I killed you, you bastard, you're dead." 

"Alex baby, I need you to wake up for me. Come on sweetie, please." Her body slowly starts to calm down. 

"That's it baby, come back to me." 

"Maggie." It's barely above a whisper. 

"I'm here baby, I'm here." I let go of her arms and wipe the hair out of her face as she starts to open up her eyes. 

"Mags..." 

"It was just a nightmare baby, it wasn't real. I promise baby it wasn't real." 

Alex nods and a sob escapes her mouth not a second later. "Maggie I can't, I can't." 

I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly trying to ground her into the present. "Shhhh baby, I got you. Shhh." 

I spend the rest of the night, well morning comforting the woman in my arms. Holding her, letting her know that everything is going to be ok. She eventually falls back asleep and I watch her the rest of the night. Alex hasn't had a nightmare in quite some time, whatever is bothering her didn't just pop up, she's been keeping it in. 

I reach over and grab my cell and text J'onn and Kara letting them both know that we won't be in today. That it was a hard night and that Alex needs some time. I reach over and grab Alex's phone and turn it off. We can all use a little extra sleep today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? The proposal is definitely coming in the next chapter and it has been something we are excited about. Hopefully we can plan on a cute proposal so yeah, brace yourself for fluff, I guess? As always feel free to drop a comment and feedback. And my offer still stand about reaching out to us in light of what happened (if you guys don't know what's going on, best just to keep a blind eye to it) we are available on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @sxtreme & @RealKaceBox.


	25. This Is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally. As promise, this is the proposal chapter. So get ready to be nervous, excited and maybe even cry as someone get down on one knee and propose.

Alex POV 

It's been a couple of days since I started having nightmares and I haven't been able to sleep through the night yet. Dr. Hamilton gave me some drugs that suppress dreams after Maggie shared with her the difficulties that I have been having. I've just been reluctant to take them as they make me really groggy and not as alert as I would normally be. 

I'm spending the last of my three day suspension cuddled up on my couch. J'onn was not pleased with my actions and although he gives me a lot of free reign over things but he did not take kindly to me going into a dangerous situation alone. After the debriefing I was immediately sent home. I technically did break a lot of DEO protocols. When I do go back I have to spend some time with the DEO therapist. I tried to fight it but between J'onn, Maggie and Kara it was a losing battle. I did kill a man, who I should have taken into custody and handed him over to the NCPD. 

I suck in a breath, part of me feels absolutely nothing at all. He got what he deserved and I did the world a favor by taking out a scumbag like him. I just at the same time know that it wasn't what I was supposed to do. He got to me, more than anyone else ever has. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts, I don't want to go down this rabbit hole. 

Maggie has been at work for several hours now and Evelyn is off to daycare. It's just me and Gertrude. I look over at the puppy, who isn't quite such a puppy anymore as she is growing pretty fast. 

"What do you say girl, you wanna go for a walk in the park?" She just looks up at me and tilts her head. I know as soon as I move she will run to the door. She always wants to go outside. Evie is taking really good care of her. 

"So I was thinking..." Popping in through the patio doors. 

"Jesus Kara you scared the crap out of me."

Kara looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I come bearing gifts." 

I walk over to her and look at the box containing a few donuts. "There's only one left." 

"Hey, it was a long flight here and they just smelled so good." 

"It's truly a miracle this one has made it to me." I say picking it up. "What are you doing here anyway, thought you had some big story due at Catco." 

"Yea, well for one Snapper didn't make me rewrite it a thousand times, so I'm free until Supergirl is needed at least. Where are you with everything for Maggie?" 

"Well the bike will be delivered today actually. I can't wait to see her face when she sees it." 

"She's going to love it." 

"I think so too. Everything is done. I was waiting for the bike to get here. I'm going to take her to the planetarium and show her what I got." 

"You know Alex, I never would have thought you were the romantic type." 

"What can I say?  Maggie does bring out the best in me."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

I unlock the bottom left of my desk drawer in my office and search for a tiny box that I've hidden there. I knew there was no chance Alex would walk in today as she's still technically suspended. I open up the box and my heart flutters at the sight of the ring. I bought this when I was still recovering from all of my injuries. It was one of the first things I wanted to do when I woke up from nearly dying. 

When I was in a coma I had these dreams, well I think they are dreams about Alex and I's wedding. How I always thought it would be. Early in my recovery when it was still pretty bad, I kept feeling like I might not get the chance to ask Alex to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life calling her my wife. 

I thought I had lost it all as I waited for a right moment when I could have asked her during our hike on our vacation a couple of months ago. There were many perfect moments on that trip but I chickened out. Not finding the courage almost cost me last week as Alex, being Alex went all hung ho to close the Bliss case on her own. I thought I was done for and I would spend the rest of my life regretting it but I'm glad that I have the second chance, that she came back to me alive. 

I texted Eliza last night asking if we could do a video call today and I'm here sitting at my desk waiting for the time to pass as I slowly feel my nerves trying to take over me. Before I could even change my mind and cancel the call and text Eliza that I'm busy, she's video calling me. 

"Hey Eliza, how are you?" I ask nervously.

"Hi Maggie, it's good to see you. Especially when it's not for anything bad." Eliza says with a smile. "What's with all this secrecy?" Eliza asks and I feel like somehow she knows about what I'm going to say. 

"I'm calling because...well I would have preferred to meet you face to face but it's a bit hard to do so this was the next best thing." I take a deep breath. 

"I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter." I ask and for a moment I'm scared to look at Eliza but when I do, she gives me a bright smile. One in which she reminds me of Alex. 

"Oh sweetheart. It's about time one of you popped the question and of course you have my permission...Maggie there is no one better for my little girl than you sweetheart" 

"You knew didn't you? What I was gonna ask before I said anything? " 

"What other stuff could you have wanted to talk to me about with all this secrecy? Not to mention it's written all over your face." 

"Do you think she's gonna say yes?" 

"Maggie, you are the love of my daughter's life. When you weren't in her life it was like a piece of her was missing, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she was just never the same after you two broke up. Now that your back. I've never seen her smile so bright. You don't have to doubt what her answer will be." 

We spend the next few minutes just catching up with each other and Eliza asking me all types of details about the proposal.

 

* * *

 

"Honey, I'm home." 

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Alex asks. 

"Mama!" Comes a bouncing Evelyn followed by Bella. This is the best part of my day. 

"Hey baby girl. How was daycare?" 

"It was good, we had a lot of fun today." Says Evelyn before running back off. 

"How's my favorite Danvers doing today?" I say turning and wrapping my arms around Alex. 

"It's been a good day. I didn't get too much done, just layed around the house and hung out with Kara. 

"Did you actually get any rest Danvers?" 

"Not really, my mind is still too preoccupied when I try and lay down. But no more talk about that stuff, I made dinner."

"You...you made what now?" I say. 

"Dinner, don't worry. I think I did it all correct." She says as she tugs me along towards the kitchen. We spend a nice quiet evening at home. Just me and my girls.

 

* * *

 

I'm out for a case with Kara and it gives me a chance to ask her about marrying Alex. I'm not even sure if I can keep her from telling Alex but I guess it's a risk that I have to take. I don't want her to feel like she's being blindsided especially when I know how much she means to Alex. I just hope for once in her life she could lie if she has too.

It might be highly unprofessional of me, asking Kara for her permission when we are on a case. We are looking for what might be a witness for the murder of an alien. I'm working on and apparently the guy owes her a favour, so Kara insisted on coming along. 

"Hey, Jason. Remember me?" Says Kara. 

"W-what... I didn't do anything. I swear." He attempts to try and run. 

Stepping in front of him. "Oh I know that buddy. I'm here for that favour you owe me." 

"I...can we forget about it, you know?" 

"No, none of that. You're going to tell this lovely agent over here about anything she wants to know. If I find out you are keeping even a tiny detail out, I'm going to make your life a living hell." 

With Kara threats, it went a bit more smoothly than I thought it would have been. Nothing he says is too helpful and it's nothing I can do anything about now. I'll have to talk to the other agents and prepare our next move but he did give us some great lead. 

"You want a ride back to the DEO?" I ask. 

"Oh it's fine. I'm just going to fly there." 

She really is clueless isn't it? I know that she can fly back but that wasn't the reason why I asked her. I shake my head and try again. 

"Actually I have something I want to talk to you about. Maybe we can go for a drink on our way back?" 

She looks at me a little suspiciously. "Uhh... Sure?" 

We are not even in the car for a minute before Kara start asking questions. 

"Is something wrong Maggie? Did you and Alex get in a fight?" 

"No. Why would you think that?" 

"Well we don't spend a lot of time together. You and I and I don't know. It just...it's not like you even have something to talk to me about." 

She's right, as important as Kara is to Alex we only see each other in passing. That's something I want to change going forward. "Actually I do have something I want to talk to you about. But before I tell you what is it, mind if we just stop and grab a drink first?" 

That seems enough to keep Kara quiet for now. We eventually arrived at this little cafe and after we both order our drinks, we grab a booth at the far corner and out of view. 

"Are you planning on leaving us again, Maggie?" 

"No, Kara. No. I'm wondering what you would think if I asked Alex to marry me..." I didn't even get to finish my question and I already feel Kara wrapping me into a tight embrace. I didn't even see her move from across the table. 

"Uhh... Kara, a little tight!" I say barely able to take a breath. 

"Oh, sorry." Kara scrambles back to her seat with a big grin on her face. 

"I had no idea that's you were thinking about. Proposing to Alex too, is amazing and of course you have my permission. Alex is going to be so happy!" 

"Too?" 

"Oh Alex was thinking about asking you to marry her too..." Kara stops short as a sudden realization hits her. "I'm not supposed to tell you that." 

A bright smiles comes to my face. "Kara, I really hope you are not going to tell Alex about this. You can't ruin the surprise." 

"Hey, I'm a great liar." 

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure Kara. Keep telling yourself that. I love you Kara but lying is your weakness. And I know Alex. She will smell your lie from a million miles away. So I really hope you're not going to make me regret asking you for permission." 

"Maggie I promise I won't say a word." 

Nodding my head. "So she's gonna say yes right?" 

"Maggie, please don't worry. Now how are you gonna ask, when do you plan on doing it?"

 

* * *

 

When we get to the DEO, J'onn stops me dead in my track.

"Can I have a word, Agent Sawyer?"

"Yea, sure."

"I'm going to check on Alex." Kara says and before I can even say anything she already off. 

"Agent Sawyer care to fill me in on what you guys were able to come up with?" 

"Yes, sir." We spend the next twenty minutes going over everything we have on the case. I go to get up and leave before I turn back around and face J'onn. 

"J'onn... I know that you might have read my mind and know exactly what I'm about to say...but I feel like it wouldn't be fair if I didn't ask you." I start to fidget and J'onn just looks at me with a reassuring smile. "I want to ask Alex to marry me. I know that Alex sees you as a father figure and it would mean the world to me if you could give me your permission to marry her." 

"I'm honored that you asked." J'onn says before he comes up and wraps me in a hug. "And no, I don't have to read your mind to know that this has been on your mind lately. I'm just glad Alex didn't have the power to read your mind." 

"As long as she's not going to use one of the DEO toys, I'll be fine. I hope you can keep it a secret? I haven't figured out when I'm going to ask Alex yet. Hopefully soon." 

"It's not me who you should be worry about." J'onn points me to the DEO lab. 

"Oh shit."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

It feels so good to get back to work. Back in my lab being useful again. My shoulder is actually doing really well also. It gets a little stiff but I am out of the sling. 

I'm looking at the specimen in front of me but my mind wanders somewhere else. Evelyn and Maggie were a little weird this morning. Ever since the nightmares started Maggie has been great with taking care of me. 

She hasn't pushed me for information about what happened or my feelings. She also has been acting a little different lately. A little more on edge, she said it was the new case she's working on, but it just feels like something's off. Like she's hiding a secret. I'm almost afraid to ask her what's bothering her, worrying I'm not going to like the answer. I still owe her a couple of explanations myself. 

"What are you doing?" Kara asks interrupting my thoughts. 

"What does it look like I'm doing Kara. I'm working." 

"Your heartbeat started going crazy. What's up?"

Sighing. "I was just thinking... Have you heard or see anything weird or do you know something?" 

"What….what  do you mean Alex?"

"Maggie has been acting weird lately. Do you think she's having doubts? Especially with me being hurt and not at my best the past few weeks. Evelyn has been a handful along with Gertrude." 

"Alex." 

Standing up and starting to pace. "I mean I haven't really done much around the house and I know she has to still be angry with me." 

"ALEX!" Kara almost yells at me. 

"What?" 

Coming in closer and wrapped me up in a hug. "I'm sure it's fine. She must just be nervous now..." Kara pulls back with wide eyes. "I mean she's just worried about you. We all are. How's your shoulder feeling? " Kara says and somehow I doubt her. 

I take a good look at my sister as she starts to fidget around my lab. Eyebrow raised. "Kara? Do you know something?" 

"NO!" She says way too loudly and is totally unbelievable. I'm sure she can see the doubt on my face. "I mean Alex it's not like Maggie would ever confided in me... nope...not at all. Why would you think that?" 

Before I can say anything else we are being interrupted. 

"Kara. Winn is looking for you." Maggie says. 

"Oh, thank Rao." Kara gives Maggie a grateful look before turning back towards me. "I better check out what he wants." Kara says before she uses her super speed to get out of the lab. I let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Everything alright?" Maggie asks. 

"Yea, yeah... She's just been acting weird." 

"I'm sure it just Kara being Kara. She's always weird." 

"Hmmm well, I'm pretty sure she's lying about something or keeping something from me." I can see the slight panic in Maggie's eyes before she cools her expression. "You know Maggie, you've been acting a little strange to." 

"Me?" 

"Yes is there something you want to talk about?" 

She gives me her biggest smile. "I promise I'm good Danvers, maybe a little tired and wore out from the past two days but don't worry."

I instantly feel a pang of guilt. She hasn't slept well in days because of me. She keeps watch over me and I know it's not good for her. "Ok, and you don't know anything about what's going on with Kara?" 

"Maybe she just bought something for Evelyn?" 

"I don't know. I hope that is the case and it better not be a pony." I say softly. Something still feels off to but I hate to think that Kara as well as Maggie are keeping things from me, her own sister. 

It's not like I don't trust Maggie, I do it's just...I know that she's up to something or at least that's what I'm hoping for. Because if she wasn't and she was acting weird because she's changed her mind about us, then I don't know what I would do. I can't lose her again because I don't know if I can get her back if she goes away again. If I'll ever be the same. 

"Danvers, see you at lunch?" Maggie asks shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea Sawyer."

 

* * *

 

 Maggie POV 

Alex has been doing better and I know this is the right time to finally propose. If I don't do it soon she's going to go crazy and Kara is going to confess everything to her. 

I've never been more certain of anything in my life and I've missed the feeling of a ring in my ring finger. The ring that Alex put there. I want it to be Alex's, to show the world that I'm hers and she's mine.

I've been carrying this ring back and forth ever since Evelyn found the ring in my drawer. I know that Alex won't go looking for anything in my drawer but I can't have the repeat of Evelyn finding the ring and playing with it. It's not easy to keep it away from Alex as we are always together. When we are at work, I lock it in my office drawer and when we are at home, I hide it in my weapons locker, hoping Alex won't go looking for a weapon. If she did, I guess I'm just going to get on one knee right there and then and ask her to marry me. 

"Hey Evelyn. Do you want to help me with something?" 

"Yes mama."

"But you have to keep it a secret from mommy." 

"Why? Mommy doesn't like secrets" 

"Ok sweetheart but this is a good secret I promise. Because we are going to surprise her. You can't tell anyone else either. It will be our little secret."

"Okay. My lips are sealed." 

"Before I tell you what the plan is, can I ask you a question?" 

"What is it?" 

"Will it be okay if I ask your mom to marry me?" 

It feels like time stands still as I wait for Evelyn's answer. What if she says no? But instead of giving me an answer, Evelyn wraps me in a hug that takes me by surprise. 

"We are going to be a family!" Evelyn yells and I shush her. 

"Keep quiet. We can't have mommy finding out before I ask her ok... So is that a yes?" 

"You're my mama. Of course you can." Evelyn whispers and it makes me smile. 

"So here's the plan..."

 

* * *

 

 "Evelyn sweetie what would you like for breakfast?" 

"Ice cream." 

"Umm sweetie we won't be having ice cream for breakfast." 

"But why, you always say I can have whatever I want but you never let me?" Says a whinny Evelyn.

I eye the two of them. So far Evelyn is doing a great job. 

"Evelyn what's wrong?" Alex says getting down to eye level with her. 

"I just want ice cream, mommy." 

"Well remember how I explained to you that you had to have a well balanced meal to start the day and give you lots and lots of energy?" 

"But mommy, ice cream does that too. It even has fruit." 

I can see that Alex is starting to get upset. She stands up quickly. "Well sweetie we won't be having that for breakfast, maybe later though." 

"Well then I don't want anything." Evelyn says stomping her feet. 

"Evelyn drop the attitude you know this is not how you are supposed to behave." 

"I DON'T CARE!" Evelyn is now screaming and is crying hysterically. 

I can see how posed of Alex is becoming and this is the perfect time for me to swoop in. 

"Hey Sparrow." I say picking her up and she cries into my neck. "Why don't I take you back in your room so that you can calm down a bit and once we come back out we can have some breakfast?" 

Evelyn just responds by sniffing into my shoulder and hugging me tighter. I mouth sorry to Alex who is looking so confused and take Evelyn her to her bedroom. I take out the ring box from my pocket, knowing full well there's no chance Alex will walk in Evelyn's bedroom. 

"How did I do mama?" 

I look at her. "Surprisingly scary, your mom and I will have some trouble with you once you get older." 

I open the box and take out the ring and keep it in my pocket. I stand up and take a post-it-note and a pen from Evelyn's desk and start writing down a note saying 'marry me' before I put it in the box to replace the ring. I close the lid and give the box to Evelyn. 

"Now go to the kitchen and give this to mommy." 

My heart is beating a million miles per hour as I watch Evelyn take the ring box and run to Alex in the kitchen. I don't know how I'm going to do this but it's too late to back out now as I watch as Evelyn tugs on Alex shirt.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I don't know what is wrong with Evelyn today. She's getting on my last nerve with her tantrum. We have had similar conversations about ice cream but she normally just gets over it. I don't know what I would have done without Maggie here trying to defusing the situation. 

What I'm doing right now is stress cleaning and it's doing wonders until I feel a light tug on my shirt. 

"Mommy. I want to say I'm sorry." 

"Why are you acting like that, Evie? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing..." Evelyn starts to fidget. I know that isn't the truth but I let it go for now. 

"Just...never do it again, okay." Evelyn nods. 

"What do you have behind you?" 

"I have a gift." Now I'm really dumbfounded. 

"What is it? It's not my birthday." 

"Open it." Evelyn says in the sweetest voice. I obliged and open the box. 

"Honey. It's empty." 

She must have dropped whatever it was in the box. I was about to close it when I see a note peek out. I take the note and read it.

 _"Marry me?"_

"W-what…" I look up confused and turn my head to the bedroom. "Maggie?" 

My heart is in my throat as I look down at Evelyn before searching for Maggie. She pokes out from a wall and makes her way to me. I am stunned and before I know it, Maggie comes out and drops to one knee in front of me. 

"Maggie..."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

By now I'm sure Alex could hear how loud my heart is beating. I walk to Alex, take the ring out from my right pocket and drop down on one knee. 

"Maggie..." She whispers. 

"Alex, you make me the happiest woman on earth and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy too. I still want to experience all of our firsts together. You're all I want and all I will ever need. And I want us to be a family. You, me and Evelyn. So will you marry me?" 

I wait for what feels like an eternity as tears well up in Alex's eyes and a smile spreads across her face as she nods. 

"Yes, Yes. Of course I will marry you." Alex says in tears. Happy tears. 

"Yeah?" I can hardly believe it. I've waited for so long to be this happy again. To get to call Alex my fiancée again and soon...my wife. 

I get up and slip the ring on Alex's finger before Alex pulls me in for a kiss. I lose myself in Alex soft lips and we both pull away, we were breathless. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

"I love everybody." Says a now very excited Evelyn. 

I watch as Alex takes a step back and heads over to the living room. 

"KARA….KARA." 

"What...what? I'm here." 

"I need you to do me a big favor and keep an eye on Evelyn, please I have to do that thing right now." 

"Ugh yea sure Alex. We can have a great day."

"Thanks Kara, she also needs breakfast please." 

"Yea, no problem Alex." 

I'm confused as to what's happening when Alex comes over to me. "You have ten minutes. Meet me downstairs." All I can do is smile and nod and run off to the bedroom and get ready.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I wait anxiously for Maggie to come down into the garage. This is all supposed to be a surprise for another day but of course the woman of my dreams surprises me again. 

"Danvers, what's this?" She asked clearly surprised by what I'm standing next to.

"This is the first part of your surprise. This is something that I think we can both use." I pass her a helmet and I can tell she is utterly surprised and very happy. 

"How...how did you get this?" 

"I called in a few favors, spent a little cash and it was delivered yesterday actually."

"Alex,I..." 

"Shhh, I know baby. Now hop on we have to get going." Maggie climbs up on the motorcycle behind me. It's the same exact kind her dad had when she was a kid. It was something I wanted her to have. She hold on tight and we take off towards our destination. 

We arrive a half hour later and pull up outside the planetarium. 

"What are we doing here Danvers, are they even open?" 

"Being a top notch federal agent does comes with some perks." I say as I pull out a security card and key that lets me into the building.

"Alright, Agent Danvers."

I pull her along until we reach our destination and stop her. "So I have to blindfold you now." 

"What really?" 

"Please." 

"Ok." 

I pull out the blindfolded and wrap it around her eyes. We walk a little further and I move over to the computer monitor and type in what I need. And the room instantly changes. This part should be easy considering she just did this herself and I know what she's going to say but I can't help but feel a little nervous. I stand behind her and pull off the blindfold. 

"Wow." I hear her say. 

"Do you like it?" 

"This...this is beautiful Alex." We are surrounded by twinkly lights and stars in the dark room. It's absolutely gorgeous and I'm glad that she thinks so too. 

"You know how much my dad and I used to love spending time at the planetarium. I wanted you to have a closer look at something I named after you." 

"What?" 

I point her over to the right side to the star that is shining the brightest. I point to it so that she sees it clearly. "This star that shines the brightest, it's name is Maggie." 

"You name a star after me?" 

"I wanted to be surrounded by you always and you have always been the brightest light in my life Maggie. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have you." I feel the tears starting and I step in front of her and get down on one knee.

"Alex..." 

"Maggie, I had to do this right. To give you what you deserve." I pull the ring out of my jacket pocket and hold it up to her. "Maggie I love you, I feel like I have always loved you even when I wasn't with you. I still kept you in my heart. There is no me without you and you would make me the luckiest woman on the planet if you did me the honor of becoming my wife….Maggie will you marry me?" I wait a few seconds ."Please?" 

"Yes...Alex yes I'll marry you." She's has tears streaming down her face.

"So your saying you like me?" I give her a smile. 

"Your such a dork Danvers, now put that ring on my finger."

I do as I'm told. "I love you Maggie Sawyer." 

"I love you Alex Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it guys? Hopefully we deliver. A little fun fact, the Maggie proposal was my (S4NV3RS) idea and Swxtreme deliver the Alex proposal. So basically we proposed to each other? Haha. Because I had no idea she was about to do that. I guess we are starting some sort of tradition? Considering I will be writing Maggie wedding vow and she will do Alex's and we will keep it a secret from each other until at least a day before we update. So that should be fun. Anyway feel free to comment and let us know what you guys think.


	26. The Beginning of The Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was amazing, wasn't it? The proposal and everything? Well. In our true fashion we are almost definitely going to pull something now... Okay, maybe not?

Alex POV 

"Sooooo...." Kara runs up to me as soon as I get the door open. I have no doubt that she was using her super hearing for when we were coming to the door. 

"Jeez Kara, at least give us a chance to get into the door first." 

"Oh come on, you didn't answer any of my text and I needed to know what happened." 

"Little Danvers, you literally knew that I was gonna propose to your sister, so did you really think my answer to her would be anything other than yes?" Says Maggie taking off her jacket and hanging it up. 

"Well...no not really but since Alex wouldn't actually let me be there to watch, I need her to tell me everything that happened." 

Shoving my sister gently towards the deck entrance. "Kara, you know I love you and I will fill you in on everything tomorrow." 

"But..." 

"Kara I promise, really. Now if you don't want to hear me make love to my beautiful fiancée you will leave now." 

"Ewwww Alex," placing a kiss on my cheek. "Evelyn's asleep and I'm so happy for you." 

I watch as she takes off into the sky. Turning around to find Maggie pouring us both a glass of wine. Before I can make my way fully over towards her, my phone rings. I smile answering it, seeing my mom's face. 

"Hey Mom." 

" _Sweetheart, your sister is here and she just gave me some exciting news_." 

Rolling my eyes. "Really Kara, you couldn't give me five minutes?" 

_"I wanted details Alex."_ Says a whinny Kara.

" _Alex, where is my other girl, Maggie_?" I flip the camera around so that they both can see her. " _Everything work out according to plan dear?"_ My mom asks. 

"Everything went amazing Eliza, thank you for all of your support." 

_"I couldn't have picked a better woman for my baby girl. Alex is the most precious gift I was ever given. You are truly deserving of my daughters hand in marriage. I can't wait for you to become officially my daughter."_

I have tears in my eyes. Yes my mom and I have not always seen eye to eye on everything but what she just said about me. That makes me feel special. I turn the camera back around to face me. 

"I love you so much mom." 

" _I love you too, my sweet girl. Now your sister and I will leave you both alone but I will be expecting a phone call from each of you tomorrow. You hear me Maggie_?" 

"Yes, loud and clear Eliza."

" _I think maybe you should start to call me mom."_

I watch as Maggie nearly drops her glass and I know she was shocked to hear my mom say that, and she has happy tears on her face. 

Smiling brightly at my phone. "Alright mom, we will call you tomorrow. I love you..., bye Kara." I say ending the call. 

I walk over into the kitchen. "You happy Mags?" 

Scoffing. "Am I happy Alex? This is the third best day of my life." 

I squint my eyes trying to figure out the other two times she could be referring to. "Third?" 

"Of course Danvers, the best day of my life was when this very hot, arrogant Secret Agent walked onto my crime scene and took it from me." She says smiling. 

I just laugh at her, it was the best day for me too. 

"The second would be the day you came back into my life but not just by yourself but with a little girl who I easily fell in love with." 

I walk towards her. I can feel tears starting to fall from my eyes. I brush some of her hair out of her face. "You, Maggie Sawyer are such a sweet talker." 

"Yea?" 

"Oh absolutely." I say before I slowly bend down to capture her lips with my own. As we stand there for minutes just taking each other in. 

"You know what's gonna bump those down the list Danvers?" 

With our foreheads pressed together I whisper. "What's that Mags?" 

"The day I get to say I do. The day you finally become my wife." 

I can't help but kiss her again and pull her as close. After a few moments of us just exploring each other. I pull back. "Mags, take me to bed."

"Lead the way Danvers."

 

* * *

Maggie POV 

I pulled myself away from my two favorite girls. It's been quite the interesting few days. Full of fun, laughs and plenty of time together. Evelyn was so excited this morning. She wanted to know when she would get a ring after she saw ours. 

Lunch seems to be getting away from me with the amount of work I had to catch up on. Alex and I took a couple of days off to really enjoy one another and to spend some time with Evelyn. We started wedding planning of course. It was hard to keep Kara and all of her excitement at bay. I'm finding myself with a little free time and walk over to one of our favorite restaurants, trying to get some food for Alex and I. Alex is going to have lunch with Alice today, but I know she won't mind having a snack once she gets back. 

I know that Alex hasn't been eating that much either considering I don't think she left her office ever since we arrived for work. I was waiting for my orders when I saw Sydney on her tablet a few tables away. 

"Sydney? Fancy seeing you here." I say as I make my way towards her table.

"Hey, Maggie." Sydney gets up so she can wrap me in a hug. "Come on, sit down. We can have lunch together if you want?" 

"No, no. It's alright. I already ordered, just waiting to pick it up." 

"So I heard you popped the question." 

"Yea, yeah I did." I can't help the smile that comes to my face. 

"Congrats, I'm so happy for you Maggie." She looks genuinely happy for me and I can tell that she means it. 

"No hard feelings?" I ask. 

"No, no, of course not Mags, you were my friend longer than you were my girlfriend and you and Alex belong together." 

"Thanks, I take it things are going well with Alice?" 

A little smile comes on her face. "Yeah. If I'm being honest, I always did have a little crush on her ever since we were kids. So I have to say that things turned up pretty well for me in the end." 

"How's the firm going?" 

"It's going well. My dad tries to pitch in and give his advice when it's not needed. Saying maybe I should learn a bit more about corporate law." 

"Grooming you to be his successor?" 

"It's not like he has any other options. Unless I marry a guy who can take over one day...which they definitely have a list of arranged marriages that they have for me." 

"What do they think about you and Alice?" 

"Oh they are actually ecstatic considering who she is. I'm pretty sure they want us to get hitched soon so they can start convincing one of Alice's brother to be the successor considering like me, Alice is not into business stuff." 

"What if you guys don't work out? I mean even without that pressure, relationships are hard enough." It feels really good to catch up with Sydney almost like it was a few years ago. 

"I think it goes without saying both of our parents would expect us to stay married for the sake of the family business and also the name. But I hope it doesn't come to that because I really care about her, I can see a future for the two of us." 

"I can see that and I'm really happy for you Syd. You deserve someone who cares about you, more than I could ever." 

"I think you made a pretty good girlfriend. It's just a shame that we got together after you got your heart broken. I mean I did save you from endless one night stands though." She says laughing. 

"Ughhhh don't remind me of those days. They definitely were not my best." Those were not good times for me. I worked as much as I could, drank a lot and had sex with random women. 

"Order for Maggie."

"That's me, I gotta get back. Don't be a stranger Syd." 

"I won't Mags."

 

* * *

Alex POV 

By the time I look at my watch, I've realized that it almost past lunch time and that's when I realize that I am so late for meeting up with Alice. She is back in town for a couple of days and wanted us to catch up. I rush down to the spot we agreed to meet and when I get there, Alice is already waiting for me. 

"Hey Alice, I'm so sorry I'm late. I completely lost track of time in the lab today." 

"Hey, Alex. No worries. I know how busy you must be. Thank you for meeting me." 

I take a seat across from her. "Did you already order?" 

"Nah, I was waiting for you, the waitress should be back in a moment though." 

"Good because I am seemingly starving today." I say looking over the menu. 

"Oh no, a hungry Alex Danvers is not good for anyone." 

"So how long are you back for? I'm sure your time over there has to be coming to an end right?" 

"I'm back for this week and then I have to head back but I only have a few weeks left and then I can come back to National City full time." 

"That's good to know. Evelyn has missed you so much you know?" 

"I have definitely missed her too." Alice says with a bright smile on her face. 

"So your message said that you had something interesting for me, what is it? What's the problem?" 

Before she can answer the waitress comes over and takes our orders and I give Alice my attention again. 

"So I assigned my students to find an interesting organism for class and one of them might have taken it a little too far." Alice explains as she fetched out a Petri Dish from her bag. "I honestly have no idea what this is and it might be Alien in origin and I thought that's most definitely your forte." 

I look at it curiously. It definitely has peaked my interest. "I'm sure it's nothing dangerous but I'll check it out." I take it from her and place it in my own bag, that I happen to be carrying today. I wouldn't want our waitress to come back and start freaking out. 

"Thank you." Alice falls silent for a minute. I watch as she looks down at my hand. "I see that you're engaged." Pointing to my engagement ring. 

"Yea. Maggie proposed a week ago." I feel a tinge of regret for not telling Alice sooner. I know that I don't exactly owe her any explanations but I should have told her. We used to be so close. I wish our relationship wasn't so strained at the moment. I miss sharing things especially happy things with my best friend.

"Congratulations." Alice smiles. I know that it is a genuine smile. "Did you already start the wedding planning?" 

Laughing "have you met my sister, she even has my mother on her side. But honestly there isn't exactly much that we need to figure out...at least so far we are arguing less about it this time." 

"Set a date yet?" 

I glance down as our food is being place in front of us and we give our thanks to the waitress. I take a huge bite of my burger. "No we haven't. But definitely sooner than later."

"You in a rush Alex?" 

"We don't want to wait anymore. We already went through that. Now we just want to have the biggest gayest wedding and finally get to call each other wife." 

I watch as Alice processes everything that I'm saying. "I guess that make sense... What about Evelyn?" She asks. 

"What do you mean?" I’m confused by what she means. "She's thrilled, she and Maggie love each other so much. Evelyn might be the most excited out of the three of us." 

"Alex that's great it really is but I meant is Maggie going to officially adopt her now that she's going to marry you?" 

It's something that we haven't discussed yet. I know that we need to. "I-I guess? We haven't really talked about it. Of course I want her to officially adopt Evelyn but I don't want to put that kind of pressure on her right now. She's almost back to 100% physically and I just want to give her a chance to breathe before we get back to all of the serious topics. Regardless of that I know Maggie will always love Evelyn and do what's best for her." 

Alice takes a few moments to gather her thoughts I believe. She definitely has her thinking face on "Can...if she's going to do it, can you ask her to ask me first? I know that she has no obligation whatsoever considering I already dropped my guardianship. It just..." 

"Alice, I understand and Maggie will understand too."

"I always knew it was going to happen one day. And when you two got back together I knew it was only a matter of time." She takes a deep breath. "I just...to actually see it really is going to happen...it just hurts. I feel like I'm going to have to let her go. That she isn't mine anymore." 

"Alice she loves you, never doubt that. She will always need you in her life.  I'll never stop her from seeing you. You've been in her life for as long as I have and I know that you know that. We all know that. That will never change no matter what happens." 

"Thank you. You mind if I pick up Evelyn from day care today? I don't exactly have work for the rest of the day so I thought maybe I can spend some time with her? You can come pick her up when you're done with work?" 

"No, I don't mind at all. Evelyn will be happy... So now that all that is straight tell me what's up with you and Sydney?"

 

* * *

 

"Hey babe, I was just looking for you." I say making my way to Maggie. 

"Your calling me babe at work, what has happened to Agent Danvers?" 

Checking my watch. "Agent Danvers still has four minutes left on her break, so Alex is in and she misses her fiancée very much." 

She gives me that dimpled smile. "I've missed you too Alex and guess what, I have something for you." 

She reaches on her desk and hands me a plastic bag. Before I even look inside the smell hits my nose. "No Mags, you didn't?" 

"Of course I did." 

I inhale and I'm so happy. I make sure no one is looking and then I bend down and give her a quick gift as a thank you. 

"You are the best Maggie." 

"How did your lunch with Alice go? Everything alright?"

"Yea, I can fill you in on most of it later. She's going to pick her up from day care. We can just stop by and get her on our way home." 

"That will definitely make Evelyn happy. So you headed back into the lab?" 

"Not yet, I want to go stop by and check in on Jane and her mother to see how both of them are doing." 

"Are you really just going to let them go?" 

"Yes, so far they have been honest and J'onn read her mind to see if anything was off and he didn't find anything. It seems like they were both held against their will and made to do whatever he wanted." 

"Some people are so sick, Jane's mother is she recovering ok?" 

"Oh yea, after I go in and do my check up, they will probably end up getting released today." 

"That's great Alex. I'm glad we were able to bring those two back together." 

"Me too, so I'll see you later ok?" I press another quick kiss on her lips and head over to where Jane and her mom are.

 

* * *

 

Alice POV 

After meeting up with Alex, I went straight to day care so I could pick up Evelyn. I'm quite surprised that Alex still has me listed as one of few people who can pick her up. But I'm glad that she hasn't taken me off the list. I enter the classroom and it's a few minutes before Evelyn notices me. 

"Aunt Alice!" She says running up to me and putting her arms around my legs. 

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good day today?" 

"We had the best day, today I got to take care of Harry. While everyone else helped clean out his cage." She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. She is very much excited. Harry is the class hamster. 

"Come on short stuff, let's get out of here." After picking her up, we went for a walk at the park before I treat her to her favorite ice-cream. We head back to my house soon after that and Evelyn is more than happy to see Corby. Eventually both of them wear each other down and before I even realize it, it's time for dinner and a bath. 

I don't know how she still has energy left but she is still running around and refused to take a nap so I leave her be as I go to the kitchen to make some snacks for her. After awhile I head back over into the playroom and see what she's up to. 

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing there?" I ask as I see her playing with some crayons. 

"I'm drawing us! But I don't know how I'm going to draw Corby. He won't sit still." 

I let out a small laugh as she's trying and failing to get Corby to sit still. He has just as much energy as she does. 

"Remember when we taught him those commands?" She nods her head at me. "Good, why don't you try that I'm sure that he will listen to you." 

I watch as Corby seems to understand what Evelyn is saying and instantly takes a seat next to her. I smile as I give Evelyn her drink. . 

"Thank you." Evelyn says happily. 

"Are you happy now that your mommy is going to marry mama?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. 

She has the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. "Yes! I can't wait for us to be a family, we're all going to get married!" 

Usually her happiness is infectious, but this time all it does is make my heart ache. Evelyn is still listing all the things she excited about but my mind already drowns them out as I feel myself slowly getting pushed away. I can't help but think of all the things that I'm going to miss. I shake it off and try to enjoy the time I do have with her. 

The rest of the day didn't go any better as I found out once Evelyn started talking about Maggie it was hard for her to stop. She is totally in love with her mama and breaks my heart and puts it back together all at the same time. Soon enough Maggie is the one knocking on the door 

"Hey Maggie, Alex couldn't make it?"

"She has a headache and so I told her to head home and get some rest." 

"Mama." 

I watch as Maggie bends down and squeezes Evelyn tightly. "Hey Sparrow, you ready to go home?" 

"Yes, wait till you and mama hear all about Harry today." She says with a beaming smile, running over to get her stuff. 

"Thanks for picking her up today Alice." 

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy that I get to spend some much needed time with her." 

Maggie just nods as Evelyn runs back over and takes her hand. "Say bye to Alice, sweetie." 

"Bye Aunt Alice." I pull her into one last hug and kiss on her cheek. 

As soon as I close the door, tears start to stream down my face. I'm not really sure what has me this upset. I somehow find the courage to walk to the couch and lay there. Corby seems to sense that I'm in need of some cuddling so he jumps up on the couch and nuzzle his nose onto my face. I'm cuddling Corby by the time my front door unlocks to revealing Sydney. 

"Hey babe. I'm sorry for running late. But I brought pizza." Sydney says as she puts the pizza on the kitchen counter and turns to look at me. She must have seen the dried up tear stains. 

"What's wrong baby? I thought Evelyn was here? You usually are in a far better mood after spending some time with her." 

"I just...I can't..." I don't even know how to express my feelings as tears freely fall down my cheek again.

"You heard didn't you?" Sydney says as she wraps me in a hug. I can only nods. 

"It's not...I'm not sad that Alex is now engaged. I don't have any more feelings for her you know...I just..." 

"Evelyn?" She says as she pulls me tighter. 

Nodding. "The toughest thing about all of this is that Maggie is going to marry Alex and she will be Evelyn other parent. And if she's going to adopt her...which I know that she will. I know that I have no rights left, I know that Evelyn isn't mine. But I can't...I love her, Sydney. I love Evelyn. I can't...I don't want to lose her." 

"Did Alex say something to you that makes you think that you can't see her again? Did either of them give you any indication that you can't be in Evelyn's life again?" I just shake my head no. "It will be alright, Alice."

"You don't know that." I say pulling out of her embrace slightly. 

"You're right, I don't know that. But I know Maggie. I know that you are still not her biggest fan and I get it." She stops for a moment shaking her head. "Well no I actually don't get it. Maggie is very much a genuine person and I know that she's not evil. She won't shut you out of Evelyn's life just because she adopts her. Things won't be the same as before, I hope you know that but in a way nothing is going to change. Evelyn will always be a part of your life as long as you don't screw that up. So don't do anything stupid. Just...trust them. Trust that they will do the right thing. If not we will fight them. In fact I know one hell of a lawyer." 

I managed to let out a laugh at Sydney vain attempt of dry humour. "Thank you." I say as I pull her in for a kiss. 

"Anything for you." Sydney says with a smile and I know that she means it. I also know that despite everything, this is what I want. To be with her and maybe we can have our own little family too. 

"What I think you should do though is get to know Maggie a little better. It would be best for everyone if you two actually became kind of friends."

I make a face. "I don't know." She give me a stern look. "Ok yes, I know that Maggie is not a bad person. I just spent so much time being jealous of her that I'm not sure how to let go of all those feelings." 

"This is how you let go. Evelyn truly loves Maggie and the only thing any parent wants for their child is to be surrounded by people who will love and take care of them. Evelyn has that with Maggie, she's not replacing you. Evelyn just has another person who would do anything for her in her life." 

I know that she's right. "Your right Syd, I will try and make more of an effort with Maggie. Maybe it will even help my relationship with Alex. I hate how far apart the two of us have become." 

"Great, maybe we should take them to dinner one day to congratulate them on their engagement." 

"Thanks, I'm sure they would both like that."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

Oh my God. I say to myself and I know that they will be back soon and I just don't know what I'm going to tell them. Kara will be here as soon as she's done at Catco but I don't want to see the look on my girls faces. 

"Mommy." I look up as the front door opens and in comes my bouncing baby. 

Bending down. "Hey my sweet girl, how was your day?" 

"It was really good mommy."

Placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Sweetie, why don't you go and put your stuff away so that I can talk to mama?" 

She takes off and I slowly stand up to face Maggie. 

"Alex, I know that look. What's wrong?" 

"Maggie please don't be mad." 

She tilts her head to the side and give me that look, like she can see right through me. "Alex, you know you can tell me anything." 

Nodding "well yea ok so when I got home I decided to take Gertrude for a walk you know. I thought it could help my headache. I must have not put the leash on her correctly because as soon as we are outside she takes off. You know like she normally does but this time she wasn't grounded to me. I chased after her for a few moments but I don't know where she went. I got in the car and looked around but couldn't look around for too long as I knew you both would be back soon. I'm sorry baby, Evelyn is gonna be so upset." 

She pulls me closer to her. "Alex, relax ok, this isn't my first rodeo and yes sometimes dogs get lost but we're going to find her ok?" 

"But what do we tell Evelyn?" 

Making a face. "I don't want to upset her unless we need to. We just say that she's with Kara. She coming over because she could find him way faster than we could." 

"Yes, she should be here in a few minutes actually." Looking at my watch. 

"Ok good, how's your headache?" 

"Feels like my heads going to explode any day now." 

"Here." She pulls me over to the couch. "Sit, I'm gonna make you some tea. Everything is gonna be ok Alex." 

I close my eyes and hope she's right because I really don't want to explain to my daughter how I lost her dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened. Who would have thought Alex will be the one who lose the dog? Yup pretty much everyone see that one coming. Haha. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to drop a comment or two. We love to hear you guys feedbacks!


	27. Not Making The Same Mistake Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update, I wasn't feeling well yesterday and to be fair we were running a bit late finishing this chapter. But this chapter is definitely worth the wait and also worth the time it took us to write it.

Maggie POV

It's been a few minutes since we have been home and I have somewhat successfully calmed Alex down. She is still pretty jumpy and I really hope that Kara can help us. Evelyn is in her Pjs now playing in her room.

"Maggie look at this, do you think she looks like Gertrude?"

I look over at the phone Alex hands in her hand. "Oh yea baby but that she is a he."

"Dammit." Alex says out of frustration.

"Babe calm down, I promise that everything is going to be ok."

"Maggie..." She has tears in her eyes and I can see that she's very close to loosing what little control that she had.

"Babe..."

"GUYS, why was this guy running around outside?" Says an incoming Kara with a bouncing Bella in her arms.

"Oh my God little Danvers." I say walking up to her and wrap my arms around her. "You have just saved my life."

I think that's then, that Kara notices her mess of a sister on the couch.

"Alex what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Sniffling. "I...I thank you." Alex says.

Kara looks back over at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'll explain later."

 

* * *

  

It's been a week since Bella was returned all safe and sound. When I told Aunt Isa that I got engaged to Alex again, she was so insistent on coming to National City and meeting Alex. I never got around to properly introducing the two of them. She was either busy with work or the timing wasn't right. But this time around, there's no stopping her from coming here and finally meeting my fiancée. I am nervous and excited at the same time. My aunt was the most important person in my life after my parents kicked me out. I can never repay her for everything that she did for me.

I managed to get off of work for the next few days. Today I have to pick Aunt Isa from the bus station. I'm so excited for her to get here and especially for her to meet Evelyn. Alex wanted to have the day off as well but J'onn had a meeting with the President, so she was left manning the DEO until his return. At least I have Evelyn to keep me company.

"Are we going to ride the bus?" Evelyn asks as soon as we arrive into the station. "I've never been on the bus before." She says wide eyed.

"No sweetie. Remember when I said my aunt would be staying with us until the wedding?"  She nods excitedly. "So we are picking her up today."

"I should have wore my blue dress today?" Evelyn says.

I roll my eyes at the girl. It was almost world war three this morning trying to get Evelyn dressed and out the door on time. Every five minutes she wanted to wear something else.

Before I can say anything else, I hear a familiar voice calling out my name. I turn around and sure enough it's my aunt.

"Margarita! Oh my look at you." I am instantly wrapped up into a strong hug. "All grown up and glowing." Aunt Isa says.

"I'm not married yet, Aunt Isa."

"You're still glowing dear." She slowly starts to unwrap her arms from around me. "Who's is this adorable young woman you have here?" Aunt Isa points to Evelyn who is now hiding behind my legs, clearly shy.

"Aunt Isa, this is my little Sparrow, Evelyn." I gently nudge Evelyn to shake Aunt Isa hand. "Don't be shy, she's my aunt. It's going to be ok. I promise."

"Hey there sweetheart. Is Maggie treating you alright?" Aunt Isa kneels down so that she's eye level with Evelyn. Evelyn just nods still a bit shy. "Good. I guess I taught her right."

"Don't be silly, Aunt Isa. You always taught me right."

She tends back up and takes a hold of my other hand that Evelyn is not holding. "So where's the lovely young woman that you're engaged to, for the second time no less?"

"Oh, Alex has some work to do today and couldn't be here. So it just us for now. I hope you don't mind?"

"It's alright. I just can't wait to finally meet the woman that caught your heart, broke it, and then caught your heart all over again. It's a shame that I didn't get around to meeting her before. I especially wanted to meet her after you told me you were seeing one another again."

"Don't worry about that Tia, I promise we have put that all behind us and we couldn't be happier."

"Hmmm we will see. I just don't want you getting hurt again Sparrow." She squeezes my hand.

"Hey, that's my name." Evelyn says looking up at the both of us.

She looks down lovingly at Evelyn. "You don't say. You know your mama here was my Sparrow too. That was her name as a child." Isa says

"Mama says you loved her just as much as she loves me."

"I sure do and you are one lucky little girl to have the love of both your mamas."

We make our way to the car and are home before we know it. I get Aunt Isa comfortable in one of the guest rooms. We still have a few hours before Alex should be home, I found Aunt Isa rummaging through our kitchen with Evelyn watching and occasionally helping her finding whatever it is she's trying to find? They have gotten close in past few hours.

"Mommy always keeps it in the bottom drawer." Evelyn says to Aunt Isa.

"Found it. Thank you, dear. You must have helped your moms a lot in the kitchen, huh?"

"Yes! I love to help them cook."

"What are you two doing?" I say after deciding to interrupt whatever it is that they are doing.

"Oh, Evelyn is just helping me find my way around your kitchen."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to cook of course! That's why."

"Aunt Isa...you don't have to. You're our guest. Alex and I can do it. Or we can order in or go out for dinner."

"Don't think I don't realize how much you eat out Margarita."

"It's work Tia, we just get so busy."

"I insist, so stop trying to stop me and how long has it been since I have cooked anything for you? Too long, that's how long it is."

"But..."

"You either going to help me or are we just going to argue? And you know that you can't change my mind. So grab a knife and start chopping the vegetables."

I know my aunt too well and I know that once she sets her mind on something, nothing can stop her. So I decided to help her out instead of getting into a pointless argument. Evelyn as always, was ready to give us a helping hand but soon enough she loses interest on helping us when Bella comes marching in with toys.

"How's Uncle Joel?" I ask as we are killing time waiting for the timer to sound.

"He's busy at work so that's why he couldn't come, but don't worry I gave him an earful."

"Don't worry about it. I know how busy work can be. You know, you didn't have to come either. You could have just come for our wedding day. It would have been fine."

She rolls her eyes at me dramatically. "Like you didn't drunken call me every night after you two broke up the first time? I have to meet her and put some sense into her, make sure she's right for you."

"Don't worry about that stuff. Alex is perfect for me. What happened before...we...we just weren't communicating. With the wedding being so close then a lot had happened in such a short amount of time..."

"So that was pre-wedding jitters? She got cold feet?"

"Something like that, it wasn't all her fault tia." Of course I want her to like Alex, so I need her to understand that several things happened that prevented Alex and I from working out the first time.

"I thought she loves you, if she did she wouldn't have broken your heart."

"I have no doubt that Alex loved me then and loves me just as much now aunt Isa. Please, don't fight with her. It's different this time. If things had gone perfectly between us the first time we may not have Evelyn now, so I wouldn't go back and change a thing."

"I'm just being protective, Sparrow. You ended what had the potential of being a nice relationship with that Sydney woman. I just don't want to see you with any regrets."

"I know. And you're going to love Alex trust me. Things would have never lasted between Sydney and I because well. She's just not Alex. It's always been Alex."

"Are you going to invite your parents?" Aunt Isa asks and I almost choke on air. She can't be serious.

"After the last invite? No."

"Oscar still hasn't changed? I was hoping that at least he wanted to walk his daughter down the aisle."

"He couldn't even... I am done hoping. You're all the family I need from that life." I never want to see either of my parents again.

"And I'm honoured. But are you sure about this, little Sparrow?"

"You haven't called me with that nickname since I graduated from the police academy and yes, I'm sure."

"I'm just making sure and you know that I'll always support whatever your decision are, right?"

"I know."

"And I haven't called you that since because you finally let your wings fly you high in the sky. You're not the little Sparrow that I need to protect anymore."

"You're not going to make me cry right now." I say as I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"I save it for your wedding." Aunt Isa says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Now when is that woman of yours getting home?"

 

* * *

 

Alex POV

I barely manage to get out of the DEO with just enough time to arrive home in for dinner. I am feeling awfully nervous about meeting Maggie's aunt. What if she doesn't think I'm good enough for Maggie, or she wants to know why I broke her heart the first time? This is more stressful than fighting alien.

Ever since Maggie told me that her aunt was coming to visit us for a few days, I have been so nervous to finally meet the person who was responsible to shaping Maggie to who she is today. I know how much her aunt means to her and I can't wait to meet her but I can't help but feeling nervous that she might not like me.

I take a few minutes to center myself before I go inside. When I open the door, the first one that greets me is Gertrude followed by Evelyn before Maggie welcomes me with a kiss. When we pulled apart, I see a smiling woman behind her. I recognized her from the pictures Maggie shown me before, that must have be Aunt Isa.

"Hi, you must be Aunt Isa." I say with what I hope wasn't a nervous smile.

"And you must be Alex. It's a pleasure to finally meet you dear."

"Same here." I offer my hand for her to shake but she just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"We will soon be family dear." She says pulling me into a surprise hug.

"Babe, why don't you freshen up first and then join us at the dining table? You will definitely want to try my aunts secret recipe. It's to die for." Maggie says.

"That sounds pretty good."

After I excuse myself, I take a shower just to wash off the day work and change into more comfortable clothes before I join everyone at the dining table. When I get there I can see that Evelyn is already snacking on something and I can even see that she sneakily drop off some of the food to Gertrude who is waiting under her chair.

"I see you, Evie."

"No! I didn't do anything." Evelyn says sheepishly.

"What did she do?" Maggie asks.

"She's dropping some of her snacks to Gertrude down there while you're busy talking with your aunt."

"Evelyn! That dog is going to get fat if you keep doing it." Says Maggie.

"That means I get to walk her more often."

"Smart girl." Aunt Isa says.

We all sit around the table and I must say the food is amazing.

"So Alex, Maggie tells me that you basically have three jobs. A Dr, FBI agent, and alien fighter."

"I do… it all falls under what I do for the FBI. They let me use all of my talents to help others."

"You can be barely 30, how did you accomplish everything so young?"

"Tia, Alex is a genius."

My cheeks get a little red. "I'm not but I always studied hard and did my best. I graduated early, went to med school and got recruited while I was still in college."

"They must have had their eye on you early on."

"Yes, my parents are both scientist and my dad worked for them as well. So I just followed in his footsteps."

"I'm sure they are both very proud of you."

I can only nod. I can only hope that I made them both proud of me at some point.

 

* * *

 

The next day, it's my turn for the day off but Maggie had to go into work to handle some emergency within her department. In a way it's a good thing because it will give me time to get to know Isa better or maybe it's the right time for her to say what she didn't like about me while Maggie is off for work. Either way, let just say I much prefer if Maggie didn't have to go to work today.

"Come on, Maggie. You can just skip it for today and spend the rest of the day with me and Aunt Isa."

"You know that I have to go into work, all I can promise is that I will try and make it quick."

"I also know that I'm the assistant director."

"Even if you and J'onn give me the day off, I much prefer to close my case. I don't want the other agents stuck with it and I also prefer to catch the bad guy myself. You'll be fine and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Why is today also the day Alice picks up Evelyn for her horse riding lesson?" I sigh.

"And you're not going to cancel it just because you're afraid to spend some alone time with my aunt."

"I won't. I'm not taking that away from either of them. And I'm not afraid"

"Good. But I have to say that I'm amused that the badass Agent Danvers is scared to spend one on one time with my aunt."

"What if she hates me?"

"She won't. And you're making me late for work." Maggie says before she pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you and you'll be fine."

"I love you too. And be sure to pick up your phone if I call in case your aunt decides to kill me." I say as Maggie let out an amused laugh.

The morning went pretty smoothly maybe because I spend a few hours walking Gertrude in order to avoid Maggie's aunt but eventually it's time for us to make lunch. Since I really don't want her to get amused at my lack of cooking skills, I decided to grab take out instead. I try to convince Kara to come to my rescue but she refused which I'm pretty sure Maggie said something to her so she won't be coming at my cry for help.

"Can I ask you something, Alex?" Aunt Isa breaks the tense silence between us.

"What is it?"

"Don't break her heart again."

"That's not a question, but...I-I won't."

"I don't know what Maggie has told you about her relationship with Emily because frankly I only got bits and pieces. But from what I put together I know that with you, it's different. Before, with Emily, maybe she was still too young, still wanted to enjoy her life and chase after her dream career so she made the mistake, she did. But with you I know that she sees a future, that she's ready to commit whenever you are..." Aunt Isa just looks at me for a moment before she continues.

"When you broke her heart, you really tore it into pieces. The day after you ended it, she took a bus to my house. She stayed there for a week, I'm not even sure if she even had the permission for it but she did it anyway. She didn't say anything and she always go out to who knows where and comes back drunk. She was a ghost of herself, I barely knew my own niece. I didn't even know what I should tell her because she refused to talk to me. I didn't even know why she came to me in the first place. Maybe to seek refuge? Or perhaps because it reminded her of the day my brother dropped her off at my door?"

Hearing that, it makes my heart break. I really did that to Maggie, didn't I? Why was I so stupid? After everything she went through, I made her go through it all over again.

"I wasn't... I know what I did wasn't... I don't even know why I did that. I love her, I really really love her. I just...the pressure was just too much. I know, it's silly. I was the one who asked her to marry me and I meant it, I really meant it when I ask her to marry me. We fought so much over kids when I should have listened to her more about her feelings and fought harder for us."

"I know you do. I can see how much you love her and I know how much Maggie loves you. I've never seen her more happy than she is right now and I also know that I never seen her more...broken...when you ended it the first time around. I'm all she has Alex so I hope you know why I'm being protective. It's not that I don't like you, I'm just trying to protect Maggie. She doesn't have anyone else to watch over her other than me. I know that she will never ask for help, that she is perfectly fine by herself, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm all she has and she still feels like she's alone without me reminding her that she's not alone."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake again. Not after everything we've been through to get to where we are right now. I couldn't...I will never able to live with myself if I repeat the same mistake."

"That's good to know. Well until you screw up, which I hope you won't, as long as you make Maggie happy, I have no problem with you. In fact we really do need to get along. So how about I tell you a story when Maggie was a kid?"

"That sounds like a good deal and I will never refuse a childhood story of Maggie especially when she's not here to defend herself."

 

* * *

  

Maggie POV

I can feel my ears turn hot as I drive back home. It can either be a good thing or a bad thing, both must have involved Alex and Aunt Isa. The good thing is they get along well and trading some stories but the bad news is Aunt Isa knew too much embarrassing childhood stories that I rather being kept buried.

"Maggie really did that?"

"To be fair she was only ten."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Your aunt was just telling me some of your childhood stories over a glass of wine."

"I'm pretty sure that when I left for work today, that bottle of wine was full now it almost empty. But I'm glad to see you two getting along even if it's over my embarrassing stories."

"If she's not going to find out about it now, then when Mija? And I think it's in my contract as embarrassing family member to tell your future spouse all of your embarrassing stories so you don't have to."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't even exist."

"It's okay, Maggie. I still love you despite everything your aunt told me."

"Wow, aunt Isa. Are you trying not to have Alex marry me?"

"I'm just making sure she loves all of you."

"Did she pass?"

"With flying colors."

"Did you doubt me?" Alex asks.

"Never."

 

* * *

 

Aunt Isa POV

I go into kitchen and see what's going on when I see both Maggie and Alex smiling and laughing while they are making our dinner. I take a moment to watch the two. They do really make a lovely couple. I watch as Alex moves some hair out of my nieces face and then whispers in her ear. Maggie lets out a booming laugh and shoved Alex playfully. I don't have the heart to interrupt their intimate moment so I decide to see what Evelyn's is up to.

When I get to her room I hear her laughing as Bella or is it Gertrude? I can't really be sure what her name is, poor dog she must be so confused with the different names, barking. I open the door and see that they are having fun playing with a few toys.

"What are you two up to? Can I join?" I make my way into the room.

"Of course you can." Evelyn says.

It only took me half a day to get her not to be shy around me and she is such a delight. A very happy and smart little girl. I can see that Alex has done a great job ever since she adopted her and I know that my niece has given nothing but a good influence on the girls growth too. I can feel my heart swell with pride at how far Maggie has come.

Her and I both still remember when Oscar dropped her off when she was just 14. I didn't even know what to do with a teenager. I was only just starting to get my footing into adulthood and then I had to raise a teenager too? It wasn't easy, for either of us. But the love I have for my niece gets me through all the bad days. I was not about to see her going into homeless or being alone without anyone loving her.

 I would have given the world to that little girl and I still will. To see her being so successful and so happy, I know that I made the right choice to stick by her and I would do it again in a heartbeat. My brother might be stupid enough to let such a great girl go just because she loves other girls, I'm not going to make the same mistake. Maggie deserves better and maybe she finally getting it.

"How's Maggie been treating you? You have fun with her?" I ask as I pet Bella while Evelyn scrambles to get her crayons and papers.

"Mama is the best. She's always nice to me and she made mommy happy."

"So you call her mama?" I noticed that Maggie responded whenever Evelyn calls mama. I guess she really is taking this seriously but then again knowing my niece, I know she always takes everything seriously.

"Yes. Because she's my mama and we are going to be a family!"

"You happy about that huh?" I ask and Evelyn nods. "You know, you remind me of her when she was your age. And that little dimples, everything always went her way when she showed them. I bet you do the same too."

"Mommy loves mama dimples. And mine."

"What not to love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it guys? We finally met Maggie's aunt and I hope she is such a delight because we had fun writing it. So don't forget to leave us a comment, let us know what you guys think.


	28. Just A Few More Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe that we are only two more weeks away from the end? We sure do take our time with writing this story now as lot of things are going to happen. A lot of exciting stuff will happen for the last two chapters as me and swxtreme now keeping some scene a secret from each other. Something to keep up with the wedding tradition. Haha. Starting next chapter we are going to splitting up writing their POV so let see how well we will do, wish us luck! Until then, let just enjoy this chapter.

Maggie POV 

"So what do you say doc?" Today is the day I've been waiting for since I was injured. 

"I must say that you have healed remarkably well. When Agent Danvers first brought this to me. I didn't think this had any shot at being successful. But your spleen has healed to 100%. I can say this with 100% confidence that you are cleared from medical at least. Now all you have to do is get Agent Danvers to clear you for combat." Dr. Hamilton says. 

"Thank you." I feel great and I'm sure I can get Alex to sign off.

I make my way over to the training room, where Alex spends most of her mornings. 

"Agent Danvers, I need your authorization on these." 

I walk over to her and give her the papers. She looks over them. 

"Alright, are you ready?" She takes a defensive stance and squares up. 

"Always knew it would come to this Danvers." 

I take a step back and center myself. Alex throws the first punch that I block easily. She comes straight forward and throws a quick right and a left and I block the right but the left catches me in the stomach and I suck in a breath. It's been awhile since I had been hit. Alex backs off and I get my bearings.

I go on the offensive and my first couple of punches Alex blocks easily. She throws a quick punch and I duck underneath and grab her from behind. I pick her up and toss her to the ground. Before I can land the next punch Alex somehow has flipped me over. 

She throws a punch to the gut. I quickly roll her off of me and get back to my feet. We go on like this for another 45 minutes or so. We are both very winded and are laying flat on our backs.

"You are insane Danvers." 

"I know, you didn't think I was gonna take it easy on you?" 

"Never." 

"I know if my girl could take my best and was ok afterwards, you would be able to take down anyone." She goes over and grabs the stacks of papers, pulling out a pen and sprawls her signature. "Agent Sawyer, You are hereby cleared for field duty." 

"Thanks, Danvers." I move to make my way to the showers and she pulls me to a stop. She places the sweetest kiss on me. 

"Stay safe." She says. 

"Promise, Alex."

 

* * *

 

Today has been one of the more busier days at the DEO. I haven't had a real moment to sit and collect my thoughts since my shower earlier. I've been trying to make my way over to Winn all morning. I finally make my way over to his desk.

"Hey, Winn." 

"I didn't do it!" Winn says with both of his hand held up like he's surrendering. 

"Do what exactly?" I asks, confused. 

"Whatever it is that you think I did." 

Sitting down. "What? Okay, I'm not even sure if I want to know what you're talking about and whatever it is, I'm not here for that." 

Putting his arms down. "Oh... So why are you here then?" 

"I have a favor to ask you but you have to keep it quiet." 

"Is this like the last favor that you asked me? Alex almost had me killed?" 

"It's much simpler than that one I promise. I need you..." Before I can say anything else, I see Alex making her way toward us. 

"Winn, do you have those results up for me yet?" Alex asks before she realizes I'm sitting next there. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Yes." Winn says. 

"No." I say almost at the same time. I give him what I hope is a murderous look and that's enough to make him shrink a bit. Standing up. "No, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just going over some of the leads Winn gave me this morning." 

I can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't quite believe me, but I think she will let it go. 

"I see. Is there anything I can help with?" Alex says. 

"I'm just double checking. I should close the case soon and you can expect the report by the end of the day." 

Looking at me curiously. "Alright then Agent Sawyer." 

Turning her attention to Winn, "when you find the time, get those results to me ASAP and also I need you to put these through the system and tell me what they all have in common?" Alex says as she hands over a stack of files to Winn. 

"You got it, boss." Winn says before Alex is being ushered away by Agent Vazquez over some situation. 

I sit down again. "Sooo... Here is what I need your help with." I say as I take out a folded piece of paper from my pocket. 

"Wow. Are you serious?" Winn says with a glint in his eyes after he looks over what I handed him. 

"I am. Think you can keep it a secret?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Even from Alex, and especially Kara?" 

"I-I... " I grab him by his shirt collar. 

"I swear I will double whatever it is that Alex did to you if you let it slip." 

"You do know that you're putting me in a hard place here?" 

"Then don't get caught, Agent Schott and you'll be fine." I say as I received a text message. I let him go. "Listen, I have to go but do we have a deal here?" 

Sighing. "Yeah. I won't get caught." 

"Good. I'll be back to explain it in better details later. But right now I have something to do." 

Leaving the DEO, I make my way to the parking garage and drive myself to National City University. I almost got lost trying to find Alice's office as this university is huge but a helpful student helps me find it. 

"Hi. My name is Maggie Sawyer and Alice is expecting me?" I say to the desk clerk. 

"Yes, she's expecting you. Her office is to the right, the fourth door on your left." 

"Thank you." I say as I make my way to where Alice's office is. When I get there, I knock on the door and I can hear Alice asking me to come in. 

"Hey, Maggie. Have a seat. I'm so sorry that I couldn't meet up at that place. I've been busy ever since I got back from New York." Alice says as I take a seat in front of her desk.

"Don't worry about it. I know how it is." 

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Is Evelyn alright?" A look of worry crosses her face. 

"Yeah, she's fine but she's the reason why I'm here. Something I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Oh..." I think Alice knows where this is going if her reaction is anything to go by. 

"Alex and I have been talking about me officially adopting Evelyn. And I know how much Evelyn means to you and how much Evelyn loves you. I want you to know that I love that little girl more than anything else in the world. I know that you knew why Alex and I broke up before...about kids. But things change...Evelyn changed me. She made me face all those fears about why I didn't want kids and she made me realize how much I want her, how much I want to protect her." 

Nodding her head. "Yea that little Danvers girl is pretty special. If I'm being honest, I never wished this day would come... Evelyn has been a part of my life for a few years now and I don't know how to let her go. I still remember the first day Alex brought her home, it wasn't easy and yet I was the one who connected with her first, even before Alex. I don't know why she chose to be comfortable with me first, and I still don't. What I have with Evelyn, wasn't the same thing as what she has with Alex and neither is with you. But I know that she isn't mine to keep, wasn't mine to..." Alice voice cracks.

I go to interrupt her but she waves her hand cutting me off. 

"I'm not trying to stop you because I have no right and I just have to deal with it. I'm thankful that both of you still let me see her despite how I used the situation to threaten Alex, which I really hope you know that I would never do that. I was just so worried about her that I wasn't thinking straight. Deep down, I know that you'll be a better mother to Evelyn than I can ever be and I know that you will protect her with everything you got." 

"You know that I will." I say.

"Thank you, thank you for coming here and tell me about it yourself. It means a lot." 

"Alice, I know that you have are not my biggest fan, and maybe you're still not. But I'm not in any way shape or form trying to take Evelyn away from you. What you have with her is truly special and I am happy that so many people love my little girl. Yes I've been a bit jealous of you because you were there for both of them when I wish that I was. This does not erase your place in Evelyn's life. I know you and Alex are trying to rebuild your friendship and I want you to know that I support it. I hope that Alex continues to have a friend like you." 

Wiping away a tear. "That...that means a lot Maggie. Thank you." 

"We thought about making it official after the wedding but even if she's not mine on paper, I already think of her as my daughter." 

"Yea, I know. I can see that... This probably means we should get along at some point." 

"I would love that. And you are dating one of my best friends so we will continue to see a lot of one another." I say before my phone starts to ring. "Excuse me for a minute, I have to take this." 

"Sawyer."

_"Hi, Ms. Sawyer. I'm from your wedding venue, can you and your partner drop by this evening? We have some sort of complication that we need to talk about."_

"Are you serious right now?” 

_“Yes ma’am, I do apologize for the inconvenience and I wish that this wasn’t the case but it would be best if you both could make it down here.”_

"Yea, yeah. We will drop by, how's 4 sound?" 

_"That will be perfect, thank you."  
_

"Is there a problem?" Alice asks as I hang up the phone. 

"It just the wedding venue. They said there's some sort of complication and we have to go down there this evening." 

"I hope it's nothing too serious." 

"I'm sure it's nothing...I hope. God, we can't have complication this close to the wedding day." 

"I'm sure it will be fine and hey, you guys still have that tall DEO building, maybe there's somewhere there you can hold the wedding, if push comes to shove?" 

I glare at here only a little. "Please... Don't give Alex any ideas." 

"Why?" 

"If it's up to her, she would have preferred to elope and get married in front of a sad Elvis.., I just recently talked her out of wearing her tactical gear." 

Laughing "Damn, that's not romantic at all. Sure, I understand why people want to elope but why would you guys?" 

"Beats me. Listen I have to go back to the DEO and tell Alex about it. Hopefully we won't have to hold the wedding at the DEO." 

"Hey, my idea is getting better by the minute." Alice lets out a soft laugh as I make my way out.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I know I have a stupid smile on my face. Over the last few weeks. I have gotten to witness my little girl being such a good friend to Jane. Jane and her mom are still here within the DEO until her mom is fully recovered and it is safe for her to be released.

At first, after everything Jane was a little standoffish when it came to Evelyn. She thought that Evelyn would be angry at her for her part in everything that took place. But Evelyn was just loving, she didn't push Jane but just let her know that it was ok. I'm watching them as they sit over in the corner of my office whispering back and forth as they watch a movie. 

"Mommy." 

"Yes, Evie?" 

"Can Jane be my date to the wedding?"

"What baby?" 

"I heard you and mama talking about how everyone was going to bring a date and I want to go with my best friend." 

"I promise Ms. Danvers, I will be so good." Jane chimes in. 

"Well, I do believe that I am fine with it but Jane we will have to ask your mom and make sure it's ok with her." 

"Awesome." Evelyn runs over and hugs me. "Thanks mommy." 

Pulling her in tight. "You're welcome sweetie." 

We pull apart as Maggie storms into my office. 

"Where's the fire Sawyer?"

"Probably at our wedding venue if we don't make our way over there." 

I can feel all of the color drain from my face. Our wedding is in less than two weeks. What does she mean. 

"Maggie what are you talking about?" 

"I got a call from Cheryl and she said that there is a problem and that we need to make our way down there." 

"Today?" There is no way I can get out of here early today. 

"Yes, I told her we would be there." She looks down at her watch. "In about an hour." 

I rub the bridge of my nose with my finger. "Maggie there is no way I can get out of here. Did she tell you what this was about?" 

"No, just that it was an emergency and we had to come down." 

I'm so frustrated right now. These last few days haven't really been tense but kind of overwhelming. Like at the DEO isn't getting easier, wedding planning is exactly what I thought it would be and I kinda hate it. Maggie and I haven't had sex since her aunt has been in town and I've spent little to no time with my daughter. 

"Hey." Maggie shakes me out of my thoughts as she has moved and kneeled down in front of me. "I can feel all of the pressure in your head right now." 

"There's just not enough hours Maggie." 

"I know sweetheart, but I promise it's all going to calm down soon. Once we get to say I Do, it will just be the three of us and we can focus on that." 

I nod, not 100% believing her but I'm gonna try. "Alright give me 10 minutes to brief Vasquez and J'onn on what I'm working on and I'll meet you outside." 

Nodding as she stands ups. "Oh and Agent Sawyer, I will still need that report by the end of the day." 

"But Alex..." 

"Nope, Agent Danvers doesn't care what's going on, she needs the details of that closed case." 

"Fiiinnnne." She whines as she exits. I look over at the two girls. "Let's go see if uncle Winn can keep an eye on you two for a little while."

 

* * *

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I can feel how angry I have become. 

"Alex..." Maggie grabs a hold of my hand but it does little to calm me in this situation. 

"We are really sorry Ms. Danvers." 

"Agent Danvers." I say glaring at the woman. "I want you to know that I will have my people looking into this." 

"Agent Danvers, it was not intentional I can assure you. We were unaware that our business license was expired and that it would take at least 60 days for us to get it reinstated." 

"How do you run your business? How do you not know about your license? Do you have a bunch of morons working for you?" 

"Alright it's time for us to go." Maggie says pulling me up by my arm. 

"No Maggie, she is ruining the best day of our lives. The day that you deserve and I am pissed about it." She looks back over at Cheryl. "Don't think this is over." 

"Alex." She pulls me outside and I just can't believe this is happening.

"Alex, you can't go around threatening people." 

"Are you serious right now Maggie?" She can't be. "Did you not hear what she told us, what are we going to do?" 

"We will figure something else out. We always do." 

"Maggie, this is our wedding day! We don't have time to figure it out. 13 days Mags. 13 and I can't even deal with this right now!" Sighing I know that I'm not upset with Maggie I'm just upset. "I have to get back to the office." 

"Alex." 

"It's fine Maggie. I just have to go." I place a kiss on her cheek before taking off.

 

* * *

 

"Alex." 

I jump as Kara comes flying into the lab. "How many times have I told you to give me a little heads up before you just come flying in?" 

"Sorry, but I just dropped Eliza off. She's outside talking to J'onn and I just can't wait for the three of us to spend some time together. Like we used to when we were little." 

"Shit is that today?" 

"I just reminded you this morning, you couldn't have forgotten." 

I put my head down on the table. She did remind me last night and this morning. It seems like a completely different day. 

"What's wrong Alex?" Kara squeezes my shoulder.

"The wedding venue is shut down. I have no idea where we are going to get married on such short notice. I'm behind on my work. I haven't seen Evelyn besides for when she's here with me but I'm still working. I miss Maggie, and I miss my sister. There's just so much going on and I just don't have time to breathe." 

"Hey, we will figure this all out Alex. I promise. For the record I miss you too." I stand up and she pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, what's happened now?" 

I laugh a little, "nothing mom, can't we just hug without the world ending?" 

"Yes. But normally it's followed by something emotional happening." 

"I'm just feeling really overwhelmed." 

"You haven't had any panic attacks have you?" Asks Eliza. Concern in her voice. 

"Not yet, I've been doing my breathing exercises and trying to relax, it's helping. I'm just not sure I can handle anything else right now." I can feel how tired my body is and I sit back down. 

"So here is what we're gonna do. And before you say anything Alex, you are going to let us." 

"But..." 

"Don't make me use my heat vision on you so close to your wedding."

"Fine, well I first need to figure out why these particles aren't synthesizing." 

"Well dear, why don't you scoot over and let me take a look at it. I'm sure it's something small." Eliza says as she sits down in front of the microscope.

"Now what did you say about the venue?" Kara asks. 

"I think I have to talk with Maggie about that. I'm not sure what we are going to do." 

"Hmmm let me see if I have any connections I can pull from Catco." Pulling out her phone. 

I look over at my family. I don't know where I would be without them. "I love you guys."

"Aww sweetie we love you too, now let's get moving if you want to be able to get all of the paperwork filed and into the right hands before the deadline dear." Eliza says.

"Yes, and thank you for all your help with this mom. I would not have been able to get this done in time if it wasn't for you." 

"I'm just happy that you're finally getting it done. I know how happy this must make you. The both of you." 

"It's my dream mom." A tear falls from my cheek. "My dream." 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time I get home it's late, so very late. I don't expect anyone to be up. I'm exhausted, hungry and far past a little cranky. 

"Baby." I look over as Maggie raises her head from the couch. Sleep evident on her face. I walk over to her and I can feel some of my crankiness melt away. Sleepy Maggie is one of my favorite Maggie's.

"Hey babe." I sit down and brush some of the hair out of her face. 

"I was worried about you. You didn't answer my messages." She takes my hand and places over her chest. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so behind today and I was still so angry. I didn't want to take the chance of me snapping at you again. I'm sorry about earlier and how upset I got." 

"It's ok. I was angry to. Just know that we are in this together. I know that there is a lot going on right now and that we don't even have time for ourselves at the moment, but it's always gonna be me and you." 

"I know." I've missed her, just being in her presence. Having her wrap me in comfort that is her. "I miss you, Mags."

Sitting up, "I know, I miss you too. Soon we will get some much needed alone time. I promise. I think I may have solved the problem with our wedding venue." 

I laugh dryly. "Yea, what's that? You finally gonna come and elope with me Sawyer?" 

"You wish, come on." She tugs me up and we head over to the double doors that separate us from our backyard.

"Look around Danvers, what do you see?" 

"Nothing Maggie, it's pitch black out here." 

"Come on look closer. What if it was just around 7pm and the sun was setting?"

"Then it would be beautiful." Maggie and I have sat out here numerous times, just watching the stars. We have a great view from where we live with no buildings blocking our view and we are far enough away from the city that the sky is clear on most evenings. 

"Now go with me here. We have a lot of space out here." 

Nodding, "that we do." 

"Now close your eyes and picture it around 7, and we have lights, flowers, we do everything in white. With all of our friends and family here." 

I feel her come back in front of me and take my hands. "Would you want to marry me here?" 

I look down and she looks a little nervous. She can't possibly think that I would say no to that. 

"We could then after a few moments have everyone come in and get a couple of snacks. We have that nice formal dining room and living room that we never use and we can have the reception out here as well." She runs her hand through her hair. "I know I'm probably not explaining it right, but once we got the wedding planner and Kara here I'm sure it would be beautiful. I mean if you want to. I don't..." 

I place my finger over her lips to silence her gently. 

"Maggie Sawyer, I think it's beautiful." I can see her visibly relax. 

"Yea?" She asks. 

"Yea, I don't care where we get married as long as I get to call you my wife." I say. 

"Are you ready to become my wife?" 

"Maggie. I was ready from the moment you came back into my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a complication well avoided by Maggie brilliant idea. To be honest we weren't quite sure where we are going to have the wedding but in the end we decided that their backyard should be good and big enough. So yeah hope you guys like it and getting as nervous as we are for what's going to be a two part finale for the next two weeks.


	29. I'll Never Stop Choosing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm sorry that I've been slacking from replying to your comments. I did read them but never get around to reply it but do know that we all appreciate it. Anyway here it is. It's time for the wedding.

Maggie POV 

When I get a text from Winn, I'm rushing from my morning briefing with my agents to the DEO locker room. 

"Are you done with it?" I ask as soon as I see Winn. 

"Of course I have it." Winn says as he opens his locker. "Here, check it out." Winn says as he hands me a box. 

This is my secret project with Winn that also happens to be my wedding gift for Alex. I was going for something practical, so I asked Winn to make a custom made wrist watch. It's based loosely on Alex's current Timex Expedition wrist watch but with added features. I also asked Winn to make the watch with a GPS and a distress alert that will go straight to me. I'm not taking any more chances with Alex, especially not now that she's going to be my wife. I turn the watch over and see the engraving on the back that I asked Winn to put on the back. 

_Danvers, I'm yours all the time.  
_

I smile at the engraving. I had the hardest time figuring out the right thing to have it engraved. I really hope I made the right decision and that Alex is going to love it. 

"It's got everything you asked for and even better if I do say so myself. It not only has the GPS setup but will also alert you to when Alex is in distress, it will also monitor her heartbeat. I also added a tranquilizer dart that only Alex can use by voice command in case Evelyn ever gets hold of it. I wanted to use something poisonous or maybe something a bit more flashy, but it will do the job." Winn says excitedly. 

I pull him into a hug. "That's why you're the best Winn. It's perfect. Thanks." 

"Hey, it's an honour." 

"You think she'll like it?" 

"Ha, Alex is going to absolutely love it." 

After getting my wedding gift from Winn, I return back to my office and lock the gift in my desk drawer. I can't risk Alex finding out about it before we get around to exchanging gifts. I had to written down the letter that we are going to exchange at work instead of at home and I finally finished writing it yesterday when Alex went out with J'onn for something. Along with trying to write a wedding vow, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Aunt Isa tried her best to help but I think I'm quite satisfied with how it turns out and hopefully Alex is going to love it.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

"Is everything all set?" Asks an over exuberant Kara. 

"Yes." Handing over the large envelope. 

Looking through all of the pages. "I'm so happy for you Alex."

"Thanks." Pulling her into a hug. "I'couldn't have done this without you." Pulling back. "Please thank Lena for me, she came through for me big time." 

"I will, but you will see her yourself at the wedding." Kara says. 

"Yes, but just in case I'm so nervous that I forget my name, tell her for me." 

"I will. So are you having any cold feet?" 

"Ha, I get to marry the most beautiful woman on the planet. I would chop my feet off before they got cold."

Looking over the bags. "Are you sure this is everything that you need?" 

"Yes. see." Shows her the list on her iPad. "Everything is crossed out, which means everything I need is in these two bags and Mom is picking up my dress and taking it back to your place and I'm only staying overnight Kara." 

Nodding. "I remember when we were kids and we used to play dress up. I would always be the one in the wedding dress. But it looks like you beat me to it." 

"You're still going to be right there with me." 

"Yes, as your maid of honor and your baby sister, I am so proud of you Alex. You have come a long way throughout these years. Finally finding out and accepting who you are and owning it. No one deserves to be happier more than you." 

I can feel the love coming from her. I wipe the tear from my face. "Stop, I will not crying before the wedding. Tomorrow you can get all sappy on me.” 

"Alright." Looking at the time. "We have to get going soon, when is Maggie getting in?" 

"Should be any moment now, she said there was absolutely something she had to finish up at work." 

We decided to keep up with the tradition of not seeing the bride, so I will be staying at Kara's tonight with my mom. Evelyn's is going to stay the night with Maggie considered that she would be much more comfortable in her own house and room, Maggie agreed and it's not like she doesn't like having Evelyn around. My thoughts are interrupted by Maggie coming into the house. Gertrude running up to meet her. 

"Hey sweetie." She says bending down to pet Gertrude. Looking up at us. "Hey Kara, soon to be Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers." 

Walking over to her. I place a quick kiss on her lips and pull her into a hug. "How was your day baby?" 

"Too long." She sighs resting her forehead against my own. 

"Do we really have to do this?" I say as I refused to let go of my soon to be wife when I pull her in for a hug. 

"It's just for tonight, babe. We both agreed about this." Maggie says.

"I changed my mind." I place my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. I know that's something we both love to do, mostly to reassure each other that we are there. 

"I know this is hard. It's not easy for me either but we have to do this. We will make it up tomorrow. I promise." Maggie places a kiss on top of my head. 

Meeting her eyes. "I'll hold you to that." I say placing a kiss on her lips. 

"I look forward to it." She says with a bright smile. "Before you go, I have something for you." She pulls away from me and before I let her get away, I take hold of her hand. 

"Me too.” I say as we both move to go get our things. "Meet back here?" 

"Deal." 

I run back to my little office in the house and open my locked drawer where I have Maggie's letter. I rush back to the living room to see Maggie already waiting for me. I pick up the large envelope off of the coffee table. 

"Open this tomorrow?" I say as I hand over the large envelope.

"You do the same?" She says dimples popping out.

"What are the odds we are going to take a peek at this before tomorrow?" I say. 

"I'll say it's the same reason why we are not exchanging the letters now?" 

"Kara is going to pick up Evelyn tomorrow morning, right? I can give her the letter then and you do the same? So we can be sure that we're going to read it before we walk down the aisle?"

"As long as Kara can keep herself from taking a peek herself." 

"See you tomorrow soon to be Mrs.Danvers." 

"Bye babe." 

"You two are just so sweet, bring it in I need a group hug." I laugh at Kara. 

"One last hug, but then we have to go Kara."

 

* * *

 

"So have you opened up your present yet, I can't wait to know what it is." 

We have been back to Kara's for a few hours now. My mom made my favorite dinner and dessert. She's already off to bed. I look over at my sister who is still stuffing her face. "Not yet. I am actually going to behave myself and wait until you bring the letter in the morning." 

"Your no fun, now I have to wait." Kara said pouting. 

"You could just use your X-ray vision." 

"Nope, Maggie made me promise not to. She said and I quote you tell her what's inside there and she won't bake me anymore of those pecan pies. So yea I can't take that chance." 

Sighing. "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." 

"Well believe it, I can't wait to call you Mrs. Sawyer." 

I can't help the blush that comes to my face. "I'm so lucky Kara." 

"You are, come on we should get to bed tomorrow is such a huge day." 

We both get settled and are curled up in Kara's bed. She's been asleep for awhile now. I can't seem to drift off. I look over as my phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table and a smile immediately comes to my face. 

"Hey beautiful." I answer softly. 

_"Hey yourself."_

"What are you doing up?" 

_"You know I can't sleep when your not next to me."_

"Same here. I miss you so much." 

_"I miss you too baby."_

_"_ Stay with me until I fall asleep?" 

_"Always."_

 

* * *

 

"Sweetheart, it's time for you to get started on this beautiful day." 

I softly open my eyes and meet my mother's. She's wearing a big smile on her face. "Good morning mom." 

"It's your wedding day Alexandra." 

"What time is it?" 

"Just a little after 9 dear. Come on I have breakfast all ready for you." 

We make our way into the kitchen. I'm surprised to not see Kara there already stuffing her face. "Where's Kara?" 

"Gone to pick up Evelyn." 

"Did she take Maggie's letter with her?"

"Indeed she did dear. She should be back any minute." 

I take a bit of my breakfast. "This is amazing mom." 

"Well it has been your favorite breakfast since you were 6." 

There's a thud behind us. "Mommy." 

"Hey there baby girl. Did you have fun with mama last night?" 

"I did, we played hide and seek and we had ice cream for dinner. It was the best." 

Gently laughing. "Of course you did." 

"I do believe that this is for you." Kara says handing over an envelope. 

"Thank you. Can you guys just give me a couple of minutes. I would really like to read this now, and finally see what's inside this box. 

"Of course dear." 

I make my way back into Kara's bedroom. Shutting the door quietly behind me. I sit on the bed and begin reading. 

_Dear Alex,  
_

_When I first saw you at MY crime scene, I thought you were just the typical Federal Agent, here to make my job harder and annoy the living hell out of me. To be fair you were quite arrogant back then but lucky for you I saw that as a challenge. That look on your face when I get to the warehouse first before you were, I thought I was already winning, but little did I know...When I got kidnapped and you came and saved my life, in fact you not only saved my life, you also changed my life ever that day. I meant what I said that day, that we made a pretty good team and I didn't know it until later how good of a team we are. Both professionally and personally.  I'm sure I mentioned this before, that you're a badass, but when you started getting all nerd on me, that was somehow more badass than seeing you take down an alien three times your size. But I'll never admit that, well until now.  
_

_When you came out, when I was the reason that made you realize who you really are, I wasn't sure what to feel. In a way I was happy that you came out because of me but I was also afraid? We had something, I wasn't exactly sure what it was back then and I didn’t want to date you because I didn’t want to be someone that you experimented on. You had just come out and everything looks like rainbow to you and I wasn't ready to be...well your first. We had this undeniable chemistry between us but I wasn’t sure what it all meant. I meant it when I said I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it even though I keep lying to myself, to you that we should be just friends.You were real Alex, and I was scared to have you as my girlfriend and then screw it up with you because that seemed like that’s all I did in all of my previous relationships. When I almost died, it hit me that life is too short and we should be who we are and kiss the girls we want to kiss and all I wanted was to kiss you. I had wanted to kiss you for so long at that point. God, the look on your face, I'm glad that I came to my senses and did what is right.  
_

_The first day I stayed overnight at your apartment, that morning, I realized how much I loved it. Waking up next to you, making breakfast and you trying to convince me to come in late to work. God, I love it then and I still love it now. Do you know how irresistible you are? I just couldn't say no to you. Not when I look at you and see it in your eyes how exactly you're going to make it worth my time.  
_

_When I first got mad at you for what you were trying to do for Valentine's day, when I think it back, how could I had been so stupid? You were trying to do something romantic, something that would change my mind about Valentine's day and all I did was get mad at you and walk away. I ruined your surprise and I thought I had screwed up our relationship too, like I somehow always managed to do. So I tried to make it up to you, to make amends because you're the only girl that could change my mind about anything. You have that power over me, Alex Danvers. Try not to abuse it, will you?  
_

_The amount of times I almost lost you because of this job was more than enough to be painful without actually counting the days when you told me that we couldn’t be together. I felt my world come crashing down and it felt like I was in a nightmare, a nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from. All those years we spent apart, I keep thinking what if I said things differently, what if I fought harder, tried to make you listen to me or anything at all, anything but losing you because of that. I thought I had lost you and that you had lost me. I've never been happier to be wrong about something in my life. Being here now with you, it makes everything we've gone through from the happiness to the hurt has been worth it. And would I change anything? No, I won't because that means we wouldn’t have Evelyn now and we wouldn’t have gone through what we went through for us to finally get to here. I like to think it as something we will learn from and something we will never want to go through again. Also I honestly believe after everything we went through, we are stronger because of it.  
_

_I can't believe that this day has finally come, the day I get to see you walk down the aisle with your white dress, looking at me and only me. I used to dream about this moment and I'm finally getting it. I can't even begin to imagine how beautiful you'll look but you're always beautiful in my eyes. Finally, our journey is coming to an end. But this is not the end, it's only the beginning of our life together, as wives and as a family. I want to be around you, Alex. It's as simple as that. For as long as you’ll have me, I want to be at your side. No matter what may come. I love you.  
_

_Your soon to be wife,_

_Maggie_

I wipe the tears from my face and reread the letter plenty of more times. I can't believe I've gotten this lucky. I open up the box and it's a beautiful watch. I love the inscription. There's a little note in the box. After reading it I understand that this isn't just a watch but a weapon and something to make Maggie feel safer when it comes to my safety. I stand up and try to get ready to start the best day of my life.

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

I look at the reflection of myself in the mirror and I would swear that I can hear the loud beating of my own heart. I decided to go with a simple wedding dress but it will still make Alex jaw drop. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to find the perfect dress but somehow I did. I knew that it was it as soon as I saw it. It's a sleeveless tulle A-line gown with hand-beaded illusion jewel neckline over sweetheart bodice and beaded illusion back with covered buttons. 

Today is finally the day. The day I'll never forget for the rest of my life, the day I get to marry Alex, to finally get to call her my wife. I never thought this day would ever come, after everything. I had given up hope of ever seeing this dream of mine become true. But here I am today, in my white wedding dress, about to marry the love of my life. 

Aunt Isa has given me a moment for myself when I told her I'm going to read Alex's letter and open her gift. 

_Dear Maggie,_

_I can't believe that we are finally here. I am excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I will be forever grateful to whatever God brought you back into my life. That I am lucky enough to not only have the honor of falling for you once but multiple times._

_I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice, the way you laugh when your excited and the way you hold me, just when you know that I need it. I love your warm smile and how kind and thoughtful of a person you are.  
_

_The joy that you bring into my life every day is something that I have never experienced before. You allowed me to be something I hadn't been in years. You allowed me to be myself and not only did you accept me for me but you loved me. You loved me and you never once asked me to change. I never believed in love at first sight but when I think back on it, the day you tried to take over my crime scene was the day I lost my heart to you forever.  
_

_I may not have knew what it was at that moment but I loved you from the start, and I'll love you forever with all of my heart. When I'm with you, eternity is a step away, your love for me and mine for you continue to be one of the very few things that forever make sense in my hectic life. My love for you continues to grow with each passing day.  
_

_This treasure of your love, the holding of your heart is the most precious thing I have ever been blessed with taking care of. I will cherish your heart within my soul, how much I love you... you'll never really know. You bring a joy to my heart, I've never felt before, with each touch of your hand, I love you more and more. Whenever we say goodbye, whenever we part, know I hold you dearly, deep inside my heart. So these seven words, I pray you hold true,  
_

_"Forever And Always,"_

_The soon to be Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers_

 Maybe reading her letter after I already put up my make up on was a bad idea. I try to hold back the tears but I can't, thankfully I wore a waterproof make up. I take a moment and look at the larger envelope and I wonder what's inside. There's a post it note on top of it in Alex handwriting. _There's no one that I trust more. Xoxo ~A_

I open it and pull out the papers as I read over the first few lines and the papers fall completely out of my hand. I'm too shocked to move to breathe. A moment later someone knocks on my door and Aunt Isa pokes her head in. 

She comes over to me quickly. "Sparrow, what's the matter?"

All I can do is cry and point to the stack of papers on the floor she picks them up. She reads aloud. 

"The state of California certifies that Margarita Sawyer has been approved for 2nd parent adoption. She has been approved to adopt Evelyn Skylar Danvers. Whose birthplace is National City, California and parent is Alexandra Danvers. This adoption of the child..." She stops reading and looks up at me. "Mija." She pulls me into a tight embrace. 

"I can't believe she's really mine." I whisper out. 

"Did you guys talk about this at all?" 

Nodding. "Yes, briefly with everything that's been going on it was something that we were going to take care of after the wedding. I can't believe it." 

"And look at the date, Mija." Pointing back to the paper. "It looks like if you sign here not only is today your wedding day but also the day that you officially get to adopt that little girl." 

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better or that I could love Alex more she surprises me. "I need a pen." Aunt Isa pulls a pen off the desk and hands it over. I flip through the pages signing my name where Alex has already marked the spots for me. 

"Welcome to motherhood sweetie." 

"Yea, yeah." I say trying to pull myself together.

"I know I said this before but you really do look beautiful but you're missing something." Aunt Isa says as she pulls something from her purse. 

"I wore this on my wedding day. Actually your grandmother passed it down to me before she died. And now I want you to wear it on your wedding day." Aunt Isa adds as she opens up a box with a bracelet in it. 

"It's...beautiful, tia. Are you sure? I can't possibly..." I say as I take a closer look at the beautifully handcrafted white gold bracelet with a unique floral design. 

"Of course I'm sure. It's a family heirloom and now it's your turn. Just because your dad still doesn't have his head screwed on right, doesn't mean I'm the same." Aunt Isa says as she takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it on my left wrist. 

"Now you have something old and something borrowed."

"Thank you." I say as I pull my aunt for a hug. 

Our moment is interrupted by a knocking on the door. Aunt Isa goes to check who's at the door and comes back with Sydney. 

"Hey, I'm so so sorry for being late. Something came up at work and I had to clear that up first." Sydney says as she's making her way to me. She looks a little panicked honestly. 

"Is everything ok?" 

She thinks about it for a second before she shakes her head. "Today is not the day for that, but I'm sorry for being late." 

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here." 

"You look beautiful by the way. Alex is one lucky girl." 

"I feel like I'm the lucky one. I'm going to have everything that I ever wanted with the love of my life. Someone who finally decided that I am good enough for her." I say as I can feel myself becoming overwhelmed again. 

"Don't make yourself cry before the wedding, okay? Save it for the vows." 

"It's normal to be so emotional. You're so happy and nervous at the same time. Tears tend to fall when emotion runs high. But Sydney is right, better save the tears for now." Aunt Isa says. 

"You have your vows memorized?" Sydney asks. 

"I think? I feel like I'm just going to say what's in the bottom of my heart." 

"You can never go wrong when you speak from your heart." Aunt Isa agrees.

"Are you ready, Maggie? This is your last chance to run away, you know?" Sydney says. 

"Are you asking me to run away with you, Sydney?" 

"I mean...I won't say no to it." Sydney smirks and I know that she's joking. 

"What would Alice say?" I play along. 

"Yeah, you're right. I mean you're amazing and all, Maggie. But I love Alice." 

"And I love Alex." 

She smiles at me. "Looks like we both got what we wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately we do have to break this wedding chapter in two or it will be awfully long. We are going to continue where we left off in the next and final chapter. We are really here aren't we? I can barely believe it. Anyway do let us know what you guys think about the chapter such as the letters. I (S4NV3RS) did Maggie's letter to Alex's and Swxtreme did the other one while KaceBox was the first one who got to read both letters first. We kept it from each other and only revealed it last Friday. It safe to say we were holding back tears too. Hopefully we did it justice.


	30. I Need That Home, I'm Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it I guess... Before I let you guys read the final chapter, make sure you guys read the end note if you don't want to miss a big announcement from us.

Maggie POV 

I'm walking down the aisle with Aunt Isa by my side. I can feel my breath get caught in my throat. It is absolutely beautiful. Does not even look like my backyard anymore. Kara truly outdid herself. There are white flowers everywhere. White lights overtop and around. While the majority of the guests are holding white candles. 

I can see all of our guests sitting up as I make my way to the altar where Sydney's already waiting for me. I'm going to be the one who's going to wait at the altar as Alex walks down. 

Not long after I take my place, I hear the music start to play again and my eyes immediately searching for Alex. The first one I see is Evelyn in her cute gown and with a flower crown. She starts scattering the flower petals around the aisle and I smile at her. Behind her is Kara but the one who is walking behind her is the one who takes my breath away. 

Alex looks amazingly beautiful as she walks down the aisle with J'onn. And I can feel myself smiling like a crazy girl but I don't really care because this moment, I will forever have it etched in my mind. When Alex gets closer, I walk forward a few steps and hold out my hand which Alex happily takes it. We walk hand in hand to stand in front of the beautiful wedding arch our friends and family have come up to put it together. When I turn to look at Alex in the eyes, I feel like this is a dream but I know that it's not. 

"You look breathtaking, Alex." 

"You're not so bad yourself, Maggie."

 

* * *

  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these two beautiful women in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence. Therefore this union is not by any means to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any persons can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them speak now, or hereafter for ever hold their peace. Both Alexandra and Margarita have chosen to usher their own vows. Margarita." 

I can feel the nerves starting to take over me so I take a deep breath and release it slowly. I look up and the eyes staring back at me give me the courage to speak from the heart. 

_"Alex, words cannot express how much I love you and what you mean to me. I never thought that I'll ever get lucky enough to be standing here, holding your hands as I say my vow. Because someone used to tell me that I didn't deserve to be happy and I believe her until I met you."_ I know that I'm smiling as wide as she is.

 _"When I was kick out by my family, I only have my aunt. The cost of me just trying to be myself feel like it wasn't worth it. That my happiness wasn't worth losing them. But she told me that it's okay, that one day I will find someone who will love me, all of me. But what I find next was more pain but eventually all the pain finally lead me to you. In you I finally find a family again and I want to be a family with you. When I lose you the first time, I thought I wasn't worth to be happy but you came back in my life, you want to be with me again as much as I want to be with you. I'm thankful for this second chance because you made me feel like I belong. You're the family that I choose to have and the one that I'll ever need."_ I know that I'm straying from what I planned but the words just came out so freely right in this moment. _  
_

_"I have to catch my breath to believe that this is real, that I'm finally marrying you. I'm marrying someone who is here not to judge me but to help me heal. Even when the whole world is against us, I promise to stay by your side, to be your ride or die. And you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with since the day you asked me to marry you."  
_

_"I promise to put you first so you don't have to put your feeling aside anymore. I want to be the one that you can lean on, to be the one that you can trust with anything. I don't want you to feel like you're not worth it because you deserve an amazing romance and a real full happy life with the one woman who is absolutely crazy about you."  
_

_"I found myself falling for you more and more each day and I know that it won't stop even after we get married. Because you're the love of my life, you're my whole world. I swear I will love you till the end of time. Nothing can tear us apart anymore because I swear I'll fight for you. You're the only woman that I want. You're my life, my world and I can't wait to experience all of our firsts and to go through every life journey together as your wife."_

I wipe the tear off of Alex face. 

"Alexandra." The minister says.

 

* * *

 

Alex POV 

I haven't been able to take my eyes off her, since I came down the aisle. 

Breathlessly. _"I wanted to start my vows off with this poem that I wrote for you."_ I take a deep breath. 

_"When the night is darkest and everyone is sleeping I lay awake thinking of how I love you, so wondering what it is about you that makes me want, love, and need you so, then I silently laugh at myself knowing this list could go on forever. Its how I have no worries when you're with me, how when you smile my heart skips a beat."_ I can feel the tears rolling down my face.      

_"It's how when I'm with you nothing else matters. It's how I can say "I love you" without hesitation. It's the way you make me feel so safe and at home. It's how I'm incomplete without you it's the way you look at me with a gaze so kind and sincere. It's the way you embrace me with arms so gentle and strong. It's the way my world revolves around you. It's how when you laugh you sound so sweet. It's how when you talk time stands still. It's how when I'm down the thought of you cheers me up. It's how when you're down I try to make you laugh. It's the way you took my heart which I gave willingly."_ I lift my hand up to wipe a tear off of her face. 

_"It's the way I'm ready to give up everything for you. It's how you're irresistibly sweet in every way. It's how I would be lost without you. It's how I'd rather be with you in hell than be without you in heaven. It's how I could go on forever saying why I love you so. It's just the way I love you. With a love so true, so pure, so real."_

"The rings." 

We both look over, I grab Maggie's ring from Kara and Maggie grabs mine from her aunt. 

"Do you Alexandra Danvers take Margarita Sawyer as your lawfully wedded wife?" 

This is it and I feel like I can barely breathe. I take a hold of her hands. "I take you Margarita Sawyer, to share the rest of my life with. I promise to cherish everything about you and to love you fully and unapologetically. Forever." 

"Do you Margarita Sawyer take Alexandra Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

She has the most dazzling smile on her face. "Alexandra Danvers, with this ring I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you unconditionally." 

I can hear Kara and Winn squealing in the background. I'm so so happy. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Sawyer-Danvers, you may now kiss your bride." 

Before I even blink Maggie has pulled me into her. Our lips brush in what has to be one of the softest kisses we have ever had. It's filled with promises and love. She slowly pulls back from me and I open my eyes. 

"I love you." I say. 

"I love you too." 

"Don't forget about me, I'm here." I look down and Evelyn has made it in between our legs. 

"We love you too sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

General POV

The reception is in full swing. Evelyn is dancing with Winn out in the backyard underneath the lights. The brides have not been able to take their eyes off of one another. 

"They do make such a beautiful couple." Alice whispers to Sydney as they watch Alex and Maggie feed each other cake. 

"I'm really happy for them." 

"When are you going to tell Maggie?" Alice says. 

Shaking her head. "I don't know. I have a couple of more tests to run. I just want to be 100% sure before I say absolutely anything." 

"I get it." Looking back over at the newlyweds. "I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble." 

"I think those two can just about overcome anything."

 

* * *

 

Alex POV - 2 weeks later 

The first few days back at work from our honeymoon were a bit hectic. It goes without saying that it wasn't as easy at home either, mainly because how much Evelyn had missed us. Sure, she had fun with Alice but I know that she wished she was with us instead. Perhaps we should have brought her along but Alice and Kara both insisted that we go to our honeymoon, just the two of us. 

It was a good idea and Maggie and I thoroughly enjoyed our alone time as wives. I can't stop thinking about our first night together. It was different more loving, passionate, but at the same time gentle and I feel like we connected on a whole new level. As much as we missed Evelyn, we did appreciate the moments of just the two of us. 

I'm sorting through my case files that somehow got bigger since I last left them. I did hand over any important cases to other agents but there were some that we had to put on the back burner considering the work load that has been going around lately. There has been more anti alien movement lately and of course the DEO has been entrusted in keeping the peace.

I hear the door to my lab office being knocked on and it pulls me from my work haze and when I look up, I see J'onn. 

"Hell of a week for you to come back from your honeymoon, huh? With this anti alien movement." 

"I do have perfect timing." 

"You look great Alex. We missed you around here." 

"I can't say I missed the aliens terrorizing my city but we knew that we would be thrown straight into the deep end when we got back. It's not that we don't know what's going on. The week leading to our wedding day, there was talk. We just didn't expect it to escalate this quickly." 

"It's amazing what a rumour about the president might be an alien can do." 

"Just imagine what will happen when they do find out the truth." 

"That's why we're here. To prevent that from happening." 

"Maggie has heard talk from her Alien CI about unrest. She's busy working on that with her former NCPD team. And I know that Kara has work five times as hard to show that human and aliens can live and work together. I'm also briefing my team about what to do when all hell breaks loose. There will be chaos. When it happens, which I hope it won't, we will be ready." 

"I have faith in all of you but the president is still concerned. Especially if her secret gets out." 

"What is she going to do?" 

"She offered me...well a promotion. I'm not exactly clear on what she has in mind but she has made it clear that I'm in no position to refuse it. So I guess I'll be spending more time in DC."

To say that I'm shocked is an understatement. "What about the DEO?" 

"The DEO will be in a safe hand with the new director, Director Danvers." 

"What?!" I know I'm not hearing him correctly. I get up and stand in front of him. 

"I made the deal with the President that you will take over as the new Director of the DEO if I accepted her offer and she agreed. She thought that there was no one better suited for the position. So congratulations, Alex." J'onn pulls me into a hug. 

Stunned. "I...I never thought this day would actually come and I surely didn't think it would this easy." I'm honestly surprised because this came out of nowhere. 

"You have proved yourself to be more than capable to lead the DEO. There isn't a single agent who doesn't trust your judgment or you abilities. You're perfect for this role and with this promotion, it will...keep you safe. You can pick which battles you want and it will give you more time with your daughter and wife. I'm sure Maggie will be thrilled to hear that you won't be running around leading a team to take down an alien." 

"She will still be in a crossfire...and I don't think she will appreciate if I abuse my power to keep her on the sidelines. Speaking of which, won't it be a conflict of interest between Maggie and I?" 

"I'm sure you two can remain professional. In fact, I know so. You two have put yourself in line of fire more time than I want to count and have remained professional throughout. You two will be absolutely fine. But also Pam from HR has a lot and I mean a lot of forms for you two to fill out." 

"Of course." I give a slight laugh. 

"Alex you will need to start thinking of your second in command. We have lots of qualified agents here but you need someone you can trust 100%." 

"I'll think about. Thanks J'onn for everything."

 

* * *

 

After my talk with J'onn, I continued with my paperwork before I got a call from Maggie to meet her at the alien bar we used to hangout at. I'm there in about an hour. 

"Hey beautiful." I say as I take a seat at her table.   

"Hey to you too." Maggie says as she pulls me in for a kiss. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too. So why are we here?" 

"What? I can't ask my wife out on a lunch date? Remember we used to hangout here all the time?" My heart still skips a beat when she calls me her wife. 

"How could I forget? I first kissed you over there at that pool table." 

"And look where it got you." Maggie smiles. 

"I don't think we've been here since we got back together. With Evelyn and everything...do you miss it?" 

"Miss what?" Maggie tilts her head. 

"You know, being free. Staying late, getting drunk instead of going home before 8pm so you can tuck in Evelyn." 

"Alex Sawyer-Danvers" Maggie takes hold of my hand. "I love being domestic with you and I love being Evelyn's mother. I can live without having a drunken night even if it's fun, as long as I can go home to you two. I wouldn't trade it for anything." 

"How did I get this lucky?" 

"I've been asking myself that question every day." Maggie says before she calls a waiter to take our order. 

"I have something to tell you." I say after the waiter leaves with our orders. 

"What is it?" 

"J'onn told me that we are getting a new director."

"What? Why? Where's J'onn going?" 

"He got promoted and he will be working with the president. With everything that has been going on, it might be a right call. Things are getting a little out of hand." 

"So who are we getting? Hopefully not some tight-ass jerk. I thought I was done with those guys when I left NCPD." 

"You're looking at her." Blushing slightly. 

"Are you serious?" Maggie asks and I nod. "That's amazing, babe. Congratulations!" She gets up pulling me up with her and pulls me into a hug. 

"I'm sorry that I'm not a tight-ass jerk." Pulling back. 

"You still a tight-ass...well...have..." Maggie smirks and I blush. We sit back down. "So when are the changes taking place?" 

"In a few weeks. I have to get a team in place and find at least three capable agents to replace everything that I do. I'm still going to keep my lab and do all the science stuff. No one can do what I can."

"Damn right." Maggie smirks. 

"The downside is we have a million forms to fill out with Pam." 

"OH MY GOD ALEX, she hates me!" 

I laugh at her dramatics. "It's not just you babe, she hates everyone."

 

* * *

 

Maggie POV 

It's been a few days since Alex got word of her promotion. There is no one else more deserving than her. I have invited everyone together for a congratulatory dinner. Alex never thinks she deserves anything, but she does. 

"Mama how do I look?" 

I bend down to look at my little girl. She may not biologically belong to Alex but when she bites her bottom lip because she's a little nervous, all I see is Alex. 

"Mija, you look beautiful." 

"Really?" Her eyes go wide. "I did a good job with picking out my clothes?" 

"Yes baby you did awesome, I'm so proud of you." I place a quick kiss on her head. 

"When is everyone gonna come to my party?" 

Laughing. "Mija, I told you this party is for your mommy. She's doing really good at work so she's getting a promotion and you still have a couple of more hours to go." 

"She's gonna be uncle J'onn now?" 

"She won't be uncle J'onn baby, but yes she is taking over his previous position. He has also got a promotion." 

"Sounds good, but when can we have ice cream?" 

"I think you have an ice cream problem, but you know no sweets until after dinner." 

"What am I gonna do now?" 

Before I can answer there's a knock on the door. "Hold on sweetie, and you can help me finish setting up for the party." Walking over to the door opening it. "Hey Alice." I say as the other woman enters. "What are you doing here?" 

"Aunt Alice." Evelyn runs up and hugs her. 

"Sorry I'm so early. Sydney will also be up in just a second, I just wanted to come take this one here." Pointing down to Evelyn for a quick walk. 

A little surprised. "Sure, is everything ok?" 

"I think you and Sydney just need a moment or two." looking down "Come on munchkin let's go to the park." 

I watch as the two of them walk out. I am a little confused about what's going on but don't mind too much. Sydney pokes her head around the door. 

"Hey Maggie?" 

"Hey Syd, what's up?"

"Hmmm....maybe you should sit down." 

"Sydney, stop being silly and get in here and tell me what's going on." 

I watch as Sydney takes a deep breath. She walks in and I'm a little dumbfounded actually. 

"Holy shit, when did you get a baby Syd?" I walk over to the two of them. There's a sleeping child in her arms and Sydney has a weird look on her face. "Don't tell me you and Alice have somehow adopted this adorable baby?" 

"Ha." I can tell that she's nervous. "Maggie this is Jamie...Jamie your daughter." 

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Ummmm surprise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys really think after all the fluff, we won't pull another angst? I mean you guys should have seen it coming. With that being said, me, Swxtreme and KaceBox are going to collaborate again on another story, that is the sequel! Yes, it is something that we have agreed for a few months now when we came up with Jamie storyline. But unfortunately, even though I know you guys can't wait for the sequel after the way we end this story, we are going to take at least a month break just to gather our thoughts and get a well deserves break after over 6 months finding the time to write this story. We also want to take the break to hopefully write a few chapters in advance before we are ready to post it. Best estimate is, the sequel will be out around December or perhaps in January next year. If you don't want to miss the exact date, make sure to follow us on Twitter at @s4nv3r5, @swxtreme & @RealKaceBox. Until then, this has been one hell of a journey and thank you for each one of you that has follow our story. We couldn't be here without your support.
> 
> Update: Go check out "Ride or Die", the sequel to this story.


End file.
